How the Flip did you get here?
by Amira77
Summary: She was just a normal girl living a normal life, that is, until she wished for her favorite anime character to come to life... (OC X Ichigo)
1. Chapter 1

"I gotta get up." I mumbled to myself as I lay in bed.

"I gotta get up." I said once again.

"You gotta get up." I said. "Arg!" I said and rolled out of bed and face planted the floor. I dragged myself up and went to the bathroom. I took my shower. I came back to my room and then decided what I should wear. "What to wear, what to wear..." I said as I put a finger to my chin. "I know!" I said and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a blue and white stripped t-shirt. I put a head band with a small blue bow in my shortish brown hair. I looked at myself in the mirror. "Eh, good enough." I said. I walked out my room into the kitchen where I grabbed some waffles and put them in the toaster.

"Why so pretty?" My mother asked.

"Pretty? Pffftttt!" I said and laughed. "This is anything but pretty, and don't you remember I'm going out to the mall with some friends today." I said as I poured myself a glass of milk.

"At what time?" She asked.

I looked at the clock It was ten thirty. "In five minutes." I said.

"What?" She said.

"Yeah we're meeting a couple of friends at eleven so yeah they'll be here in a bit." The waffles popped up. I took them and put peanut butter on them.

"Do you have money?" She asked.

"Yup." I said as I took a bite of my waffle. "Have you seen my shoes?" I asked as I looked around the living room.

"I'm not the one that wears them." My mom said.

"Very helpful." I said.

"I think I saw them outside." She said.

I walked out and found them sitting on a chair. I brought them back inside and glomped down the rest of my waffles and put my shoes on. Then I chugged down my milk.

"Calm down hija." My mom said.

"You're speaking Spanglish again!" I said.

She sighed and was about to say something but the horn of a car interrupted her. "That's them." I said as I hugged her and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you later!" I said and ran out the door.

"Be careful and don't go running off with some boys!" She called out.

"I know!" I said and got into the car.

"Hey buddy." Selana said.

"Heey." I said with a smile. "Thanks for the ride." I said to her mother.

"No problem." She said. We rode to the mall and we talked about what we would do there. We got there withing fifteen minutes and went into the food court. We waited there till the rest of our friends arrive. After five minutes they all arrived. We called this group 'Baka Squad'. We were going to buy some matching clothes for the first day of school.

"So what should the colors be?" Brea asked.

"I think black and white would be the best." Hannah said.

"Hhmm yeah and if you want you can add your own splash of your favorite color but no two people can wear the same color." Fay said.

"I call blue!" I said.

"Red!" Brea said.

"Green!" Selana said.

"I want purple!" Sydney said.

"I'll go with a light yellow." Fay said.

"I'll guess I'll stick with a fiery orange." Hannah said.

"Okay so now that that's done we shall go on our quest!" I said striking a pose.

"Yeah!" Brea said. Soon we all took off, first we went to the big stores. Like Belk, Sears, JCPenney, and Dillard's. There Fay and Selana picked out their outfits. Fay picked out a white summer dress with a ruffled design and a black lace shawl to go over it. Selana picked out a white t-shirt with white flowers on it and a black jean shorts.

"Okay two down! Three to go!" Brea said.

"Where to next?" I asked.

"Hot topic!" Hannah said. We headed to Hot Topic where Brea and Hannah found their clothes. Brea found a black shirt with white hearts all over it and a black flared skirt. Hannah got a white t-shirt with a black smiley face; she said she had pant to go with them. So she bought a bracelet with a fire design on it.

"Alright Addie you're the last one left, we don't have all day so come on and hurry up." Hannah said.

"You can't rush beauty!" I exclaimed.

"Come on child." Selana said as she led me into another store.

"How about this dress!" Brea said holding out the girliest dress I've ever seen.

I glared at her but she continued to smile. "I will bite you." I said. I walked out the store.

"Let's go to Forever 21." Fay suggested. "It's the only store we haven't visited."

"We have a Forever 21?" I asked as I tilted my head.

"Yup, now come one!" Brea said as she grabbed me and dragged me across the mall to the store. She then grabbed all sorts of clothes, gave them to me and pushed me into the changing rooms.

"What just happened?" I said to myself.

"Just hurry up and change!" Brea said.

"I'm going!" I said as I began to strip down. I picked the first thing on the pile, it was the girly dress. "BREA! I'm not wearing thins infernal thing!" I said.

I heard laughter on the other side of the door. I sighed and put that away and picked another. It wasn't till then that I realized that everything in the pile was either pink or more pink. "BREA!" I said even louder as I burst out the changing room.  
She didn't expect to burst out so she ran into a pole in the proceeds of trying to run away. "Pole!" she said as she slid down to the ground.  
I grabbed her and sat her up. "I'll kill you."  
"Please don't, I like living." She said.  
"Exactly." I said with an evil smile.  
"Hey Addie!" Selana called.  
"Huh?" I said as I turned to face her.  
"Look at this." She said as she held out a pair of black skinny jeans with several pockets on it. I love pockets.  
"Pockets!" I said as I snatched the pants out her hands went back into the changing room and came out a minute later in the pants. "What you guys think? Sexy right?" I said and struck a model pose. They all cheered. "Alright and now I need a white shirt with pockets..." I said and went back into the changing room. I put my clothes back on and began to roam around the store. "Gaspeth! This! This!" I said as I took a white sleeveless hoddie with black stripes on it and pockets! I ran into the changing room and put on the pants and hoddie. I walked out striking a model pose once again. "I'm sexy and I know it!" I sang.  
The others cheered at me finally choosing out something to wear.  
"Now go an and pay for it before we die of hunger." Brea said and pushed me back into the changing rooms. I changed back to my clothes and paid for my new clothes. Afterwards we headed to the food court. We decided to take up the giant circular table in the middle of the food court. We all sat with one seat in between us just to take up space.  
"Oh! Oh! Who wants to go to Fye!?" I asked. "They has anime stuff we can look at!" I said.  
"I'm in!" Brea said.  
"But we has no money." Fay said.  
"Who doesn't have money?" I said. "I do... for a change."  
"We can still go even if we don't have money, you know just look at stuff." Selana said.  
"Yeah and then we can cry over it." Hannah said.  
"Yeah!" Me and Brea said. After we finished eating we all wandered into Fye. First we looked at the graphic tees.  
"Oh I have one of these!" I said as I pointed at the shirt with Len and Ren on it. (They're Vocaloids for you clueless children :D).  
"Lucky." Selana said.  
"Very." I said with a smile. I then wandered to the section where they had all the Anime plush toys. "Oh mer goshes! It's a Ichigo!" I said as practically ripped of the hook. "He shall be my Ichigo and mine only." I said. I looked back and some other characters. "It's a Sebastian!" I said I took that one off the hook. "And a Kakashi!" I said. Each time I can here they would have different characters on stock. I've been able to get one and that was a gift, it's a Ciel plush. After freaking out over all the stuff they told me I had to hurry up and pick one because we were about to leave.  
"Come on Addie!" Selana said as she tried to drag me away.  
"No! Wait let me get on thing." I said.  
"Fine." She said and let me go. I stood in front of the plushies. "hhhhmmm." I said as I tried to decide. "Sebastian or Ichigo?" I said as I looked between them. I picked them both and examined them closely. The Ichigo Plushie was holding Zangetsu over his shoulder and had that little smirk face on that I adored. The Sebastian pulshie was dressed in a pink cow outfit with that annoyed smiled face, it was adorable beyond adorable. I didn't know which one to pick.  
"Come on Addie!" Hannah yelled.  
"Uhm... Uhm..." I said.  
"Addie!" Selana said.  
"You have five seconds or we're leaving you here." Brea said.  
I made a last second decision and went with the Ichigo plushie. "Okay, okay! I'm going! Jeez!" I said as I marched up to the cashier and payed for the plushie. When we walked out of the mall it was already evening. I didn't realize how fast time went by. We all said our goodbyes and went our separate ways, well when our rides got here. I hitched a ride with Selana back home.  
"Today was fun." I said.  
"Yes, yes it was." She said. There was a bit of silence. "So are you ready to wake up early tomorrow?"  
"Nope but you know it's better than band camp." I said.  
"Mmmhhhmmm." She said. "Well at least we'll get to eat food."  
"I liek food." I said.  
"Everyone does."  
"Haven't met someone who doesn't but I did meat a girl who didn't like candy. Poor child." I said and shook my head.  
"What kind of person doesn't like candy?" She asked.  
"Apparently her." I said.  
"Oh lemme see your plushie." She said and pointed at the bag.  
"Sure." I said as I took out the plushie out the bag and handed it to her.  
She looked at it with a serious face then poked it. "hhhhheeeee~~~ it's soo cute." She said.  
"No you're not allowed to call him cute." I said and glared at her.  
"Whyyy?" she whined.  
"Because you don't watch or read Bleach." I said and the plush back.  
"Mean~" She said.  
"And proud." I said with a smile. Finally I arrived home and I thanked them for the ride. I knocked on the door a couple million times before the door opened. "Hola mami." I said as I went in the house.  
"How did it go?" She asked.  
"It was fun, I got clothes." I said.  
"Really can I see?" She asked.  
"You'll see them tomorrow but for now I want to go to bed." I said as I dragged myself to my bed.  
"Okay, buenas noches." She said.  
"Night." I said I closed my door and switched the light on. I changed in my pjs which consisted of a baggy t-shirt and some shorts. I laid down in bed and held the plush toy up and looked at it in the dark. I sighed and snuggled with it and rolled to face the window. I looked up at the stars and saw the one that I claimed as my lucky star. It was a very small one, but it was bright, it was just under the moon. I remember why I picked it.

When my dad lived with us we would go look at the stars and he would tell me _"If you wish on a star it will come true but it has to be a star that calls out to you." _ I would look up at the sky trying to listen for them to actually call me. _"I can't hear them." _I would say. _"Well then just wait." _ He would say. A moment of silence would pass until he spoke again. _"You see that small star." _ and I would strain my eyes to see it._"It reminds me of you." _I looked at him with a confused expression. _"How?" _I would ask. _"Well it's smaller than the others but it outshines them. Just like you. You might not be the tallest in your class but you show them out anyway." _He would gaze up at the stars and I would watch him. _"Daddy you're weird ." _I would say not understanding him. He would laugh and hug me _"And you're a cow girl."_ he said. _"No I'm not!" _I said. He let go of me and out a finger to his chin. _"That's right! You're just a girl who looks like a cow." _He said. _"Daddy!" _I said.

I smiled at the memory. I looked at my little Ichigo plushie again and cuddled it. "If you were real maybe you could take my pain away." I mumbled as I drifted to sleep. "I wish you would become real."

That night it the star shone brighter any other night.  
It wouldn't be till the next morning that she would realize that what she was told was true


	2. First Day of School

I groaned as my alarm clock went off. "Urg, hate waking up early." I said as I began to feel around for my phone. "Where are you?!" I said. After five minutes of not being able to find it I jumped and began to rip the covers off my bed. "Shut up!" I said as I dismissed the alarm. I sighed "Better." I looked at my room that was now a mess. "Grr." I said and began to clean it up. Then I changed into the clothes I bought. I looked around for a comb and when I found it I comber my meduim-sized brown hair into a pony tail and put a blue bow in it. "Hhhmmm now enough blue." I said as I looked at the mirror. I began to rummage through my clothes in search for something else. I found my blue fingerless gloves. "Haha!" I said as I put them on. I went back to the mirror. I looked at myself closely. I didn't have the perfect body but I guess it could be worse. I wasn't skinny but I wasn't fat either. I had some flub but I was able to hide it by wearing dark colors and baggy shirts. I looked at my brown eyes that I so desperately wished they were blue. I remember that my mom told me that when I was little my eyes were blue and change to green when I wore green. Sadly one day I just woke up and my eyes turned brown. I sighed and headed to the kitchen where my mom had pancakes going.  
"Buenos dias." My mom said.  
"Morning." I said and took a seat at the table. "So what shall you be feeding me today oh great madre?" I asked.  
"Pancakes and licuado." She said as she put a fresh plate of pancakes and front of me and a cup of licuado. (For you clueless people, licuado is basically the Mexican/ Latino form of a milkshake )  
"Ohhh yum!" I said as I began to dig in. After I was done eating I went back to the bathroom to brush my teeth and do my business.  
"Come on! Let's go!" I heard my mom say as she left the house.  
"Coming!" I said as I went into my room. I grabbed my book bag and slung it over my shoulder and ran out the house. I went into the car. "Alright let's do this." I said and shut the door. As soon as the music cam on I began to dance in the car. My mom raised an eyebrow at me. "What? Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful!" I sang. She sighed and shook her head with a smile. I continued to dance in the car till we arrived at our school. It was the first time I've ever been in a school with an elevator in it. I got out the car and grabbed my things. "Okay see you later mom." I said.  
"Take care! Call me when you get out!" She said.  
"Will do!" I said as I waved her off. I then entered the school. I looked around at the students walking around. I began to walk around in search of the cafeteria. "Maybe it's this way." I said as I turned the corner to see a dark hallway. They were still putting in some things into the school so there were a couple like this. "Maybe not." I said and just as I was about to turn around I saw someone on the other side of the hallway.  
"I found the cafeteria." They said and continued walking. I looked around hoping someone was there to walk with me but no, there was no one.  
"Sure when I want people here there is none!" I thought.  
I looked back at the hallway and took a deep breath. "On the fifty." I said. "Fifty." I began to walk. At first I wanted to run but I thought it would be to loud. So I was somewhere in between walking and speed walking. Just as I reached the middle of the hallway I thought I saw something orange and black pass me out the corner my eye. I turned my head to see and black and orange ladder. I sighed and laughed nervously at myself. Then I felt a rush of cold when pass me. I picked up my pace and got out of there. I let out a sigh when I reached the cafeteria. I looked around to see if I could see a blob of black and white but there were too many people for me to make you anything.  
"Fedecini!" I heard someone say. I looked in the direction of where the voice came from to see my group of buddies. They waved at me and motioned me to come with them.  
"I thought you forgot that name." I said in a depressed tone as I sat down.  
"Well I did but then I saw you." Hannah said. I let my head hang down in defeat.  
"Oh and I brought my camera so we could take pictures." She said.  
"Cool beans." I said. We asked someone to take a couple of pictures of use. First we did one of those derp faces pictures, a serious picture, jumping in the air picture, and then just a random pose one. I liked the random pose one the best. I did a two hand peace sign thing, Brea did a ninja pose, Hannah did the rock star head bang thing, Fay did the little wave thing, and Selana did a disco pose. When we were done we all crowded around the camera to look at ourselves.  
"Smexy!" Brea said.  
"You know we are." I said as the bell rung. We told each other goodbye and headed to our classes. I began to walk around like a lost duck in Sam's. I made to class before the bell rung luckily. I sat down in a chair by the window and let out a sigh.  
"Addie!" I heard someone say.  
I looked to my right to see one of my friends. "George!" I said and high-fived him. "Sups?!" I said.  
"The ceiling." He said and pointed up.  
"No way." I said.  
"Yes way."  
"Way."  
"Yo Addie-chan!" I heard someone say from behind me. I turned around to see a friend of mine back from middle school. He transferred schools and now was going here.  
"Sheno-kun!" I said. "George this is Sheno, Sheno this is George." I said.  
"What's up." Sheno said as he took the seat behind me.  
"The ceiling George." said. I then began a conversation with Sheno about anime/manga. It was weird though because he didn't bring anything up about Bleach. I shrugged and continued on with the conversation. Finally the late bell rung and I turned in my desk to face the front. A woman with brown hair and green eyes came in she looked like she was in her mid-thirties. "Good morning." She said as she sat down. A couple of people mumbled good morning. She looked up at us. "Good morning." She said a little firmer. This time I joined in the mumbling. "I said good morning." She said and this time we actually sounded like people. "Jeez you guys sound dead or something." She said.  
"Maybe we are." I thought to myself.  
"Anyway I am Mrs. Senran your Honors, Pre-Ap, English teacher. Whatever you want to call it." She said as she began to organize herself. "And I want to welcome you to your tenth grade year." She said with a smile. "Well first thing on today's list is to get to know each other. We're going to stand up and say a little about ourselves. Like our name, age, and hobbies. I'll start us off. "My name Sarah Renran, I'm am 108 years old and I like to sit on the sofa watching tv." She said. We laughed a bit but I wasn't really paying much attention any more. All I heard was that they were starting on the left side of the room, I was the last one sitting on the right but I didn't sit in the front chair I sat in the one two seats behind it. I began to think of ideas for the fan fictions I was working on. I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt someone poke my side.  
"Huh?" I said and looked at George who was pointing ahead. "Oh! Right! Sorry." I said as I stood up and rubbed the back of my neck.  
"I've watched too much anime if I'm doing this." I thought.  
She shook her head and motioned me to go ahead and start. "Okay well my name is Addie Ruiz, I'm fourteen... wait no I'm not! I'm fifteen! Fifteen." I said catching my mistake. There was a couple of laughters and I felt like a total idiot and began to stammer a bit but went on anyway. "And well uhm... hobbies are reading Manga and watching Anime. I also like to draw and play my musical instruments, and uhm... yeah." I said and sat down.  
"What do you play?" Mrs. Senran asked.  
"Violin, piano, clarinet, guitar, flute, and trumpet." I said.  
"Oh, a music prodigy?" She asked.  
"I doubt it." I said and propped my head up on my hands.  
"Well everyone is here except for one person." She said as she looked down at the piece of paper in her hand. "Well now for the next couple of minutes I want you guys to write an essay on what you did this summer it has to be at least three paragraphs and for every grammatical error you make I will take off one point." She said as she glanced at the clock. "And for the last five to ten minutes you will present them. Now get started." She said. I pulled out a note book and a pen and headed my paper as I began to recall what I did for summer.  
"I can't write what I did over the summer in three paragraphs." Sheno said.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Because I didn't do anything over the summer." He said.  
"Get creative." I said and began to write my essay. I tried to recall everything I did and put in as much detail as I could. My summer wasn't extremely busy or exciting but it was enough to get through the essay. When I was done we still had a lot of time left so I decided to lose myself in thought again. Then I began to think about what happened in the hallway.  
"Well I know who's not going to go down that hallway anymore." I thought.  
"Oh yes you can take a seat in front of Addie." The teacher snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned around and my eyes widen at the sight. "Ichigo? The Kurosaki Ichigo?!" I thought to myself as he sat down in front of me. I sat there gaping at him like some sort of idiot.  
He turned around and noticed that I was looking at him.  
"What are you some sort of cos-player?" I asked bluntly. I turned to Sheno but he was just working on his essay. "Sheno are you seeing this?" I asked getting his attention.  
"Seeing what?" He asked as he raised his head.  
"This." I said pointed at 'Ichigo'  
"So? If the man wants to dye his hair orange then let him." Sheno said and went back to his essay.  
"What? Is he messing with me?!" I thought.  
"I didn't dye it, it's my natural hair color." 'Ichigo' said as he took out a notebook.  
"Oh, cool." Sheno said.  
"Is this some sort of set up?" I asked.  
They both raised their heads and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.  
"Seriously Addie I have no idea what you're talking about, are sure you're okay?" He asked.  
"Of course I'm okay, it's you that's not okay, here we have a cos-player of the main character Bleach, Ichigo Kurosaki, you know the powerful substitute Shinigami and here you are acting like it's nothing." I said. "And you." I said turning to face 'Ichigo'. He looked shocked but I brushed it off. "You're acting like you didn't even know that you were cos-playing, clever but I won't fall for it." I said.  
"Addie seriously I have no idea what Bleach or whatever else you're talking about." Sheno said.  
"Sure you don't, Bleach is just the one that is fighting with Naruto for the number one rank." I said.  
"No it's not, One Piece is up against Naruto." Sheno said.  
"What?" I asked.  
"And for this Bleach Manga you're talking about, is it new? I've never heard of it before." He said.  
I was surprised at what he said, last time I checked he hated One Piece or at least didn't take interest in reading it. "What the flip is going on here?" I thought. Finally I turned to George I knew he wouldn't go along on with these types of things, he didn't like these things so whenever someone was being tricked he was just say it straight out.  
"George do you believe this? Trying to pull a trick like this on me." I said.  
"What I don't believe is that you think this is a trick when it clearly isn't, Ichigo here is just a new student here and you think he's some sort of cos-player of an Anime that apparently doesn't exists or is new." George said.  
"What?" I said. Everyone was making me look like I was the wrong one, but I was right, I know I was.  
"Something you guys want to share?" Mrs. Senran asked.  
We all looked up at her Sheno was about to apologize but I cut him off. "Actually yes there is." I said. They all looked at me surprised.  
Mrs. Senran crossed her arms "Well what is it?" She asked.  
"This boy is cos-playing as a character in a Manga, last time I checked we weren't allowed to wear costumes of any sort." I said.  
She looked at the boy with a stern look. "Is this true Mr. Kurosaki?" She asked.  
"It's not true, she's just acting delusional!" 'Ichigo' said.  
"Addie just stop going to get yourself in trouble." Sheno said.  
"Me? I'm not the one that's dressed up in some cos-play." I said.  
"Can you prove to me that he really is in a costume." Mrs. Senran asked.  
"Yes." I pulled out the laptop that was issued to us and pulled up Google. I stood up so Mrs. Senran could see. I then typed in 'Ichigo Kurosaki' and went the image results but when I saw that there was nothing but people, characters from Bleach but just random people. "What the world?" I said. I then decided to go to Bleach wiki but when it said that the website didn't exist. I felt myself grow pale. "I think it's the school's programming that isn't letting me reach these websites." I said. I then went to my one last result. I went to mangahere and when I saw that Bleach wasn't at the top as it usually was I just felt like dying.  
"Are you feeling okay?" 'Ichigo' asked.  
I swallowed down the lump in my throat. "What was his name, again?" I asked.  
"Ichigo Kurosaki." Mrs. Senran said. "Are you sure you're okay, hun?" She asked.  
"What's going on? It's like Bleach never existed but here I have someone that enrolled as the Ichigo Kurosaki." I looked at him from the corner of my eye.  
"Be a dear and go get her some water Ichigo. I have a bag of cups in my desk." Mrs. Senran said as she sat me down. "Is there something wrong? If there is just tell me." She said.  
"No, it's nothing I'm just feeling a little tired, I skipped breakfast this morning." I lied.  
"Oh well make sure you eat tomorrow." She said. I nodded my head. A few minutes later 'Ichigo' came in with the cup of water.  
"Thanks." I said and took a sip of water. He took his seat in front of me and I just couldn't help but stare at him. I began to put everything together but it still made no sense to me. Finally the bell rung for second period. I grabbed my things and rushed out not wanting to confront any of them. I went into the bathroom and splashed my face with water. "Come on wake up, Addie, there's nothing weird going it's just some sort of set up." I said to myself. After I dried the water off I went to my second period class which was math. I looked at the door anxiously hoping he wouldn't come in. Luckily for me he didn't. I sighed in relief and took out my math notebook as the teacher began to go on about what we were going to be doing.  
"You feeling better?" George whispered to me.  
"Yeah, thanks." I said. I tried to keep my attention on our teacher, Mr. Leor but each time my mind would wonder off back to the events that happened this morning. Finally after an hour of switching from this morning to the present the bell rung for homeroom, which was still my second period class. We had ten minutes to ourselves.  
"What are you thinking about?" George asked.  
"Nothing." I said.  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah." I said with a smile.  
Finally the ten minutes were up. I went out and went to my third period class which was driver's ed. It was on the first floor near the parking lot. I arrived before the bell rung and I sat in a corner. I watched the door intently hoping that he wouldn't come in but I knew that somewhere deep inside me I wanted him to come in I could ask him all the questions I had. I let my concentration leave the door and began to think of the questions that I needed to be answered. The bell rung and I noticed someone sat right beside me. I looked up to see 'Ichigo'. I was surprise, I mean really surprised. The way I treated him this morning I would have expected him to avoid me as much as I avoided him. He turned and caught me staring at him. I panicked on the inside but smiled and looked away. I tried to keep myself from blushing even if he wasn't the real Ichigo which I really think he isn't, it won't stop me from blushing. Our teacher came in his name was Mr. Grean, he told us a bit on how the class was going to work and then told us we were going to watch a video. I would catch myself trying to look at him from the corner of my eye. When the video ended we had some time left and were allowed to talk among ourselves. I sat there trying to busy myself with whatever I could to avoid his gaze. I knew he was looking at me but I wanted to make sure he really was so I turned my head. I was right he was looking at me. I couldn't hold his gaze and would look away then back at him every five seconds. I felt myself blush and I was sure I was going to die. He was about to open his mouth to say something but the bell rung.  
"Saved by the bell, literally." I thought to myself as I rushed out the classroom not wanting to speak to him. Just an hour ago I couldn't wait to talk to him. I walked down the hallways as fast as I could, turning random corners and what not. Finally when I thought I was far away enough I checked behind me, he wasn't there. I sighed and turned around and bumped into someone.  
"Oh, I'm sorry." I said as I took a step back.  
"It's fine." I stopped in my tracks and looked up to see 'Ichigo'. I stood there dumbfounded for a bit.  
"Are you following me?" I asked bluntly.  
"No, my class is right there." He said and pointed at the room ahead of us.  
"Oh... I knew that.".  
"Yeah, sure whatever."  
"Well I better find my class..." I said as I was about to start walking again.  
"Wait."  
"What?" I said with a harsher tone than I intended.  
He looked at me as if he were debating something.  
"Keep your cool." I thought to myself as I tried to keep my face expressionless.  
"Never mind." he said and walked away into his classroom.  
I sighed and looked at my next class health, which was on the second floor.  
"Great, I'm so going to make it..." I thought as I began to search for the nearest stair case. I ran up them and began on my expedition to find my class. I made it in time, just as I entered the bell rung. I sat down next to George, Selana and Sheno.  
"Yo." I said.  
"Congratulations you made to class on time." Sheno said.  
"Thank you, I try." I said with a sigh as I got my things out.  
"Hey buddy." Selana said.  
"Hey." I said with a smile.  
"Wait she will be on my side, even though she's never watched Bleach but she knows enough." Just when I was about to ask here the teacher came in.  
"Hello everyone." Our science teacher said. She was a blond with brown eyes. "I am Ms. Halt your science health teacher." She said with a smile as she looked through some papers. "Okay I'm going to call role and if I pronounce something wrong please correct me." She said. Then she began to go down the list. I rested my head on my hands as I waited for her to say my name.  
"Addie... Ruiz?" She said.  
"Here." I said as I held my hand up.  
She nodded for I was the last on on the list. "Well everyone is here." She said as she put down the role. "Alright I want you guys to do a little activity before we do anything else." She said as she picked up some not cards. "I'm going to give you one of these not cards and I want you to put down your name, today's date, you age, birthday, and tell me a little about yourself and what you did over the summer." She said as she began to hand them out.  
"More writing?" Sheno complained.  
"Hey at least it's not an essay." I said as I took the cap off the pen.  
"True." Sheno said.  
We got to work, it didn't take more than five minutes for us to finish, we didn't have much to say or really want to say much. We began to talk about our adventures over the summer.  
"Jeez, I feel like the only one without a driver's permit, either way I'm still driving." I said with a shrug.  
"Yeah but you should still get one." George said.  
"Would be smart." Sheno said.  
"Meh." Was all I had to say.  
"Alright is everyone done?" asked. A couple of us nodded our heads and the others said 'yeah'. "Good now pass them up and we're going to play a little game." She said. I passed mine to the front along with George and Sheno's.  
"Okay this is how it's going to go, I'm going to read everything on the note card but their name and you guys have to guess who it is. Every time you guess you can get a piece of candy from the jar." She said and put a jar filled with candy on the desk.  
"Seems fun." I thought.  
"Okay so here's the first one, born August 14, 1997..."  
"George." I said not giving her time to finish.  
She was surprised, everyone was and just stared at me.  
"What? I know my friend's birthday." I said.  
"Okay, get yourself a piece of candy." She said.  
I got up went to the jar and got myself a box of Nerds. I then sat back down.  
She then read the next card, I didn't know them. I didn't most of the people in the class, the only ones I could actually have a guess at are Selana, George, and Sheno. About the tenth card in she read my card, Sheno got it, which surprised me but he did come to the party. A couple after that it was his card and I guessed it. Then it was Selana's which I aslo got. Finally we were done she began to tell us about some things we could bring in for extra credit, I wrote them down. Finally the bell dismissed us for fourth period which was orchestra for me.  
"Dude you've see the orchestra room, right?!" I said as George walked down the hall beside me.  
"Yeah it's pretty big." He said.  
"Not as big as the band room though, but I think Mr. Hugh is going to use the orchestra room as a classroom and we're going to be in the band room." I said.  
"How do you know? He asked.  
"When I was here during band camp all the chairs were set up in the band room and the desks were in the orchestra room." I said.  
"Hmm, weird." He said.  
"How is it weird?" I asked.  
"Just is."  
"Oh and we have to get padlocks for the cubbies."  
"Why?"  
"Because there aren't any doors like at the old school." I said.  
"Oh, do you know where we're going?" He asked.  
"Yeah there's a stair case at the end of this hall." I said.  
"All I see is an elevator."  
"I did too, I almost panicked but it's hidden, it looks like it would be a room." I said as I opened the door.  
"Oh, well played, well played." We went down the stairs.  
"Oh wonderful it's this hallway." I said. It was the same dark one that I went through in the morning  
"What's wrong with it?" he asked.  
"This morning I could have sworn I saw and felt something when I was going through it."  
"I think you're just being paranoid."  
"Probably." We went through the hallway in silence, I stayed on edge looking to my left and right at all times.  
"See nothing wrong." George said as we cleared the hallway.  
"Yeah, I guess." I said. I looked back and for a second could've sworn there was someone standing there smiling. I blinked and they were gone. I shook it off and sped up my pace.  
"Something wrong? You look pale, again." George said worriedly.  
"I'm fine, let's just go before the bell rings." I said.  
"Hey Addie are you feeling well?" Fay asked as she took a seat beside me.  
"Yeah I'm fine, just hungry." I said and smiled.  
"Okay, what's wrong?" Stain asked.  
"It's nothing really." I said.  
"I'm going to tell mom."  
"Nooo!" I said. Stain is like my self-adopted older brother, mostly because we're both Mexican.  
"Then tell me what's wrong."  
"I'm telling you it's really nothing, I'm just tired. I didn't really want to wake up early." I said.  
He looked at me for a bit. "Fine don't tell me then." He said and began to walk away.  
"But I did!" I said as I stood up.  
"No I don't want to hear it."  
"But stain!" I said dragging his name out. He only held his hand up. I sighed with a smile and sat back down.  
There were a couple of new people as I glanced around the band room. I was tempted to say something to them but I was really lazy. I put my violin onto my lap and put rosin on the bow.  
"Addie!" Selana said scaring me.  
"Oh, Selana, hi!" I said with a smile. She came and gave me a hug.  
"I can't believe I'm orchestra with you!" She said.  
"Child, calm down." I said laughing a bit.  
"I'm just so happy!" She said.  
I sighed "Go ahead and set up your instrument." I said.  
"Okie dokie." She said and went to get her clarinet.  
The bell rung and came up to the podium. "Good morning ladies and gentleman." He said as he shuffled through the papers on the podium. "I am your orchestra teacher."  
I tuned out the rest of what he was saying because I knew how things would be going. Finally he got off the podium and headed towards his office.I sighed and put my violin in a playing position.  
"Addie!" Someone said scaring me, once again.  
"Don't do that." I said as I turned to face my friend, Neya.  
"Don't do what?" Neya asked.  
I sighed "Nothing." I said I noticed her flute. "Let's play a song!" I said.  
"Uhm... okay." She said and put the flute in playing position. "What song?" She asked.  
"Don't ask a dumb question, you already know." I said.  
"Wow that sounded so cool."  
She looked to the side then back at me with a innocent expression that said 'I have no idea what you're talking about'  
"And it's gone."  
I sighed "Alonez." I said.  
"Ohhhh!" She said. "Okay!"  
"One, two, ready, play." I said and we began playing. She played first part while I played second. When we were done we smiled like the idiots we were.  
"We need to find more songs to play." I said.  
"Well we would if you could play Little Fugue." She said.  
"I cam play some of it... on a good day." I said  
"Is today a good day?" She asked.  
"N... I guess." I said as I pulled out the music for it.  
"Ready?"  
"No."  
"Oh well." She said and she began her part. A couple measures I joined in. Getting lost here and there but I at least I ended at the same time as her.  
"Close enough." I said.  
"You're doing better though!" She said.  
"You think so?" I asked.  
"Yeah totally!"  
I smiled shyly "Thanks."  
"Aaawww! Addie! You're so adorable!" She said.  
"Uhm... thanks?" I said. She then proceeded to walk away with a smile on her face. I sighed and went through all the music I had. Even then we still had some time left before lunch. "Ggrrr."  
"Something wrong?" George asked.  
"No, I'm just bored out of my mind." I said and sat my violin in it's case.  
"Well we only have ten more minutes left."  
"We always have ten more minutes left."  
"Haha, yeah."  
"Did I bring my lunch?"  
"I don't know did you?"  
"Maybe, I dunno, Imma check." I said and made my way to where I left my things. "And I didn't." I said and let my head hang down. I walked back to my chair.  
"Well?" George asked.  
"Imma be a poor hobo today and beg for lunch." I said. I turned back to see Stain. "Heeyy~~~ Stain." I said.  
"What?" he asked.  
"I'm feeding off you today." I said.  
"You have second lunch?"  
"No... dang." I said and turned back around.  
Then the bell rung dismissing us for lunch. I walked out the orchestra room empty-handed.  
"So where are we gonna sit at?" Fay asked.  
"Wherever I'll be sitting." I said.  
"Sounds like a play." Lori said.  
"Just don't kill anyone." Sami said  
"No promises." I said. Luckily this time we didn't have to go through the dark hallway. Once we got at the cafeteria I picked a table near a window and just kind of sat there awkwardly and looked out the window, lost in thought.  
"Hey Addie." Hannah said. "Watch my things." She said.  
"Sure." I said and just waved. It took a bit for them to get here but I didn't die.  
"Addie!" Brea said as she sat down beside me.  
"Hiya." I said.  
"Whatcha thinking about?" She asked.  
"Nothing." I said and shrugged. Soon enough everyone was there except for Hannah.  
"Hey you guys." Hannah said.  
"About time you get here." I said as I kept my back to her, I was too busy eating off Brea and I stole her water. Although she said I could have it so I guess it's not really stolen  
"Oh yeah I want to introduce you to a new friend, he's in my photography class. What's your name, hun?" She asked.  
"Ichigo Kurosaki."  
I chocked on my water and spit it out. I turned and there he was again.  
"You okay?!" Everyone asked worriedly.  
"They... they're not noticing? I know they know who he is... but why, why aren't they reacting?"  
"Addie?" Hannah said snapping me out of my thoughts. "You okay?"  
"Yeah, just fine." I said and turned back around. He and Hannah sat across from me. I went into deep thought trying to figure out my situation.  
"It's not only people but electronics too. It's like Bleach never existed. I don't know what kind of sick joke but if they think I'm going to fall for this type of thing, they're dead wrong"  
"So, _Ichigo_, where are you from?" I asked out of the blue.  
"Huh, well, I'm from Japan." He said.  
"Really?!" Brea said. "You must teach me Japanese!"  
"And what brought you here?" I asked as I rested my head on my hands.  
"My uncle is traveling and thought it would be a good idea to get out more."  
"Uncle? Does he really have an uncle?"  
"What exactly does your uncle do?" I asked.  
"He's just some shop owner."  
A smirked played at my lips. "Is that so? Just a humble shop owner, does he perhaps go by the name of Kisuke Urahara?"  
"How..."  
"Sorry but if you want to fool me you're going to have to try harder."  
"Addie what are you talking about?" Hannah asked. "This isn't like you."  
"You guys know exactly what I'm talking about. Just stop already I'm not going to believe that he's real." I said pointing at 'Ichigo'.  
"What do mean not real? The guy is sitting across from you, in flesh, you can poke him if you want." Brea said.  
"That's not want I meant and you know it." I said.  
"Look, I don't know what's your deal but I'm real okay? I'm the one and only Ichigo Kurosaki. You should know better than anyone since you know my uncle." he said.  
"You just don't give up do you?" I sighed and shook my head. "I don't know who put you up to this but you should tell them that I'm not falling for the act." I said and stood up.  
"Where are you going?" Brea asked.  
"Nowhere." I said and left. I walked out the cafeteria and headed for the band room. I opened the door quietly and looked around to make sure wasn't there. I packed up my violin put it away and grabbed my things. Then I left and just walked around. While I was walking around I ran into my crush, Lance.  
"Oh I'm sorry." I said as I looked up to see him. I could feel my cheeks start to heat up.  
"It's okay, but aren't you supposed to be in class?" he asked.  
"I could ask you the same thing." I said.  
"I'm just on my way back from delivering a note." He said and held his hands up. "What about you?"  
"I'm running errands." I said. Which I usually am so it wasn't a complete lie.  
"Well have fun with that." He said and walked away.  
As soon as he was gone I let out a breath as if I was holding it. _"I'm such an idiot." _I thought. The bell rung for second lunch and for my next period class which was orchestra, again. I really wasn't in the mood to show my face again so I was just going to roam the halls or find a place where I can just chill. I decided that place would be outside the theater. There was a small place where I could sit without being noticed. Once I was comfortable I took out my drawing pad and let just let my mind go off. While I was drawing I began to think about my situation. "Whoever is doing this is a real jerk and computer genius." I thought. I might have not wanted to admit it then but I already knew that no one was pulling a prank. "I'll get to the bottom of this even if it's the last thing I do. First though I need to find out who the guy cosplaying as Ichigo really is. They enrolled here with that name... and not only that but his voice... it sounds just like his... maybe it really is him." I thought as I stopped drawing. I shook my head and went back to thinking and drawing. "That's impossible. There is no way a fictional character can become real. What a stupid idea."

The last bell finally rang. "Thank goodness it's the end of the day!" I said as I walked out the locker room. I had been in P.E for my last class. I walked out the school trying my best to avoid anyone who was at the lunch table. I stopped by the office to buy a locker. I didn't really feel like carrying all this home. Once I got my locker I roamed around the school in search for it. When I found it I stuffed most of my stuff in it. Then I made my way down the stairs. Once I was outside I decided to stand in the shade and call my mom.  
"Bueno?" She said as she answered the phone.  
"Hola mami. I'm out of school." I said.  
"Okay I'll be there in a bit." She said.  
"Okay see you here." I said.  
"Bye." She said and hung up.  
I put my phone in my pocket and made my way to towards the front of the building.  
"Hey!" I heard someone call.  
I turned to see 'Ichigo'. "Well, well look who it is." I said.  
He grabbed my arm and dragged me the opposite way.  
"Hey let go." I said as I tried to pull my arm out his grip.  
"We need to talk." He said.  
I tried to resist but man he was strong! "Let go! I'll scream if you don't!" I said.  
He turned around and pinned me against the wall. I hit the wall pretty hard and let out a gasp.  
"Who are you and how do you know so much about me?" He asked glaring at me.  
"Who am I? I should be asking you the same thing." I said.  
He glared at me. "Don't play with me."  
"Then don't play with me." I growled. "Who put you up to this? Who sent you here?" I asked.  
"I told you no one sent me here. I'm here of my own free will. Now how do you know so much about me? Who do you work for?" He asked. "What are you?" He asked.  
"I don't work for anyone." I said as I tried to get him off me but he only tighten his grip. I scrunched in pain and looked down. "And last time I checked I was human." I said and looked up. It was only then that I realized how close we were, and how much he really did look like him. I felt my cheeks turn pink.  
"Ohh?" I heard someone say. "What is this?"  
Ichigo let go of me and moved out the way. "You gotta be kidding me. They even got this guy?" I thought as I saw a man with a white and green striped fedora and light blond hair. Urahara.  
"What do you want?" 'Ichigo' asked.  
"I was just coming to pick you up when I saw that scene. Was I interrupting something." Urahara said as he pulled out his fan and put it over his face.  
I blushed a deeper shade of pink.  
"No, I was just asking her something." he said.  
"While pinning her to the wall?" Urahara asked as he smirked behind the fan. "Are you sure it wasn't something else?"  
"I already told you I was asking her something." he said.  
"It's true." I said cutting in. "He was asking me something when I tripped and he caught me." I said.  
Urahara looked at me with a curious expression. "I don't believe we've had the pleasure to meet. I am Urahara Kisuke at your service." He said bowing.  
"Addie Ruiz." I said.  
"What a nice name." He said and pulled the fan down showing his smile.  
I blushed "He looks so much like him, he acts like him, and his voice is just like his."  
"Didn't you say you were here to pick _me _up?" 'IChigo' said sounding annoyed.  
"Of course how I could I forget my dear nephew." he said waving his fan. "Well it's been a pleasure meeting you Miss Ruiz but we must take our leave, hope to meet you again." He said.  
"Likewise." I said.  
"Let's go Ichigo." He said and began to walk away.  
'Ichigo' sighed and followed behind him.  
I stood there for a bit and felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I dug it out and it was my mom. I answered and began to run towards the front.  
"Where are you?" She asked.  
"I was in the bathroom and got lost, just give me a second." I said.  
"Okay, hurry." She said and hung up. I stuffed my phone in my pocket and ran to the front. I looked around for our silver honda. I hear the honk of a car. I looked around and saw my mom waving. I ran to the car and got inside.  
"Hi." I said as we drove off.  
"So how was your first day of school?" She asked.  
"It was... interesting." I said.  
"Interesting? Care to explain?" She asked.  
"Well lets just say I met someone I never thought I would see in real life." I said.  
"Hopefully by tomorrow the prank will be over." I thought and looked out the window as we stopped at the light. I looked on the curve and saw someone wave at me. I couldn't see them clearly so I blinked and they were gone. "What the..."


	3. Where I belong

"So it seems that they've finally met, good." Someone said within the shadows as he watched Ichigo and Addie interact.

"Yes my lord, what shall we do from here?" Another asked.

"Leave her out of this! She can't do anything useful for you." a man said that was bound up by chains.

"Shut up." One said and punched the man. The chained man scrunched in pain.

"We'll just see about that." the lord said.

My alarm clock went off starting off the second day of school. I was tempted to throw my phone across the room but then I thought about how I would wake up tomorrow. I sat up and dismissed the alarm. "Arg." I said and went to my closet. I decided to wear a red skirt with rose designs on it, black tights, a white tank top and a black long sleeved see-through shirt. I then combed my hair and put half my hair in a ponytail. I walked out my room and to the kitchen and my mom walked in a couple minutes later while I was eating cereal.  
"Yo." I said.  
"How come you didn't wake me up?" She said.  
"I thought you were changing." I said as I continued to munch on my cereal.  
She sighed and served herself some cereal too.  
"So who are you working with today?" I asked.  
"The woman that lives over in Madison." She said.  
"There are a lot of women who live in Madison." I said.  
"The one with the basketball player husband or whatever." She said.  
"Ohhh her!" I said. She nodded her head and continued to eat, quickly. If we both wanted to be on time that was our only choice. Once we were done we both ran to the bathroom to brush our teeth. Then I grabbed my things and we headed to the car. We sped off by the time I was at school it was 7:30, she would make it. I waved until she was out of sight. I was early so I didnt' expect many people to be there. I made my way to the cafeteria and managed to avoid the dark hallway. I decided to isolate myself and sit in the corner of the cafeteria. I looked around and sighed.  
**"I guess they decided to drop the prank." **I thought and just as if on cue he walked up and sat beside across from me. I looked at him in disbelief.  
"What?" He asked.  
"What are you still doing here?" I growled.  
"What do you mean? I go to this school." He replied with the same amount of harshness.  
"That's not what I meant. I would've thought that by now you would have given up on the prank." I said.  
"I told you already this isn't a prank." He said.  
"Yeah and I'm a fairy princess." I said and glared at him.  
He glared at me "Don't think that I haven't forgotten about the questions from yesterday.  
The scene from after school popped into my head and I felt myself blush a bit.  
"Don't think I have either." I said.  
We glared at each other for a bit.  
"I seriously thought that you would have already realized that this wasn't a prank." He said.  
"Ha, yeah right, I know this is a prank and it's a pretty lame one at that." I said.  
"You know I've never seen someone as stubborn as you." He said.  
"I could say the same to you." I snapped.  
"Listen can't we just get along?" He asked.  
"Yeah, once you drop the prank." I said.  
He sighed "How many times do I have to tell you before it sinks in? This. Is. Not. A. Prank."  
"Whatever, like I'd believe that." I said and rolled my eyes.  
"Forget it." He said and stood up and left.  
I watched him as he walked away and for a second I wanted to call him back but I shook off the feeling. I was too prideful to do anything like that. Even if I was wrong my pride gets in my way and I'll make myself look like a fool. He sat down with my friends, my friends that probably think I've gone mad or something.  
**"Fine see if I care." **I thought. I sat there alone swallowed up by my pride. When the bell rung I rushed by them not caring to wave. I went to my first period class.  
"Hey Addie." George said. "What goes on?" He said raising his hand for a high-five.  
"I'm not in a good mood today and I don't want to say something I'll regret so just leave me alone." I said and passed him and went to the far corner of the room. I noticed that Sheno was going to come over to me but George stopped him. He nodded and sat in his usual chair. Then 'Ichigo' came in and sat in the front. The teacher called role and we answered to our names. Today we were going to do some grammar review. We were given a packet. I wasn't very good at grammar. I didn't understand most of the rules. I also didn't remember the difference between an adjective and adverb. Those were the two I always confused. I was thirty minutes in and was still on the first page. I growled and decided to just guess and hope for the best. Then I heard a beeping sound, not really beeping but like a muffled sound. I couldn't make out what it said but I was pretty sure it said something. I looked around and it was like no one heard it.  
**"Are they deaf or am I crazy?" **  
I looked over at and she went on typing as if she didn't hear it. Finally the sound faded away, I brushed it off and thought it was my imagination. I got to work and finally finished a bit before class ended. I sighed and laid my head on my desk.  
"Yo Addie I heard you weren't in a good mood today, anything I can do to help?" Sheno said as he sat in the desk in front of me.  
"Did you hear that beeping sound during class?" I asked not moving my head from the desk.  
"No I didn't."  
I sighed and sat up. "Figures." I said.  
"What did it sound like?"  
"It was like a muffled sound, it sounded like it was saying something like 'shallow' or something like that. It was pretty loud but apparently no one heard it. I think it was just my imagination." I said.  
"Probably, so what's got you in a bad mood?" He asked.  
"It's nothing." I said.  
"Well apparently it is." he said as the bell rung. I grabbed my things.  
"It isn't really." I said.  
"You sure?" he asked.  
"Yeah." I said faking a smile. "Anyway we should get going." I said as I walked out the classroom. George followed behind me and asked if I was in a better mood. I told him yes so he wouldn't worry. We made to math and we also did a review packet on solving equations and inequalities. I breezed right through them like they were simple addition problems. Math was my forte.  
"Done already?" George asked as I stood up.  
"Yeah it's been thirty minutes." I said and turned my paper in.  
"I hate you." He said.  
"Love you too." I said and smiled. I took out my sketchbook, I remembered drawing something yesterday but I didn't really pay attention to what it was. I opened up and flipped to the page. My eyes widen, it was a picture of Ichigo sitting at a desk and looking out a window. I felt myself blush a bit.  
"What's that?" George asked.  
I slammed my notebook shut. "Nothing!" I said.  
He held his hands up in surrender "Okay, okay." He said.  
"Don't you have work to do?" I asked.  
"Curses." He said and went back to work.  
**"I need to make no one sees that picture." **I thought. I put my sketchbook up and waited for George to finish so we could talk. However by the time he was done we were well into homeroom. The bell rung as he sat back down.  
"Nice job." I said as I grabbed my things and left. I headed towards drivers ed and completely forgot that he had the same class until I saw him when I walked into class. I decided to sit on the opposite side of the class. Today we had a worksheet on the video from yesterday. Luckily the questions jogged my memory just enough for me to be able to answer them. Once I was done I turned in my worksheet.  
"Do you have your driver's permit?" asked.  
"Uhm, no not yet but I will in a bit." I said.  
"Make sure you get it soon." He said.  
"Yes sir." I said. I went back to my seat and since I had nothing better to do I brought my sketchbook out and began to draw. This time I made sure I was paying attention to I was drawing though. I drew a rose and decided to experiment on the shading. Every once in awhile I would glance up at 'Ichigo'. He looked out the window and looked to be deep in thought.  
**"Wonder what he's thinking about."**  
Without realizing I began to stare at him. He looked at me and stared back, it was only then that I noticed that I was staring. I looked away with a slight pink on my cheeks. I couldn't help but glance back and he was still staring. Every five seconds I would glance to see that he was still staring. It was making me feel uneasy and I tried to get back to drawing. I glanced up again and he was smirking.  
**"Son of a gun is enjoying this. I'll bite his face off." **I began to glare at him. He only continued smirking and looked away.  
**"Jeez seriously what's his deal?" **I growled at myself and went back to drawing. Although I broke my pencil led, probably should have waited till I calmed down.  
I wanted to throw the pencil across the room but I thought about the consequences and just put it down on the desk and tried not to break it. I took in a deep breath and tried to calm myself. After a couple of minutes of thinking positive I finally calmed down. I looked over at him and he was looking out the window again. I looked away before he would notice me. Finally after what seemed the like the longest seventeen minutes of my life class ended. I grabbed all my things and sped walked out the classroom, nearly tripping over myself. About halfway down the hallway I realized I was going the wrong way. I sighed and turned around only to bump into him again. Seriously how many times am I going to have to do this? I tried to move out the way but he moved in same direction. I tried to move in the other direction but he did too.  
"How about I go right you go left, problem solved." I said. We tried but his left was my right so that didn't work out too well.  
He sighed and grabbed my shoulders and just lifted me up and set me down behind him. "There, see ya." he said and just walked away.  
I stood there dumbfounded. "Did he just pick me up? I'll bite him." I said to myself as I watched him walk away. Then the bell rung. "Flip!" I said as I sped walk to my class. Luckily I was able to sneak in without the teacher noticing, mostly because she wasn't there.  
"Look she's alive." George said.  
"Yes, I'm alive. Behold." I said as I sat down.  
"Run into trouble?" Sheno asked.  
"Not really just got lost on the road of life." I said.  
"Haha, I see what you did there." Sheno said.  
"Alright class go ahead and pull out your laptops." said as she came in. We pulled them out and turned them on. Afterwards we started the first page of our science journal on our laptops. Which me and Sheno competed over which on looked best. It took longer than expected but then again we did click on almost every feature.  
"Mines is totally better!" I said.  
"It's mine not mines." George said.  
"Cry!" I said.  
"See you can't even speak English correctly." Sheno said shaking his head. "Shame."  
"Shut up! I'm a Mexican!" I said.  
"So?" Sheno said.  
"So?!" I replied. I turned to Selana. "Tell him Selana! Mine is better!"  
"Uhm... well." Selana said.  
"Selana." I said glaring at her.  
"Uhm..." She said.  
"Selana." I said in a more threatening voice.  
"Uhm..." She said in a more panicked voice.  
I sighed and just petted her head. "Forget it."  
The bell rung "I'm sorry." Selana said.  
"It's fine." I said as I gathered my things. "Well see you guys later, come on George."  
"I'm coming." He said as he followed behind me.  
"Hey can we avoid that dark hallway?" I asked.  
"Actually they turn the lights on in that hallway." George said.  
"Oh, thank goodness." I said as I put a hand to my chest and sighed in relief.  
"It really creeped you out didn't it?"  
"Creeped me out is an understatement."  
"I bet it is."  
We made our way to the band room without any freaky experiences, luckily. I kind of sneaked into the room not wanting to confront anyone about yesterday. I went into the instrument room grabbed my violin and sneaked off into one of the practice rooms in the orchestra room. I sighed in relief once I was in. I began to set up my violin then realized that I didn't bring any music with me. "Fudge." I said as I set my violin back in the case and went into my ninja mode once again. I closed the practice room very quietly and went out the orchestra room since the hallway between both the rooms was locked. As I exited into the hallway I made sure no one was around then turned around to make sure the door wouldn't close completely. As I was I felt a cold breath on my neck. I sighed "Nice job but it'll take more than that to than that to scare me." I continued to fiddle with the door and they continued to breath down my neck.  
"Is that so?" The voice said. I froze the voice didn't belong to any of my friends. I felt cold fingers wrap around my neck. "What about now?" They questioned.  
"W-who are you?" I asked.  
"You'll see in due time my dear, all in due time." They said. The cold fingers disappeared from my neck. I turned my head slightly and no one was there. I looked down the hallway but there was no one in sight. I leaned against the door, looking down at the ground and tried to recompose myself.  
"Hey are you okay?" someone asked. I nodded my head not trusting my ability of speaking.  
_"What is going on with me?" _  
"Did you run into some trouble?" they asked, I then recognized the voice. I looked up to confirm my theory, I was right, it was 'Ichigo'.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked as I straighten up.  
"Nothing, I was just walking down the bathroom when I saw you looking like you just saw a ghost." He said shrugging.  
"Maybe I did." I mumbled.  
"What do you mean?" He asked getting serious.  
"I mean just that."  
"That doesn't explain anything, what did you see?"  
"I didn't see anything, I was just kidding."  
"Then why were you looking so pale?"  
"I just felt a little sick."  
"And you're feeling better already, yeah right."  
"Are you calling me a liar?" I asked as I glared at him.  
"What if I am?"  
I was really starting to get tired of this little game. "Look just leave me alone before I do something I'll regret later, _shinigami._" I said as I headed back into the orchestra room. Next thing I know I was in the orchestra room pinned to the wall.  
"Who are you? What are you? How do you know about me?" He asked in a whisper/yelled.  
"Let go of me." I growled as I tried to wriggle out his grip again. (talk about deja vu)  
"Not until you answer me." he said tightening his grip on my wrist.  
"Ow! That hurts!" I said glaring at him.  
"Answer my question." He growled.  
"Why should I? You haven't answered mine."  
"I have no reason to answer you questions."  
"Then neither do I."  
He glared at me and I glared back. "If I answer your questions will you answer mine?"  
"Yes."  
"Fine." He said as he let go of my wrist. I rubbed them and tried to get the blood to flow again. "What's you're question?"  
"Who are you?"  
"I already told you I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."  
"Then prove it to me do something only he could do."  
"Like what?"  
"Show me your Shinigami form." I said. _"I probably won't be able to see him... oh well let's just see how this guy reacts." _  
He stood there like he was deciding on whether or not it was a good idea. "Fine." He finally said. He dug in his pocket and took out his shinigami badge.  
_"Okay he has the badge." _  
He pressed it to his chest. I watched as the process happened in front of my eyes. As his body fell to the floor and a Shinigami Ichigo stood in front of me.  
"No way."  
"This enough proof?" he asked. I stretched out my hand to touch him but when I was inches away from touching his chest I stopped. I don't know why I stopped I just did. I was about to pull my hand back he took my hand and pressed against his chest. I blushed and just stood there.  
"I'll ask again. Is this enough proof?" He asked.  
I nodded my head and pulled my hand away. _"I can see him?" _  
"Now it's my turn to ask the questions. Who are you?"  
"I already told you who I was, there's nothing more to that."  
"Then how do you know so much about me?"  
"That's easy I... I..." I paused. _"How do I know so much about him? I... I... don't know why..." _  
"You...?"  
"I don't remember." I said. _"How do I not remember? What's going on?"_  
"What do you mean you don't remember?!" He said.  
"I- I don't know, I can't remember. I just know who you are but I don't remember how. It's like I've just always known you but I know that's not true."  
He looked at me suspiciously.  
"If you don't believe me that's fine but I'm telling the truth." I said.  
He sighed "Since you can't answer that one I have another question." he stepped back into his body.  
"Okay."  
"What did you see in the hallway?"  
The question shocked me but I stabilized myself quickly."What are you talking about?" I said turning my back to him. "I was just feeling sick, that's all."  
"Tch, don't lie to my face." He said as he turned me to face him. "I felt the reiatsu that was coming from around you, what did you see?!"  
"I didn't see anything!" I growled. _"Why don't I want to tell him? Is it cause I'm scared?Well it's not like I'm not telling him I really didn't see anything..._  
_just felt something..._

_...That wanted to kill me..."_

"Yes you did! What did you see!" He said.  
"I didn't see anything! Jeez just leave me alone!" I said pushing him away..  
"Fine!" he said as he stormed towards the door. "If you want me to leave you alone then I will!"  
"Good! That's what I've been asking for!"  
"Good!" He said as he shut the door. I'm pretty sure if it wasn't for the fact that we were in school he would have slammed it shut.  
"Arg! I could bite someone!" I said as I began to pace around the room. "I mean who does he think he is! Grrr... I'll bite his face off the next time I see him!"  
"Someone's a little mad." George said as he entered the room.  
"Someone is very mad." I replied as I continued to pace the floor.  
"I just saw Ichigo storm out of here, something happen?" he asked as he came closer.  
"Nothing happened."  
"Apparently something did."  
"Nothing happened!"  
He raised he hands up in surrender "Okay, okay, jeez no need to get mad over it."  
I sighed "I'm sorry, today's just not my day."  
"I know something that will cheer you up." He said as he took his iphone out of his pocket.  
"What?" I asked as I walked over beside him. He flipped through his pictures until he stopped at a picture of a cat looking out the window. The caption under it said 'the cat thought of nothing because he is a cat.'  
"Haha it's a meow meow." I said happily. The rest of the period we just stood there looking at random pictures of cats and what not. Finally the bell rang for lunch.  
"You go on ahead I'll catch up with you in a bit." I said as I headed towards the practice room with a smile plastered on my face.  
"Okay see you at lunch." George said as he left the room. The smile disappeared from my face and I slid down the wall.  
"I'm too lazy to eat." I said to myself. I watched as everyone passed the room laughing and enjoying themselves. _"Not too long ago I was able to act like that but now I'm just too lazy." _I sighed. _"I'm such a depressed child." _Then the lights switched off. "Thanks that makes me feel a whole lot better." I said to myself as I stood up. These lights usually switched off when we went out to lunch. I went to the door but unfortunately for me it was locked. "Of course, why not? It's not like I want to eat or anything. Just let me starve to death." I went back to my practice room since there was light there. "I'm all alone~~~ there's no one here beside me~~~" I sang. "lalalala~~~ other words I don't remember~~~~ But you gotta have friends~~~" I sighed and laughed at myself. "I'm insane."  
_"Being insane could be good." _A voice said.  
I looked around but saw no one. "Who's there?"  
_"Don't worry I am not near you I am just a voice."_  
"What do you want?"  
_"I just want to have a little chat my dear."_  
"About what?"  
_"Your past."_  
"My past?"  
_"Precisely, you see your past is very interesting to me."_  
"Really? I always thought my past was... just my past."  
The voice chuckled.  
"Do I know you? You sound familiar."  
He chuckled again._"You're an abnormal child that doesn't belong." _  
There was silence. "...I know..." I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them.  
_"You do?"_  
"Yeah, it's always been like that but I've found a way to get around it."  
_"Is that so? Please do tell." _  
I was starting to feel sleepy and I yawned.  
_"You must be tired, rest my child and you can tell me later." _  
The walls around me began to melt away and I started to see figures in the darkness and I felt like the only thing I cared about was sleep. "That sounds like a good idea." I said as my eyes began to shut and I tumbled over onto the ground.  
There was chuckling _"Sleep my dear, sleep!" _The once soothing voice was becoming like a growl. _"Sleep and fall into an eternal darkness! Where you belong!"_  
I saw hands for the shadows that reached out for me. "Where I belong..." I mumbled as my eyes shut.

_"Where am I? It's cold... it's dark... " _I was floating in dark water. Then the words that the voice spoke returned to me. _"Where I belong... darkness... I belong in darkness... why? What did I do to come here?" _Suddenly a bright light cut through the dark water. _"Light?" _Soon rays of light were coming from above and cutting through the water. One finally hit me and it seemed like I was pulled out of the water at a fast speed. I closed my eyes, the light was too bright for me. Finally I felt my body stop and I was laying down on something soft. I opened my eyes and I was looking up at different faces.  
"She's awake!"  
I sat up only to be glomped by several different people.  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"We were so worried about you." Selana said.  
"Yeah George told us what happened." Brea said.  
"Just as he left the room you suddenly collapsed." Hannah said as they all finally let go of me.  
_"But... the voice... was it all a dream?" _  
"Yeah you really scared me." George said.  
I lowered my vision "Sorry."  
"What are you being sorry for you idiot." Ichigo said coming in.  
"Ichigo?" I said surprised that he would be here. "How long was I out?"  
"A couple of hours." The nurse said coming out.  
"Hours?" I said.  
"Yeah your blood pressure dropped pretty low. Anymore and you would have been sent out of here and into an ambulance." she said.  
"Haha really? Well it's a good thing it didn't" I said smiling. "What time is it?" I asked and a bell rang. "Well I would say it's 3:15 you're mother is here you should go see her."  
"Oh yeah she's probably worried sick about me." I said as got out of the bed.  
"We'll be waiting for you outside." Hannah said as the gang headed towards the door.  
"Okay." I said. Ichigo stood at the door.  
"We need to talk."  
"Again?" I said with a smile and a sigh as I looked out the window.  
"It wasn't a dream."  
I stopped moving, I stopped breathing, I felt like time stopped. The scene replayed in my head over and over again. _"Darkness... you don't belong... abnormal child..."_  
"You were caught in an illusion by a hollow, if I hadn't been close by you would have died."  
I turned back to him with a smile with my face "It's good that you were there, sorry for making you go through all that. I should be more careful, haha." I said and began to walk past him. "Thanks, but my mom is worried I should go see her." I walked out and left Ichigo in the room, shocked by my words.  
"Addie!" My mom said as she hugged me tightly, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I was so scared."  
I hugged her back and lowered my eye lids. "I'm sorry, I'll be more careful next time, let's go home though, I'm tired."  
"Of course." She said as she let go of me and wiped away her tears. "I'll make some soup when we get home so you can eat, you must be hungry."  
"It's okay I don't really feel hungry."  
"No, no if you don't eat you will faint again." She said as she began to drag me out the school lecturing me about how I don't eat well enough.  
_"Where do you belong?"_


	4. Karaoke and Star gazing

It's only been two days since school started and my life has already become ten times more complicated. I sighed as I walked down the hallway to the cafeteria.

"**Sometimes I just want to bite someone's face off…. Mostly Ichigo's."**I thought to myself. I went and sat down at our usual table where this morning I was practically tackled down and dog piled onto.

"**Jeez, I need new friends." **I thought as I began to pull out my lunch.

"Yay! Tacos!" I said as I pulled out the tacos from the aluminum foil.

"You gonna share some of those tacos?" Sheno asked as he took a seat beside me.

"Uhmm…. No." I said and took a bite of one.

"You're a meanie." He said pouting

"Since when have I ever been nice?"

He shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Exactly. Where is your lunch anyway?" I asked as I rummaged through my lunch box to see what else my mother packed.

"I left at home."

"Oh! Cherries!" I said as I pulled out a sandwich bag full of cherries.

"You gonna share some of those?" He asked practically leaning on me.

"Hm, yeah." I said as I opened the bag. "Here take one." I said glaring at him.

"I know, I know!" He said as he put his hand in the bag and at the last second he snatched the whole bag out my hand.

"Hey!" I said as I tried to reach for the bag of cherries. "Give it back!"

"No!" He said moving them to his right where I couldn't reach them.

"They're mine!" I said as I leaned over him trying to get them back.

"Not anymore!"

"Mur! Give it back!"

"No!"

"Give it baaaccckk!"

"Nooo!"

"Grrr!" I said as I jabbed him in his stomach. He flinched just enough for me to snatch the cherries out his hand.

"Ow!" He said grabbing his side.

"That's what you get." I said and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Meh!" He said as he stuck out his tongue.

"Neh!"

"Eeeh!"

"Mene!"

We continued on our argument in gibberish until everyone else arrived.

"What are you guys doing?" Hannah asked as she sat across from me.

"He stole my cherries!" I said pointing at Sheno.

"Only because you weren't gonna share!" He replied.

"I was too! I said you could have one!"

"One isn't enough for me! I'm a growing man!"

"So?! I don't care!"

"Okay, okay! You're both grounded!" Hannah said.

"Okay." We both said as we hung our heads down.

"Still his fault." I mumbled.

"What?!" Sheno said.

"Sheno your grounded again!" Hannah said.

"What?! I didn't do anything!"

"Eh!" She said pointing a finger at him

"Fine."

"Haha." I said.

He glared at me but I smiled and kept eating my food.

"Addie!" Brea said.

"Brea!" I replied and she glomped me. "Okay, okay! Imma fall! Imma fall!"

"Hehe, sorry." She said as she took a seat beside Sheno.

"Why so far away?!" I asked.

"Hm? I'm not far away." She said as she took a bite of her food.

"Lies!" I replied.

"Hey buddy." Selana said hugging me from behind.

"Hiya." I said as I tried to hug her in some sort of backwards hug. She sat beside me.

"See she loves me!" I said to Brea.

"I love you too!" Brea whined.

"Lies and more lies!" I said. "Oh it's a Fay!" I said as I noticed that she had sat down.

"Huh?" Fay said looking up from the tray of her food.

"Hi." I said waving at her. "Say hi and wave!"

"Hi?" She said as she waved slowly.

"Okay." I said and went back to eating my food. I was energetic now, it's like some sort of ritual, every time I say hi to all my friends I just magically become more energetic. Weird right?

"Have you done your English homework?" Selana asked.

"Yups." I replied. "What about you Sheno?" I asked turning to face him.

"Yeah, It was easy." He said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Meh, I didn't understand it until I looked at some of other examples." I said shrugging.

"Can you help me?" Selana asked as she tugged at my shirt.

"You haven't done it yet?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't finish it! I was cleaning last night!" She said.

I face palmed "Child of the corn, one of these days…." I sighed and just stopped there.

"So will you help me?" She pleaded.

"Yes, what number did you get to?" I asked as I pulled out my notebook from my bag.

"Twelve." She replied as she did the same.

I looked at her in disbelief then took out my notebook.

"What?! I was cleaning." She said.

"OCD child needs to stop being OCD." I said as I flipped to the page. "Here just take this and do whatever." I said as I gave her the notebook.

"Thank you." She said as she held it close to her.

"Mhhhmmm." I said as I went back to eating.

"Yo." Ichigo said coming up behind us.

"You." Hannah said

"What up?" Sheno said

"Hiya" Selana said

"Your face." I said without bothering to turn.

He sighed "Hey I got some friends that want to sit with us, you guys won't mind, right?" He asked.

I turned around, curious of who his friends were. Much to my surprise it was Orihime, Chad, and Uruyu.

"Uhm… hi." Orihime said giving a small wave.

Uruyu pushed his glasses and Chad just waved.

"Oh sure we have plenty of space." Hannah said.

"We do? Last time I checked we only had one extra seat." I blurted out without thinking.

"**Dang it mouth! Connect to brain before speaking!" **I thought to myself as I mentally slapped myself.

"We can figure something out." Selana said.

"Yeah we can share seats!" Brea said.

"Okay, we got this… maybe… on a good day." I said.

"Alright move Sheno." Brea said as shifted a bit.

"Uhm… I looked at Selana she was sharing a seat with Fay.

"Move over." Ichigo said as he stood beside me.

"Imma going." I said as I scooted to the left some leaving half the chair empty. He sat down and then our problems were solved everyone was seated. It was awkward but it worked.

"So what are your names?" Selana asked.

"I'm Uruyu Ishida."

"Orihime Inoue"

"Chad Yasutora."

"Nice to meet you guys, I'm Hannah Gricchi. This is Fay, Brea, Sheno, Selana, and Addie." She said pointing to each one of us as she called out our names.

"Hey I can introduce myself!" I said as I began to eat the next taco.

"So where are you guys from?" Selana asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing work?" I asked.

"I'm going to! I just wanna get to know them." She said.

"Mhhmm sure." I said.

She glared at me then turned her attention to the others. "So where did you come from?" She asked.

"We're from Japan." Uruyu said.

"What's with everyone coming from Japan?!" Hannah said softly slamming her hands on the table.

"Are you guys with some sort of exchange program." Fay asked.

"You could say that." Ichigo said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said trying to see what else he could make up.

"It just means that." He replied as he sighed and to a drink of his water.

"That doesn't help." I said.

"Oh well." He said.

I glared at him then jabbed him in his side. His reaction was the greatest reaction ever. He jumped just enough to make him fall out of his chair and drop his water which ended up hitting him upside his head and soaking his hair. I started laughing like some sort of retarded child. I ended up falling out my chair too but I was laughing too hard to care. I actually rolled on the floor laughing. I was sure that if this was anime he would totally have one of those anger marks on his head. He stood up and his eyebrow twitched.

"Why you little…. I'll kill you." He said.

I was finally calming down and wiped away the tears. "Aww look at you trying to threaten me." I said as I patted his head. "Eeww it's wet." I said and wiped my hand on his shirt.

"That's what she said." Sheno said.

"Haha I see what you did there." I said as I continued to wipe my hand on Ichigo's shirt.

He sighed and grabbed my wrist. "Stop it."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"That's not a reason."

"Yes it is." Sheno said.

"Shut up! This has nothing to do with you!" I said

"Hey you guys should sit down before you get in trouble." Fay said.

"Yeah Addie don't get in trouble." Sheno said.

I glared at him and he just glared back. We started a glaring contest type thing.

"My eyes are burning." I said.

"Then blink." Sheno said.

"Never!" I said.

Ichigo sighed and let go of my wrist and sat down.

"Oh yay my wrist is back." I said as I looked down at my wrist and blinked.

"Haha! You blinked!" Sheno said.

"No! Wait! I was distracted!" I said as I looked back at him.

"Don't care you blinked so I win!" Sheno said.

"Grr! Fine! I don't care! I have tacos!" I said as I pushed Ichigo a bit so I could sit down and eat my tacos angrily.

"You can always ask me to move." Ichigo said in an annoyed tone of voice.

" Meh." I said.

"Haha, you guys don't get along to well do you?" Orihime asked.

"No we don't" I said as I finished off the taco.

"I don't see why you both are about as short-tempered as the other." Uruyu said.

"Shut up!" Me and Ichigo said in unison. We glared at each other then turned away at the same time.

"Die." I said.

"You die." Sheno said.

"No one was talking to you!" I said.

"Oh well!" He said.

"Meh!" I said and began to eat my food angrily again.

"Aww poor Addie are they being mean to you?" Hannah asked.

"Yes." I said as I took a bite of my peach. "They're bullies." I mumbled.

"We are not!" Ichigo and Sheno said in unison.

"Lies!" I said as I jabbed both of them. Sadly neither of them reacted as I hoped and I ended up being double teamed. "No! Stop!" I said as I tried to fend off both of their attacks. "Imma fall out my chair!" I said.

"Good!" Sheno said.

"Mur!" I said. I tried my best to not fall. Sheno jabbed me my side making me squeal and jump. I was falling out my chair. I grabbed whatever my hand could grab. This happened to be Ichigo's sleeve. If it wasn't for the fact that butt was already off the chair and that he didn't expect me to do that, maybe we might have not fallen on top of each other.

"Are you guys okay?" Orihime asked worriedly.

"Fudge sticks! You're heavy! Get off me!" I said from under him.

"Well it's your fault for grabbing me!" He said as he stood on all fours over me.

"Well none of this would have happened if you guys didn't decide to jab me!"

"It's your fault for jabbing us first!"

"Awww look at you guys! You're like a married couple!" Sheno said.

"Aww they do look like one!" Hannah said. "Oh wait Sheno! You have to push their heads together!"

"What?!" Me and Ichigo said blushing, insanely.

"Yeah!" Sheno said as he stood up.

Ichigo got off me "Don't even try." He growled.

"I'll kill you all." I said as I stood up and crossed my arms.

"You guys are blushing! How cute!" Selana said.

"Shut up!" I said as I moved to my seat that I didn't feel like sharing.

"Mmhhmmm." Selana said reaching over to nudge me.

"Shut up!" I said.

"Move." Ichigo said.

"No, this is my chair and my chair only." I said.

"I don't care, move." He growled.

"No go find your own chair strawberry." I said.

"Don't call me strawberry!"

"But it suits you so well." I said smirking.

"Wait, why are you calling him strawberry?" Fay asked.

"Ichigo means strawberry in Japanese." I said.

"Ah." She said nodding her head.

"That's your new name." I said smiling.

"No it's not." He said.

"Yes, it is, I'm calling you that now." I said.

"No you're not." He said.

"They're at it again!" Sheno said.

"Shut up!" We said in unison again.

We glared at each other sadly our glare fest was interrupted by the bell.

"No! I didn't get to finish my lunch!" I said as I looked at my unfinished peach and tacos. "Oh well I'll eat the tacos later." I said as I grabbed my peach and began to gulf it down.

"Calm down, you're gonna die." Brea said.

"Exactly." I said as I got my things together. "Anyway away we go into the magical world known as orchestra… remind me again why I brought my things?" I asked.

"Because you're a genius." Sheno said.

"I know." I said as I began to make my way out of the crowd. "Comes my peoples!" I said as I led the way.

"You're going the wrong way." Fay said.

"I knew that." I said as I spun on my heels and went into the other direction.

"Good bye everyone! We'll see you later!" Orihime called out.

"Yeah that too!" I said as I plunged in deeper into the crowd. We managed to make it out of the crowd and into the band room in one piece.

"So are we still going to the library today?"Selana asked.

"Yesh." I said.

"Library?" Brea asked tilting her head slightly.

"Yeah every once in a while me and Addie go to the library." Selana said.

"Yeah and we'll look around the books and when we get bored we go out for a walk around downtown." I continued.

"Yeah and we always stop for Gelato." She continued.

"So yummyful." I said happily.

"I wanna come." Brea said.

"We should get everyone to come." Selana said.

"Yeah! That would be awesome!" I said.

"I know I'll spread the word to our friends and we'll meet up at the library at four..ish." Brea said.

"Yes! Fay!" I said.

"Huh?" She said.

"You should come to the library today!" I said.

"Today?" She asked.

"No, tomorrow." I said with a bucket load of sarcasm.

"I don't think I can get a ride there today but uhm… I'll see." She said.

"Close enough." I said. I was gonna yell out to George but I remembered that he wasn't here. "Curses, many, many, curses." I said to myself.

"You!" Brea said.

"Me!" I said.

"We should dance!" She said.

"Wait there's a song I want to show you." I said as I went to get my laptop. "Selana!"

"Yes?" She said looking up from her work.

"Come child." I said as I headed to the instrument room/ locker place. Brea and Selana followed me into the room. "Are you ready for this?" I said.

They both nodded their heads.

I opened up Chrome and went onto Youtube. I made sure neither of them could see what I typed in. I moved away at the last second to show them a song called Death Waltz.

"It's the song!" Selana said.

"Yes, yes it is." I said. "The impossible song as I like to call it."

"What's so hard…. Oh… okay." Brea said.

"Now we spin in circles!" I said as I began to spin in circles. I ended up stepping on my shoelace and falling on my knees.

"Are you okay?" Selana asked.

I started to laugh . "Fudge sticks that hurted."

"It's hurt." George said coming out of nowhere.

"George! Wait I thought you weren't here. "

"I wasn't, I just got here, remember I had a doctor's appointment." He said.

"Oh yeah!" I said as I stood up. "Ouches, my knees, I killed my knees." I said as I dusted myself off and tried to get used to the pain.

"But the way you fell was ninja!" Brea said.

"I always fall like a ninja, no matter what. Remember at my party I did the whole rolling and jumping up thing. Although I killed my knee that time too." I said

"Haha yeah, you're a ninja in disguise." Brea said.

"So what exactly where you doing?" George asked.

"Spinning in circles!" I said with a smile.

"You should tie your shoe." Selana said.

"Huh? Oh right!" I said as I bent down and tied my shoe.

"Hi mom." Selana said as she sat down beside me in the backseat of the car.

"Hi sweetie." My mom said. Selana calls my mom her mom since we think of ourselves as sisters.

"So you guys are going to the library?" My mom asked.

"Yes." I said.

"How long are you guys going to be there?"

"I don't know, maybe a couple of hours, either way I'll call you when we're ready."

"Okay." My mom said as she began to drive.

Selena stood there not knowing a word we just said. I just patted her head.

"You'll learn, eventually." I said.

"I know." She said smiling.

"So how do you like your classes so far?" She asked.

"They're cool, although it doesn't really feel like school to me." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know it just doesn't feel like school, maybe it's because of the laptops but who knows." I said shrugging.

She looked at me with an expression I really couldn't make out.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said as she looked away. "Soo that Ichigo guy…"

"No! Shush!" I said as I could feel the heat start to rush to my cheeks.

"Mhhhmm." She said nudging me.

"Shut up! Don't make me get a certain someone on you." I said.

"You wouldn't dare." .

"You wanna bet." I challenged.

"No." She said looking down.

"That's what I thought." I said with a triumphant smile.

"You're so mean." She said.

"Since when have I ever been nice?"

"Never."

"Exactly."

"But I love you all the same." She said smiling.

"I lovez you too myself adopted sister." I said.

"Hehe." She said smiling. I looked out my window to see that we were almost at the library. I grabbed the things that I needed/wanted. Well more like emptied out my book bag from the things I didn't really want or need.

"Okay, so call me when you guys are done." My mom said as we got out the car

"I will." I said/

"And don't be going off with some boys!"

"I'm not."

"Mhhmm"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Well call me when you guys are done. Bye, love you!" She said as she began to drive off.

"Love you too." I called out.

"Okie dokie so into the magical library of knowledge and things of the suchness." I said as we made our way to the doors. "First things first Imma call Brea." I said as I pulled out my phone and searched for her number then pushed the call button. It rung twice and she picked up.

"Hello?" She said.

"Brea! Are you coming? Me and Selana are already here." I said.

"Yes! I'm on my way right now. Do we need money?"

"If you want Gelato, yes."

"Oh okay then. I also just texted everyone else and they're on their way too."

"Okay coolios, see you when you get here."

"Wait where are you guys gonna be at?"

"You know where they have all the Manga and stuff."

"Oh okay, see you in a bit."

"Okay, bye!" I said and hung up. "Okay they're on their way here."

"Wait so who's all coming." Selana asked as we entered the library. It was a nice looking library. It had three floors and the first thing you saw when you entered was the information desk. Right behind there was the DVD and CD section, to the right was the children and young adult sections and to the left was some of the non-fiction. There was a stair case in front of the non-fiction section and on the second floor was mostly encyclopedias and thesaurus, there was also a room where you could buy things from vending machines and eat. What was on the third floor I didn't really know, I've never been up there.

"Uhm…" I said as we went to the right side. "I have no clue." I said.

"Oh, well we'll see when they get here."

"Yups." I said. We sat down on the sofas and talked about random things while we waited.

"Addie!" Brea said as she came up to us.

"You're alive!" I said.

"Yes! But shouldn't one of us stand outside and like tell the others that we're over here?" She said.

All three of us exchanged glances.

"Not it!" I said.

"Not it!" Brea said.

Selana just sat there clueless. We both looked at her.

"What?" Selana asked confused.

"You have to go to tell them we're over here." I said.

"But, but…" She pleaded.

"It's not that hard." I said.

"But, but…"

"You know what, never mind, knowing you, you might lead them to some weird unknown world or something. Brea you go." I said.

"What?! Why me?" She said.

"Shhh!" I said.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"You were the second to last to say not it and plus we're already sitting down." I said.

"Fine but if you die I'm blaming you." She said.

"I can live with that." I said as I pulled out my laptop.

"Okay." She said as she put her stuff down. "Guard this with your life."

"Sure but if someone pulls out a marshmallow I'm running for my life." I said.

"Okay, make sure you take me with you."

"Will do, now go." I said.

"Yes ma'am!" She said as she saluted me and skipped off.

"Sooo." Selena said smiling.

"What?" I asked as I pulled out the left over water from my lunch that I stuffed in my book bag.

She just kept smiling and poking me.

I sighed and decided to take a sip.

"You like Ichigo don't you."

I coughed/spit/choked on my water.

She began to laugh. "It's true!"

"No it's not!" I said as I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Is to." She said.

"How can you tell me I'm wrong? You don't know what I'm thinking." I said. "Jeesh makes me want to get Oscar on you." I said.

"Shut up!" she said.

"Mhhm thought so." I said.

She glared at me.

"Now get your facts straight before you want to accuse me of something." I said.

"Whatever." She said as she pulled her Nook.

I chuckled. "So did you finish the English homework?" I asked.

"Ohhhh…. No." She said.

I sighed "Child of the freaking corn." I said.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry." She said.

"Stop apologizing and get to working." I said.

"I am." She said as she pulled out her notebook and mine. We stayed quiet, mostly because I didn't want to distract her from working. I plugged in my earphones and began to listen to random music.

After a while she spoke up.

"Watcha listening to?" She asked as she leaned over to see my screen.

"Work." I said as I turned the screen away.

"But, but…"

"Work." I said a little more aggressively.

"Okay." She said as she went back to work. We waited a bit more.

"Grr what is taking them so long?" I said as I put my laptop down and stood up. I spun on my heels charging towards the front without paying attention to anything and ended up running into someone and landed on my butt. "Fiddle sticks!" I said. I looked up to see that I had run into Chad. "Oh, hi there." I said.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he stretched his hand out to me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said as I took his hand and he pulled me up.

"You should watch where you going." Uruyu said as he came up behind Chad.

"Would be smart but eh." I said shrugging. "And it's about time you guys got here." I said.

"Sorry we had to find a ride here." Orihime said.

"Oh it's an Orihime." I said. "Pokeball go!" I said as I threw an imaginary Pokeball at her. "It didn't work." I said as I hung my head down. "Aww, sadness." I said.

"Ah! Don't be sad! Addie!" Orihime said as she glomped me.

"Orihime… you're killing me." I said.

"**She's stronger than she looks." **I thought as she crushed me and slightly picked me off the ground.

"I-I'm sorry!" She said as she let me go. Sadly I couldn't get my footing straight and ended up falling again in some weird way. I landed on my back and just barely managed not to hit my head on the floor.

"Ooowww." I whined.

"What happened to Addie?" Brea asked.

"Orihime killed me." I replied.

"I'm sorry!" Orihime said.

"Orihime couldn't kill a fly, now stop whinnying." Ichigo said.

"Lies! She's killed plenty of things!" I blurted without thinking, again.

The Bleach group froze.

"**Curses! Connect mouth to brain!"**

Brea started laughing and Selana did too. I didn't even notice when Selana got there.

"Yeah she totally has, I bet she's some sort of wanted criminal." Brea joked.

The group relaxed.

I sat up and rubbed my back. "Anyway…" I said trying to change the subject. "Selana, are you done yet?" I said and stood up.

"No… but I can finish it later!" She said.

"No finish it now and then we'll go out and walk." I said.

"Okay." She said as she headed back to the sofa.

"Who are you? Her mother?" Ichigo asked.

"I might as well be." I said as I went to look at the manga.

"**So it really doesn't exist." **

None of the Bleach volumes were there nor the poster that once was on the wall. I sighed, I don't know how I felt about them actually existing in my dimension. I guess it's a good thing but I thought that everyone would know who they are. Well I guess that's not a bad thing either because then thousands of fan girls would swarm them. I chuckled at the thought of seeing a swarm of fan girls trying to get to Ichigo.

"What's so funny?" Brea asked.

"Nothing." I said as I turned and started towards Selana.

"How is that funny?"

"Don't think about it and it'll make sense." I said.

"Hmm." She said as she stopped and began to think. I looked over Selana's shoulder, she was almost done.

"How's it going?" I asked.

"Almost done just a few more…" She said as she continued to write.

"You're not writing down my exact words, right?"

"Of course not."

"Okay, good." I said as I decided to plop down on the sofa I was originally sitting in. I put my laptop back on my laptop and put my earphones in. I tried to entertain myself and not go to sleep. It wasn't working out very well. Every once in a while I would catch myself closing my eyes. Eventually I actually fell asleep in an awkward position.

"Hey, wake up." Someone said.

"Huh?" I said as I lifted my head.

"I finished working." Selana said holding out my notebook.

"Oh thanks." I said as I took it and stuffed it back in my bag. I turned my laptop off and stuffed it in my bag too.

"So now what?" Uruyu asked.

I stood up and stretched. "Now we go out for a walk." I said as I slung my book bag over my shoulder.

"Walk? To where?" Ichigo asked.

"You'll see." I said as I lead them out the library.

"It's a nice day." Selana said.

I looked up to see a couple of clouds in the sky. "Yeah, peaceful." I said.

"I take it we're going to the park?" Uruyu asked pushing up his glasses.

"Smart kid." I said as petted his head. He was pretty tall so I almost had to get on my toes to reach his head.

"Don't pet me." He said.

"Pet! Pet! Pet!" I said as I petted his head. His eyebrow twitched as I continued to pet his head.

"Stop it or else."

"Watcha gonna do about four eyes." I said with a smirk as I continued to pet his head.

He grabbed my wrist. "What's up with everybody and my wrists!? I mean I know they're sexy but jebus." I said.

"Don't start with her, once you do it never ends." Ichigo whispered to Ishida.

"What we whispering about?" I said as I butted in between the two.

"Nothing." Ishida said as he let go of my wrist. "Just hurry up and get us to where we're going."

"No need to tell me twice." I said as I began to skip.

"Come on skip with me!" I said. Selana, Brea, and Orihime joined me in my skipping. "You guys are gonna get left behind."

"Yeah you should skip with us!" Brea said.

"We'll pass." Ichigo said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Suit yourselves." I said as we picked up the pace.

"Hey I have an idea." Brea whispered.

"What?" Me, Orihime, and Selana asked.

"Once we cross the street we should break out running in different directions and meet at the light over there." She whispered as she pointed at the light across the park.

"Yeah sounds like a good idea although I can't run fast." I said.

"You'll be fine." Selana said.

"Uhm… is that really a good idea?" Orihime asked.

"Yes, it'll be fun and if we get in trouble I'll take the blame." I said.

"Don' worry you'll get used to us." Brea said.

"Okay." Orihime said as we began to cross the street.

"Wait, first one to get to the light pushes the button so we can cross and from there I'll try to lead you guys." I said.

"Alright, on the count of three." Brea said as we arrived at the other side

I took one last glance to see that the guys were just arriving at the cross walk.

"One, two, three!" I said and took off running. We went off in the different directions of the park. I pushed myself to the limit. I looked back to see the guys starting to run after us. I laughed to myself and looked back ahead just in time to avoid running straight into the pond. I crossed the bridge and continued to run. Selana and Brea were taking the same route. I didn't see Orihime and was starting to worry. Then I realized that she was just a bit behind Brea. Selana arrived at the light first and pushed the button. She waved and motioned us to hurry up. I arrived just as the little green person appeared on the sign to cross.

"Come on this way!" I said as I put on a new burst of speed. "Orihime, where are the guys?" I asked as we ran alongside the stream.

"Uhm, at the light, they're waiting for the button to work." She said.

"Okay good." I said.

"But I must warn you, they're really fast."

"I know." I said. We arrived at the bottom of the steps. We began to run up them and I was falling behind. "Okay go up all the stairs and once you do go to the left and Selana will lead you from there." I said.

"What do you mean?" Brea asked.

"I can't go up these stairs as fast as you guys, just go and I'll distract the guys." I said.

"No way." Brea and Selana said as they came down and grabbed my arms.

"You know I'll get ourselves lost." Selana said as they began to drag me up the stairs so fast I was tripping all over myself.

"Besides we never leave a sister behind." Brea said.

I smiled "Thanks you guys."

"Uhm they're catching up." Orihime called from the top of the stairs. I looked back to see they were a couple of yards from the bottom of the stairs and they were coming fast.

"Come on super speed!" I said. They nodded as we reached the stairs and we ran as fast as our legs could carry us. We arrived at the light and pushed the button.

"Come on, come on." Brea said as she looked at the light then at the stairs.

"Now!" Orihime said. We ran across the street as the guys arrived at the top of the stair case. They bent over to catch their breath and then began to run again. Once again the light turned before they could cross.

"We're almost at the shop." I said.

"We can't go in, they'll see us." Selana said.

"Yeah we need to go somewhere else." Brea said.

"Okay we'll go left at the corneer and go into the first place we find." I said.

"Okay!" They said. Luckily for us the first place was about a foot away from the corner we turned.

"Go! Go! Go!" I said as I opened the door for them. I closed the door as fast as I could as soon as we were all in. We all bent over or leaned against the wall trying to catch our breath.

"Did… we get… away in time?" Selana asked in between pants.

"I… think so." I said trying to catch my breath.

"That… was fun." Orihime said panting.

"Told.. you." Brea said.

I stood up straight "Where are we anyway?" I asked. I took a look around, it was considerably darker than it was outside, there was a stage and a couple of round tables set up. A couple people sitting here and there.

"Looks like some sort of Karaoke bar." Orihime said.

"Yeah." Selana said.

"Coolios." Brea said.

I felt like there was someone behind me so I turned around to see the guys.

"Eeeekkkkkhhhiiii." I said.

"You didn't think you'd get away that easily did you." Ichigo said.

"Ah! They found us!" Brea said.

"So close." Selana said.

"Kuro… Ichigo!" Orihime said.

"You guys are troublesome." Uruyu said.

"We try." I said shrugging. "Anyway lookie what we found!"

"We found a karaoke bar!" Brea said.

"I didn't even know we had one." Selana said.

"Neither did I." I said.

"We should all sing!" Orihime said.

"Aha, no thanks… I can't sing." I said.

Selana hit my arm.

"Ow!" I said as I grabbed it.

"Lies, I've heard you sing plenty of times." Selana said.

"Yeah you're a really good singer." Brea said.

"Are you guys deaf or something?" I said.

"**Or I could be deaf." **

"How about majority vote!" Orihime suggested.

"Okay, whoever wants to stay here and sing raise your hand." Brea said. Orihime, Selana, and Brea raised their hands.

"Ha we win, come on lets go." I said.

"Awww, come on please." Brea said.

"No." I said.

"Please!" Selana said tugging on my shirt.

"No." I said.

"Come, on please!" Orihime pleaded.

"No, plus you probably have to pay for it." I said.

"No you don't." Ishida said pointing at a sign. "It's free."

"Who's side are you on anyway?!" I said.

"See it's fee, now come on." Selana said.

I sighed "Fine." I said.

"Yay!" Brea said as she began to drag me away.

"I hate you Uruyu." I growled. He only chuckled and pushed up his glasses. They arranged some stuff with the waiter and we got our table.

"Okay so we got everyone a place to sing." Brea said.

"Yeah we can go up there whenever we feel like it." Selana said.

"But there's one condition." Orihime said.

"Condition?" Chad asked.

"You have to play the music yourself." Brea said. Immediately Selana and Brea looked straight at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Play the piano." Selana said.

"Only if I don't have to sing." I said smirking.

"What?!" Selana said.

"Deal." Brea said.

"What?" Selana said again. Brea turned to her and smiled.

"Oh…" Selana said.

"Oh what?" I asked.

"Nothing." Brea said.

I raised an eyebrow at them then I remembered something. "Wait! Don't you and Chad play instruments?" I asked looking at Ichigo.

"What?" Ichigo said.

"Yeah, Chad plays the acoustic and electric guitar and you play the base, right?" I said. For once I was happy I knew all this stuff although I wasn't really sure it was true. They were just rumors but now was the time to confirm.

"How did you know…?" Chad said.

"No time to be asking that but you guys know, right?" I asked.

"Yeah." Ichigo said.

"Good, we got ourselves our instruments." I said.

"Wait, we never said we would play." Ichigo said.

"Come on Ichigo, please." Orhime pleaded.

He looked at her then sighed "Fine."

I felt something at the very pit of my being, who knows what it was but it wasn't a very kind feeling.

"Yay!" Brea said.

"Wait what about Uruyu?" Selana asked.

"He can be the drummer." I said.

"What?!" He said.

"I didn't stutter." I growled. I didn't really try to growl though.

He backed off realizing I was angry. "What's with you?" He said.

"Nothing, so are we going to do this or what?" I said as I stood up.

"Yes but what song do we all know?" Brea asked.

"Don't know, don't care, just tell me when you guys figure it out." I said as I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms.

Everyone looked at me.

"What?" I growled. They all turned away and started to discuss what song we would perform.

"What's wrong with you?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"Yeah and I'm the tooth fairy." He said.

"Really? Congratulations." I said.

"Is it because you have to play? If it's because of that…"

"It's not because of that." I said.

"Then what?"

"I don't know, sometimes I just randomly get in a bad mood." I said and shrugged. "It's not a big deal."

He was about to say something but was interrupted.

"Hey if we gave you guys sheet music would you be able to play?" Brea asked.

"Yeah." We said in unison.

"Give us some time to look over it and we should be fine." Ichigo said.

"Alright then we'll be right back." Selana said as she, Orihime, and Brea stood up.

"What do they have in mind?" Uruyu asked.

"Who knows." I said as I sat up.

"So are we really going to do this?" Chad asked.

"I don't think we really have a choice." Ichigo said.

"We don't" I said. A couple minutes later they came back with papers in hand.

"Here you go!" They said as they handed us about three sheets of music.

"Talking to the Moon, okay I can live with that." I said.

"This is a different version though since we had to get the electric guitar in." Selana said.

"Hmm, I think we'll survive." Ichigo said.

"So when are we going to do this?" Uruyu asked.

"In about five minutes." Orihime said.

"What?" I said as I stood up. "Move, backstage, now!" I ordered. We rushed to get everything set up.

"Jebus warn us about this earlier." I said.

"Hehe, sorry." Brea said.

"Better be sorry, I said as I made sure everything was ready. Then I looked over my music.

"What microphones need to be on?" One of the tech guys said.

"All the ones but the one on the piano, I won't be singing so the piano is enough." I said. He nodded and went to work.

I fingered the music, it was relatively easy.

"Okay you guys have one minute." The tech said.

"Alright let's do this!" Brea said. We got into our places and the curtain was pulled up.

"Ladies and gentlemen give a round of applause for The Royals." The announcer said. There was a soft clapping.

"**Royals? Genius." **

I took a breath and counted us off. I began to play the piano part. Then Selana, Brea, and Orihime started in different keys. I kept going hoping they would realize it but they didn't so as soon as the others were about to start I just stopped and got up.

"Stop, just, stop." I said. They looked at me confused. I took one of the microphones they had and took it back to the piano. I removed the one that was there and put that one in the place. Then I started to play again and started to sing. Soon as the chorus hit I heard harmonizing.

"**Selana."**

From there on we sounded pretty good, like an actual band. Soon I traded with Selana for harmonizing, without realizing it. When we were done there was a louder applause and I was satisfied.

"Thank you Addie." Brea said.

"What for?" I asked.

"You saved us from embarrassing ourselves." Orihime said.

"Yeah." Selana said.

"Meh, I just did what any other musician would do." I shrugged.

"Sing another one for us, please!" Selana said.

"What?" I said.

"Come on you sounded really good." Orihime said.

"How about this we'll do a couple more songs together and I'll think about it." I said.

"Yay!" Brea said. We played on and on and it wasn't too long before a crowd gathered, or at least a bigger one than earlier.

"Okay so will you sing now?" Brea asked.

"Once everyone else does their solo I'll go." I said.

"What?" Selana said.

"But you said if we played a couple more together you would sing." Orihime said.

"No, I said I would think about it." I said.

"I'm not going to do a solo." Ichigo said.

"Neither am I." Uruyu said.

Chad shook his head "I'm not either."

"Oh come on please, we're all going to do it!" Selana said.

"Yeah, please, just do it so she can sing!" Brea begged.

I predicted that the guys weren't going to want to sing and predicted that they would refuse and I wouldn't have to sing. But I underestimated the begging power of the three girls. So in the end they agreed.

"So close." I mumbled to myself.

"I'll go first!" Brea said. She sang some Love Story by Taylor Swift. Her voice was admirable.

Next up was Selena that sang Bittersweet by Panic! At the Disco. Selana took choir back in middle school so her voice was beautiful. Then next was Orihime. When she started to sing I was surprise. She was singing Shojo S by Scandal. I was trying to figure out how. Then I realized that just because the series itself didn't exist it doesn't mean that the bands or the songs didn't exist, they were still there. I was happy to hear her sing the song. Next was Chad, I didn't really know what he sang but it was cool because he played the acoustic guitar. Next was Uruyu that did a dub step song that I also didn't know. Then Ichigo came up and I was really surprised, more like happy beyond happy. He was singing Rainbow, his character song. Best of all I was playing the piano when he was. We had Chad back on the electric guitar and Uruyu back on the drums. Ichigo was playing the base and we did the harmonizing. I swear my life was completed at that moment.

"Okay so it's finally your turn." Brea said.

"What are you gonna sing?" Selana asked.

"Dunno, Imma see what I can do." I said shrugging.

"Good luck Orihime." Said.

"Let's see what you got." Ichigo challenged.

"Oh don't worry you'll see alright." I said. I went over to the piano still not knowing what I was gonna sing. I didn't know any song all the way through, well I did but I couldn't think of it at the time. I raked at my brain trying to remember one then it came to me. Never say you can't by Bruno Mars. It wasn't a good idea to sing the song in public. The song will always bring me down but I didn't have much of a choice so I had to man up. I nodded to announcer to tell him I was ready. I was announced and there was applause. I began to play and singing, concentrating on two things: Not messing up and not showing how I really felt. It was hard, I will admit to that. Once I was done there was clapping and cheering. I rushed off the stage.

"That was beautiful Addie." Brea said.

"Yeah I never knew you were so good." Selana said.

"Yeah.. thanks but I need to go get some fresh air." I said trying to get past them.

"Are you okay?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah." I said my voice cracking a bit.

"**Just a bit longer don't break down yet." **

I made it past them and the door was within my sight. I could already feel the tears coming down. I looked down to keep anyone from noticing. Then someone just had to grab my shoulder.

"Hey where you going?" Ichigo asked.

I couldn't trust my ability to speak any more so I tried to just keep walking but he stopped me.

"**No, just let me go. I don't want anyone seeing me cry." **

"What's wrong?" He asked. I shook my head and tried to get out of his grip. "Hey come on its okay you can tell me." He said as he turned me to face him. I looked straight up at him, tears falling down my cheeks, biting my lip trying to keep myself from making any noises. "What's wrong?" He asked getting worried. I couldn't help it any more. I began to make the soft little noises and more tears began to come out.

"Please… just leave me alone." I said as my voice cracked. I tried to get away but he wouldn't let me go.

"No, tell me what's wrong? Did someone say something that hurt you?"

I shook my head trying to pull away. Luckily for me there was music playing so no one was really paying attention.

"What happened?" He asked still not wanting to let go. I just kept trying to break away before I lost it all. Then he suddenly just pulled me into a hug. "It's okay, you can tell me anything." He said kindly. Those words cut through the thin rope that kept me from completely breaking down. I began to sob into his shirt. He thought I was crying before. "It's okay." He said softly. "Come on let's sit down." He said. I nodded my head in agreement. He lead us to a table not too far but far enough from the crowd. I was finally starting to calm down. "Better?" he asked.

I nodded my head "Yeah." I said as I wiped away the remaining tears. "Thank you."

"No problem." He said as he leaned back in his chair. "What happened?"

"It's nothing." I said.

"Well apparently it was something, you were crying." He said.

"No it really wasn't, I shouldn't have played the song, that's all." I said shaking my head.

"Whay? Did someone tell you something?" He asked.

"No, it's not that, I should have known better, that's all."

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, really." I said putting a smile on my face. He looked at me closely and sighed.

"Okay." He said.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Uhm… hold on." He said as he took out his phone. "Seven thirty." He said.

"What?" I said as I stood up. "Wow it's late my mom has probably called me a thousand times." I said as I made my way back to our original table.

"Wait, why?" He asked.

"Because it's my mom." I said. Everyone was at the table talking and laughing. "Hey Selana!" I said.

"Huh? Oh there you are! What happened?" Selana asked.

"Never mind that, pass me my phone, it's inside the black side on the outer pocket." I said.

"Okay." She said as she looked through the bag. "Here." She said handing it to me. I checked to see if she had called me, she hadn't. I sighed in relief and decided to keep it in my pocket.

"Did she call?" Ichigo asked.

"No, I can still live, for now." I said.

"Oh hey you guys I have an idea!" Brea said.

"What?" Orihime asked.

"Let's go back to the park and look at the sunset and stars!" Brea said as she stood up.

"Yeah! Can we?" Selana asked me.

"Why are you asking me? Of course we can." I said.

"Yay!" Orhime said.

"Alright then let's go!" Brea said as she grabbed her things.

"Pass me my bag." I said. Selana handed it over and I slung it over my shoulder. We all got up and said our good byes to the manager and began on our way back to the park.

"So what happened earlier? Why did you walk off so fast?" Brea asked.

"No reason, I just needed some fresh air, that's all." I said smiling.

"Oh, okay." She said nodding her head. "We're doing this again."

"Yeah we really do!" Selana agreed.

"Mmhhmm I had a good time." Orhime said.

"It was nice." Uruyu said pushing up his glasses.

"Oh come on." I said. "Don't be so uptight." I said as I messed up his hair.

"Hey stop that." He said as he pulled away.

"What about you Chad? Did you have fun?" I asked.

"Yeah, we should do this again." Chad said.

I smiled "Then we shall! When I don't know but we will!" I said.

"Yay!" Brea said.

"Let's skip again!" I said linking arms with Selana and Brea. Selana linked arms with Orihime too.

We skipped and this time the guys made sure to keep up with us.

"So close." I whispered.

"Oh well, next time." Brea said.

"Definitely." I said. We picked ourselves a nice place to sit at and look up at the stars. I decided to sneak away into a tree and watch everyone from there. I laughed to myself as Selana and Brea began to pull Orhime into an argument. I then looked up into the sky and sighed.

"**I wonder if I'll ever see him again." **

"Hey what are you doing up there all by yourself?" Ichigo asked from the ground.

"Huh?" I said as I turned my attention towards him. "Nothing just looking up at the stars." I said.

"By yourself?" He asked as he began to climb up the tree.

"Yup." I said as I looked back up.

"Don't you ever get lonely?"

"Not really." I said shrugging. A soft breeze blew making a soft whistling sound. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feel of it against my skin.

I hear Ichigo sigh as he settled down into the tree. "You should really tell people what you're feeling sometimes. We can't read minds."

I opened my eyes and kept looking upwards. "I know but I like it better this way." I said.

"Why?"

"Who knows." I said shrugging. "I guess it's just the way I am." I said as I turned to face him. I didn't expect him to be so close to me. "Whaa!" I said as jumped a bit, forgetting that I was sitting on a tree. I slipped off the branch. "Ah! Help!" I said.

He grabbed my arm. "Be careful!" He said as he pulled me back up into the branch.

"Thanks, but uhm… can I have my arm back?" I said.

"Huh? Oh right sorry." He said as he let go of my arm. I giggled a bit.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"You." I said.

"Me?"

"Yes, you." I said poking him.

"Don't poke me."

"Poke, poke, poke." I said as I poked him.

He pushed me slightly making some of me go off the edge of the branch. He made sure he had good grip around me, so that I wouldn't fall. I still freaked out though. "Eek!" I said as I grabbed onto him tightly.

"I told you not to poke me." He said as he let me hang. If I let go of him I would fall.

"Okay, okay! I won't poke you!" I said clutching his shirt. "Just let me back on the branch."

"Hmmm I don't know you poked me a few too many times, maybe I'll just let you sit here for a while." He said smirking.

"You meanie." I said as I let go of him and was about to poke him again but remembered my position and just went back to clinging onto him.

"Hey Addie are you okay?" Brea said as everyone came to rushing over to the tree.

"We heard you scream." Selana said.

"**Scream? I guess it was when I was falling." ** I thought.

"Yeah I'm fine, I was about to fall out the tree but strawberry saved me." I said.

Ichigo let go of me for a split second.

"Eek! Don't drop me!" I said as I tighten my grip.

"Then don't call me strawberry."

"Fine!"

"OOoohhh." Selana said,

"What?" I said.

"Ichigo and Addie sitting in a tree." Brea said.

"Literaly!" Selana said.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G." They sang.

"Shut up!" We said in unison. Then my phone started ringing.

"Huh? My phone is ringing." I said. Ichigo let me sit on the branch again as I answered my phone.

"Hello?"

"Addie?" My mom said.

"Yeah."

"Where are you?"

"The park."

"The park?"

"Yeah the library is close so we decided to come and see the stars."

I heard her sigh "Okay well I'm going to go to where the Art Museum is, okay."

"Wait, you're at the library?"

"Yes, now come on, I'm tire."

"Okay, okay I'm coming."

"Okay bye."

"Bye mom" I hung up the phone and climbed down the tree.

"Are you leaving already?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah, my mom is at the library, she wants me to stand in front of the museum so she can pick me up." I said as I grabbed my things.

"Aww okay, see you later buddy." Selana said as she hugged me.

"Bye." I said.

"Bye Addie!" Brea said as she hugged me.

"See ya." I said.

"It was nice hanging out with you today." Orihime said as she hugged me.

"Yeah same here, we'll definitely do this again." I said as I let go. "We'll see you guys laterz!" I said as I ran off. The museum was right next to the park so it only took a couple of seconds to get there. I decided to sit on the stairs while I waited for my mom. I heard something in the distance, it sounded like a sinister laugh. I didn't want to check it out so I just sat there. But it started to get closer. I put my things down as softly as I could. Then out of nowhere a hollow appeared in front of me.

"Food!" It said.

My eyes widen as it lunged itself at me. I couldn't scream nor could I move. But then it disappeared.

"Are you okay Addie?" Orihime asked.

I sighed in relief "Yeah I'm fine, thanks. It didn't get a chance to scratch me, no healing today." I said with a smile.

"Anyway you dropped your phone." She said as she handed me my phone.

"Oh my gosh thank you!" I said as I made sure it went in my pocket.

Then I heard a beeping, it was my mom's car. "Oh well I gotta go." I said as I picked up my things. "See you tomorrow." I said as I ran to my car.


	5. For a Sould to Return

"Hey she's over there! Get her!" Brea yelled as she spotted me behind a bush.

"Mur!" I said as I jumped out of the bush and started running.

"You can't escape our glomp of death!" Hannah said

"Not if I can help it!" I said as ran at the speed of light, it probably wasn't but it was to me.

"Selana go get her! We're too fat!" Hannah said.

"What?! No! Don't send the track runner after me!" I said as I glanced over my shoulder. Then coming at me at who knows how many miles per hour was Selana. "Jebus!" I said as I tried to pick up my speed. "Why does this always happen to me?!" I said as turned a corner. There was a small gap in the building where I could hide. "Ninja skills don't fail me now!" I said as I dived into the gap landing on my side. "Fudge, that hurt more than I expected." I mumbled. I sat up and watched as the my friends zoomed by. Once they were all gone I sighed in relief. "This kids are going to make me late, as matter fact I'm already late!" I said as I glanced at my phone. I stood up and dusted my pants off. "Never ever ever bringing sweets to school again."

~Earlier that day~

"Yes, mom I know." I said as I got out the car.

"Okay well call me when the traffic calms down." She said.

"I know, bye."

"Bye, love you."

"Love you too mom." I said as I closed the door and my mom drove off. I was earlier than usual so I pulled out my laptop and started to listen to music.

"**I wonder if they'll like it." **I thought as I glanced at my lunch box. I had decided to make cookies the night before and brought some for my buddies. **"They'll like it." **I decided to surf the internet since I had nothing else to do. Finally someone had the genius idea to come and jab me in my side. I reacted like a ninja and slapped them.

"Owww!" Sheno said.

I laughed "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry."

"No you're not! You're laughing!" He said.

"Oh jebus, that was funny."

"For you it was."

"Who else do you think I was talking about?"

"Whatever."

"Whatever your face."

"What?"

"Exactly." I said as I put my laptop in my bag. People were starting to head inside. "Hey come with me to the orchestra room I want to put my stuff in there.

"No." He said.

"Fine then not like I was gonna give you a cookie anyway." I said as I grabbed my things and stood up.

"… What kind of cookie...?"

"Doesn't matter since you don't want to come with me." I said as I made my way to the doors.

"What? When did I say that? Of course I want to come with you." Sheno said coming after me.

I smiled "Really?"

"Yeah of course, as long as I get that cookie."

"Don't worry you'll get your cookie." I said as I waked into the building.

"Okay just making sure."

"Mhhmm." I said as I walked down the hallway. Luckily for me the orchestra room was down the hall. I opened the door and hoped that Mr. Hugh wasn't there. I sighed in relief when I saw that he wasn't in his office. "Alright come on." I said as I sped walked to the rows of chairs and set my things down. Then I grabbed the bag of cookies from my lunch box. "Let's go." I said as we sped walked right back out the room.

"Ahem." Sheno said holding out his hand.

"Here, you get Hugh wasn't there. I sighed in relief when I saw that he wasn't in his office. "Alright come on." I said as I sped walked to the rows of chairs and set my things down. Then I grabbed the bag of cookies from my lunch box. "Let's go." I said as we sped walked right back out the room.

"Ahem." Sheno said holding out his hand.

"Here, you get one." I said giving him a cookie from the bag.

"Woot." He said and took a bite of it. "This is really good, where did you get them from?"

"I made them." I said with a smile.

"Really?" He said as he looked at the cookie then at me. "What did you do to them?"

"Oh you know the usual, poison them." I said.

"Ah, no wonder." He said as he finished off the cookie. When we arrived to the cafeteria my friends were actually there, on time.

"You guys are here! Early!" I said as I walked up to Hannah, Brea and Selana.

"Yeah amazing isn't it!" Brea said.

"Very amazing." Sheno said.

"Guess what!" I said.

"What?" Selana asked.

"I made cookies!" I said as I held out the bag of cookies.

"That she poisoned." Sheno said. I shot a glare at him

"Mine!" Hannah said as she tried to snatch them out my hands.

"No! Bad Hannah." I said as I pulled them back.

"Grrr." She said.

"Here." I said as I took out one cookie for each of them.

"Yay!" Brea said. I watched as the three girls took a bite of the cookie.

"This is awesome!" Brea said.

"Thank you buddy." Selana said as she gave me a hug.

"You gonna give us some more of those?" Hannah asked as I let go of Selana.

"Huh?" I said as I looked at the bag. "Well I was gonna save these for someone else.

"You, you gonna give us some more." Hannah said as she stood up.

"Run Addie, run." Sheno said.

I took a step back. "Uhm… uhm…" I said as the other two stood up. "Gotta go!" I said as I turned on my heels and started running.

~Present time~

I stepped out of the gap and looked both ways, they weren't within sight. I sighed in relief as I made my way back to the building. I decided to run since they might close the doors and that would be bad… for me.

"There she is!" Hannah yelled.

"Huh?" I said as I turned to my right to see Brea jumping at me.

"Fudge sticks." I said as I was tackled to the ground.

"Haha! I got her." Brea said.

"Get off me." I said as I tried to get her off me.

"Don't let her away until we get those cookies." Hannah said.

"If you didn't kill them by now, poor cookies are probably nothing but dust." I said as I squirmed under Brea. "Jebus get off me!" I said as I decided to kick her off me.

"Meh!" She said as she rolled onto the ground.

I sat up and rubbed my head. "Goodness what you guys go through to cook some da… I mead dang cookies."

Selana gasped and pointed at me.

"I didn't say it."

She still pointed me "For shame! For shame!"

"Whatever." I said as I stood up and looked at the cookies and as I had suspected where nothing but little crums of what used to be cookies. "Here." I said as I threw the bag of cookie dust at Hannah. "Now of you guys don't mind I'm going to try to get inside the building."

"Wait, try?" Selana said.

"Yes, the late bell already rung, if we're lucky we'll be let in." I said as I began to walk.

"Ohhhh… we're dead." Brea said.

"Yup, I blame the cookies." I said as I pointed at Hannah.

"The cookies… they died." She said. "… Why?! What are cookies?! What is meaning?! What is meaning?! Porque?!"

"Alright come on you won't die, you can still eat them." I said as grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the doors.

"But, but, but…"

"But nothing, now come on we're already late."

"Late?" Selana asked.

"Yes, late, this is what happens when you chase after me for cookies and the cookies don't make it out alive."

"Moment of silence for the cookies!" Brea said. We all stop and stood silent for about five seconds.

"Okay that's enough silence." Hannah said as we began to walk again.

"We gotta run!" Brea said.

"Then run we shall." I said as I began to run.

Selana took off with alarming speed. "Okay not that fast!"

Selana laughed "Sorry."

"Mmhhhm better be sorry." I said as we caught up to her. Up ahead a door was closing.

"Don't close the door!" Hannah yelled.

"Keep the door open!" Brea yelled. I don't think they could hear us since the door was still closing.

"Mur! Selana, go!" I said. "Go track runner, go!"

"Okay." She said as she started running at her track speed.

"That's so fast it's scary." Brea said.

"Mmhhmm." I said as I picked up the pace a bit. Selana managed to get to the door in time.

"Woo!" Brea said.

"That's our Selana for you." I said as we arrived at the door.

"Blarg, I'm going to die." Selana said as she held the door open for us.

"We're all gonna die." I said as I went inside the building.

"So if we die we'll die together." Brea said.

"I don't know what you guys are talking but uhm, I like living so you know if you guys wanna die that's cool but I'm going to stay alive." Hannah said.

"Whatever Hannah, we don't want you to die with us anyway." I said.

"Well then!"

"Okay, okay we can argue later but we really need to get to class, like now." Brea said as she tugged on our sleeves.

"You right, you right, come on. I gotta get my stuff from the orchestra room and fudge I'm soooo dead." I said as I started speed walking towards the orchestra room.

"Well I'll see you guys later." Selana said.

"Bye." We all said as we went our separate ways.

"**I'm gonna die, I'm gonnna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die." **I thought as I entered the orchestra room.

"Hey little boy." Mr. Hugh said.

"He Mr. Hugh, I left my things in here." I said as I grabbed my things.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"Outside running from people who wanted to steal my cookies."

"Outside?!"

"Yup, what can I say? People like my cookies." I headed towards the door. "Well I'll see you later Mr. Hugh." I said as I walked out the room.

"**Still gonna die…" **

I sped walk across the building to my class. I was really hoping that the door wasn't locked so I wouldn't call any attention. As I neared the classroom I heard the talking of the students.

"**She must not be in there." **

I rushed in and as I had predicted she wasn't there so I jumped into my seat and made it look like I've been there the whole time.

"Hey you're alive." George said as I got my laptop out.

"Yeah we thought you died." Sheno said.

"Well I almost died over some cookies." I said with a shrug.

"Cookies?" George asked.

"Oh right, you kind of run away." Sheno said.

"Yeah, I kind of had to, I didn't feel like being tackled but I was anyway so it was kind of pointless."

"Ah, and all of this over some cookies?" George asked.

"Yup but the cookies died in the process." I said.

"What?" Sheno said. "Why?"

"I was tackled and well so were the cookies and the cookies couldn't take the stress of living anymore so they turned into dust. They had a good run, they were troopers." I said nodding my head.

"Nooo! Why couldn't it have been you?!" Sheno said.

I glared at him then slapped the back of his head.

"Ow!" He said as he grabbed the back of his head.

"Hmph." I said as I turned to face forward. That's when I realized strawberry wasn't here. "Hey where's Ichigo?" I asked.

"He left to go to the bathroom like two seconds before you came in." George said.

"Ohhhh… okay, so what are we doing?" I asked and then Sheno jabbed me in my side.

I let out a small squeal and fell out my chair. He burst into laughter. I rubbed my side "Fudge that hurt." I said and glared at Sheno who was laughing uncontrollably.

"Is he going to be okay?" George asked.

"He will in a second." I growled as I stood up and sat in my chair. Then I reached over and punched his shoulder.

"Owwww, what was that for?!" Sheno said as he stopped laughing and rubbed his arm.

"For jabbing me in my stomach!"

"Okay, okay settle down." Mrs. Senran said as she came into the class. I smirked as I turned back in my seat. "Okay where was I?" She asked as she looked down onto her desk. "Okay… Addie?" she said looking around.

"Huh?" I said.

"Say here." George said.

"Oh, here!" I said waving my hand up frantically.

She nodded her head and checked off my name. "Okay well today we're going to finish what we started on yesterday on our summer reading." There were a couple of murmurs throughout the class. "Remember all you're doing are identifying the devices that the speaker uses to set the tone and mood." She said.

I opened up my notebook to the essay I was almost done, I just had to a couple more paragraphs to do. I began to work on it. Although I had absolutely no idea what I was doing. I was just writing sentences that made sense. After I was done I put my pen down "So am I the only one that's pretty sure they completely failed." I said as I glanced at the clock, thirty minutes had passed we had about fifteen minutes left.

"Yes." Sheno said.

"How encouraging." I said

"I try."

"I bet you do."

"You always think you fail." George said.

"So?"

"Well you don't so why do you say you do?"

"Would you rather me say that I always pass and am vastly superior to both of you." I said arching an eyebrow.

"She's got a point." Sheno said.

"I always have a point." I said folding my arms and smiling.

"No you don't." George said.

"Shut up! No one asked you." I said glaring at him.

"You didn't ask a question in the first place." Sheno said.

"Shush, that doesn't matter."

"Yes it does." George said.

"Whatever! Just leave me and myself alone."

"Come.."

"Shush."

"but what if…"

"Neh!" I said holding my pen in a stabbing position.

He held his up in defeat. I glared at him for a bit then turned to look the opposite way; which I then happened to be facing the window. "Oh clouds." I said. The clouds were out in the distance just over the horizon.

"**I wonder if it'll rain." **

I put my elbows on the desk and rested my head on the palm of my hands.

"**It probably will…. Hmm yeah you're right it will… I'm always right… lies… I say no such thing…. I hope you know you're talking to yourself… shut up… I'm just saying… whatever." **(Yes I did just have a conversation with myself, deal with it.)

"I need a life." I mumbled to myself.

"Yes you do." Ichigo said scaring the bejebus out of me.

"Holy flip!" I said jumping back in my chair. "When the flip did you get here?"

He sighed.

"Addie you really need to start paying attention to your surroundings." George said.

"No I don't, people just need to stop being ninjas around me." I said as I settled down.

"Or you just have to be a better ninja." Sheno said shaking his head. "I really thought you'd be a better ninja but I was wrong."

"I'm a better ninja than you." I said.

"No you're not."

"You wanna bet?"

"Alright."

"Okay, after school in the courtyard."

"Heh, I hope you're ready to lose."

"I'm not going to lose, I'm too awesome to lose."

"Right and I'm a mermaid."

"No way! That's awesome!"

Sheno gave me a look that said 'you gotta be kidding me'

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, just turn around and go on being you." He said.

"Fine, not like I wanted to talk to you any way."

"Okay, whatever you say." He said as he went back to working on his essay. I turned back around and just stared at nothing in particular. After a bit I got bored and put my head on the desk.

"**I'm bored." **After a couple minutes of doing that I finally sat back up. I noticed Ichigo was still working on his essay. I leaned forward a bit so I could see what he was writing.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked as he continued writing.

"Nothing, just wonderin what you doin." I said.

"I'm working on the essay."

"Mkay." I said but I didn't move I watched him write, trying to see if I was at least close to right.

"You mind getting back?"

"Nope."

He sighed "You're distracting me."

"Cry."

He put the palm of his hand on my forehead. "Sit down." He said and pushed me back just enough so I was sitting in my chair correctly.

"I am sitting down!"

"You weren't a couple of seconds ago."

"Yes I was."

He turned his upper body to face me. Just opened his mouth to say something he stopped. I heard the same sound I heard not too long ago but this time it was a little clearer and it seemed to be coming from Ichigo's bag.

"Hey I think your phone is going off." I said.

"You can hear it?"

"What your phone?"

"That's not my phone." He said as he reached for his bag.

I listened closely trying to figure out what it was. Then the moment of realization hit me when Ichigo pulled out his Shinigami badge. Then he pulled out a small green piece of candy.

"Wait don't bring Kon out! I don't want to deal with him!" I said.

"Would you rather people freak out over my lifeless body?" He asked.

"… No…"

"Then deal with it." He said as he swallowed the candy. Then from out his body came a Shinigami ichgo. I noticed that he was still in the pre-time skip period, you know before he got the new look and what not.

"Kon you're in charge, don't get me in trouble." Ichigo said.

"Sir, yes sir." Kon said as Ichigio flashed stepped away. I glared at Kon and waited for him to notice.

"What?" He asked.

"Mess up and I'll kill you." I threatened.

He shrunk back a bit "Scary…"

"You know I am, now work." I said as I pointed at the paper in front of him.

"Yes ma'am." He said as he started to write.

"You shouldn't let her boss you around you like that, Ichigo." Sheno said.

Kon turned his attention to Sheno.

"She won't do anything, she always threatens me but she never does anything." He continued.

Kon turned to face me but I was glaring at Sheno at the moment. I balled my hand up into a fist and decided to punch him.

"What was that for?!"

"Mind your own business." I said as I turned to Kon. "Work, now." He nodded his head and turned back to his work. I smiled to myself triumphantly. Then I was jabbed in my side. I glared at Sheno then jabbed his side. Then we went into some sort of ninja poke war thing.

"Fall, fall!" He said as he pushed me.

"No you fall!" I said as I pushed back. Then I heard Kon laugh a bit. I turned my attention to him. "What are you laughing at?"

Then Sheno took advantage of my distraction and jabbed me in my side making me fall out my chair. Sadly for me, my chair was only about three feet away from my desk so I hit my head.

"Ha!" he said.

Everyone turned their attention to me as I sat up and rubbed my head.

"Sorry, I uhm… was trying to get my pencil and fell." I said. A couple of people shook their head and some others laughed. The teacher kind of glared at me as I sat back in my chair.

"Okay, okay get back to work." She said.

"**Smart move…. Shut up…"**

Sheno looked at me with a smirk.

"I'm going to kill you later."

"No you won't Ichigo has my back." Sheno said as he pointed at Ichigo. We both turned to look at him.

"Don't you?" he continued adding a bit of a threatening tone.

"If he does I'll just kill you both."

"Don't worry Ichigo, there's two of us men, we can take her down." Sheno said.

"Haha, that's funny I don't see any men." I mocked.

"Come on join my team I'm much better than her, or do you like her?" Sheno said. I didn't see the last part coming but then again I don't see a lot of things coming.

Kon laughed "She's cute but I like girls with more curves."

"Why you…" I said as I pulled my arm back so I could punch him. Just as I was about to make contact with Kon a hand stopped me.

"Don't hit my body for something he did." Ichigo said.

I pulled my arm back and grabbed my pencil and began to squeeze the life out of it.

"See I told you she wouldn't do anything."

The pencil in my hand snapped.

"Aww is someone mad?" Sheno asked.

"Shut up or I really will kill you." I growled as I glared at him.

"Mhhmm right."

"Kon fix this." Ichigo said. "I don't want to clean up your mess."

Kon looked at him with an expression that said 'what?!' Ichigo didn't respond but just waited. Finally Kon turned me then Sheno. You could tell he was trying to devise some sort of plan on getting out of the situation. After a few seconds had passed, a sly smile appeared on his face. I didn't like where this was going.

"Well I think you're cute enough to make up for not having curves." He said. Then the bell rang to dismiss us.

"Say that again." Sheno said.

"Okay guys turn in your essay on your way out the class room. I'll be standing outside the door.

"While everyone was forming a mob at the door to leave we stayed still.

"What?" I said. Next thing I know I'm pulled into a kiss. Ichigo scrambled back into his body as Sheno and George stared at us. He pulled away as the mod-soul turned back into the little pill. I was as shocked as Ichigo if not more.

"Well then if you wanna do it that way…" Sheno said as he grabbed his things "I'm gonna act like I never saw this."

"Agreed." George said as he stood up.

I felt like my face was going to explode because of how red it was turning I bet Ichigo felt the same way.

"I'm sorry about that… If I would have known he would have done that I would have never told him to do anything." Ichigo said.

"I-it's fine, it's not like he shot me or anything." I said as I gathered all of my things. "Well I should really get going." I said as I stood up with my things. "Bye." I said rushing out the class room.

"Thank you." Mrs. Senran said as I handed her my essay. I nodded and walked as fast as I could to my next class.

"**Filp, flip, flip, flip, flip, flip, flip, and flip." **I thought. **"Most awkward moment of my life." **

"Hey Addie!" George called from behind me.

"George… hi…" I said.

"I didn't get a chance to ask you something after first period; it was like you were avoiding me." He said as he caught up to me.

"Haha… yeah avoiding." I said looking off to the side.

"So are you and Ichigo a thing now?"

"What?! N-no!"

"Ah, I see you turned him down."

"He never asked me out in the first place!" I said.

"Right, right, right then what was with the kiss?"

"It's complicated."

"Alright."

I sighed "You wouldn't get it."

"Then I'll just go with the idea that you turned him down."

"He never asked me out!" I said.

"Whatever well I'm going to go home now, bye." He said as he ran off in the opposite direction I was going.

"George! Speak of this to anyone and I'll burn you!" I yelled as I turned around to watch him run off.

"Whatever!"

"Tell what to anyone?" Selana asked coming out of nowhere.

"Nothing!" I said.

She poked me "Come on, tell meeee." She said.

"There's nothing to tell you." I said as I started walking again. "Wait you're still here?" I asked as I looked at my phone. It was 3:45 usually around this time she would have been gone.

"Yeah I had to ask my grandma to come get and well yeah." She said.

"Oh I see." I said nodding my head. "So how was school?"

"Pretty good and you?"

"Well let's just say it was… interesting."

"Ohhh what happened."

"Nothing important."

"I wanna know."

"No you don't it's boring." I said.

"lies!"

"How can you tell me I'm lying when you don't even know what I'm talking about?"

She looked me and shrugged. I sighed.

"So what are you doing walking around the school all by yourself?"

"Well I got bored of sitting once everyone left so I decided to walk and since the clouds have moved in you know I'm not sweating to death." I said.

"Hhhmm I see, I see." She said shaking her head. "Oh wait I forgot something!" She said as she turned and began to run.

"What did you forget?!" I asked.

"Something just waits for me I'll be right back!" She said as she turned the corner of the building.

I sighed and shook my head "What am I going to do with you?"

I decided to sit down and put my things down. I looked around mostly up at the clouds and just stared at them.

"**I'm such an awkward person." **I thought as I remembered how acted for the rest of the day. I kind of just stayed quiet and tried not bring up what happened in first period and lunch was just a disaster. I just sat there and tried to remember how to eat food.

"**No awkward is an understatement… it really is… I know… maybe you should just jump off a cliff… no but then you wouldn't be able to eat marshmallows… I like marshmallows… exactly… okay I won't jump a cliff I'll just do something else… good idea." **

Then I felt like I was being watched I looked around and spotted someone in what looked to be a hoodie about thirty feet away from me. I couldn't see their face but I could tell they were looking at me but just to make sure I looked around and there was no one but me.

"**Talk about creepy…" **

They continue stand there and just watch me. I tried to ignore them but the feeling of being watched is not very pleasant. Finally I stood up and decided to see what they want. "Can I help you?" I asked. They didn't respond but started walk very slowly towards me. They were mumbling something but I couldn't hear what they were saying. As they got closer I realized that they weren't wearing a hoodie but a cloak. **"This doesn't look good." **I thought as I began to take a step back. I wanted to reach for my things but the thought of moving right now scared me. Then they stopped walking about ten feet away from me and reached into their cloak. They pulled out a hand gun and pointed it straight at me.

"**Run!" **I thought but I was frozen by fear, I wasn't going to be moving any time soon.

"For a soul to return a soul must be sacrificed." The voice said. Then she fired the gun. Time slowed down and the world became silent beside the constant echo of the gun firing.

"**This is the end. There's no way out of this one. I'm really going to die."**

I had faced many life and death situations but each time there was something or someone that could save me but not this time. This time there was no one.

"Addie! Run!" A voice yelled. It was Selena's voice. I turned to see Selana running. At the speed she was going I didn't know if she would reach me first or the bullet. I smiled, happy to know that she was trying to save me but she couldn't beat the speed of a bullet.

"You know I don't run fast." I said. Then she just gained speed like she had ten bottles of sugar. How this all managed to happen at the same speed as the bullet, I don't know but it did.

She reached me grabbing my and throwing me behind her. Then I heard it, the sound of a bullet breaking through skin. I first I thought it was me who had gotten hit but when I didn't feel any pain I realized that it had been Selana.

I swallowed down, hoping that it wasn't true, hoping that it was me.

She smiled the slightest bit as a tear ran down her cheek "I'm glad I choose you as my sister." She said as her body collapsed.

"No!" I said as I caught her body and sat down with her. "Selana! Selana!" I said as I felt tears starting to form. I could feel her blood running down my arms. "Please tell me you're okay! Selana!" I cried.

Her eyes began to close "Thank you…"

I looked over her body waiting for another response. "Selana…" My voice said shaking. "Selana!" I screamed. I looked around and the person was gone but I wasn't looking for them I was looking for someone to help me. "No! Someone help me! Anyone!" I screamed as I held Selana tighter in my arms.

"Addie!" I heard several people yell. It was Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and Uruyu.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked worriedly as they ran up to me.

"Selana… she… she's…" I said trying to bring my words together but they saw her and saw the blood that stained our shirts. "Orihime… save her." I cried.

Within seconds Orihime had Selana moved out of my arms and she began to heal her.

"Are you hurt?" Orihime asked.

I shook my head as I wiped away tears but only to more to wipe away.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked.

As much as I wanted to say what happened my words wouldn't come out, all that I could manage to do was cry.

"Idiot." Uruyu said as he hit Ichigo in the head.

"What was that for?!" Ichigo asked as he rubbed his head.

"You don't ask question like that at times like this." Uruyu said motioning to me. "Wait for her to calm down, in the mean while we should get out of here before others come."

"Did you take you the cameras?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah." Chad said.

"Then let's go, Addie…"

"I-I know." I said as I stood up and kept wiping away my tears.

"I managed to stop her bleeding; she should be fine until we reach Urarhara's." Orihime said as she came into the group.

"Let's go then, Chad carry her." Ichigo said. Chad nodded his head and picked up Selana.

"Is she really going to be okay?" I asked as I was finally starting to calm down.

"Yeah, Orihime's abilities are enough to save her. Don't worry she'll be fine." Ichigo said.

I nodded and looked down at the ground as I walked.

I heard whispering between the group but I didn't pay attention to it. I was too depressed to care about anything.

"Hey watch out!" Ichigo said as he grabbed my arm pulling me out of a street where a bus zoomed by.

"Oh, thanks." I said as kept walking.

I heard him sigh. "You're so out of it that you haven't even realized that everyone has left us behind." He said.

I looked around and he was right, they weren't around. "Sorry."

"Look I know you're sad but still that doesn't give you the excuse to just act careless."

"I'm not being careless."

"You almost walked into a street into traffic and almost got hit by a bus, a bus! If that's not careless then I don't know what is."

I shrugged my shoulders "Oh well."

"Don't just say oh well."

"Too late."

"Look at me." He said grabbing my shoulders.

"I don't want to."

"Look. At. Me."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Jeez you're twice as difficult when you're sad." He said and let go of me.

"Sorry."

"Stop saying sorry. It's getting annoying, saying sorry when you have nothing to be sorry for. You haven't done anything wrong."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is!" I said and stopped walking. "You don't know anything so don't act like you do." I said and just took off running.

"Wait!" He called.

"Just leave me alone!" I yelled.

"I'm not going to leave you alone! Not when you're acting like this!"

I glanced behind me to see how far back he was, he was far enough. I turned the corner then went into an alleyway. I watched as he ran by.

I turned and walked into the alleyway. Then my phone rang. I took it out, it was my mom. I was about to answer it when a voice interrupted me.

"For a soul to return one must be sacrificed."

I turned around as fast as I could. I saw a blur of black and I feel a sharp pain in my stomach. I looked down and stared in horror at the sword that was plunged into my stomach. I watched as the blood stain the jacket Chad let me borrow. Then they pulled out the sword slowly causing me extreme pain. There was no way to describe the way it felt. After what seemed forever the sword was finally out and my legs gave out on me. I gasped for air like a fish out of water, with each intake of air there was a pain in my stomach, my vision went in and out of focus like some sort of kaleidoscope, and my body started to feel like it weighed over a thousand pounds, it became difficult to keep my eyes open.

"For a soul to return one must be sacrificed." They said as they held the sword up above their head.

I was out of it before the sword came down.


	6. I'm still alive!

~Dream~

I don't know where I was but it looked like some sort of forest. I looked around, it looked like I was inside one of those old TVs that had the bad quality, and I could barely make anything out. Then all the sudden the scenery changed and I seemed to be inside some sort of large building. In the distance I spotted two men; one that seemed older and another bowing down before him. I couldn't make you their faces though.

"You must kill the child; she is a threat to all of us."

"But she's just a child; she hasn't done anything wrong, sir."

"Silence!" The older man bellowed "Her very existence puts every dimension in danger, if she is not eliminated now then she will fall into the wrong hands and many disasters will come up us! You're mission is set, do not return until she has been eliminated. Do you understand?"

"Yes commander." The younger man said as he stood up.

Then the scene changed to inside a small house and once again I was watching from a distance and couldn't see the faces. The same man from earlier was there and there was a woman that seemed to be holding something.

"I won't let you do it!" The woman screamed.

"I'm sorry but it's an order." The man said as he took out his sword.

"She's my daughter, your daughter!"

"It doesn't matter."

"If you want to kill her then you'll have to kill me first!" The woman yelled. There was a brief silence between the two.

"So be it." The man said. The woman's eyes widened in horror as she watched the blade swing towards her.

~End of dream~

My eyes snapped open as I sat up. Unfortunately I sat up to quickly and ended up sliding off the side of the bed I was in. I hit the floor and felt a sharp pain in my gut. I looked down and saw myself wrapped up in bandages. I sat up slowly and tried to calm myself down. I was breathing heavily and was drenched in sweat. **"What did I just see?" **I thought as I ran my fingers through my hair in attempt to get it out my face. I felt another shock of pain in my gut and that's when it all came back to me; ever singly horrifying scene. I began to shake and my breathing became shallow and quick as my heart began to beat against my rib cage, I was suffocating from my own confusion. Then the door slammed open, the light from the outside blinded me, I squinted as I tried to see who it was. Whoever it was tackled me. My body became stiff as I tried to figure out what was going on.

"Addie…" the voice cried. "I was so scared; I thought you were going to die." They said as they let go of me so I could see who they were. It was Selana and she had tears streaming down her eyes.

My body relaxed and I smiled "Ha, I can't die yet; I still have to make sure you don't get yourself into trouble." I said. She began to cry even more and hugged me again. The position we were wasn't very comfortable for me, but I waited until she calmed down a bit. "Selena… You're hurting me." I said with a little laugh.

"I'm sorry!" She said as she let go and wiped away her tears. "I'm just so glad you're okay." She said as tears threatened her eyes again.

"Hey, hey, don't cry. We're both alive and in one piece, that's all that matters right?" I asked with a smile.

She smiled "Right."

"So you finally decided to wake up." Ichigo said as he stepped into the doorway.

"Ichigo." Selana said.

I stood up and leaned against the bed "Yupz, how long was I out?"

"Two days." Ichigo said as Selana stood up.

"Say what?! Two days?!" I said.

He sighed "Selana can you give us some time to talk?"

"Uhm, yeah sure." Selana said as she looked at him then back at me. "Glad to know you're okay."

"Yeah same here." I said as she hugged me and walked out the room.

I waited till she was out the room and I scrunched over in pain. "Jebus, she needs to learn how to give people softer hugs."

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked as he closed the door.

"Yeah, it won't kill me." I said as I straighten up but kept an arm wrapped around my stomach. "I hope."

"What did you think you were doing?" He asked.

"Huh?"

"Back then, you ran off recklessly and got yourself into trouble! Do you know how dangerous, how stupid that was?! You could've died if I wasn't close by!" He yelled.

I felt like I was being lectured like some sort of child, I was a child though, in his eyes.

"I-I…"

"Do you know how many people you would have made feel horrible?! Did you even stop to think about how everyone else felt?!"

"… no…" I mumbled as I looked at the ground, feeling ashamed of what I had done. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it! Sorry doesn't fix anything!"

I felt guilty for what I had done. I never liked being scolded; it made me feel like I was worthless and needed to be perfect. People always set high standards that I can't make and when I fail, it makes me feel like it was my fault. My lip began to quiver as tears threaten my eyes. I didn't want to cry, I really didn't, and I didn't have a reason to cry.

He took in a deep breath. "Look I know you didn't try to but sometimes just have to stop and think about how your actions will affect others, okay?"

"Okay." I said as my voice cracked a bit. I bit my lip and tried to keep myself under control. I felt a single tear roll down my cheek.

"Hey, look at me." He said softly.

My head moved like it was spellbound by his voice.

"I'm sorry if what I said hurt you but you need to learn that what you do affects others." He said as he wiped away my tears. "Okay?"

I nodded my head and he smiled. At that instant a thousand butterflies swarm around in my stomach, his smile was so kind and warm; it was like no other smile I had ever seen. We stood there, with his hand on my cheek and our gazes locked for what seemed like hours but in reality was only a few seconds.

"Oh? Am I interrupting something?" Urahara asked as he came into the room.

Both Ichigo and I jumped away from each other as our cheeks burned red "NO!" We said in unison.

Urahara laughed "Of course not." He pulled out his fan and came near me. "Just to let you know he's a little shy in the bed."

If even possible my cheeks turned an even brighter read, I was going to explode of embarrassment.

"What are you talking about?! You old pervert!" Ichigo yelled.

"So you're not shy?" Urahara teased.

"Don't pull those damn tricks on me!"

"Ohh~~ Ichigo you're so innocent."

"So?!"

"Addie, Selana, tell us what did you guys encounter." Urahara said. We were sitting around a table by now. Urahara wanted the details about what happened to the both of us.

"I don't really know it just kind of happened." Selana said looking at her cup of tea. "One minute I'm running back to Addie, the next I'm on the floor dying." She said shrugging.

"I see." Urahara said as he nodded his head. "What about you Addie-chan? Do YOU see what you encountered?"

As if it was on que everyone turned their heads to look at me. "Jeez, talk about pressure." I said as I leaned back in my chair. "Yeah, I saw."

"And what exactly did you see?" Urahara asked.

"A person in a black cloak, from what I could tell they were female but other than that there's nothing more." I said shrugging.

"Did they say anything to you?"

"Uhm..." I searched my memories. "Yeah but I can't remember exactly, it had something to do with souls or something."

Urahara nodded his head. "I'll have to do some research about this."

"How do you know they weren't just some random murders or something?" Selana asked.

Urahara looked at Selana and smiled "Who knows, maybe they are." He said pulling out the fan.

"Where do you keep that fan? You always have it. Do you keep it in your sleeves or something?" I asked.

"That's a secret~" He chimed.

"You're such a killjoy." I grumbled.

"Well that might be true but you've yet to tell us the details." Urahara said becoming serious again. I could see one of his eyes; the other was shading by his hat and hair. I still couldn't believe that this was all really happening, I mean to think that the actual Bleach characters are sitting in front of me. They way this situation is just like what I've read and watched, it just seemed too good to be true. Of course by letting myself be get involved them I'm also putting myself in danger, dangers that were new to me.

"Addie?" Selana said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"huh?" I said. "Sorry I kind of zoned out. So what we talking about?"

"Details." Urahara said.

"Right, so let's see, I was just walking around the building since I had nothing better to do."

"You shouldn't have been walking alone." Ichigo said.

"Well how was I supposed to know I was gonna get attacked?!" I snapped.

"Ichigo shut up and let her finish." Uruyu said.

"Thank you, anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted." I said as shot a glare at Ichigo. "I was walking around the school and Selana joined me. So we walked for a bit until she realized she had forgotten something. So she ran back into the building and I decided to wait for her. So I sat down and put down my things. Then I began to go off into thought when I felt someone staring at me. You know that feeling you get when someone stares at the back of your neck?" They nodded. "Yeah that. So anyway, it looked like they were wearing a hoodie. So I got up and asked if they needed anything, as soon as I spoke up they started to move towards me. It was then that I realized that they were wearing a cloak, not a hoodie. I thought about running away but then I'd be turning my back and my defenses would be down. So I just stood there hoping they would either pass by or turn around. Finally they stopped moving and stood several feet away from me. I could hear them mumbling something but I couldn't make out what they said. Then they reached into their cloak and pulled out a gun. They pointed it straight at me and I just froze man, it wasn't even funny, not cool man, not cool. Anyway then they spoke up saying something like for a soul to come back one has to be sacrificed or something like that. So then they fired the gun, everything happened in slow motion and it was so weird and then Selana called my name and somehow managed to beat the bullet and move me out the way. When I realized that I hadn't been shot and it was Selana I started to… well you know… when I looked up again the person was gone, they disappeared. So you know then they came and so on and so far." I said finishing up the story. "And everyone lived happily ever after, the end." I said.

"I think you missed on crucial part." Uruyu said pushing up his glasses.

"What did I miss?" I asked.

"How you ended up with such a wound in your stomach." Urahara said.

"Right... I was just testing to see if you guys were actually paying attention. I didn't forget." I said adverting my gaze to the side a bit.

"You forgot didn't you?" Ichigo asked. "Idiot."

"I am not an idiot!" I said as I looked at my empty cup and threw it at him. He fell out of his chair. "Ha! Who's the idiot now!?" I said laughing.

"Why you little!" He yelled as he stood up and threw the cup right back at me but I was on a roll and caught it. "Holy flip! I caught it! Sucker!" I said and threw it and missed horribly and it Urahara upside up his head. I brought my hands up to my mouth to keep myself from laughing at my failure.

"What the hell was that?!" Ichigo yelled.

"Your face!" I yelled back while laughing.

"Bakudo number one, Sai." Urahara said. Next thing I know I'm back to back to Ichigo, restrained by some sort of invisible force.

"Dang it Urahara! Using Kido is cheating!" I said as I tried to break out but failed.

"You're not going to be able to break out of it unless you have reiatsu." Ichigo said as he released a bit of his. There was a silence and he didn't move.

"Urahara!" Ichigo yelled.

"Sorry Ichigo~~ If I let you get out easily then it wouldn't be any fun." Urahara said as he stepped in front of us with his fan out.

"Bastard." Ichigo mumbled.

"Now, Addie-chan, continue on with the rest."

"Right, well okay so well you guys came and we left to head here. I got lost in thought and got depressed and all that good stuff. Almost got ran over for a bus but strawberry here saved me."

"Don't call me strawberry."

"The strawberry said some stuff; not very nice stuff though, hurt my feelings strawberry." I said in a matter of fact tone while I nodded my head. "Anyway so I ran off because he was being a butt, so then I ended up in an alleyway type thing and then I heard the same phrase the person said from earlier. I turned around and surprise, surprise they were there, but this time they had a sword that stabbed me in the gut. So they took out the sword but they were mean about it and took it out slowly, jebus just thinking makes me feel the pain again. So yeah I fell to the floor after it was pulled out and before I blacked out, they held the sword over their head and repeated the phrase and yup what happened after that Ichigo knows." I said.

Urahara nodded his head. "What happened when you arrived?" he asked Ichigo.

"Well basically what she just said, the person in the cloak had the sword above their head and was about to kill her. I kicked her in the back and they dropped the sword as they fell to the ground. They stood up and said something like I'll pay for interfering with some ritual. Then they just disappeared and after that I brought her here." Ichigo said.

Urahara scratched his chin in thought. "From what information we've gathered all I can say is that this person was performing a ritual that brings a soul back in exchange for another soul."

"Well that's kind of obvious."

"Yes but now the question is why they want your soul." Urahara said.

"Wait, what? My soul? You sure?"

"If they weren't after your soul they would have stopped after they failed the first time." Urahara said.

"But why? What's so special about my soul? I'm not even a shinigami! I don't even have any reiatsu! Or at least I don't think I do… I don't have any right?"

"No." Ichigo said.

"See! So why?"

"I'm afraid I don't have enough information gathered to say why but give me some time." Urahara said.

"Wait, wait, what are you guys talking about? What's reiatsu? What's a shinigami?" Selana asked.

"Oh, right I'm the only one that knows this stuff." I said. "Yo! Urahara! Do us all a favor and modify her memory."

"Oh, it's like you read my mind." Urahara chimed as he brought the fan to cover his mouth. "I was just about to do so." Urahara said.

"What do you mean? Addie what are they going to do to me?" Selana asked as she got a little closer to me.

"Don't worry it'll be for the best." Urahara said.

"Addie?" Selana said.

"Don't worry you won't die." I said smiling. "And it won't hurt at all; it's like taking a nap." I said.

"I've already modified everyone else's memory, your parents think you're at a library and anyone who saw the video from the camera has forgotten it and I have also disposed of the video." Urahara said.

"Busy, busy." I said. "Now don't be scared Selana after this you'll be happy." I said.

"O-okay." She said with a bit of hesitation.

Urahara put his hand on her forehead "Sweet dreams." He said. Selana passed out and he caught her. "She'll be up in an hour, I'll go take her home, she won't remember any of the past events, she'll think she went home and life went on as normal." Urahara said as he picked her up.

"So you gonna let us go?" Ichigo asked.

"I think they're better off binded together." Uruyu said.

"Shut up no one asked you!" I said.

"Right, right." Urahara said and the invisible force stopped binding us.

"Oh jebus it's nice to be able to move again." I said as I sprawled onto the floor.

"Also, until we find out who's after you and why, Ichigo is your personal body guard, have fun~~" Urahara said and before either of us could respond he was gone.

We looked at each other then looked at the empty place where Urahara once stood.

"I don't want to be stuck with her!" Ichigo said as he stood up.

"Well no one wants to be stuck with you either!" I yelled as I jumped up so I wouldn't feel so short, didn't work out. "Dang it! Get shorter!"

"You get taller!"

"I wouldn't have to if you were shorter! You're like a freakin giraffe!"

"What?! Uruyu is as tall as me!"

"Hey don't drag me into your argument!" Uruyu said.

"And Chad's even taller!" Ichigo continued.

"So?! He's Mexican!"

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

"I'm Mexican!"

"Then why aren't you tall?!"

"Cause I'm weird!"

"Wait, you're Mexican?" Chad asked.

"Yups! Although I've never really been to Mexico… a while back I really wanted to go but the way things are now… I think I'll just chill here." I said giving Chad a thumbs up.

"Yeah, the situation isn't very good."

"Tell me about it." I said as I decided to plop down in a chair beside Orihime, who I had forgotten that was there, she was so quiet. "And you!" I said pointing at Orihime.

"Huh?" She said.

"Why you no talk!? You need to be more social!" I said.

"Oh well uhm…" She said not knowing what to reply back.

"Jeez you're almost as bad as Uruyu." I said.

"Hey I'm social!" Uruyu said.

"Sure and I'm the Easter bunny!" I said with a bucket load of sarcasm.

"The Easter bunny would be easier to deal with." Ichigo mumbled.

I grabbed the cup Orihime had, which still had water in it. "No one cares!" I said and threw the cup at him, letting the water spill on him. I looked at him then at the cup rolling on the ground. "Oops… that had water in it didn't it?" I said. "Oh well, you look better when you're soaking wet." I said smirking.

He glared at me "You're going to pay for this."

"Ohh, I'm so scared! Oh someone help me! Ichigo is going to get me for throwing water at him." I said acting as a damsel in distress. "Pfffttt! Yeah right." I said.

"Uhm… Addie… you're going to get yourself into trouble." Orihime said tugging on my shirt a bit.

"Strawberry won't do anything; he's my personal body guard." I said as I leaned back in the chair so the front legs were off the floor.

Orihime, Uruyu, and Chad exchanged looks.

"You're so dead." Ichigo said as he spun the chair to where I was facing him.

"Hey watch it! I almost fell out the chair!" I yelled.

"I don't care." He said as he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder.

"NO! I don't want to be picked up like a potato sack! Orihime! Help me!" I said as I began to thrash around.

"We're going out for a bit, we need to have a talk." Ichigo said ignoring me.

"I'll bite your flipping face off! Chad help me! We're Mexican buddies!" I said.

Chad shrugged "Sorry."

"Fine then! I didn't want you guys help anyway! Yo momma don't love yall!" I said as I was carried out the room.

"I'm not happy about this. Your shoulder is wet and it feels weird." I said.

"Your fault for throwing a cup at me." He said.

"I didn't know there was water in there!"

"So?"

"So?!"

"You know I just realized something and feel like a genius for it." I said as I propped my elbows on his back, making sure that I elbow his shoulder blades.

"That's uncomfortable." He said.

"Not my fault, you're the one that wanted to carry me." I said as he opened the front door.

"Mur! Light! It burns!" I said as we walked outside.

"What are you a vampire?"

"Maybe… so where we heading to strawberry?"

I heard him mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" I challenged.

"Nothing."

"Thought so."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I can do that too ya know!" I said as I repeated his actions.

"Someone should give you a trophy."

"I know right! I mean I've done so many productive things! Like throwing marshmallows at people and singing happy birthday while SpongeBob dances behind me, and planning unauthorized events, I do deserve a trophy don't I?" I said nodding my head. "Oi."

"What?"

"You gonna let me down? I have legs."

"No, knowing you, you'll probably run off and get yourself killed."

"You right, you right, on second thought let's not get me killed."

"Wasn't planning on it."

"Mhhhmm sureee." I said

"Do you want me to?"

"I never said that."

"But you implied it."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Do you even know where you're going?" I asked growing bored of arguing.

"Uh… no."

"Idiot."

"I'm not an idiot!"

"Well apparently you are."

"Shut up."

"No because now I have to give you directions on getting back. Actually I don't even know where back is so just take me to my house."

"I'm not your horse."

"Well you're the one who picked me up and started walking around so technically you are and if you don't want to be horse you can just put me down."

"If I put you down will you stay near me?"

"Maybe."

He sighed "Fine." He put me down.

"Freedom at last!" I said I was going to start running just to mess with him but he already saw that coming.

"You're not going to run off." He said as he grabbed my arm.

"Nooooo! May a great curse fall upon your family for grabbing my arm!" I said becoming dramatic.

"Whatever." He said as he began to drag me along.

"Ow, ow, ow! Okay, okay I take back take back the curse!" I said. "Wait where are you dragging me to?! I will scream!"

"No you won't."

"You wanna bet?" I challenged.

"Bet."

"I bet you ten dollars I will."

"Fine." He said as he purposely pulled on my arm.

I glared at the back at his hand and I was certain he was smirking. I stopped my foot to stop us from moving and took in a deep breath. "RAPE!"

He looked at me like I was crazy and brought his hand to cover my mouth. "Ignore her she's a little crazy in the head!" He said.

"Muenkjskjdsa!" I mumbled.

"Shut up." He said as he dragged us away from the crowd of people now staring at us.

Then I bit his hand making him let go of me. "What the hell was that for!?"

"Everything!" I called from over my shoulder as I ran off. "See ya later strawberry!"

"Hey get back here!" He yelled as he chased after me.

"Never!" I said as I ran through the crowd of people, saying 'excuse me' and 'sorry' every once in a while. Then I turned the corner and ran into something causing me to fall back. "Walls, not fun to run into." I grumbled as I rubbed my head.

"What are you doing?" Uruyu asked.

I looked up to see Chad, Uruyu and Orihime, I ran into Chad. Chad extended his hand to help me up.

"Running away from strawberry." I said as I stood up.

Then I felt hands grab my shoulders "Don't call me strawberry." Ichigo said.

"Flippety flip flip!" I said as I jumped out of his grip. "Don't do that!"

He sighed "Let's take her home before she ends up hurting herself."

"I'm not going to hurt myself!"

"Good idea." Chad said.

"Who's team are you on?!" I said pointing a finger at Chad.

"She's a whole lot more trouble than I expected." Uruyu said pushing up his glasses.

"I can hear you guys! I'm still alive!" I started flailing my arms around.

"Yeah but what can we do about it? Urahara told us to protect her." Ichigo said with another sigh.

"Well technically he said you." Orihime said.

"Ggrr fine! Not like I want to be listened to anyway! See if I care." I said as I threw my arms up in the air and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Uruyu asked.

"I'm going to go hunt elephants." I said sarcastically. "I'm going home! Not like I have anywhere else to go!" I said. "Oh wait a second, you owe me ten dollars!" I said pointing at Ichigo. "A bet is a bet now pays up." I said and opened up my hand.

"Bet?" Orihime asked.

"That doesn't sound too promising." Uruyu commented.

"Yeah, I bet him ten dollars that I would scream in the middle of the street and I did."

"Ohhh so you were the one that yelled rape!" Orihime said.

"Yupz! That was me." I said smiling. "I'm surprised you guys heard me. Hhhmm, I'm loud."

"Very loud at that." Uruyu said.

"Don't judge me and my loudness. Now come on, pay up." I said.

"I don't have ten dollars." Ichigo said.

"Then why the flip did you bet?!"

"Because I didn't think you would actually yell."

"Don't underestimate what I will do for ten dollars." I said crossing my arms. "But since I'm feeling nice today, you can repay me by getting me ice cream. I likes ice cream."

"I'm not going to buy you ice cream."

"Fine, don't buy me $1.00 ice cream you can just give me $10.00" I said.

"It would be smarter if you bought her ice cream." Ishida said.

"Listen to the smart kid, he's smart." I said and patted Uruyu's head.

"Don't pet my head."

"Why? It's so pettable."

"Is that a word?"

"It is now."

Uruyu sighed and grabbed my wrist. "Stop that, it's annoying."

"Hey watch the wrists!" I growled as I tried to pull my wrist out his grip, which happened to one of iron (True story).

"What are we going to do with this child?" Uruyu asked.

"I'm not a child!" I said still trying to pull out of his grip.

"I don't know if we let her run off she'll get herself killed." Ichigo said.

Uruyu sighed and watched me struggle getting out of his grip. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea right now."

"Uruyu! That's not nice!" Orihime said.

Uruyu shrugged.

"Blarg!" I said as I used my free arm to punch Uruyu in his face. He fell back and let go of my wrist. "I got my wrist back." I said smiling.

Uruyu opened his mouth to protest but stopped.

"A hollow?" Orihime said looking off to the east.

"It seems so." Uruyu said as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Hollow? Where?" I asked looking around like a lost child.

"I'll go; you guys stay here with her." Ichigo said as he was about to take off.

"Oh no." Uruyu said as he grabbed the back of Ichigo's shirt. "You're her body guard so you stay here with her."

"What?!" Ichigo said as he turned around to face Uruyu.

"She's your responsibility so be responsible and take care of her." Uruyu said as he let go. "Me, Chad and Orihime will be enough to take care of this." Uruyu said as they began to run off.

"Take care Addie!" Orihime said.

"No promises." I said as I waved good bye. Once they were out of sight I turned to Ichigo. "So what's next?"

"Nothing, we wait." He said.

"Nothing at all? No walking around or anything?"

"No, we just stand here and wait."

"Can't we sit over there at the benches? I'm tired of standing."

"You can."

"No you have to come with me! I'll look like some sort weird person."

"You are a weird person."

"So? What if I get kidnapped or something?"

"They'll bring you back."

"How do you know?" I challenged.

"Because I want to take you back to Urahara."

I glared at him and pulled his ear.

"Ow, ow, ow!" He said as I dragged him across the street to the benches.

I forced him to sit down beside me and let go of his ear. "There problem solved."

He rubbed his ear as he glared at me. My response was smiling back. Then he jabbed my side which hurt more than I expected, but then again I was still recuperating from being stabbed in my stomach.

"Ffffffff!" I was all I managed to say as bent over and wrapped my arms around my stomach.

"Oh god, I'm sorry! I forgot that you were hurt." He said in a worried tone. "Are you okay?"

"Just dandy." I said as I straighten up but still kept an arm around my stomach.

"I'm really sorry. Does it hurt?" He asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, tis just a flesh wound!" I said remembering a movie I once saw.

"You sure?"

"Yup."

He sighed as he leaned back.

"You should learn to remember stuff." I said as I leaned back.

"I said I was sorry."

"If you're so sorry you should buy me ice cream."

"Will it make you feel better?" He asked as he stood up.

"Of course it will! Ice cream makes everyone feel better." I said smiling.

"What flavor?"

"Chocolate! Wait do you even know where to get ice cream?"

"There's an ice cream shop right behind us."

"Oh snap, what?" I said as I turned my head to see the glorious ice cream shop. "Sweet jebus." I said.

"I'll be back in a bit, don't get you into trouble." He said as he headed towards the shop.

"No promises." I said as I turned back around. Although then I realized I was in the exact situation I didn't want to be, oh the irony. "Curses." I mumbled as I tried not to look awkward. I looked up into the sky trying to think of way of not to become bored.

**"Come on think of something. You're a smart kid…. Most of the time…" **

Then something ran into my leg making me snap out of my thoughts, it was a small boy. They looked at up at me giggling, they only seemed to be about three or four years old. I smiled back and they giggled even more. I petted their head and he took my hand and looked at it, then at his. He compared the size of our two hands.

"There you are." A woman said as they picked up the child. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I said with a smile.

She smiled back and the child waved to me. "Bye-bye." They said.

I waved back at the child and they giggled again. "Bye." I said as I watched them walk away in to the crowd.

"What are you looking at?" Ichigo asked as he sat down beside me and gave me an ice cream cone.

"Nothing." I said as I took the ice cream and began to eat it. We sat in silence as we ate our ice cream but it wasn't it awkward silence it was just silence.

"What the hell are they doing? This is taking too long." Ichigo said as he finished off his cone and stood up.

"It is isn't it?" I said as I also finished off my cone and stood up. "Maybe they just ditched us."

"Orihime wouldn't have let them."

There was a brief silence. "What do you think happened?" I asked.

"I don't know but we have to go check, come on." He said as he began to walk through the crowd.

"Mkayz." I said as I skipped behind him. As he walked further I started to recognize some of the places, we were near the park. "So do you know where we're actually going this time?"

"Yes." He said.

"Okay just checking." I said.

"Hurry up." He said as he started to jog. I followed behind him, we were going into the more forest area of the park, and not many people went there because they thought it was haunted.

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't know." He said. The deeper and deeper we went the more the atmosphere started to feel cold.

"What's up with the weather? It was burning a couple of minutes ago." I said as I rubbed my arms.

He stopped running "Wait here, I'll be back."

"What? Don't leave me here in this creepy place!"

"You'll be safer, we don't have time to argue, just take care of my body." He said as he pulled out his Shinigami badge from his pocket and presses it against his chest. I tried to catch his body but failed. "Oops… sorry." I said as I rubbed the back of my head.

He sighed "Just stay hidden." He said as he ran off. I looked at his lifeless body and dragged it with me to the nearest tree, where I then hid behind. I brought my knees up to my chest in attempt to keep warm. "I should've asked for a jacket." I said as I pulled my arms into the shirt Urahara let me borrow. "And pants." I laid my chin on my knees and did my best to keep myself from freezing. It seemed with each passing second it got colder and colder and colder. I yawned as my eyelids began to droop, the colder it gets the sleepier I get. "Grr! No, wake up!" I said as I shook my head violently. "Okay, okay never mind, bad idea, bad idea." I said as I tried to soothe the headache that I earned myself. I let my head drop back on my knees until the headache decided to go away. Then I lifted my head up slowly and looked in both directions, trying to make sure my vision was clear. "Alright, I'm all good now." Then from beside me something came flying, breaking half of the tree just barely missing me.


	7. The Person that wants to kill you

My reflexes kicked in and I rolled away from the tree. Whatever it was flew into a few other trees breaking those. I lowered my defenses and tried to make out what was in the cloud of dust. There was an eerie laugh, like the one you hear in movies about crazy doctors and what not, so you could tell it was a guy.

"We told you, you would pay for interrupting!" The voice said. I strained my eyes and could see the figure of the cloaked person; my next though was where everyone else was. I looked around desperately trying to find them but I still tried to keep my presence hidden. I heard rustling from my left where the other figure went flying through the trees. I watched as they emerged from behind the broken trees, it Ichigo and he was pretty badly beaten up. If that's what he looked like then I feared what the other's condition was. Then I remembered that I was supposed to be taking care of his body.

"**Oh jebus, I'm so dead." **I thought as I looked around for it hoping that it was still in one piece. It was still sitting against the tree but was very and I mean very close to the cloaked man. **"Crap, crap, crap, crap." **I thought. I had to get his body away from her, who knows what she'll do if she spots it. I had to inch my way over there, I took a deep breath and gathered all the bravery I had, it wasn't a lot but it was enough. I got on all fours and began to crawl.

"Don't tell me you're done already?" He whined. "I was starting to enjoy myself."

Ichigo scowled as he leaned against his sword, trying to regain his balance. As I got closer I saw more figures, at first I thought they were people but when I took a closer look, they were tails or looked like them.

"**The flip? What is this?! Naruto?!" **I thought as I continued to crawl. However as soon as I took the second step I snapped a twig, **"You got to be kidding me! How cliché can this get?!" **I thought. The figure turned to me and I stood frozen in place, praying that he wouldn't see me. "Well, well, look what I've found." He said as one of his tails came in my direction but instead of me it was Ichigo's body.

"**Flip!"**

"Now I wonder what would happen if I mangled up this body of yours." She said as she held his body by his neck.

"NO!" I yelled. She turned her attention to me.

He chuckled "My, my, what a day it's turning out to be." He said as one of his tails headed towards me.

"Watch out!" Ichigo yelled as he ran towards me.

"Don't interfere." The man said as he shot another tail at Ichigo. Ichigo blocked it with his sword but it sent flying.

"Ichigo!" I yelled, but was cut off when the tail wrapped around me. It was then that I realized that it wasn't a tail like I expected it to be, it was like a snake. It pulled me to the figure of the man; I let out a yelp because of how fast it went. Before I knew it I was face to face with the man. He smirked but like the other person his cloak hid his eyes.

"You're certainly looking tastier than what our little fox described." He said licking his lips.

"**Oh jebus don't rape me." **

Something hissed in my ear, I turned my head ever so slightly and saw a snake; I despise snakes beyond all despisement. The snake started to coil around my neck.

"I wonder if they'll let us have a little fun with you." The guy said as the snake began to tighten its grip. I tried to get out of its grip but having my body coiled around in a bigger snake tail makes it kind of hard.

"I guess we'll find that out once you're dead." He said as the snakes grip became ten times tighter. I struggled as hard as I could to get out of his grip. I began to see the black dots cloud my vision again.

"Let her go." Ichigo growled. I turned my head to see him; he was in his bankai form.

"Ha! As if we'd….."

Ichigo flashed stepped to his other side and the tail that was holding me was severed. As I fell the snake and tail released me. I fell on the ground gasping and coughing for air, I looked up to see the cloaked man staring at his severed tail.

"My, my, I'm going to be scolded when I get back." He said as he tapped his chin.

"**That's it?! Does that not hurt or something?!" **

"For losing one tail? I wonder what would happen if you lost all of them." Ichigo said smirking.

The man chuckled "Sorry but that's impossible besides you still want your friends right?"

I then realized that in he held in his other tails Orihime, Chad, and Uruyu. They were struggling to get out of the tails that started from their ankles to their mouths. "It'd be tragic if the life was squeezed out of them." The tails tighten their grip around them and I heard their muffled struggles of desperation.

"Leave them alone! It's me you want right!" I said.

"**Wait… what? NO! Mouth connect to brain!"**

"If you leave them alone then I'll go with you."

"**No you won't! Grrr fine! Don't connect to brain!"**

"Oh?" the cloaked man said as he turned his attention to me. "Honorable aren't we?"

I stood up.

"Don't be stupid." Ichigo said as he flashed stepped in front of me. I blinked a couple of times before I realized what happened. "I'll get them." Ichigo said as he turned his head just enough so I could see him smile. My face flushed and looked down to the side.

The man bent over laughing. "You?! Get them?!" He stopped straightened up and stopped laughing. "That's stupid." The tails then headed our way. Before I could even think about anything, Ichigo picked me up like a potato sack and dodged the attack. I watched as the tails chased after us.

"Move faster!"

"I know!"

I spotted something in the corner of my eye; I turned to see a tail heading straight for his head.

"UWAH! Move!" I said as I pulled on his head making Ichigo dodge the tail just barely but this hit his back and sent both of us flying in completely different directions. I hit the ground rolling and my side collided with a tree. I bit my tongue and shut my eyes to keep myself from screaming. It worked but it still hurt like I don't know what. Ichigo on the other hand, being a Shinigami and what not managed to stop himself from crashing into anything.

"Does it hurt?" The cloaked man said.

I snapped my eyes open and the man was standing a couple of feet away from me with a smirk on his face. I sat up and was going to crawl back but there was a tree behind me. I can't crawl through trees.

"You should've let our little fox just kill you." He said. "Oh well now I'll have to kill all of you."

His other arms were probably just short of snapping Orihime's and the other's neck.

My mind told my body to move but my body wasn't responding.

"For a soul to return, a soul must be sacrificed. " He said as his tails all came at me. If my body wasn't paralyzed by fear, my eyes would have closed. Then I heard the sound of the wind being cut. A split second later the tails lost the speed they had and fell to the ground and slid past me as blood began to gush out the severed tails. A droplet landed on my cheek and I flinched.

"Sorry but I can't let you kill my friends." Ichigo said as the man fell to the ground. Behind the man the others were gasping for air as they crawled out of the tail's grip.

I brought my hand to my cheek where the blood had landed and wiped it off with my index finger. Then I looked at my finger that was covered in the crimson liquid. Then I had a sudden urge to laugh. Why? I don't know but I laughed anyway. Everyone looked at me trying to figure out why I was laughing. After a minute I stopped laughing but the smile remained on my face.

"He died."

"**What the hell are you doing?!" **I mentally yelled at myself.

Everyone looked at me with looks of shock as they stood up and dusted themselves off.

"Are you feeling okay?" Ichigo asked as he walked over to me.

"Peachy." I said.

"**The flip?! No I am not okay! MY side hurts like hell!"**

"You sure? You crashed into the tree pretty hard. You might have broken something." Orihime said.

"Pft, that was nothing." I said. "I've been through worse."

"**No I haven't! Flip! What's going on?!"**

"Worse? Like what" Ishida asked.

I giggled as I stood up and that hurt worse than hell. "That's for me to know and you to find out." I spun in a circle and hugged myself.

"**I might as well just jump off a bridge if I'm doing this." **

"I wouldn't mind jumping off a bridge." I said.

"**The hell!? Who are you?! How did you get here?!"**

She chuckled and everyone else was starting to get worried as they exchanged nervous glances.

"Like I said before that's for me to know and you to find out." She said. Then slowly I started to feel that I could regain control of my body and as soon as I felt my legs I just collapsed and scrunched over in pain. I could feel the blood seeping through my shirt.

"Addie!" Ichigo said worriedly. "What's wrong?!" He asked as he kneeled beside me.

"Orihime." Ichigo said.

She nodded her head and kneeled beside me. She touched her hair clips and soon the orange healing barrier was around me. I was actually amazed that I didn't pass out but I would have preferred that instead of what I was going through now. I felt something trying to come up my throat. I brought my hand over my mouth in attempt to stop it. I began to cough and felt something on my hand that covered my mouth; it was blood. I really, really, really wanted to pass out but I couldn't.

"Something isn't right." Orihime said. I turned my attention to her.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"My Soten Kisshun… isn't working." She said as her orange barrier disappeared.

"What?!" Ichigo, Chad, and Uruyu said.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"Is that even possible?" Uruyu asked.

"What are we going to do?" Chad asked.

"I-I don't know but it's not working it's like it's being deflected or someone else but up a barrier around her." Orihime said.

"**A barrier? But how? When?" **

"My, my, what did you get yourself into?" Urahara said appearing out of nowhere.

"Urahara!" Orihime said as she stood up.

I was getting tire d of lying on the floor in pain so I decided to speak up, or tried to.

"Hey… as much as I love lying here in pain… I would love to get some treatment." I mumbled.

"Oh? You're still conscience?" Urahara asked as he came over to me.

"I really don't… want to be." I mumbled and began to cough again.

"Of course." Urahara said as he picked me up. "I'm going to go ahead and start treating her." Urahara said.

"I'll come with you." Ichigo said.

"No, no, you must stay here just in case they try to attack again." Urahara said.

I got curious and wanted to look to see if the cloak fell off the man. I moved my head ever so slightly so I could look over Urahara's shoulder. My eyes widen when all I saw was a small pool of blood. I was going to say something but I felt a sharp pain in my side and coughed up some blood on Urahara's shoulder, bet he enjoyed that.

"**You talk too much, you should learn to keep your mouth shut." **A voice in my head said. Then I felt another sharp pain in my side making me yelp.

"I'll be taking my leave." Urahara said.

"Take care." Orihime said.

Urahara then used flash step, the feeling of moving that fast wasn't doing me much good. It felt like being on one of those roller coasters that go in circles but twenty times faster; I groaned. Luckily though it only took about fifteen seconds before we got to his place/shop thingy. I must say though, stopping was no better than moving it was like a car crash but without the car.

"You smell like candy." I mumbled into his shirt as I close my eyes.

"Still conscience?" He asked surprised.

"mmhhhmm." I said. "Fix me."

He sighed as we entered the building. "Tessai!" Urahara called as we went into the back part of the store.

"Too loud!" I growled.

"Yes shop owner?" Tessai said as he came into the room.

"Take her into the rooms and set up everything so we can treat her injuries. I'll get the supplies." Urahara said as he handed me to Tessai. As soon as I was sure I was in Tessai's arms I clung to him like some sort of leech.

"It's cold, you're my heater." I mumbled.

Tessaid nodded and brought me into one of the rooms that were closer to the back. He put me down on the bed. I scrunched up and kept my eyes closed in an attempt to stay warm. I could hear him moving things; I heard the clinging of glass, the ringing of metal, and the thud of plastic. Then I heard the door slide open.

"Are we ready to begin?" Urahara asked.

"Will it hurt?" I mumbled. That was probably a stupid question to ask; of course it was going to hurt.

"I'm afraid so." Urahara said as he came up to the bed. "But for your sake I will put you to sleep." He said as his hand in front of my face. "Tanam Otoshi

But instead of actually passing out and closing my eyes, all that happened was that I could no longer move which meant that my eyes were still open.

"Tessai hand me the scissors." Urahara said as he shifted my body so I was flat on my back.

"**Scissors? What you need scissors for?"** I thought.

Tessai brought the scissors and Urahara took them. He then began to cut along the right side of my shirt. I then figured that he didn't want to move me in fear that he might hurt me. I didn't feel real comfortable with him looking at my side, it was awkward.

"My, my, this is quite something; just what did you get yourself into?" Urahara said.

"**Attacking trees with my side." **

Tessai had a wet rag in his hand and handed it to Urahara. He touched my side with the rag making me flinch.

"**Well at least I can flinch… I think." **I thought.

He pressed a little harder as he began to wipe off the blood.

"**FFFFFffffuuuuuddddgggeeee!" **

"It's odd that her eyes didn't close." Tessai said.

"Hhhmm? I suppose so." Urahara said as he glanced at my eyes. "Here." Urahara handed him the blood drenched rag. Tessai went to rinse the towel again; while he did that Urahara began to press two fingers into my side. If it wasn't for not being to move I would have slapped his fingers away so fast and so hard he might have actually flown across the room.

"**Son of a gun! That freaking hurts! Aaaaarrrrrrgggg!" **

Tessai handed the rag to Urahara again.

"**Nooo! Don't give it to him!"**

"What's the damage?" Tessai asked as Urahara began to wipe my side again.

"From what I can tell it's only a few broken ribs, if we use Kido then she should be fine within a matter of days." Urahara said.

"**Only a few broken ribs? Sure cause that's not a big deal." **

Urahara handed the rag back to Tessai. Then Urahara put two hands right over my side and they lit up as a light green.

"**What's that? Don't touch me with that. I don't know what that is." **I thought.

A couple seconds of silence passed and I didn't feel anything.

"**I'm a not supposed to feel something?" **

Urahara then stopped "Well I wonder who did that."

"Did what?" Tessai asked.

"Someone has put up a barrier to keep out any type of kido." Urahara said as his stopped glowing. He moved his hand over my chest.

"Why would anyone do that?" Tessai asked.

"They don't her to be healed, they want her dead. Why? I'm not sure but if we want to keep her alive then we have to knock her out completely, isn't that right Addie." He said.

"**Son of a gun you knew I was still conscience." **

"This might hurt a bit, pleas bare with the pain. " He said as he raised his hand then slammed it against my chest.

The air was literally knocked out of my lungs but it worked, I think. I wasn't plunged into darkness or anything like I expected but instead the scenery changed and I was in a forest. I looked around **"What just happened?" **I thought as I began to walk around.

"Oh my, it seems you found me." A voice said it was the same voice that was in my head.I twirled around to see me but not me. She looked like me but instead of my short brown hair she had long black hair and instead of my brown eyes she had blue. Other than that she looked exactly like me.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

She smiled and spun around in a circle and giggled a bit, she even sounded like me. She stopped spinning but hugged herself and smiled at me, it wasn't one of those good smiles; it was one of those creepy smiles.

"I'm the one who wants to kill you." She said.

I blinked at her trying to make sure I heard her right.

She stopped hugging herself and began to make her way towards me. "You heard me right. I'm the one who wants you dead."

"W-why?" I stuttered as I took a step back wanting to get as far away from her as possible.

"Why?" She said tilting her had to the side a bit. "Just because I don't like you." She said.

"What?! That ain't no reason!" Once that sentence was done I brought my hands over my mouth. I had meant to think that not say it out loud.

"Really?" She said as she kept walking towards me. "Then why don't you give me a good reason." She said and appeared in front of me. My eyes widen as she brought her hand back and punched me in my gut and sent me flying into the trees behind me. I somehow managed to dodge all the trees but I hit a rock instead. I fell to the ground gasping for air and felt something warm trickle down the back of my neck. I brought my hand to the back of my neck and it ran down my fingers. I looked at my hand and saw blood. I started to get dizzy by just looking at it but I knew that if I passed out here I'd die. I forced myself to stand up and leaned against the rock.

"Having problems?" She asked as she appeared above me. My eyes widen as I saw her bring her leg down. It took all I had to jump out the way, just barely dodging it. I rolled like a ninja and didn't stop until I ran into the tree.

"I missed?" I heard her say. "Oh well I'll get her this time." I tried to look around in the cloud of dust as I stood up. I looked around and decided to try finding a way out of this forest. I limped around for about a minute before I heard laughing. She was getting close.

"How stupid, you can't get out of this forest by walking." She said as she got nearer. "You can't leave here unless I want you to." She said as she appeared beside me again. I didn't even have time for my eyes to widen before I was sent flying again. I hit the sides of five different trees before I collided with a tree and stopped. It took a while for gravity get a hold of me and pull me back to the ground. My body ached all over, I was just about ready to die.

"**I have to get up. I gotta get up." **I thought as I tried to move my body.

"Is that all?" She asked she came up to me.

I turned my head so that I could see her tower above me.

"Pathetic, I guess that could be a reason to kill you right?" She said as she grabbed my hair and lifted me up. "Right?" She repeated and slammed me against the tree making me let out a scream. "Hmph." She said as she let me go. I slid down the tree as she walked away. "Well since you're going to die anyway I'm going to show you my best thing." She said smirking as she turned around and pointed at me. "I guarantee this is the one and only time you'll ever see it because after this you'll be dead." She said. Then what seemed like blue reiatsu started to cover her. "Enjoy it." She said as the reiatsu to take form and replace what she had on previously. It looked like it was creating an armor made of ice. In her right hand a sword was starting to form made of ice. Her hair was being pulled up into a bun and a tiara formed to hold it up. On her torso was the typical looking vest armor, made of ice of course. Then her fore arms became covered up in crystal like ice. Then a skirt made of separate pieces of ice that became sharp at the tips. Then lastly she had on knee high boots that on the sides seemed to have little sharp ice thorns sticking out. It was truly something to be amazed by, if you weren't about to killed. "Good night." She said as she charged at me. I held my breath but kept my eyes open. She was moving so fast, I wouldn't be able to blink even if I wanted too. But then a light pierced her chest. My eyes widen in surprise as so did hers but then they turned into a glare.

"Tch, I took too long." She said. Then more light began to pierce through the rest of her body as she began to disappear like ice melting. "We'll continue this later." She said as her voice began to fade away until there was nothing left. I sat there processing the events that just happened. I fell over on my side as I was finally passing out.

"**About time." ** I thought. It seemed like it was only a second but I opened my eyes in was back in Urahara's place. I sprang up and realized I was screaming, I clamped my hands over my mouth to stop myself. **"I'm alive?" **I looked over myself and made sure I had all my body parts. "I'm alive!" I said. Then the door slammed opened scaring the bejebus out of me as I fell out of the bed with the covers falling over me. I began to roll around as I tried to figure a way out, probably wasn't the best idea. I began to growl and make all sorts of noises until I hit the wall. "Fiddle sticks!" I heard a sigh and footsteps. "Wait! Don't touch me! Who are you!?" I said as I rolled onto my stomach and began to inch away like an inch worm.*

"It's me you idiot."

"Strawberry!" I said happy that it wasn't someone who was trying to kill me.

"Don't call me that." He said as he picked me up. "How did you get yourself into this?" He asked as he sat me on the bed and pulled the covers off me.

A few locks of hair fell over my face and I tried to blow them away, didn't work to well but I didn't feel like moving my arms. He sighed again and moved them out of my face.

"Oh thank you." I said.

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"Question?" I asked.

"How did you get yourself wrapped in the blanket?"

"Oh right, well I woke up and I realized I was screaming so I covered my mouth then I realized I was alive so I was like, I'm alive? And then I checked myself to make sure I had all my body parts and when they were all there I said I'm alive! But then you slammed the door open and scared the bejebus out of me and I fell on the floor and began to roll around because the blanket fell on top of me and I panicked."

"Why did you think you were dead? All you did was break a few ribs." He said.

"No it wasn't because that it was because of…"

"Of?"

"… I don't flipping remember! Arg!" I said as I fell back on the bed and raked my mind to remember.

"Again? What do you remember?"

"Your face!" I said as I sprang up and ended up head butting him. "Oww!" I said as I fell back on the bed with my hands over my forehead.

"Why'd you do that?!" he yelled as he covered up his forehead.

"I didn't try to!" I said. "Owww, you have a hard head."

"My head?!" Ichigo said.

"Yes your head!" I said as I sat up but remembered not to head butt him.

"Having fun?" Urahara said from behind Ichigo.

Ichigo turned on his heels and threw a kick that Urahara dodged "That was close." Urahara said.

"When did you get here?!" Ichigo asked.

"A few seconds ago." Urahara said.

"Why didn't you speak up then?" I asked.

"Because you guys seemed to be having fun."

"How is arguing fun?!" Me and Ichigo said.

Urahara pulled out his fan and began to wave it as he laughed.

I face palmed "Someone get him out of here before I throw this pillow at him." I said and grabbed the pillow on the bed.

"Now, now, you wouldn't throw something at the person who healed you." Urahara said as he backed away a bit.

I put a finger to my chin "Hmmm… Yes I would." I said and threw at him smacking him right in the face. "Touch down!" I said as I threw my hands in the air.

"My, my, you're quite violent." He said as he took the pillow of his face.

"Yes, yes I am." I said as put my hands on the bed and leaned back a bit. "So what do you want?"

"Hm?" Urahara said.

"Well you came in here for a reason right?" I asked.

"Oh yes, I heard your scream and became a little worried that someone had come to attack you." Urahara said.

"Yeah I thought that too when I was rolling around in the blanket." I said.

Urahara raised an eyebrow at Ichigo.

"She fell out the bed." Ichigo said. "Why did you fall out of bed anyway?"

"Cause you slammed the door open and scared me." I said.

"And why were you screaming?" Urahara said.

"Uhm… dunno… I think I might have had a nightmare or something because I thought I was dead." I said.

"Dead? Now why would you think that?" Urahara asked.

"Beats me, all I know is that I thought I was dead." I said shrugging as I began to swing my feet back and forth. "Kinda scary actually."

"Well of course you thought you were dead." Ichigo said.

Urahara nodded his head "Death is always scary, even for an old man like me." He said.

"How old are you anyway?" I asked.

He began to wave his fan again "Oh what a rude question to ask."

"You gonna answer the question or not?" Ichigo asked.

"Well look at the time I should really get going." Urahara said. "See you later." He said as he ran off.

"He avoided the question." Ichigo said.

"Sneaky bastard." I said as I jumped off the bed. "Anyway I'm hungry so Imma go raid the kitchen."

"I'll come, I'm hungry too." Ichigo said.

"Alright but touch my food and I'll kill you." I said as I walked out the room.

"Says the one that thought she was dead."

"Shush! You momma don't love you!"

"Don't bring my mom into this!"

"Crrryyyyy."

"Wha…"

"Crrrryyy!"

"But…"

"CRRRRRYYYYYY."

He sighed "Whatever."

I smiled and decided to s kip down the hallway. Anyway what's today?" I asked as I went into the kitchen.  
"Sunday." He said.  
"Oh so it's only been a day, cool." I said looked in the fridge  
"No." He said.  
"What do you mean? Yesterday was Saturday and today is Sunday, it's only been a day." I said as I pulled out some juice.  
"It's been a week."  
I dropped the juice in my hand. "What?!"


	8. I'M NOT STARING AT YOU!

"Addie!" Selana said as she glomped me.

"Nice to see you too." I said as I hugged her back.

"Is that an Addie?" Brea said as she stuck her head out of the instrument room. "Oh mer gosh! You're alive!" She said as she jumped on top of Selana.

"**This ain't gonna turn out well." **

Before I knew it I was at the bottom of a dog pile.

"Hey as much as I love you guys, I would really love to keep living." I said.

Everyone got off me. "Where have you been? We were worried." Hannah said.

"Oh, yeah, well I… uhm… fell down some stairs and uhm… yeah." I said looking off to the side.

"Sadness." Phae said.

"Yes I thought I was gonna die."

"You always think you're going to die." Sheno said.

"That's because I'm always in situations where death is a possibility." I said smiling.

"Of course." George said.

"Am I lying?"

"You really aren't." Hannah said.

"Well as much as I'd love to stay for this little reunion I still have places to be."

"Yeah, come on." George said.

"Imma coming, let's go Sheno." I said as I grabbed the back of his shirt and began to drag him out the band room.

"Stop that." Sheno said.

"Okay." I said and let go of him.

They both stopped walking and exchanged looks.

"What?" I asked.

"Who are you and what have you done to Addie?" George asked.

I face palmed "Fine, you want me to be mean then I will." I said and grabbed both their ears and dragged them away.

"Ow, ow, ow." George said.

"Cry."

"No, I don't wanna." Sheno said.

"Fine, not like anyone wants to hear you cry anyway." I responded.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Yo mamma don't love you!"

"Yes she does!"

"NO she don't! You adopted!"

"Noooooo!"

"MWhahahahaha! Soon, very, very soon!" I said.

"What happens very, very soon?" George asked.

"Everything." I said and let their ears go. "My arms are tired, bleh."

"So did you really fall down a couple of stairs?" George said.

"Of course I did, but it was more than a couple." I said.

"How many?" Sheno asked as he rubbed his ear.

"Uhm… dunno all I know is that I tripped and when I came to it there was an IV thingy in my arm." I said nodding.

"Only you, only you."

"I know, it's cause I'm special." I said as we started up the stair cases.

"Don't fall." George said.

"I know that." I said as I ran up the stairs. "Come on we're gonna be late."

"We're coming."

"I don't feel like running." Sheno said.

"Then you can be late." I said as I reached the top step. "Deuces!" I began to speed walk towards my class.

"Wait up!" Sheno said.

"Hello." George said as he came up beside me.

"Dang, I forgot you got long legs." I said. I grabbed onto his book bag. "Walk Geordie! Walk like the wind!" I said. He began to walk or speed walk towards our class.

"Dang it! Didn't I say to wait up." Sheno said as he grabbed onto my book bag.

"I dunno." I said as we went into the classroom.

"We're on time! It's a miracle!" I said

"Oh, Addie." said.

"Huh?" I said as I stopped and went to her desk.

"Your schedule was changed while you were gone." She said as she handed me my new schedule.

"It did?" I said as I looked over the paper.

"Yes and may I ask what happened?"

"Oh, I fell down a few stairs, well more than a few but I'm all okay now, I think." I said.

"Oh my, how did this happen?" She asked.

"Well I don't really know, I just fell and next thing I know I'm in a hospital. Luckily I managed not to break anything but I just knocked myself out."

"Did you get an excuse?"

"Uhm, yeah, my uncle is bringing it in."

"… **wait... I made Urahara my uncle didn't I? Yup… oh well." **

"Oh well I'm glad okay."

"Yeah, me too, well see you around." I said as I turned on my heels and headed to my now first period. "Let's see here, my first period iiiisss…" I said as I scanned the paper. "Orchestra! Well my first two periods. Cool beans." I said as the bell rung. I stopped at the top of the stairs. "Oh jebus I gotta go back across the school." I said as I hung my head down. "Kill me now." I said as I began to go down the stairs as fast as I could. I skipped a couple of steps almost fell but I didn't!

"Not today stairs!" I said as I reached the bottom and ran down the hallways. I went into the orchestra.

"Hey Spanish, what are you doing here?" Mr. Hugh asked.

"I got my schedule changed." I said as I went into his office and handed him the paper.

"Oh good I was hoping that he wouldn't be here by himself."

"Wait who is he?" I asked.

"Me."

I turned around and saw Chad. "It's a Chad!" I said as I pointed at him. "Poke ball go!" I said as I threw my invisible Poke ball at him.

"So you know each other? Good. Now get out I got stuff to do." Mr. Hugh said.

"It didn't work." I said as I looked at my empty hand and walked out his office. "Oh well." I said and shrugged. I went to put my things down on the last row. "So it's just you and me. What are you playing?"

"Guitar." He said as he pointed at the case on the third row.

"Cool beans, now if you don't mind I'm going to go hid in a cubby and think." I said as I went into the instrument room.

"Okay?"

I went into the instrument and like I said I hid in one of the cubby things and closed the door, kind of made me feel like I was in some sort of prison.

"**It really has been a whole week. Man this is just wonderful in every sort of way possible. Missing a whole week of school and then having my schedule changed, oh yes this school year is starting off great. And I'm being stalked by people who want to kill me! Then there's the fact that I can't remember anything, what do I have? Amnesia?! Jebus someone needs to help me before I do something crazy."**

"What are you doing?" Ichigo said as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Holy flip! How the flip did you get there?!"

"I walked, get of there." He said as he opened the door.

"Nooo, I'm thinking!" I said as I slammed the door close. "Ohhh flip, run."

"Uhm, excuse me!" Mr. Hugh said.

"I'm sorry! I accidently ran into the door!" I said.

"Okay be careful."

"See what you made me do." I said.

"Me?! I was only trying to get you out of there."

"Well what if I didn't want to get out of here!" I said.

"How was I supposed to know that?"

"I don't know! Wait… what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in English?"

"My schedule changed." He said shrugging.

"Why do I think that means…"

"We have every class together." He said finishing the sentence.

"Of course, wonderful." I said as I got out the cubby. "And I'm guessing this is Urahara's doing?"

"Yup." He said.

"Alrighty then, well if you don't mind I'm gonna play mer musical instrument."

"What do you play?"

"Everything, not really but meh if I tried I could." I said as I put the combination in for my lock.

"You have combination locks for your cubby?"

"Yeah the people at this school are ghetto, gheeetttoooo." I said as the lock unlocked. "They are not to be trusted, take my word for it. It's a trap." I said and debated on what I should play. "Wait when did my trumpet get in here?"

"… **marching season… we have a game don't we." **

"One moment." I said as I headed to Mr. Hugh's office. "Mr. Hugh."

"Yes, what can I do for you?" He asked as he looked up from his paper work.

"When is the next game?" I asked.

"Friday, we'll be having practice Monday through Thursday. You have your uniform correct?"

"My uniform?"

"Yes the week before last we handed out uniforms on Thursday, you took yours home right."

"Uh, yeah… I think so."

"Well check today and let me tomorrow."

"Okay, thank you." I said as I left his office and pulled out my phone. I was going to text my mom about practice.

"What did you ask him?" Ichigo asked as I came back to the instrument room.  
"When the next game was"

"When is it?"

"Friday, so we have practice this week, anyway what was I doing?"

"Taking out your musical instrument."

"Oh, right, mur let's see I choose you ACE de Corazon, aka Anatasia Celestina Enriquez de mi Corazon!"

"What?"

"It's the name of my violin." I said as I took out the violin from the cubby.

"You gave your violin a name?"

"Of course I did I also named my trumpet Duke Arlington of Silver. I also called my flute Kyora-sama."

"Kyora-sama?"

"Yes, don't judge it; I made it up all by myself!" I said as I walked out the instrument room. "Wait so what are you supposed to be playing?"

"No clue, Mr. Hugh said he'll find something for me." Ichigo said as he followed me out.

I put my case on the last row and began to set up my violin.

"Ichigo." Chad said.

"Yeah I know." Ichigo said.

"What do we know?" I asked as I plucked the A string.

"There's a hollow nearby." Chad said.

"Flip, don't let them get me." I said as I hid behind in between both of them.

Ichigo pulled out his phone.

"Oi now is not the time to be texting." I said as I looked over his shoulder.

"Ishida and Orihime are going to take care of it." Ichigo said.

"Wait how do we know it's not like last time?" I asked.

"We don't." Chad said.

"Well that's just wonderful." I said and threw my hands up in the air and almost forgot I had a violin in my hands.

"Don't worry about them, the only reason they got in the situation they were in last time is because they were attacked from a blind spot." Ichigo said as he put his phone back in his pocket. "You can ask Chad for the details."

I looked at Chad "Meh, I'll ask later. I wanna play ACE de Corazon." I said as I put my violin in a playing position.

"Ace?" Chad asked.

"It's the violin's name." Ichigo said with a sigh.

"I call this the song of E." I said as I played E in different octaves. I stopped playing and smiled "Tada!"

"All she did was play one note." Chad said.

"I noticed."

"Fine then not like I want you to hear me play anyway!" I said as I went to sit in a chair. "Yo momma don't love you no ways!" I said as I sat down and played a minor scale.  
"I think you made her mad." Chad said as he unpacked his guitar.

"Oh well." Ichigo said as he shrugged and sat down.

"I'm not mad!" I said as I put my violin down.

"Of course you're not." Ichigo said.

I looked around me for something to throw. I found a piece of paper on the floor and crumbled it up. I had bad aim so I aimed for the wall.

"**Come on buddy you got this!" **I thought as I threw the paper. I got him right in the back of his head.

"And it's good!" I said as I stood up.

He turned around and glared at me.

"Scary." I said as I began to inch away from my chair.

He stood up and started to walk towards me.

"Flip! Stranger danger!" I said as I ran into the instrument room and to the cubby I hide myself in.

I heard footsteps and I sat completely still. I watched as he passed by the cubby and sighed mentally. I waited a bit and listened just to make sure he still wasn't wandering about. When I thought it was safe I crawled out the cubby and looked to my left then to my right, he wasn't there. I stood up as quietly as I could and tip-toed around the little corner.

"Looking for someone?" Ichigo whispered from behind me.

I completely spazzed out and flew/ran into the cubby in across from me. "Fshdsz! Don't do that!"

He laughed.

"Don't laugh at me!" I said as I stood up. "Wait… oh my jebus! You're laughing! Chad! I made Ichigo laugh!" I said.

"You did?" Chad said as he stopped playing his guitar. "He can laugh?"

"I know right! It's a miracle; well either that or the world is going to end."

"It's not a big deal." Ichigo said.

"Lies! You never laugh."

"Yes I do."

"Named one time you've laughed." I said.

"Well there was the time when…" Ichigo said as he tried to remember when he had last laughed.

"When?" I challenged.

"When… I…" He said and went silent.

"That's what I thought." I said with a snap and turned on my heels. "You need to laugh more, hun, if you don't laugh then you don't belong at this school." I said as accent turned into something in between ghetto and country. "If you don't laugh you don't belong on this planet."

"Whatever."

"Whatever your face!" I said as I turned and pointed at him. Although I kind of ended up finger slapping him.

He grabbed my finger and pushed it away from his face "Don't touch me."

"I can touch you all I want!" I said as I began to poke him

"Stop it."

"No."

"Stop it."

"No."

He sighed and began to launch his own attacks of pokes, wasn't very fun, for me. I began to spazz out and fell down and began to roll onto the floor until I was far away enough. Then I jumped up and walked like none of that happened. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and walked back to my chair.

"You saw nothing." I said.

Chad turned his attention back to his guitar and started to play again.

"Dum dum dee da dum dum dee dum da." I sang as I sat down in my chair. I put my violin in playing position and played what I just sang. What exactly I was playing, I had no idea. I was just playing randomly. "Depressing song time!" I said randomly and began to make up something from the top of my mind.

"**I have no idea what I'm playing." **I thought as I continued to hit random notes. **"But it sounds good; I should totally be a composer or something. I'd probably fail though." **

"Spanish!" Mr. Hugh said.

"Huh?" I said as I stopped playing.

"Come on I have work for you." He said as he stepped out his office and went to the door that led outside the school.

"Coming." I said and put my violin down and skipped over to him.

"Get one of them to help you." He said.

"Yo Strawberry!"

"Stop calling me that." Ichigo said.

"Come on we got work to do."

Ichigo sighed as he walked over to us. "What are we doing?"

I shrugged and looked at Mr. Hugh for directions/orders.

"Okay Spanish I need you two to put these drums in their own locker, you know where they go?"

"Yes." I said.

"Good now get to work." He said as he walked back to his office.

"Alright Strawberry, first we get these blue drums." I said as I picked up one of the drums. "Or if you can tell the difference the snares." I walked to the instrument room, the locker was closed. "Flip! Imma Jackie Chan the door!" I said. I tried using my foot to unhook the latch thingy.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

"Opening the door." It was working, sort of. "Come on I got this." I said as I started to jump back a bit. "Victory!" I said as the door opened. I put the drum in sideways and he followed my lead. "TO the next drum!" I said and left the room with him behind me. Once we were done with the snares next were the tenors then the quads then finally the base drums. I was almost squished by the base drum though.

"You should have let me carry it." Ichigo said.

"I should have but it's too late now." I said as I walked over to Mr. Hugh's office.

"We're done." I chimed.

"Okay, thank you. Spanish over by were the keyboard is there is a black bag, bring it here." He said.

"Sir, yes sir!" I said as I marched over to the keyboard. I looked around for the black bag and found it under the keyboard. I picked it up "Oh jebus this is heavier than I expected." I said as I awkwardly waddled back to his office. "I got it."

"Good now in there, there is a green USB chord, find it and give it to me." He said.

I put the bag on a chair and began to search for the chord, I found two green chords. "Is it a dark green or light green?" I asked holding up the two chords.

"It's the light one." He said as he reached for it. I passed it to him and he plugged it up to the computer. "By the way where were you all last week?"

"Oh I fell down some stairs, nothing major." I said shrugging. He looked at me in disbelief then he looked at his computer then back at me. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah I tripped and lost conscience and when I came to it I had and IV thingy in my arm." I said as I poked my arm. "Although I didn't break anything, I think it's mostly cause I'm a ninja." I said nodding my head.

"Wow." He said as he sat back in his chair. "You know once back in college I fell off a ladder."

"You did? So did I!" I said.

"How did you fall off a ladder?"

"Well I was cleaning a house with my mom and I was on the outside of the window about two stories high and my mom opened the window and I lost my balance and fell and landed like a cat."

"On all fours?"

"No I like squatted jumped up then fell on my bum." I said.

"Well I was cleaning a sign and I told one of my coworkers to hold the ladder still, so he decided to be the prankster and move the ladder a bit. I was leaning to the right so when he moved it to the right the ladder fell. I ended up breaking my right shoulder."

"I didn't even know you could break your shoulder." I said. "I bet it was painful."

"It was."

"Hmmm yeah, well Imma go play some more." I said as I pointed towards the door.

"Okay, make sure you have you 12 scales in two octaves with the arpeggios."

"Okay." I said as I walked out. Ichigo was sitting beside Chad and was looking at his phone.

I came up behind him as quietly as I could to repay him for what he did earlier.

"I can hear you." Ichigo said.

"Dang it!" I said as I flipped an invisible table. "Curse you and your ninjaness!"

"Ishida and Orihime got the hollow." Ichigo said as he closed his phone and put it in his pocket. "They're on their way back."

"Cook beans." I said. "Now if you don't mind I got scales to practice." I said and went back to my chair.

"Stop saying that."

"Saying what?" I asked as I sat in my chair.

"If you don't mind."

"Oh sorry, force of habit." I said as I picked up my violin and started to go through my scales. By the time the bell for second period rang I had already distracted myself with other songs I found in my music book, by the end of second period I was already on the piano.  
"Hey what time is it?" I asked.

"9:35." Ichigo said.

"flip!" I said as I jumped and ran to put my violin up. "I only have one minute!" I said and the bell rang. "Nooo!" I said as I closed the case and ran to my cubby. I put in the combination for the lock and threw my violin in. "I'm sorry ACE de Corazon!" I said as I ran back out and grabbed all my things and sped walked out. "Strawberry! Wait for me!" I said as I tried to catch up with him. "What do we have next period?"

"Unified Geometry." He said.

"Mur! We have to across the school and upstairs! Come on Strawberry we got this." I said as I grabbed his arm and began to drag him along. "See you later Chad." I called as we passed him

"I can walk on my own."

"Yeah but you walk to slow."

"No I don't."

"Lies and more lies!"

He sighed and let me drag him across the school of course I wanted to die when we went up the stairs.

"Don't fall down the stairs." He teased.

"Shush!" I said. "I didn't even fall down some stairs."

"Well that's what you're telling everyone."

"So?" I said as we reached the stop step as the bell rung. "Mur! Move!" I said as I pushed him forward. Luckily our classroom was the first one on our left. "Jebus." I said as I put my things down. "Hold on I have to show him my schedule." I said as I got my schedule out. I looked for the teacher's name. "Mr. Calis?" I said as I walked up to the teacher. "We got our schedule change." I said as I handed him my schedule.

"Okay, Addie, welcome to advance unified geometry."

"**Advance? I'm so going to fail." **I thought. I was good at math but I wasn't that good.

"Thank you." I said as he handed me back my schedule and I headed back to my seat.

"Good morning class." Mr. Calis said as he walked to the front of the room. "If you guys would please pass your homework up." He said. People began to pass their homework to the front. "In ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one." He counted down as he collected the papers. "Okay open up your laptops and you have a quiz on section 2-4." He said. He came over to me and told me not to worry about it but look over the chapter. It wasn't different from our book but they were moving at a faster pace.

"I have no idea what this is talking about." I said.

"Then start from the beginning, stupid." Ichigo said.

"I'm not stupid! I'm special." I said as I went to the beginning of the chapter. I began to read and halfway through I was starting to fall asleep.

"**Must… stay… awake… or… I… will… fail." **I thought as I tried to wake myself up. I shook my head and lightly slapped myself. It worked for a couple of minutes, and then I began to doze off again. **"Grrr!" **I thought to myself as I kept my eyes wide open.

"Hey, he said close your laptops." Ichigo said as he closed mine.

"Oh, what? He did? Oops." I said as I yawned. "Why am I so sleepy?"

"Maybe because you wouldn't shut up and go to sleep last night."

"Well sorry, it wasn't my fault someone gave me Dr. Pepper." I said and folded my arms.

"Whatever." He said as he began to take notes.

"**Taking notes would be smart." **I thought and took out my binder. I began to take notes and whenever he told us we didn't have to write I would doodle on the side. I managed to stay awake or at least keep my eyes open throughout the period. The bell rang and woke me up or brought me to my senses. I stretched and put my binder and laptop in my book bag.

"Jebus, what's next?" I asked.

"I'm busy check your schedule." He said.

"Mur." I said as I looked at my paper. "Oh! We still have Driver's Ed!" I said as I put the bag over my shoulder and stood up. "Come on! We have people to run over!" I said as I walked out the class. We had to go back the down stairs and go straight down the hallway to get to Driver's ed. I claimed my usual seat that I had before anyone else could get to it. Ichigo sat down beside me as usual.

"Alright class you know the deal, write the down the questions and I'll go over them." Mr. Grean said. The way things worked in the class was simple; we wrote down the questions and he answered them, he wanted to get the writing part out of the way. Of course for people like me that didn't have their permit this helped with studying for the test.

"Hey Ichigo do you have your permit?" I asked as I began to write down the first question.

"Yeah, do you?"

"Nopes." I said. "But I'll get mine eventually." I said. There was a brief silence. "Is the test easy?"

"Yeah."

"What's on the test."

"Whatever is on the driver's manual."

"Wait when did you get yours?"

"Last week." He said.

"Oh okay. Do you need a driver's permit in Japan?" I asked.

"Yeah but I didn't get one, I walked to school."

"I know."

"How do you know?"

"I know everything but one thing."

"And what is that?"

"I don't know but I have another question for you."

"What?"

"Where are Karin and Yuzu?"

"How do you know about them?"

"I don't know, I told you a while back that I know every aspect of your life or at least most of it, how? I don't know, if I knew I would tell you but I don't so I can't." I said. "I also know a lot about the people that interact with you like Karin and Yuzu. Are they in Japan with your dad?"

"Yeah."

"What did you tell your dad?"

"Exchange program."

"I see." I said as I nodded my head. I was about to say something about his father being a Shinigami but I remembered that he wasn't supposed to know yet. We worked in silence as we finished up our work. Once we were done we waited in silence for everyone else to finish and Mr. Grean to give us the answers. Once Mr. Grean gave us the answer we had about three minutes until the bell rang so we put up our things.

"What do we have next period?" I asked.

"P.E." He said.

"Fun, fun." I said as I put my bag over my shoulder. After about a minute the bell rung and we headed to the gyms, which was literally right around the corner.

"I'll be next door so if anything happens I'll be there." He said.

"I know, I know, I won't die." I said as we split and went to the different gyms. I showed my coach the change of my schedule and of course she asked me what happened and I told the lie about failing down the stairs. Afterwards she gave me a place in our role call lines; it wasn't till then that I noticed that Orihime was in that class with me. After she called role we went to change. Good thing about it was that everyone was in one locker room and I had the other one all to myself since I was in the other class. Once I was done I went back and got into our role call lines.

"Oi, Orihime, did your schedule change too?" I asked.

"A little but not that much. It was mostly just this period." She said.

"What lunch do we have?" I asked.

"Third." She said.

"Noooo." I said being dramatic. "Porque?!" I said combining French and Spanish.

She smiled "It's okay, we'll be fine." She said.

"Yeah, okay whatever you say. What are we doing anyway?" I asked.

"I don't know, I think we start our unit today." She said.

"What unit?"

"I think it has to do with the Olympics."

"Ah, I see." I said.

"Okay, start walking you six laps." Coach said.

I and Orhime walked side by side at a faster pace than the others which wasn't saying much.

"These people walking like they some old ladies." I said.

"That's mean." Orihime said.

"Am I lying though?"

"No but still…"

"But still nothing, slow walking people." I said. "So how was the hollow extermination this morning?"

"It wasn't a big deal, it was after a little boy's soul."

"You know it seems like all the hollows are after little children, are they pedophiles or something?"

"Addie!"

"What? They are!"

"Not all the time."

"Most of the time."

"Yeah but you shouldn't be saying that type of stuff."

"Sorry I've been going to this school for too long." I said with a smile. For the rest of the laps we talked about random things like her lunch. Afterwards we were told to get our laptops out and pick one of the Olympic sports and do research on it.

"So what sport did you pick?" I asked as I inched over to her with my laptop in my hands.

"Tennis." She said with a smile. "What about you?"

"Taekwondo!" I said. "Wait question, is Tatsuki a master in Taekwondo or Karate? I don't remember."

"You know Tatsuki? How?"

"Mur! Must I always keep explaining myself? I know everything about you or at least mostly everything about you, Ichigo, Chad, Uruyu and anyone else that interacts with you. How? I dunno." I said.

"You don't know?"

"Well more like I can't remember, lately I haven't been able to remember anything though. I think I might have amnesia." I said nodding my head.

Orihime looked at me like she was thinking of something.

"Whatcha thinking about?" I asked.

"Tatsuki she told me once that when she was five she broke the floor while she was on Karate practice.

"How do you break the floor?"

"She knocked down some weights by accident."

"Ah, makes sense." I said. My stomach growled. Orihime and I looked at my stomach. "Shush stomach."

"Are you really that hungry?"

"Yeah I woke up late and well yeah." I said.

"Oh well don't worry if we work the time will fly by!" She said as she began to type.

"Right!" I said as I began to do my work. Sadly time didn't go as fast as I thought but I made it through. Five minutes before the bell rang we were told to go back to change I put my laptop in my book bag and went back to change. I was one of the last people to get to lunch mostly cause I confuse my locker for another one. I looked around and tried to find someone I knew. As I stood there awkwardly looking someone put their hands over my eyes.

"Flip! Who are you!?" I asked.

"You tell me."

It was Lance, immediately my cheeks began to heat up. "Lance?"

"Bingo." He said as he moved his hands from his eyes and jabbed me in my side making me spaz out.

"Flip! Don't do that!" I said.

"Why not? It's fun." He said as he began to poke me again.

"Mur!" I said as I began to retaliate. He just stood there.

"Sorry but that doesn't work on me." He said with a smirk and began to poke me again.

"Not fair!" I said as I tried to fend off his pokes, just as he was about to poke me again someone moved me out the way. I looked to see who it was. "Ichigo?" I said. He was practically glaring at Lance. I looked over at Lance and he was glaring back.

"**Did I miss something?" **I thought.

"Orihime needs you, come on." Ichigo said as he dragged me off.

"Does she really?" I asked.

"No."

"Then why am I being dragged away?"

He didn't answer. "Just don't get too close to him."

"Why?"

"Just don't something about him is off." He said as he sat down with Orihime, Chad, and Uruyu.

"…Okay…" I said as I took my seat. It was awkwardly quite at the table and it made it seem like time didn't move but as always it did. After lunch we headed to English with Chad where we started to read Native American myths. Then we went to history with Uruyu there all we did was take notes and lots of them. Then we went to chemistry with the whole gang there. What exactly we learned in that class I don't know because too many people were talking. Finally the school day was over but I had to go to band practice. Oh, yes it was quite fun, playing for the first hour and a half then going over the catwalk that had never ending stairs, to the field, then march and for the rest of the time, oh, yes quite fun indeed. When it was all said and done it was around five fifteen. I went out to the place where my mom usually picks up there was no one there but a certain strawberry.

"**I wonder what he's still doing here." **I thought. Either I had the great idea to try and be ninja and scare him.

"I can still hear you." He said.

"Arg!" I said. "Forget it I quit!" I said as I stomped over to him and sat down beside him. "What are you still doing here anyway?"

"Someone has to make sure you don't get yourself killed."

"Touché." I said as I pulled out my phone and texted my mom to pick me up. "Mur, I'm so tired." I said as I leaned on his shoulder. "You are now my new pillow." I said. "Deal with it."

He sighed and once again my stomach growled. "Shut up stomach." I said.

"Here." He said as he gave me a granola bar.

"Food!" I said as I took the granola bar. "Thank you." I said.

"No problem." He said.

I chomped down the granola bar and when I was down I leaned on his shoulder again.

"So did you really stay out here the whole time?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, how did you manage?"

"Well the others stayed out here with me for a bit so it wasn't too bad."

"Ooohhh okay." I said. There was silence. I looked up at him but he was too lost in thought to notice me looking at him. I still hard to believe that he was real even though I've seen enough proof to know that this is really him but still the fact that a fictional character came to life was still hard to wrap around. I didn't notice it but he had started to stare back at me. I was lost in thought.

"**Is this really real? What if it isn't? What if it's just a dream? It can't be a dream though, I can feel pain and even if it was what kind of dream puts this amount of detail into it? What kind of dream is this long?" **

"Hello? Earth to Addie." Ichigo said as he snapped me back to reality. I blinked a couple of times.

"What?" I asked.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"**Dang it!" **I thought as I blushed. "I- I wasn't staring at you." I said as I looked away.

"You were sitting right in front of my face and staring right at me unless you can look through me."

I felt myself blush a deeper shade.

"So this isn't staring?" Ichigo said as he moved my face so he was only inches away. This sudden movement caught me off guard in so many ways and my body just decided to spaz out in the wrong way and wrong direction. Instead of falling off the bench like I should have I went forward. Our lips made contact and a few seconds passed before either of us realized what just happened. We pulled away and I was almost positive that both of our faces were going to explode. We sat there just staring at each other trying to figure out what to do to make this less awkward than what it already was. Then I heard the horn of a car. We both spun our heads in the direction of the sound. It was my mother's car. **"Thank jebus." **I thought as I grabbed my things and walked away as fast as I could. I got into the car and kept my gaze on my feet.

"Something wrong?" My mom asked.

"No, I'm just tired." I said.

"Oh, okay." She said as we drove off. We sat in silence mostly because I couldn't stop thinking about what just happened. We kissed well it wasn't an actual kiss but it counted. I was pretty sure I was blushing on the whole ride home. Once I got home I just went to my room and plopped down into my bed. I brought my fingertips to my mouth were I could still feel his lips on mine.

"**We kissed, flip, what am I going to do? What is he going to do? Oh man I'm so gonna die." **I thought as I buried my face into my pillow wishing that I'd just disappear.


	9. Sydney!

The rest of that week was awkward beyond awkward. Anymore awkward and I would have turned into a penguin. Ichigo no longer waited for me after band practice; it was one of the others. I felt relief that it wasn't him but somewhere deep inside of me I was sad. You would have thought that after a few days we would have gotten over it but no, we didn't. I mean it's not like it was the first time we 'kissed' well then again that was Kon not really Ichigo. Either way it's Friday and we're sitting at lunch, probably the most awkward time of all.

"How's your sandwich?" He said.

"It's good, how about those mash potatoes?" I asked.

"They're good."

"Good?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

The other three exchanged glances for about the fifth time.

"Okay, what's going on? You guys have been acting like this all week." Ishida said.

"Did something happen?" Orihime asked.

"No, nothing." I said shrugging and looking down at my sandwich.

"Something happened, it's obvious." Chad said.

"Nothing happened." Ichigo said.

"Yeah, I don't know what you guys are talking about." I said as I ripped off a piece of the sandwich and ate it.

"Right, like it's not obvious that you guys haven't gotten into an argument since Monday. You guys are hiding something."

"No we're not!" We both said at the same time.

"Then why are you yelling."

"We're not yelling!" Ichigo said.

"Just speaking very loudly! There's a difference!" I said.

"If you guys won't tell us then we'll find out." Ishida said.

"No you won't." I said.

"So you are hiding something." Chad said.

"… **Arg! No!" **

Ichigo hit me upside the head. "Idiot."

"Ow!" I said. "What I do?!" I said as I put my hands on my head.

"So will you guys tell us now?" Orihime asked.

"No!" We both said. I glared at him and he glared at me then we turned away with a 'hmph'

"Well at least they're acting normal." Chad said.

Ishida sighed "We're still going to find out what they're hiding."

"We're not hiding anything!" We said again.

The three of them exchange glances that said 'yeah right'

"Okay, okay, whatever you say." Ishida said.

I glared at Ishida, I looked at the sandwich in my hand then at him. He already knew where this was going.

"Throw the sandwich." He challenged.

"Okay!" I said as I threw the sandwich at him, he dodged it though and it ended up flying across the cafeteria and hit someone else in the back of the head.

I gaped at how far the sandwich went but then realized there were bigger problems. "Oh no." I said.

"What did you do?" Ichigo asked.

"FOOD FIGHT!" someone yelled. Before you knew it a wave of food started to go around.

"Flip! Everyone woman for herself!" I said as I grabbed my things and stood up.

"Watch out!" Ichigo said as he pulled me down to avoid flying meat.

"Thank you, now move your face!" I said as I pushed him forward and used him a shield.

"Let's go to the stairs." Ishida said as he came up behind us.

"Okay, let's do this." I said as I made sure I was protected from all sides. I put Ichigo in the front, Ishida to my right and Chad behind me, Orihime was hiding with me, as we left a group of security guards rushed past us. We went to the stairs and checked ourselves to make sure that we didn't have anything on us. "Haha! We survived the food fight! It's a miracle! Either that or the world is gonna end." I said

"That's one way to put it." Chad said.

"Now what?" Ichigo asked as he closed the door to the stairs.

"We wait and hope that third lunch doesn't get in trouble, but it usually does." I said. "Even back in the old school, it was always third lunch that got into trouble."

"Really?" Ishida asked.

"Yeah, I think third lunch might be forever cursed." I said and nodded my head.

"Let me guess you put this curse upon them." Ichigo said.

"Yup!" I said with a smile.

"Why?" The three of them asked.

"Because third lunch is stupid." I said and crossed my arms.

Everyone looked at me in disbelief.

"What? It is." I said as I sat down on the stairs.

"What is her logic based on?" Ishida said.

"I don't know." Ichigo said as he shook his head.

"Any reason why?" Chad asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"**I'm such a liar, oh well."**

They stood there waiting for me to continue on.  
"Are you going to tell us?" Ichigo asked.

"Nope." I said.

Both Ishida and Ichigo face palmed.

"Well I'm sure whatever the reason it's a good one." Orihime said.

"Knowing her, it probably isn't." Ichigo said.

"It probably isn't." Ishida mumbled.

"It really isn't." I said as the bell rung. "Well look at that." I said as I jumped up. "Come on strawberry and Orihime, we got English to go to." I grabbed my things and began to go up the stairs.

"Stop calling me that." Ichigo said as he grabbed his things and followed behind me.

"Sorry no can do, I like the name." I said with a smile.

He looked away and mumbled under his breath. I could have sworn I saw a tint of pink on his cheeks but I brushed it off and kept walking up the stairs. "See you later other peoples!" I said.

They waved and walked the opposite direction out the door. When we got to English we took our seats and waited for everyone to get there. It took longer than usual since most of the people were in third lunch, probably cleaning up. I laid my head on the desk and tried to entertain myself with my pencil. However I found myself thinking about Monday again and what happened after band practice. I could feel my cheeks start flush. I sat up and shook off the thought but had an urge to look at him. I turned my head ever so slightly to look at him from the corner of my eye but I noticed that he was already looking at me. I looked away but soon found myself looking right back at him. We sat there in silence lost in each other's eyes. I really, really, really, wanted to lean forward and close the space between us but sadly we were in class and two what if he doesn't feel the same way? So I just reluctantly looked away. It was then that I noticed that everyone else was in class writing.

"Hey Orihime." I whispered

"Huh?" She said.

"What are we doing?"

"We're starting the draft for the narrative essay." She said.

"Oh, okay, thanks." I said as I got out my notebook and pen.

"What are we doing?" Ichigo asked.

"Draft for our narrative essay." I said as I began to write.

"Oh, okay, thanks." He said as he began to write his. The period dragged on at its usual tempo and every once in a while I would catch myself glancing over at Ichigo.

"**Arg! Stop looking at him and work!" **I told myself as I looked at my paper. As soon as I began to write though I became distracted and looked at him. **"Flip! Whatever, I quit!" **I thought as I sat back in my chair and crossed my arms. I let out an irritated sigh; even then I still couldn't stop. I was just about ready to flip my desk when the bell rang. I walked out the class and was actually glad that our next class's seating was in alphabetical order. I took my seat in the right corner of the class, I was usually the last on the role and if not I was close to being the last. Our class started and we started off with our daily quiz that I always manage to forget to study for. I guessed on each question putting down random names and dates, hoping that I was somewhere close to right. We passed our papers to the front and started on our notes. I kept my eyes glued to either the screen up in the front or on the laptop on my desk. If this didn't stop me from looking over at him then nothing will. Then I heard the badge go off. **"Mur, let Ichigo go, let Ichigo go, let Ichigo go!" **I thought as I looked over at Ichigo and Ishida. They were communicating by nods and tapping on the desk. That was actually pretty smart although I didn't catch a thing they said. Finally after giving each other one last nod Ishida rose his hand.

"**Flliiiippp!" **

"Yes, can I help you?" Mr. Leonor asked.

"May I use the restroom?" Ishida asked as he put his hand down.

"Are you done with these notes?"

Ishida nodded his head.

"Okay, go." He said. Ishida got up and rushed out the classroom.

I sighed and let my head drop on my desk. **"So close, so very, very, close." **

Ishida came back fifteen minutes came back fifteen minutes later. There were people that started to joke and laugh. I sighed at how stupid the jokes were. **"I'm surrounded by idiots."** They eventually stopped the horrible jokes and got back to taking notes, mostly because Mr. Leonor said that he'd stab the next person that talked with a knife and get homework. The class passed by at a faster pace than I had expected, luckily I managed to complete my goal. However I wasn't too eager to go to Chemistry, there are even more stupid people in there then there were in history. I trudged down the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"Stupid people." I said. "They need to die."

"I can agree with that." Ishida said as he pushed up his glasses.

"I'm very, very tempted to skip." I said.

"You're not going to skip." Ichigo said as we reached the bottom step.

"I know, but still, meh." I said.

"At least you sit in the front of the class, you can ignore them, we have to sit in the back." Ishida said as we turned onto the main hall.

"True, true but still stupid people need to diiieee." I said dragging out the word.

"At least it's the last period of the day." Ichigo said.

"Yeah and I have a game today and I have homework to do and blarg." I said. "I have too much ish to do."

"Ish?" Ishida asked.

"Yes, ish, it is my word and my word only; well not really I stole it from Sydney… I haven't seen her in a while; I wonder what happened to her." I said. "Weird." I said.

The two boys exchanged glances as we turned the last corner before we got to our class.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." Ishida said as we entered our class.

I sat down in the front and they went to take their seats in the back.

"Hey Addie." Orihime said with a smile.

"Hey." I said.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"No, I'm just tired." I said and took out my laptop. "And really don't want to deal with these peoples."

"It's not that bad..."

I looked at her with an expression that said 'yes it is'

"Is it?"

I sighed and looked over to the opposite direction then back at her. "You tell me."

"Uhm… yes?" She said.

"There you go." I said and patted her head. "I won't kill you, for today." I said as our chemistry teacher came in. I tried to listen to what we were doing, I'm pretty sure it had something to do with valence electrons though. She drew a model of an atom and wrote to the side valence electrons so it had something to do with it.

"Hey what are we talking about?" I asked Orihime.

"Orbitals." Orihime said.

"Ohhh okay, those are the things were the electrons go in right?"

"Yup, but it's all complicated." She said.

"Complicated how?" I asked.

"I dunno, it's just complicated." She said.

"Wonderful." I said with a sigh. "Maybe I'll just read the chemistry book, I'll probably have better luck that way." I said as I opened up the book on my laptop.

"Okay." She said.

I began to read through the chemistry book but feel asleep on the second page. If it wasn't for Orihime, no one would have woken me up.

"I'm soooo tired and I still have so much ish to dooo." I said and grabbed my things and walked out of the class room.

"Your fault for being in band." Ichigo said.

"How many times do I have to tell people!? I didn't purposely join band, it just happened, how? I don't know." I said as I went down towards the band room.

"Can't you just quit?" Ishida asked.

"It's not that simple man, you get killed." I said.

"Why?" Orihime asked.

"Because that's just the way things work."

"So you have a football game tonight?" Chad asked.

"Yup." I said.

"What time does it start?" Ichigo asked.

"Seven but we have to be there at six." I said as we turned into the Fine Arts part of the school.

"And what do you play?" Ishida asked.

"Trumpet!" I said.

"You play trumpet?" Orihime asked.

"Ya, why?"

"You don't seem like a trumpet player." Chad said.

"Yeah I get that a lot, wait here or you might die." I said as we arrived at the band room. "And hold my stuff." I said and took my things and handed it to them. I then walked into the band room. Mostly everyone was there getting their instruments out. I went to my locker/cubby and took out my trumpet.

"See you guys at the game!" I said as I locked my cubby.

"Bye!" They said.

I looked around to see if I could find Sydney but she wasn't there. It was weird for her not to be here for this long. **"I wonder what happened to her…" **I thought as I walked out the band room.

"Here." Ichigo said as he piled my things on top of me.

"Oh sure don't help me carry me things." I said.

He sighed and took some things off my hands.

"Thank you." I said. "Now let's go, I would really love to get home early so I can actually rest before I have to go to the game." I said as we began to walk.

"You make it seem like it's a lot of work." Ishida said.

"That's because it is a lot of work!" I said.

"But you're only playing." Orihime said.

I looked back at her with a semi-glare "Why don't you come and 'just play' if you think it's so easy." I said.

"We'll pass." Ichigo said.

"Mmhhmm, that's what I thought." I said. "You know I don't get why people think being in marching band is so easy, it's not! During band camp we ran a mile every morning, and then we did military style exercises in which apparently one equals three. And then we had to be here at seven in the morning, meaning I woke up at six in the morning for two weeks straight. Jebus we did so much work." I said.

They all exchanged glances.

"Don't judge me." I said as I walked out the building with them behind me.

"We're trying not to." Ichigo said.

"Well then… uhm… try harder!" I said as I searched in my pockets for my phone. "My phone… I can't find it." I said as I began to check my back pockets. I stopped walking and turned around trying to remember where I left it at. It's weird though; I've always had the ability to sense where my things are at when I lose them.

"Did you leave it in the band room?" Orihime asked.

"No, it's around here somewhere." I said. "Maybe I left it in my book bag." I said as I opened up one of the pockets. "Come on, phone where for art thou." I said. After fully through my book bag I was thinking that maybe I did leave it in the band room but something was telling me that I didn't.

"Did you check your jacket?" Ishida asked.

"I have a jacket?" I said as I looked down at what I was wearing and behold, there was a jacket. I face palmed myself and reached in my pocket to pull out my cellphone.

"Idiot." Ichigo mumbled.

"Shut up Strawberry!" I said as I pointed at him. I then proceeded to call my mom.

"Ma." I said as she picked up the phone.

"I know, I know, I'm on my way." She said.

"Okay, bye." I said and hung up. "Okay this time I'll try to remember that I put my phone in this pocket." I said as I put it in my jacket pocket.

"I can see why you call her an idiot." Ishida mumbled.

"You shut up too four eyes!" I said.

"Are you giving nick names to every one?" Ichigo asked as we walked over to a couple of benches.

"Maybe." I said as I sat down.

"Oh! Oh! What's my nick name?" Orhime asked.

"Uhm…. I dunno." I said. "I gotta think about that one."

"What about chad then?" Ishida said.

"hhhmmm." I said as I looked at Chad trying to pick a nick name for him. "Aha! I'll call you taco!" I said. Everyone except Orhime face palmed.

"Don't judge it! It's a beautiful nick name!" I protested.

"Out of all the people, why did they pick her to kill?" Ishida asked.

"They might be annoyed by her too." Ichigo said.

"Well then!" I said acting insulted. "Fine! Just let me die my sad and lonely death! At least Orihime cares!" I said as I clung onto her arm. "Why don't you love me?!" I said and began to fake cry.

"Awww, it's okay they do, they're just kidding." Orihime said.

"Lies and more lies!" I said as I pointed at the other three.

"Get over yourself." Ichigo said.

"No you get over yourself!" I said

"Well at least their back to normal." Chad said.

"Shut your face taco!" I said.

"I think it might have been better the other way." Ishida said.

"Are you guys ever gonna tell us what happened?" Orihime asked.

"No!" Me and Ichigo said.

"It's definitely something interesting if they both don't want us to find out." Ishida said with a smirk.

"No it's not!" I said.

"Okay, so we've established that something did happen." Ishida said.

"We just have to figure out what." Chad said.

"Hhhmm… but what could it have been." Orihime asked.

"Mur!" I said as I stood up. "Whatever you guys can believe what you guys want to believe! Come on strawberry!" I said as I dragged him away.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked.

"I just realized I'm on the wrong side of the building." I said.

He sighed "And why am I coming?"

"Because I don't want to have someone point a gun at me."

"You could have just gotten someone else to come."

"Yeah but then they would endlessly question me about what happened and you wouldn't want that to happen."

"… Good point."

"Exactly." I said.

It became silent as I dragged him away to the opposite side of the school; it wasn't awkward... well maybe a little... okay so it was totally awkward. I unconsciously looked back at him to see what he was doing, he was looking at me. I was surprised that he was looking at me and stopped walking and just looked at him.  
"What?" He asked.  
"I... uh..." I said not knowing what to say.  
"Can I have my hand back." He said.

I looked out our hands and realized that I was still holding his, I quickly let go of it and looked away. "Oh.. uhm… sorry…"

"Are you okay? You're acting weird." He said.

"No… it's just that… uhm…" I said trying to think of something to say. "Well I was thinking… maybe we should just tell them, you know about what happened. I mean it's not like we tried to so why hide it and it's not like it was the first time we uhm… kissed…" I said as I could feel my cheeks start to heat up.

"You guys kissed?" Chad said coming out of nowhere.

I felt like my face was about to explode as I turned around to see Orihime, Ishida, and Chad.

"H-how long have you guys been listening?!" I stammered.

"Long enough to know why you guys were acting so weird." Ishida said. "I can't believe he got a girl to actually kiss him."

"I-it was an accident!" Ichigo said.

"Of course it was." Ishida said.

"It was!" I said.

"Then how come you said it wasn't the first time?" Chad said.

"I doubt you can kiss by accident more than once." Ishida said.

He had a point there; there was a moment of silence before Ichigo said something.

"The first time it wasn't me, it was Kon." Ichigo said.

"But in a sense it was you." Ishida said.

"**Flip! Now what?!" **I thought.

"Adddddddddddddddiiiiiieeeeee e!" Brea said as she glomped me causing us both to fall.

"arg, my spleen!" I said as I laid sprawled out on the floor with her on top of me.

"Where have you been?! I haven't seen you since I don't know when!" She said.

"Arg, I got my schedule changed. Now get off me!" I said as I pushed her off me. "Jebus." I said as I sat up and rubbed my side. "One of these days you're going to kill me."

"I know." She said with a smile.

I let out a sigh "Next time give at least give me a warning." I said.

"There you are!" Selana said. "Addie!" She said as she preceded to glomp me.

"Mur not again!" I said as I fell back.

"Sorry." She said as she got off me.

"It's fine." I said. "But if you guys break my spleen you're paying for the hospital bill."

"What about a spleen?" Hannah said. "Son! Where have you been?"

"I got my schedule changed." I said.

"You did?" Selana asked.

"No, I've just been skipping all my other classes and going to others." I said with a ship load of sarcasm.

Then I heard the horn of a car. I looked over Selena's head to see who it was. "Mur! I have to go! Come to the football game!" I said as I grabbed my things and ran to my car.

"Do you know how long I was waiting here for you?" My mom asked as I got into the car.

"No…"

"Half an hour!"

"Lies and more lies you just got here."

"How do you know?"

"Cause you told me you were on your way when I called you."

"Hhhmm… okay, you win this round." She said as we drove off.

"Victory!" I said. The rest of the way home we rode in silence, well not really silence I was just singing the whole way home while she looked at me like I was crazy. Once I was home I threw my things in my room and searched for something to eat. Luckily my mom made spaghetti. I chomped that down and then jumped into to the shower. After that I put on my uniform.

"Wait… If I zip these overalls on first I'll end up moving like some sort of pregnant woman." I said. "My shoes and spats where are you!" I said as I looked under my bed for the box where I had my shoes and spats. When I put those on I then pulled my hair up into a bun. "Okay now I zip this up." I said as I pulled up the zipper. I then put my phone in the pocket then put my jacket on. "Okay now all I'm missing is my hat and trumpet." I said as I got my hat and put it on my head so I could get my trumpet. "Mom let's go!" I said.

"Ready?" She asked as she got the keys.

"Yes, now come on, I got things to do and places to be." I said as I got my trumpet.

"Okay, let's go." She said as we walked out the house.

"We're on the home side." I said as we pulled out the drive way.

"What side?" She asked.

I sighed "The left side mom." I said.

"Why didn't you say that the first time?"

"Because I thought that by now you would have learned which side is which." I said.

"Well I haven't, say the right or left side next time."

"Yes master." I said with a smile. Once again the rest of the way to the stadium I sang and dance like an idiot. I had a thing for dancing like an idiot, I blame it on my friends.

"**They're starting to rub off on me." **I thought as the song ended. **"Imma turn into one of them! Noooo!" **

"Okay well have fun and take care." My mom said as we arrived at the stadium.

"I'll try but no promises." I said as I got out the car. I then walked over to the group of people that had already arrived, as usual I was late. "Stain!" I said as I glomped him.

"Hey Addie." He said.

"You ready?" I asked as I let go of him.

"Nope." He said and laughed a bit.

"Neither am I." I said smiling.

"Alright come on, warm up!" Our drum major, Len. Although a lot of people she was a he, but she's a she. We got into our pep-rally formation and played the B flat concert major scale about thirty times.

"Parade formation! Two lines!" Mr. Hugh said.

We all scrambled to our positions as fast as we could and stood in parade rest but of course there is always those few couple of people who don't know how to shut up.

"Hey shut up!" My section leader, Jarnen said. It quieted down a bit. Then our drum major blew her whistle and counted off the percussion for a cadence. We then marched into the stadium and as we did I noticed a person wearing all black and a black mask standing beside one of the beams that held up the stands. They kind of reminded me of ninjas. I looked around to see if anyone noticed them, and then I noticed that there was one under every beam.

"**I wonder who they are." **I thought.

Then one stood straight in the middle of the two lines and it seemed like they had purple eyes. Everyone passed by as if they didn't see them, it wasn't till then that I realized that they were agents from the second division.

"**The second division? What are they doing here?" **I thought. Since everyone else couldn't see them or touch them they just marched right through them but I, I was another story, I was debating on what I should do. At the last minute I move to the right just a bit so I wouldn't risk bumping them. I turned my head to see them but they were gone. I looked around to see if the others were still there and they were. We continued to march and marched up the stands to get to where we were. Once there we stood there waiting for them to announce us so we could play the Star Spangled Banner.

"Band! Horns up!" Len said.

"Up!" We said and put our instruments into playing position. We waited as the JROTC walked onto the field to present the flags and the percussion rolled.

"One, two, one, two, one, two, ready, play." She said. We then started to play the song; I sadly forgot half the song and got real creative on the harmonizing. Once that was done we the percussion rolled as the JROTC walked off. Then we got ready to play for our football team's entrance. The cheerleaders were lined up on each side of the banner and created a path for the football team.

"Band! Horns up!" Len said.

"Up!" We said.

"Fight Song! Fight song!" She said and then blew her whistle counting us off. We then played the song and the football team ripped through the banner as they ran onto the field. When we were done playing we stood at attention.

"Pay up!" Len said as she held up her baton horizontally. Then she brought it down and we sat down. Then she held up her hat. "Hats." She said. We took off our hats and held them in the air until she put hers down and we put ours behind us.

"Oh jebus this is really tight." I said.

"What size is it?" Jernan asked.

"I have no idea." I said.

"Let me check." He said as he lifted up the jacket and looked at the tag inside the overall. "… It's a small…"

"I can fit a small? Jebus no wonder I'm dying." I said.

"Point your instruments!" Len said.

I picked up my instrument and pointed in the same direction as everyone, it was the kickoff and we were hoping it went the right way, it didn't, and it never does. I sighed as I put my instrument down on my lap.

"**The second division is here, but why? Could it because of them." **I thought referring to the people that wanted to kill me. **"But all they want is to kill me. I'm important but I ain't that important." **I thought. **"Then what could it be?" **I wondered.

"Hey Addie stand up!" Jernan said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry!" I said as I stood up with my instrument.

"Let's go!" Len said. "One, two, one, two, ready, play!" She said. We played through the song twice and then the other band played a song at us. We began to challenge each other until half time and we were totally killing them, well band wise, football wise, not so much. Since we were the home team we went second so we did some stretches while the other band was performing. Then when it came for us to play we ran to our positions on the field and stayed in parade rest until Len called us up.

"Band!" Len said.

"Snap!" We said.

"Attention!" She said.

"LHS!" We said as we got into attention.

She blew her whistle to count us off. We played two fanfares then began to march down the field to Outstanding. After that played Where Have You Been? And pin wheeled into two straight lines. After that we played Pass the Peas, which was really awesome. And then we marched off the field to Party Don't Stop. We lined up along the fence and watched the other band. We were a small band so we could actually do complex shows however the other bands were huge and usually could only take about ten steps and that was their field show. This band was no different we stood there and I listen to them point out the people who were on the wrong foot or messed up. It was actually quite entertaining. After that we went back up into the stands were given our quick five minute bathroom break. I didn't have to go pee so I decided to go up to the very top with Stain and watch the game.

"We're going to lose this game aren't we?" I asked.

"Yup." Stain said as he pushed up his glasses.

I sighed "Of course but it's only cause their school has more football players so they can switch out with fresh players and we have to reuse our players." I said.

Stain sighed and shrugged "What can we do? Since that other school joined ours, they ranked us up with the bigger school so, oh well." He said.

"Man, they need to start joining our teams if they're gonna make us do this." I said.

"They're not."

"I know." I said as I looked up at the sky and noticed that clouds were starting to roll in, and I mean they was rolling in fast. "Do you see those clouds?"

"Yeah, they're moving pretty fast."

"Pretty fast? They moving really fast." I said.

"Come on let's go back down."

"Okay." I said but just as we were about to go down, lightning from the clouds struck the stands causing the lights to go out. "Flip!" I said as I grabbed onto the gate that kept me from falling to my death. I looked down to see that the Shinigami were standing a few feet away from the beams and were pointing two fingers at them.

"**That don't look too good." **I thought as I stepped away from the gate.

"Addie! Come on!" Stain said as he held out his hand to me.

I was about to take it when the stands started to shake violently and I heard the sound of thunder. I looked back to see the Shinigami shooting a ray of lightning at the beams. The crowd began to scream as the stands went down. I was about to grab onto the gate but I then realized that it was no longer there. Nothing was keeping me from falling if I lost my balance.

"Stain!" I said as I tried to reach his hand.

"Addie!" He said as I tried to inch my way to him. Then the Shinigami with the purple eyes appeared in between me and Stain. I froze in place as I watched them put their hand on my shoulder and just ever so slightly push me. If it wasn't for the stands shaking so violently I would have stood standing but no, I fell over the edge.

"Addie!" Stain said.

My mind scattered in so many directions and I couldn't keep my thoughts focused on any one thing so I did the one and only thing I could do. Scream and close my eyes but then I felt something catch me. My eyes snapped open to see the one and only Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" I said. "Oh jebus, I thought I was going to die." I said as I gripped onto his Shinigami shirt thing.

"Not on my watch." He said as he continued to run.

"What's going on? Why are the second division agents here?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said.

Then a group of them surrounded us.

"Stop!" A feminine voice called out.

"**That voice… it sounds familiar." **I thought.

One of the Shinigami stepped a bit closer to us. "Kurosaki, Ichigo, hand over the girl and there won't be any problems." She said; it was the Shinigami with the purple eyes that tried to kill me not too long ago.

"No! Don't do it! It's a trap! They just tried to kill me!" I said as I tighten my grip on his shirt.

"What are you going to do to her?" Ichigo asked.

"That is none of your concern just hand her over." She said.

"Not until you tell me what you're going to do with her." Ichigo said as he shifted me so that he could carry me in one arm and hold his Zanpakuto in his other arm.

"We are under orders to assassinate that girl, Addie Ruiz." She said.

"Why?! You don't want to kill me! Why do people want to kill me?! I ain't that special." I said.

"Why do you want to kill her?" Ichigo asked tightening his grip on me.

"That information is classified; now hand over the girl peacefully or we will us force." She said as she took out her sword.

"Ichigo… don't hand me over to them… I'll stop calling you strawberry! I promise!" I said.

He smirked "If you'll stop calling me strawberry then I'm all in for it." He said as he shifted me so that I was now on his back. "Don't fall off." He said. He then engaged battle with the Shinigami. I felt like I was really gonna die. I gripped onto his back for dear life and shut my eyes so that I wouldn't get dizzy with all this fast movement. I opened one eye and saw a sword heading right for us. Just as it was about to reach us an orange shield came up in front of us. I sighed in relief being thankful that Orihime was there. Then I saw an arrow fly by a few inches from my face.

"Ishida! You're going to kill us!" I said.

Then I heard a slight gasp from Ichigo. I looked over his shoulder and saw the mask of the purple-eyed woman fall. I took in her appearance and also let out a gasp.

"Sydney?!" I said.

She looked over at me with an unemotional stare.

"**She's a Shinigami!? That's why she's been gone this whole time!" **I thought.

Ishida then appeared behind us and took me.

"Wait no!" I said as he carried me away.

"Come on, it's not safe there."

"But… but… Sydney!" I said.

"She'll be fine, I'd be more worried about Ichigo."

"… Ichigo…" I mumbled. He ended up taking me back to Urahara's.

I sat down in a chair and let my head fall on the table.

"**She's a Shinigami... maybe I really didn't know her for that amount of time… maybe they just modified my memory. She probably thought I was some sort of idiot that knows nothing but how to be an idiot…. Arg! I feel like an idiot!" **

"Try not to be too hard on yourself." Urahara said as he pat my back.

I let out a sigh "This is all getting confusing. Why does Soul Society want to kill me? Why does anyone want to kill me?! I didn't do anything wrong." I said. "So why do all these people want to kill me?"

Urahara sighed as he sat down beside me. "Listen, sometimes it's not about whether you did something wrong, sometimes it's just because of their own selfish reasons. So don't be so hard on yourself, you didn't do anything to cause this." He said trying to comfort me.

I lifted my head and smiled at him. "Thanks."

"You're probably ready to get the uniform aren't you?" He said as he stood up.

"Yeah I really am."

"I believe I do have something you should be able to wear." He said. "Come." He said as he walked out room. I stood up and followed him. We went into one of the rooms and he opened one of the closets and began to search through it.

"Hhmmm… it's around here somewhere." He said.

"What is?" I asked as I leaned against the door frame.  
"A night gown, I hope you don't mind."

"It's fine as long as it is long and not see through." I said.

"Aha! Here it is." He said as he pulled out a light green night gown. It wasn't short but it wasn't long either but it had small little leaf designs on it and it was spaghetti strap.

"Close enough." I said as he gave it to me.

"I'll let you change." He said as he walked out the room and closed the door. I was happy to get out of the uniform but it took me awhile since the button wasn't agreeing with me. I changed into the night gown and it came down to my knees and was a little showy when it came to my back but it felt so much better than the uniform so I was satisfied.

"I'm done!" I said as I walked out the room and went back to the dining room. By then Ichigo, Orihime, and Chad were there. "Oh you guys are alive." I said then I smelled something. "Who smells like pee?" I asked.

"Shut up." Ichigo said.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"A kid peed on his body; he left it in a bush." Ishida said.

I burst laughing "Hahah! Sucker!" I said.

"Shut up!" Ichigo said.

"Okay, okay." I said as I began to calm down. "I would suggest you take a shower though." I said holding back a laugh.

"Why you…" He said as he stood up.

"Eek!" I said as I ran out the room.

"I'm going to kill you before any of the others get a chance!" He yelled as he ran after me.

"Mur! Never!" I said as I turned a corner. "Come on legs! Don't fail me now!" I turned another corner but it was a dead end. "Mur!" I said as I ran into the nearest room and locked it. I stayed quiet and listened to his footsteps. I tried to keep myself from breathing too loudly.

"Addie!" He said. "Where are you!?"

"**In the kitchen! You wanna sandwich?!" **I thought to myself. I muffled a laugh but he heard me cause he was banging on the door.

"Addie! Open the door!"

"Never!" I said. "You'll never take me alive!"

"I wasn't going too!"

"Oh… well you want take me dead either!" I said. "Not while you're smelling like that! Take a shower and come back for me!" I said.

He gave out an aggravated sigh. "I'm taking a shower! But not because you told me too!"

"Sure, whatever floats your boat." I said. I listened to him walk away. I unlocked the door and looked out both ways, knowing that he might do what he did last time. I then acted like a ninja and checked around the corner, the coast was clear. I let out a sigh and walked back down to the dining room.

"Oh good you're alive." Urahara said.

"We were scared Ichigo might have really killed you." Ishida said.

"Nah, he can't kill me, I'm too awesome." I said as I took my seat. "Ohh cookies." I said as I took a cookie off the plate and ate it. "Can I have the rest of these? I'm really hungry."

"Go ahead." Orihime said with a smile.

"Thank you." I said as I moved the plate in front of me and began to eat the cookies. "So what are we talking about?"

"We're coming up with possibilities of why Soul Society might be after you." Urahara said.

"I see." I said as I took a bite from my cookie. "What do we have so far?"

"It might be because of the vast knowledge you have on us." Ishida said.

"Hmm… yeah but would you really kill someone over that?" I asked.

"Well this is Soul Society, humans aren't supposed to know about them in the first place and you that seem to know everyone and their abilities, well that just doesn't sound too comfortable for them." Urahara said.

"Good point." I said. "Any other reasons?"

"So far that's all that we could think of." Urahara said.

"Okay so I have another question." I said.

They looked at me.

"How the flip did you guys get here in the first place?" I asked.


	10. Pocket Watch

"Who knows?" Urahara said as he pulled out his fan. "One moment we're in Karakura Town and the next we're across the globe in the middle of America, quiet strange it was." He said as he waved it.  
"So you had nothing to do with how you guys got here." I said as I began to eat another cookie.  
"Nothing at all." He said.  
"Okay so what were you guys doing when this happened?" I asked.  
"Well I was in the shop along with Tessai." Urahara said.  
"I was at home studying." Ishida said as he pushed up his glasses.  
"I was cooking for Tatsuki." Orihime said.  
"I was walking around town." Chad said.  
"Wait, so you guys weren't all together?" I asked.  
"No but we all ended up in the same place." Ishida said.  
"Same place as in…." I said.  
"As in we all ended up here." Ishida said.  
"The shop?" I asked.  
"Yes, including Ichigo." Urahara said. "We think it might be Soul Society's doing."  
"But why would they send you here if they're trying to kill me?" I asked.  
"Well maybe at first they were going to ask us." Orihime said.  
"But wouldn't they have asked you before you guys teleported? Even then why would they have asked you guys? That's not how Soul Society works." I said.  
"She's right." Urahara said.  
"And even then, it's not possible that you guys were simply teleported across the globe, you guys were teleported across dimensions because….."  
**"Because…. Because… so close… I almost remembered." ** I thought.  
"Because of what?" Chad asked.  
I let my head fall on the table. "I forgot." I whined. I waited for a response but there was none. I lifted my head to see them in a freeze frame type of thing. I raised an eyebrow thinking that they were just messing with me. I reached across the table and was going to snatch Urahara's fan out of his hand.  
"I wouldn't that if I were you." A feminine voice said.  
**"Please no, anything but that." **I thought as I turned my head. **"And I'm dead." **Behind me was someone in a cloak sitting on a scythe in midair while swinging a golden pocket watch back and forth. She also had a white fox tail with red stripes that swung back and forth along with the watch.  
"Hhhmm, five minutes should be enough." She said as she caught the watch in her hand and opened it. I had two options that would both probably get me killed but details, I could try to inch away or I could make a run for it, either way I'd probably get killed. I glanced over at the door and tried to estimate how long it would take for me to get there and get it.  
"You wouldn't make it there before me." She said. I snapped my head back towards her. "Don't worry though; I'm not here to kill you." She said as she began to mess with the watch.  
"You're not?" I blurted out. I mentally face palmed myself for my brilliant outburst.  
"No, after the third time of failure, things get complicated not only that but as you probably realized Soul Society has come into the equation." She said.  
"So you guys aren't working together?" I asked hoping that I don't make a mistake by talking to the enemy besides she already said she wasn't going to kill me.  
"Oh no, we might both want to kill you but it's for two completely different reasons."  
"What two reasons?" I asked.  
She giggled a bit "Now that would be telling you too much now wouldn't it?" She said as she moved her just enough so that one brown eye was showing but right afterwards she moved it so that I couldn't see her face anymore. "Besides we have other things to talk about."  
I narrowed my eyes just the slightest bit, not very sure of how to feel about this. "Like what?"  
"I have proposition for you." She said and jumped down from the scythe. "Soul Society made quite a mess back at the game, all the bleachers fell down to the ground." She said as she shook her hood. "It was terrible."  
My eyes widen, I had completely forgotten about that, about the people, the band… my friends.  
"But no to worry I managed to save them all including the others who you didn't even know." She said as the scythe folded down into a pole. "Here's the where you come in." She said as she caught the pole and pointed it at me. "All those people right now are in a hideout frozen just like your friends right there." She said as she motioned at Chad and the others. "I'll let them escape safe and sound without a scratch on their body but I will keep one of them in my custody, I believe her name was Selana."  
"Leave Selana out of this!" I blurted out, again.  
"Don't worry I won't do anything to her, yet…" She said as she moved the pole back to her side and began to walk as her tail swung behind her. "If you hand yourself peacefully to us, I'll let her go safe and sound."  
I looked at her not trusting a word she was saying mostly because of what I've seen on TV, you know they say something like I'll let them live if you do this but they end up killing them and you. I looked at her trying to estimate how trustworthy she seemed. She must have noticed because she turned around to look at me and then walked up in front of me. She was just a few inches taller than me.  
"Don't trust me? That's okay I wouldn't either." She said and took my hands. For a moment I thought she was going to make them explode or something until I felt something cold touch my hand. "You have one week from today to decide or I'll kill her and just so I won't kill her you can keep that." She said as she let go of my hand. I looked down at my hand to see the pocket watch she had earlier. She let the scythe unfold in her hand and held it up against my neck. "Now remember this is something that stays between you and me only." She pressed it against my neck and I tried to lean back but she just kept pushing, it felt like she was about to cut into the skin. "Tell anyone and I'll kill you both." She threatened. "Do we have a deal?" She questioned as she pushed the scythe just enough so that it started to sting, I flinched at the stinging. "Do we?" She asked as she pushed just a little more.  
"Yes." I almost yelled.  
"Good." She said as she drew back her scythe. "Now remember you have one week." She said as she held up her index finger. "After that I'll kill you both." She said as she cut a hole in the air. "See you then." She said as she went into the hole and faded away. As soon as the hole closed I fell back onto the table.  
**"Jebus, I thought I was gonna die." **I thought as I looked over to the side and saw the plate of cookies. I took one and began to nibble on it. **"Cookies… you don't want to kill me right?" **Just as I thought that I began to choke on the cookie. I sat up straight as I dropped the cookie and began to cough, just as I did time unfroze.  
"Arg! Stupid cookie!" I said as I grabbed the plate and threw it across the room.  
**"I love how my mood just plummeted for no apparent reason what so ever." **I growled at my genius mood swing.  
"Well someone is mad." Ichigo said as he came in and used the towel to continue to dry his hair.  
I glared at him "Someone is very mad."  
"I'm lost." Orihime said.  
"So are the rest of us." Ishida said. "There's no way to comprehend her logic."  
I narrowed my eyes at Ishida as I turned to face him. "Do you want me to throw you across the room like that plate of cookies?" I said as I grabbed the collar of his shirt. "I promise you I will." I growled.  
"Now, now let's not throw people across the room like plates of cookies." Urahara said as he stood up. "I would also love to keep the table the same way it was before we teleported."  
I let go of Ishida's shirt and rolled off the table like a ninja. "No one likes your table anyway." I mumbled and walked out, purposely pushing Ichigo out the way.  
"Hey watch where you're going." He said.  
"Watch where you're standing, idiot." I replied.  
"What?" He said and grabbed my wrist.  
"Let go of me, I'm not in the mood for this and I will slap you." I growled.  
"What's wrong with you?" He asked as he let go of me.  
"Everything." I said and walked away. I was going to go to the room I previously had been staying at. Once I was in I accidently slammed the door shut.  
**"Okay sure why not? Just let everyone know you're mad."**  
I face planted the bed and groaned. I rolled over and laid flat on my back with my arms spread out. I then realized that I still had the pocket watch in my hand. I brought it up close to my face since I was feeling lazy about moving. I looked at it closely and studied the design of it. Carved into the front side there was a fox with a few swirls going around the edge. Then it decided to attack my face and fall right on my nose.  
"Ow." I said as I picked it back up. I noticed that what I thought was a fox was now a tiger. I took a closer look at it and noticed that at different angles it was either a fox or tiger. "Weird." I said as I put it under the pillow. I yawned and rolled over on my side as I got comfortable. "Oh well." I said as I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

***

I looked around and once again I was back in the forest.  
"I don't wanna be here, not right now, I'm too tired for this." I whined. I then realized the clock was still in my hand. "... okay? I have a pocket watch." I began to swing it and almost flung it out of my hand. "oops." I said and decided to stop before I break it.  
"Well look who's here." A too familiar voice said. Fear struck my body and I felt like my body entered a state of paralysis. "What's wrong? Fox got your tongue." The me but not me appeared in front of me. I clenched the watch in my hand. "I'll take that as a yes then." She said as she turned and her long hair slapped my face.  
"Uhm, well excuse you!" I blurted. I slapped myself for saying something like that.  
**"I'm going to die now."**  
"I guess you can talk then." She said and turned to face me.  
"No, no I can't." I said.  
She fell back and started to float in the air, kind of like in a pool. "You're a bad lair." She said.  
**"So what's with the personality change? Or is it just me? It's just me right?" **I thought as I watched her float around. "So I've been told." I said.  
She looked at me "You're boring."  
"More like terrified." I Mumbled.  
"What?"  
"Nothing." I said and looked over to a tree. There was silence and I was getting worried that she might be getting ready to pounce at me. I turned around to see her right in my face. If it was anyone else I would have pushed them away. "… uhm… what are you doing?"  
"So you didn't notice." She said as she brought her feet down to the ground.  
"I was supposed to notice something?"  
"Hn, you're not as clever as I thought you were." She said.  
"If it's the personality change then I got that." I said.  
She raised an eyebrow at me it wasn't till then that I noticed that she didn't have the blue eyes, she had green eyes. I then looked her over and she was a completely different person. She was older, way older and had mid back dark brown hair and was wearing a long dark green robe with random brown root looking designs going around the edges.  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
"Someone." She said shrugging.  
"Does someone want to kill me?" I asked.  
"Nope." She said simply and began to twirl a strand of hair.  
"Does someone want to help me?"  
"Nope." She said.  
"Hhhmm." I said as nodded my head. **"Okay so I found someone who doesn't want to kill me, yet. Alright I think I'm making progress."**  
It became silent again, awkwardly silent. I would have started to whistle but one that didn't sound like a good idea and two I can't whistle. So I began to rock back and forth.  
"Do you want to know my name?" She asked.  
"Yes." I said. She stayed silent and walked over to a tree. I looked at her and waited for an answer. "Are you going to tell me?"  
"Nope." She said.  
My shoulders dropped and I face palmed. "So you're just gonna stare at that tree?"  
"Basically."  
"Okay, cool whatever I'll just go over there." I said and pointed behind me.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She said as she began to scratch at the bark.  
"Why?"  
"You'd be in danger." She said.  
"Danger?"  
"Yup, and I won't be going out of my territory to help you." She said.  
The sound of her scratching the tree was starting to annoy me. "Can you please stop that scratching?"  
She looked over at me with a questioning/threatening gaze. "Or not, you know either way." I said holding my hands up in surrender.  
She stepped out the way of the tree and where she had scratched at was now an upside down triangle with a line going through it. It looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on where I had seen it before.  
"There are four triangles, look for these and try to stay in the one marked with this triangle." She said. "Go into the any of the others and you might as well consider yourself dead." She said and began to walk away.  
"Wait, are you going to leave me here alone?" I asked not liking the idea of being alone in an unknown place.  
"Yeah, I'm not your body guard. I have more important things to do." She said and walked into the forest.  
I looked around and inched over to the tree with the triangle on it and kept my back against it and slid down it, I let out a yawn. "Soo sleepy, I thought I fell asleep though." I said and looked around. "Well maybe I'm dreaming? Meh." I said and lay down. "Who says you can't fall asleep in a dream." I said and closed my eyes. "If I die I'll die sleeping, I'm okay with that." I mumbled.

***  
I felt something warm on my eyelids; I knew that feeling all too well. I groaned and rolled over in the bed but rolled the wrong way and fell off the bed. I groaned and threw the covers off me. I looked around and realized that I was in my room, in my house. I looked around with a questioning gaze.  
**"Was I dreaming? Well I know that was a dream but was everything else before that?"** I thought. I crawled over to my door opened it and poked my head out and looked out into the hallway, I could hear the faint sound of the TV in the kitchen. "Am I out of danger?" I mumbled as I crawled through the hallway with the cover barley hanging onto my head. I went into the living that was empty and quiet beside the parakeets in the cage singing. Then once my cockatiel saw me and began to start singing like Jesus was coming back. "Shhh!" I said as I tried to shush it but it just kept going.  
"Addie, is that you?" My mom called from the kitchen.  
"Yeah it's me." I said as I stood up with a sigh and wrapped the cover around me. "What are you making?"  
"Come look." She said.  
"Whatever it smells good." I said as I trudged to the kitchen. I looked over at the stove. "You made bacon?!" I said and I glomped her. "I love you forever."  
"Okay, okay, Ya dejame." She said as she shoved me off her.  
"Okay, okay, no need for violence." I said as I got a plate and stood right beside her looking at her with pleading eyes. My mom looked at me with an expression that said 'what are you doing?'  
"Canz I haz food?"I asked.  
She sighed and took my plate "Go get changed and I'll get it ready." She said.  
"Thank you." I said and glomped her again.  
"Agh." She groaned.  
"Sorry." I said as I let go of her and ran back to my room. I looked around the mess I called my room. "I should really clean this… eh, later." I opened up the closet and looked around. "I'm too last to put pants on but I hate dresses…. Ehhh… oh well." I said as I pulled out a white summer dress. I changed into it and found the black sash that I usually used to tie it around my waist. I found my brush and tried to comb through the jungle called my hair. Once that was done I looked for shoes because my feet were cold. "Slippers where are you?" I said as I looked under my bed but found sandals. "Close enough." I said and slipped them on. I then skipped out my room back to the kitchen. "Tada!" I said and struck a model pose.  
"Ten." She said and handed me my plate of bacon, eggs, and fried potatoes.  
"Thaaank youuu." I said as I took the plate. "I love you forever and ever and ever." I said and went to sit down at the table. "And ever." I said and took my seat. "Wait… I need a fork." I said as I stood up and walked back into the kitchen to get a fork. I sat back down and drooled over my food for a while. I stabbed the eggs, potatoes, and bacon with my fork and just as I was about to take a bite out of it there was a knock at my door. "I'll get it." I groaned as I stood up and went over to the door. I opened the wooden door and guess who. "Ichigo?!" I said as I opened the glass door with iron bars.  
**"So it wasn't a dream. I don't know if that's good or bad."**  
"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
"Quien es?" My mom asked.  
"Oh no one." I said. "I'll be right back." I said and went outside. I closed the door behind me and wenth out the way of vision. "Are you trying to get my mom to kill me?! I already have enough people trying to kill me." I said.  
"Calm down I'm just here to come get you." He said.  
"Wait where are we going?" I asked.  
"Back to Urahara's." He said.  
"Right now? But I was about to eat food." I whined.  
"You can eat food over there, now come on." He said.  
"No, I like my food better." I said as I stomped my foot. **"Wow I feel like a three year old… oh well this is my food on the line!"**  
He let out an aggravated sigh "Fine bring your food."  
"I can't do that! I have to eat it then leave or else my mom will be like blah blah blah."  
He groaned "Fine go eat." He said and sat down in the chair beside the door.  
"… you're just gonna sit there and wait for me…" I said not sure about how my mom would handle this.  
"Yeah, is there a problem?"  
"No, not yet." I said as I opened the door. "I'll figure something out." I said and went inside.  
"Who was it?" My mom asked as I sat down.  
"A friend." I said.  
"A friend? What are they doing here?" She asked as she sat down beside me with her plate of food.  
"Uhm… apparently they want me to go hang out with them."  
She raised an eyebrow at me.  
"I mean i-if you let me." I said feeling myself shrink. She might be shorter than me but she sure can scare the bejebus out of me.  
"Who are they?"  
"… a friend…" I said looking away, knowing how she gets about me hanging out with guys.  
She stood up and went to the door.  
"uh… wait, wait! Madre! " I said as I stood up but she wasn't going to be listening to me now. I let my head hang down in defeat as she stepped outside. I looked at the plate of food I had, I took the fork and ate some bacon. "Bacon." I said as I continued to eat in a depressed type of manner. A waited for a bit and then I heard the door open, I looked over to see my mom letting Ichigo in.  
**"Mom, whatchu doin." **I thought.  
"Please excuse the mess, this house is always so messy." She said. I looked at her then at Ichigo trying to figure out what happened. "You must be hungry let me get you something to eat." My mom said kindly.  
"No thank you I already ate." He said and sat down beside me. "I'm just waiting for her."  
My mom smiled at me but not in the good way. I feared for for my life.  
**"Ichigo if you get me killed I will haunt you." **I thought as I glanced over at him  
"Addie, come here." She said as she went into the kitchen.  
I looked at Ichigo and glared at him and mouthed the words 'I'm going to kill you.' He only smiled. I didn't like that, not at all.  
"Addie." She said.  
"Huh?" I said softly not wanting to die.  
"Porque no me dijiste que tenias un novio?" She said and folded her arms.  
"Que? Que?! What?!" I said. "One moment please." I said and went over to Ichigo. I glared at him with all my soul. "I will kill you." I growled.  
"It worked didn't it?" He said shrugging.  
"I. Will. Kill. You." I said again then walked back into the kitchen to see my mom still standing there with her arms folded across her chest. I almost wanted to shiver.  
"Well?" She said.  
"Well... Lo que pasó era que... pues... como nunca me preguntastes nunca se me ocurrio a decirte..." I lied.  
"Por cuánto tiempo andaba pasando esto?"  
"Uhhhmm... Una semana..."  
"Y a donde van a ir?"  
"No se."  
"Como que no sabes?"  
"I dunno, I'm sorry I love you." I said and held my hands over my face.  
She sighed "Okay."  
"...okay?" I said and moved my hands down. "I mean... okay! Uhm... I'm going to finish eating now." I said and started to inch away.  
"Okay." She said.  
"I love you mommy." I said.  
"I love you too now go, don't keep him waiting."  
I walked back into the dining room and sat down. "You sir are going to die once we leave." I said with a smile and began to eat.  
"Okay, whatever." He said and shrugged.  
I glared at him while I ate my plate of food. I was devising my evil plan of how I was going to kill him, one thing for sure it was going to include marshmallows and a canon. I finished eating and my mom stayed in the kitchen which made me feel really bad because she probably took something the wrong way. "I'm going to wash my plate and then we can leave." I said as I stood up. I went into the kitchen and where my mom was just standing there. "Mom..." I said softly. "Don't be mad at me..." I pleaded. "You know I don't like seeing you like this."  
She rubbed her eyes and shook her head "It's not that it's just that you've grown so much. It seems like just yesterday you were a small little girl that I could hold in my hands and now look at you all grown up."  
I smiled those words were touching. "Awww, mami." I said and hugged her. "No matter what happens I will always be your small little girl." I said.  
She sniffled "Okay, go on." she said and shoved me softly.  
I smiled "I'll see you when I get home." I said and let go of her.  
"Okay, take care." She said.  
I walked out into the dining room. "Alright come on strawberry, we got things to do and places to be." I said and grabbed his ear and began to drag him away.  
"Ow, ow, ow." He said.  
I Jackie Chan the door (I kicked it open) and walked out into the world.  
"Let go of my ear." He growled.  
"No, this is what you get for lying." I said and yanked on it.  
"Ow!" He said.  
I smiled evilly. "Prepare to die." I said and pulled on is year a little more as I dragged him.  
"Ow! OW!"  
I began to laugh at his pain. "I have too much fun, and I didn't even know that was possible."  
He glared at me. "Let go or else."  
"Or else what?" I challenged.  
He glared at me and in one swift movement he swung me over his shoulder like a potato sack.  
"Noooo! Anything but the potato sack." I said. "I'm going to sue you for rape!" I said as he began to walk.

"Whatever you say." He said and shrugged which felt weird because he kind of shouldered my stomach.

"Arg my stomach don't move your face." I said as I decided to let myself hang like some sort of rag doll, well until I realized that I was staring right at his butt. "Ack! It burns! My eyes! Mur eyes! It BURNS!" I said as I started to thrash around like some sort of idiot.

"Hey stop that! Hey!" He said but I just continued to thrash around dramatically. Probably not the best idea but when your eyes are about to die it's the only thing you can do. "You're going to make us fall!"  
"I don't think you understand, sir." I said as I stopped for a second. "IT BUUUUUUUURRRRRRRNNNNNNNSSSSS SSSS!" I said and thrashed around again which caught him off guard causing us both to fall, luckily strawberry broke my fall but no I didn't stop I rolled on the ground with my eyes closed. "Aaaaaaahhhhh!" I said as I rolled down the small hill I forgot about. I rolled down into the ditch and landed face first into dirt. "Ooowwww." I whined. "My... face." I said and rolled over on my back.  
"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked worriedly as he jumped down into the ditch.  
"Does it look like I'm okay?" I growled as I sat up and rubbed my head. "Ow, ow, ow." I said and put my hand over my forehead and felt something on it. "Please no." I said as I moved my hand off my forehead and saw blood on it. I sighed and put my hand back on my forehead.

"Can you stand up?" He asked.

"I think so."

"Here put your arms around my neck." He said as he put one hand around my wait and the other under my legs. As he began to pick me up he stopped, I stopped. I felt like there was something suffocating me, like all the sudden I was carrying a thousand pounds on my back. "Ichigo…" I mumbled. "I can't breathe."

"We have to get out of here." He said as he stood up with me in his arms and began to run. The more he ran the more light headed I began to feel, all the sudden it felt like my neck couldn't support my head anymore so I laid my head against his chest.

"It hurts." I mumbled. It felt like I was going to explode.

"Hang in there." He said as he tightened his grip on me and began to speed up. I could tell he was thinking about something even though I felt out of it.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"… there's only one man in Soul Society with reiatsu this crazy." He said as he looked ahead with a serious face. "Zaraki, Kenpachi."


	11. Kenpachi Zaraki

**"Kenpanchi?! Why does it have to be Kenpachi?! Why couldn't it been someone like Hantaro?!"** I thought as Ichigo ran through the ditch. If it wasn't for the fact that I felt like my body was being torn apart by the reiatsu, I would have been yelling at strawberry. Then suddenly he made a sharp turn to the right and stopped. He leaned against the walls of the ditch and caught his breath.  
"How are you feeling?" He asked.  
"… Like… jello." I mumbled.  
He pushed himself off the wall and began to run again.  
"Where are we going?" I asked.  
"Urahara's, you should be safe there." He said.  
"That's far away." I said as I started to feel even worse than I was. "Ugh…. Stop running… it makes me feel bleh." I said as I clenched onto his shirt. "I think… they're getting… closer."  
"I know." He said and looked behind us. Then all the sudden he dived into a roll, that didn't feel too nice but I guess it was better than being crushed because a few seconds afterwards I heard the sound of concrete being crushed. He ended up on top shielding me from the flying chunks of concrete. After about six seconds he got off me.  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
"Does it look like I'm okay?" I asked as I half way glared at him.  
He rolled his eyes and looked behind us into the cloud of dust. He then picked me up and ran out the ditch into the mini forest.  
"Am I going to die?" I asked wearily.  
"No."  
"Are you sure?" I asked. Then in front of us something crashed into a tree causing us to come to an abrupt stop.  
"I found them Ken-chan!" A high pitched voice said.  
**"Imma die a horrible death… farewell cruel world!"**  
"I think it's a record! We found them without getting lost!" She said.  
"hhhmmm yeah." A deeper voice said.  
I glanced up at Ichigo to see him glaring into the cloud of dirt and he tightened his grip on me.  
"Ow, ow, ow." I mumbled.  
He looked down at me and loosened his grip.  
"Addie." He whispered.  
"What?" I mumbled.  
"I'm going to let Kon take over my body and he's going to take you to Urahara's ."  
"You're gonna leave me with that pervert?!" I whispered.  
"Addie, listen if you don't go with him then the reiatsu will tear you apart."  
He was right, if this is how I felt when Kenpachi hasn't even started fighting then the reiatsu will kill me before he gets a chance to. "O-okay." I said.  
He shifted me and reached into his pocket and swallowed the soul pill, a second later I was being carried in the opposite direction. I looked over his shoulder to see Ichigo charge into the cloud of dust. Then all the sudden I a saw a flash of pink.** "Oh flip."**  
"Kon! Move faster!"I halfway yelled.  
"What?" He said.  
"Run! Run like the wind! She's coming!" I said.  
Just before he could pick up his speed a flash of pink appeared beside us.  
"Ichi Ichi?" She said. "I thought you were with Ken-chan." Then she looked at me. "Ah! You're the girl!"  
"No I'm not!" I detested. "As a matter of fact I not a girl…. See?" I said lowering my voice trying to sound manly.  
"But you have boobs and you're wearing a dress."  
I looked down and remembered that I was wearing a dress. **"The one and only time I wear a dress it has to go against me, why not?"**  
"And this is why I don't wear dresses." I mumbled.  
"Because it makes you look like a girl? Isn't that what you're supposed to look like?" Kon said.  
"Shut up! No one asked for your opinion!" I said.  
"It's a question."  
"Your face is a question!" I said. Then I felt something brush across my arm I looked over at Yachiru to see her reaching over to me. I had no idea what she was going to do and thought of it as an attack sssoooooo…. I totally spazzed out, meaning that I flew out Kon's arms. "Note number 549 never spaz out while someone is carrying you." I said as stumbled to my feet and rubbed my side. I looked around, I don't know how fast we were running but it was fast.  
**"I wonder if they notice… they probably did but at the speed we were running… hhhmm…"**  
I decided to go and try and hide behind a tree or something. I walked over to a tree and then a felt that feeling again. The fight was starting to get real serious. My legs started to feel like water I tried to take a step but that was a bad idea. I face planted the tree and slid down it.  
**"Oh flip, oh flip."** I thought as tried to get my body to move but sadly it turned into water, it would have been better if it was jello. I started to feel the different waves or reiatsu, which probably was caused by their swords clashing. With each wave I died some on the inside, literally.  
"Found you!" Yachiru chimed as she appeared beside me.  
**"… why? Just why? wwwhhhhyyyyy?!**"  
She poked my side, if I wasn't in the water state I would have spazzed out. "Are you okay?"  
I wanted to glare at her for asking a dumb question.** "Dumb child, ddduuummmbbb."**  
She shrugged and picked me up like I was nothing, child strong as I don't know what.  
"I bet Ken-chan will be happy when he sees you."  
**"No he won't'…. Aaaaaarrrrrrggggg."** My thought was interrupted by her flash stepping. It didn't feel any better than the first time. The all the sudden I was snatched out her grip into someone else's arms.  
"Man, how do you get yourself into this stuff?!" Kon said.  
"I… don't… know." I mumbled. I could feel that he was running faster than before. **"I don't know which one is worse, Shunpo or running…I say cake… Wait… what?"** I thought as I began to confuse my soul. My thoughts were interrupted by a low dry laugh, one that struck fear into my confused soul.  
"I hope you'll be fun to play with." He said evilly as he threw me out of Kon's arms sending him down the ditch and me flying towards a tree. When my back made contact I heard a cracking sound, I don't know if it was me or the tree but either way I screamed. Before I could even hit the ground I was being held by the neck into the air. I struggled to get out his iron grip by kicking and thrashing. All that did was make him slam me back against the tree, once again knocking the air and anything else left inside of me out. "Hmm." He said as he looked me over. "So you are just a regular human."  
**"NO way! I thought I was the tooth fairy! Well I guess that might explain why I'm dying!"**  
"Oh! Oh! I have an idea Ken-chan!" Yachiru said as she jumped onto his shoulder.  
**"No you don't."**  
"We can play tag!" She chimed.  
He smirked **"Kenpachi… why you smirking… don't do that that scares me!"**  
"Maybe I can have some fun." He said and let me go and I could finally breathe. Although my legs still weren't cooperating so I face planted the ground for the one millionth time that day.  
"You have one minute to hide!" Yachiru said and they flashed stepped away.  
**"I'm going to die this day."**  
I knew that if I didn't get up they would probably kill me so I began to drag myself with my feet. Once both my feet were on the ground I held onto the tree for support. I took one step forward and felt a sharp pain in my back. I slapped my hand over my mouth to keep myself from screaming. I took in a deep breath knowing that my next step would be as painful. I kept my hand over my mouth just in case I had the urge to scream. I didn't get too far before I started to feel dizzy. I tried to keep myself going but sadly there was a rock and I tripped, causing all the items in my purse to fly out. Actually I was amazed that I was still alive, I thought that I would have died just by feeling Kenpachi's reiatsu, so I was doing better than I expected. I noticed the pocket watch and I reached out to grab but just as I was about to reach it another hand took it. I looked up hoping it wasn't Kenpachi and Yachiru, it wasn't but I don't think I was better off with them either.  
"You're pathetic." It was the girl with the scythe from yesterday. She began to mess with the clock. "You're lucky you didn't die." She said as she looked over to me. "Selana would have died too." She said with a smirk. I completely forgot about that but then again I was busy trying not to get killed. "Ten minutes should be enough for you to be able to get somewhere safe and hide." She said as she put the pocket watch back where it was. "Remember don't die." She chimed then disappeared. I looked around and realized that she had stopped time.  
"**She gave me ten minutes, I have to get somewhere."** I thought as I grabbed the pocket watch and dragged myself to my feet. I knew that I was going to be in pain but I had to run. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the pain. **"Okay on the count of fifty… fifty."** I began to run and as I had anticipated, it hurt. I ignored the pain as much as I could by thinking about other things, like where I was going to go. I would have gone to Urahara's but I had no idea where that was. My best choice was hiding somewhere. I decided to run up to the small park in the neighborhood, there was a small underground tunnel where I could hide. I just hoped that it didn't take more than ten minutes to get there. **"Okay, Addie, you got this, but you have to run faster cause this ain't gonna work out, so run like you mean it."** I coached to myself as I began to pick up my speed, I wasn't a fast runner but I was pushing my boundaries to get to that point. With intake of breath I felt a sharp pain in my lungs; with each step I took I felt a sharp pain in my back. Finally I saw the clearing in the forest. I ended up on a street; the cars were frozen in place. I looked at the pocket watch in my hand as I caught my breath and tried to stabilize myself. I opened it up and it was counting down my time, if I was right then I had five minutes to get up to the park. I braced myself and began to run up the hill that I had to go up. Sadly right after that I had to go back downhill then right back up. I finally made to the park and I looked at the watch I had a little over a minute, my body was aching with pain but if I stopped running there it would be aching with so much more. I took another deep breath and used the last of energy I had to run to the tunnel. I crawled into the tunnel and just collapsed as time began to tick again. I hoped that they wouldn't find me, I didn't have any reiatsu, or so I hope I didn't. I laid there as I tried to get used to the pain that was going through my body. **"Note # 550, never run again."** I closed my eyes and tried to slow my breathing down. I began to take in deep breaths but it hurt more than the short intakes of breath. I decided to sit up knowing that laying down in the filth wasn't a good idea. As I sat up I began to feel extremely dizzy. I lightly slapped myself to try to get myself in order. Despite that I ended up falling backwards against the wall of the tunnel. "I can't let myself pass out… if I do, I might never wake up." I pushed myself off the wall and tried to keep myself sitting up but I would keep falling to one side or the other. Then I felt the climb in reiatsu, they must have been clashing swords again. I felt so small and weak, before all of this ever happened I used to feel so powerful and in control. I was always the one who could scare anyone anytime. Everyone knew that it was a bad idea to get me angry; they knew that I wouldn't think twice about beating them up. That was a lie, I really wouldn't, I couldn't, I'm not that type of person but even yet somehow that was the appearance I was given. So that was the personality I took on making myself look strong, mean, and merciless. Eventually that's what I started to believe until I became that very person but I'm still not that person but I can't change the way I act, I've gotten used to it. I chuckled at the way it was all coming together. There was so much irony involved that it was pathetic, I am pathetic. **"Maybe I should just let myself die, for the sake of everyone else."** The roof of the tunnel began to shake and small pieces of dirt began to fall from up above. The tunnel was going to cave in at the rate this was going. Whether I was inside or out, either way I was going to die. I decided to crawl out the tunnel thinking that a sword would be less painful than being crushed. Once outside I leaned against the edge of the tunnel and as I did the tunnel collapsed. Something flew by me, what it was I don't know. I heard a laugh in the direction of whatever it was that flew by, it was Kenpachi.  
"Finally the rematch I've been waiting for!" He said as he came flying back.  
Then Ichigo came flying from where Kenpachi came from.  
**"Wait he's in bankai? Does that mean that the 'clashing of swords' was actually him releasing his bankai?! If that's true then..."** I thought as I watched in complete horror as their swords were within inches of each other. **"Oh no…"** Their swords clashed. The amount of reiatsu was ridiculous. At first I felt nothing but a blast but then it hit me like a million needles piercing my body. I couldn't breathe, move, think, do anything. The wave of died down and I fell to my knees then on my side. I tried to regain my ability to breathe and think. If they were to clash swords at such a close distance again, then I really will die.  
"Sorry Kenpachi but I don't think I can call this a rematch." Ichigo said as they tried to push each other back. "I'm not fighting for myself; I'm fighting to protect someone."  
"Hmph, you mean that one over there, she's practically dead now." Kenpachi said.  
Ichigo's head snapped back to look at me and his eyes widen, he didn't even notice that I was there. He turned back to glared at Kenpachi. He said something under his breath; I could have sworn I heard him say my name but who knows.  
"Getsuga…"  
**"No please no, anything but that."**  
"Tenshou."  
The level of pain that I was in multiplied by ten and as if that wasn't enough the pressure of it sent me flying back and rolling into what was left of the tunnel. Sometimes I wonder if Ichigo really wants to protect me or wants to kill me. Once I stopped rolling I felt a stabbing pain in my chest. For that moment I forgot how to do everything. I literally stopped breathing, I rolled over on my back and tried to remember how to do something but before I even got a chance to I was snatched up by Ichigo and we flashed stepped away. I held on tightly onto him as I tried to breathe but I wasn't succeeding.  
"Ichi…Ichigo.." I mumbled, straining myself to speak. I looked down at me with a look that I couldn't make out, it was a cross between sadness, pity, and anger. Just as I was about to talk again the sharp pain in my chest returned. I scrunched up pain and let out a small yelp.  
"Addie!" He said as I coughed into his shirt. I unconsciously closed my eyes as I tried to breathe. "Don't close your eyes on me!" He said. When I didn't open my eyes he sped up and within three seconds he was barging into the Urahara Shop.  
"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime said as she rushed to us with everyone else behind her. She gasped. "What happened to her?!" She asked worriedly. I remembered that it wasn't only the inside of me that was beat up, it was also the outside. With being slammed into trees, and hitting the ground, I was probably covered in blood, dirt. and all that other good ish.  
"Kenpachi is here." Ichigo said. There was a silence as they took in the information.  
"My, my sending in a captain in and Kenpachi at that." Urahara said as he came in. "What exactly have you done?" I opened one eye and looked at him, I was asking myself that question too.  
"We'll go back to take him on…" Ishida began.  
"Oh that won't be necessary." Urahara said as he walked past us. "I'll go out to greet him, besides I think you should focus your attention on her." He said and flashed stepped away before anyone could protest.  
"Kurosaki-kun please put her down, she needs treatment immediately!" Orihime said. He laid me down on the floor as gently as he could.  
"Sōten Kisshun." She said as she touched the hair clips on her head and they created the orange shield around me. I closed the one eye that I had opened and tried to relax myself, knowing that I was in a safe place. It became silent as the healing process began then suddenly the door burst open. I opened my eyes and looked towards the door along everyone else to see Kon gasping for air. Once he noticed me he let out a sigh of relief.  
"Thank goodness she's alive." He said.  
"You idiot!" Ichigo said as he stood up and went head to head with Kon. "How could you let her out of your sight?!"  
"I'm sorry! Kenpachi came in between us and then I couldn't find her anywhere!" Kon said. Ichigo mumbled under his breath then pressed the shinigami badge against his human body making the soul pill come out. He stepped into his body and let out an irritated sigh "Going around and messing up my body." He said and began to move his arm around.  
"Do you need me to heal you?" Orihime asked.  
"Nah, it's just a couple of scratches." He said as he sat down. "Just focus on her right now."  
Orihime nodded her head and turned her attention back to me. My breathing was still a bit unsteady but I could start to feel the pain fade away. It was weird sensation and it's hard to describe but to put it simple it felt like warm light was slowing pumping through my veins, replacing all the darkness. I don't know how long I was laying there but I was feeling good so I didn't mind. Then I felt like a cover was pulled off me early in the morning.  
"Ah, it's cold." I said as I rolled over thinking that I was in a bed. "It's cold over her too!" I said and rolled back to where I was.  
"Well she's definitely back to her normal self." Ishida said.  
"Whoa!" I said as I sat up. "Okay, bad idea now I'm dizzy." I said and shut my eyes tightly. "Okay better." I said and opened my eyes.  
"Did you forget already?" Chad asked.  
"… Of course not…" I said looking away. I really did remember but hey I was having fun.  
"She forgot." Ichigo said with a sigh.  
"No I didn't!" I said and pointed at him. "You sir! Are you trying to get me killed?! Using a Getsuga Tenshou! Jebus, dumb people!" I said.  
"It was the only to distract Kenpachi long enough to get you here!" he replied. "What were you doing there anyway?"  
"I was drinking tea with Peter Rabbit, I WAS HIDING! WHAT ELSE WOULD I BE DOING!?"  
"DON'T YELL AT ME!" He said as he stood up.  
"I CAN YELL AT YOU ALL I WANT! !" I said and stood up so I wouldn't feel short. I still fell short though, he easily towered over me.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"  
"EEEESSSSSTTTTTTTRRRRRAAAAAWW WWBBBBBBEEEERRRRYYYY!"  
"WHY YOU!" He said and took a step forward  
I knew where this was going; I stumbled back and tripped over Chad's foot. I rolled like a ninja and jumped to my feet, my five months of Taekwondo finally came in handy. "YO MOMMA DON'T LOVE YOU!" I broke out running and almost ran into the side of the doorway but barely managed not to hit it.  
"STOP RUNNING YOU COWARD!" He said as he chased after me.  
"NO CAN DO! IT'S MY JOB!" I said as I turned a corner and slid down the hallway. "WEEEEEEEE!" I looked back to see Ichigo reaching out to grab me. "STRANGER DANGER!" I yelled as I started to run again.  
"COWARD!"  
"YOUR FACE IS A COWARD!" I said as I turned another corner and ran right into someone knocking myself back into Ichigo. I looked up to see Urahara then I looked back at Ichigo. Then I pushed myself off Ichigo and hid behind Urahara. "He's out to get me!"  
"My, my now that would be a problem now wouldn't it?" Urahara said.  
"Yea wouldn't it!" I said just stepping out from behind Urahara a bit. Ichigo glared at me. "Eek." I said and went back to hiding behind Urahara.  
Urahara let out one of his famous laughs. "However its not my problem, I have some more research to do now that I have more information."  
"Wait what?"  
"Good luck." He said and disappeared.  
**"Dang it Urahara! Imma kill you... if I make it out of this alive..."** I looked over at Ichigo who was glaring at me with a smile. "Soooo how was your day?" I asked trying to inch away.  
"You're dead." He said.  
I could almost feel a shiver go down my spine. "... I love you?" He took a step towards me and I jumped. "Okay I don't love you!" I said and turned on my heels and prepared to run.  
"Not this time!" He said and grabbed the back of my dress.  
"Nooooo! Heeeellllllppp! Help!" I said as I tried to get out of his grip. "Don't make me bite you!" I said as I glared at him.  
"Do it, I dare you to." He said returning my glare.  
"Fine!" I said and grabbed his arm and bit down as hard as I could.  
"AHHH! LET GO!" He said as he shook me off his arm.  
"DUCES!" I said and pushed past him. My next goal was finding somewhere to hide. I looked behind me, luckily he wasn't chasing after me, yet. I turned the corner and went in the third room on the right. I closed the door and leaned against it. I looked around the room and let my eyes adjust to the darkness before they were fully adjusted I heard footsteps. I panicked and hid in the bathroom. **"Mur, mur, mur! Think brain think!"** I looked around the bathroom trying to find somewhere to hide. I heard the door to the room slam open. I hurried and jumped into the shower and hid behind the curtains. I held my breath as I listened to him walk around the room. I closed my eyes so I could focus on hearing his footsteps. I heard them get closer, they were inside the bathroom. **"Don't look in the shower, don't look in the shower, don't look in the shower!"** I strained my ears to hear something but it was total silence. I opened one eye but I really couldn't see anything but blur so I opened my other eye. When my eyes came into focus the first thing I saw was Ichigo smirking.  
"Found you." He said.  
After a few seconds of just staring at him my sensed finally caught up and I freaked. "HOLY FLIPPETY, FLIP, FLIP, FLIP, FLIP, FLIP!" I said and tried to walk through the wall behind me.  
He sighed at my geniusness and backed away from me "Idiot."  
I took in a deep breath and put my hand over my chest where my heart was just about ready to burst out my chest. "What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?!"  
"It's only payback." He said shrugging.  
"Payback my butt!" I said and smacked him upside the head.  
"What was that for?!" He yelled.  
"For giving me a heart attack!"  
"I didn't give you a heart attack!" He said as we bashed heads.  
"Ow!" I said as I rubbed my forehead. "What is your head made out of?! No wonder you're so stubborn!"  
"I'm not stubborn!"  
"Right and I'm a flipping fairy princess!"  
He glared at me and I glare right back at him. Then I decided to stick my tongue out at him.  
"Don't stick your tongue out at me!"  
"Mmmmmeeeeeehhhh!" I said and did a raspberry.  
"You...!" He said as he tried to reach out and grab me.  
"Not today!" I said and became a ninja. As he tried to grab me I pushed his head down and used him as a support to be be one of those gymnastic people and fly over him, sadly though I face planted the floor right afterwards. "Flip!" I looked back at Ichigo and he was glaring at me like he was about to rape me. (not really but details) "Noooo!" I said and began to crawl out the bathroom but he grabbed my ankle and dragged me back in. "MOMMMAAA NOOOOO! NOT THE GRUDGE! AAAAAAHHHHH!"  
"Shut up already!" He said and plopped down on top of me to keep me from talking although he was also smothering me to death.  
" mmmeeeeeeeeyyyyyyuuuuuuuuuii iiiiiiiii!"  
"What are you a dying a whale?!"  
"If I'm a dying what then you're a POTATO!"  
"I thought I was a strawberry..."  
"Ahhhaaa so you like the name." I said and wriggle my eyebrows.  
"Wait! No! That's not what I meant."  
"Sure it's not."  
"Shut up!" He said and smothered me.  
"mmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhppppppppp p!" I said and struggled to get free. "Wait! Wait! Time out! I gotta pee!" I said as I managed to pop my head out from under him.  
He glared at me.  
"I'm sewious! I hasta pee!" I said as I tried to get the rest of my body out from under him. I managed to get my arms out from him. "Aha!" I then had a genius idea. I smiled evilly and looked at Ichigo. He knew that I had sprung an idea but before he could even move I put him into a headlock. "MWhahahahahaha! Feel the pain!" I said. It was hard to keep him locked into that position so I decided to flip us over so that I was perched on his stomach although it looked painful... for him.  
"Aaarrrggg! Get off me!" He said as he got out the headlock. My only chance was trying to roll away from him. As I rolled onto the ground he saw what I was trying to do so he wrapped his arms around my waist.  
"You idiot you're going to run into the wall!"  
"say what?" I said and notice that I really was going to hit the wall. "... I knew that..."  
"Idiot."  
"I am not an idiot! If I am then you're a strawberry!"  
"I'm not a strawberry."  
"Then I'm not an Idiot."  
He sighed "Fine."  
Then everyone just decided to burst in. Perfect timing don't you think?  
"Are you guys... whoa..." Ishida said.  
"Oh..." Chad said.  
"... oh...oh! Sorry! Are we interrupting something!" Orihime said with a slight blush.  
Me and Ichigo scrambled to our feet and stood as far away from each as we could. It wasn't very far though since the bathroom was small.  
"No!" We both said as we finally found words. I didn't feel butterflies in my stomach, no it was much worse, I felt wasps!  
"If you guys are going to do this then at least put up a sign." Ishida said.  
"It's not what you think!" We both said.  
"Whatever,anyway you left this back in the store." Ishida said as he threw the pocket watch over to me.I caught it and pushed something on it. Suddenly I felt like my energy was being drained out of me. Then I noticed that time was speeding up.** "Oh no, stop!"** I thought as I tried to figure out a way to undo what I did. Everyone was out the bathroom and had gone their own ways in the blink of an eye. I ran out the bathroom and looked out the window. The sun was moving over the sky at an alarming pace. I looked at the pocket watch and began to do everything I could to return things to their normal tempo. "Come on, come on, stop!" I said as I began push, pull, hit, flick, and anything else I could do. Finally I came across a button and once I pushed it time slowed down drastically that it sickened me to my stomach. It was like being in a no gravity zone then suddenly being plunged back to earth. I stumbled a bit and grabbed onto the bed for support. I shook my head a bit. "Phew, that was scary." I said to myself. I looked out the window and saw the moon high in the sky. "Oh man, my mom is gonna kill me." I instinctively reached down towards my pocket but when I realized that I didn't have one I died on the inside. "And my phone is gone... yeah my mom is gonna kill me." I let my head hang down in defeat as I pushed myself off the bed. I walked out the room into the dark hallway. I felt a little paranoid but I sucked it up and walked down the hallway, as I did I began to hear voices. My mouth became dry and my imagination started to take over. I pictured all sorts of figures in the shadows and corners. I blinked and when my eyes opened I was no longer in the hallway I was back in the forest where the birds were singing and but the sun wasn't shining, it was being covered by clouds. "What the flip?" I said. I looked around and blinked again but I was still in the forest. I then heard laughter of a child.  
"Yay! You finally came to visit." The voice said. It sounded like it was coming from all directions.  
I looked around trying to figure out where they were. It was definitely a feminine voice though. "I've waited so long to meet you! It's not fair though, you visited all the others before me." She whined.  
"Who are you?" I asked as I continued to look around. Then something caught my eye that was on a boulder. I took a closer look at it, it was a right side up triangle with one line going through it. My eyes widen, I was out of the safe territory. I had to get out of there, I looked around for an escape but going around aimlessly is just as dangerous.  
"Trying to find a way out?" She whispered in my ear. I turned around to face her and once again a look-alike, except she had short, curly brown hair, it was shorter than mine, it only just barely reached past her ear and her eyes they were a clear blue, almost white, like the gown she was wearing but it was a short gown that probably only reached to her mid-thigh. What caught my attention the most was that she was floating in midair. "Well are you?" She asked.  
"Oh... uhm... y-yeah..." I said taking a step back. She didn't seem evil or crazy, she seemed normal.  
"What?" She said. "But didn't you come to visit me?"  
"Uh.. well... I..." I felt something land on my nose. I looked up and noticed that it was starting to rain. **"So it rains here too." **  
"I get it, it's because I'm younger than all the others, I'm _annoying_." She said as she landed on the ground gently. She was definitely younger but only by two or so years.  
"No, no! It's not that! I just didn't expect to be here." I said.  
"Yeah right." She said as she sniffled.  
"oh, no uhm... please don't cry..." I said as I looked around trying to figure out what to do.  
"Why doesn't anyone love me?!" She cried then ran away into the forest.  
"Wait!" I said and began to chase after her. Her cries echoed through the forest making it seem like she was everywhere. I slowed down after a while so I could catch my breath. I walked cautiously not to step into the puddles of water.  
"Why doesn't anyone love?" Her voice echoed.  
"That's a lie, someone out there loves you..." I said as I walked through the forest. You could hear the dress slap against my thighs because of how wet it was.  
"Liar!" She said and lighting echoed through the forest. The ground began to shake a bit.  
"I'm not lying!" I said as I stopped walking. "It might not be a lot of people out there but there is always one person that loves you."  
"Shut up!" She said and the ground began to shake more. I grabbed onto a tree for support. "No one has ever loved me! Don't tell me these pretty little lies to try to make me feel better! You don't understand what it feels not to be loved!" Lightning struck a tree a few feet away and it caught fire as it fell to the ground. I moved away from the burning tree.  
"I do understand! I know what it feels to be alone, to feel like no one needs you, to feel useless! I've been there I know what it feels like but the thing is that you're not alone! Even if you don't realize it there is someone that has always been there for you... for me it was my mom, I just never realized it." I said and began to think back but I shook off those thoughts. "And I know that there's some there for you!"  
"Liar!" She yelled and I saw a figure pass by me.  
"Hey wait!" I said as I chased after her. "Wait!" I said as her figure began to disappear. I ran in the same direction and I came to an opening where all there was, was a cliff. I looked around but she wasn't there.  
"You're a liar." She said appearing behind me. I turned around to face her glare that was as cold as ice. She took a step towards me and I took a step back. "It's people like you that I hate the most." She started to walk towards me and I walked backwards. "They say things that are supposed to make you feel better but in the end are just lies and more lies!"  
"No that's not true." I said and took another step back but I felt half my foot not touch the ground. I looked back and realized that I was at the end at the cliff and at the bottom was plain flat rocks. I turned back to look at her and she grabbed the collar of my dress.  
"Lair." She said as lightning continued to flash across the sky. I heard a sound somewhere but ignored it.  
"No..." I said hoping that she wasn't going to do what I thought she was going to do. She tightened her grip and moved so that my arms couldn't move. I heard something in the back of my mind again.  
"Lair!" She said a little louder and moved me back a bit. My foot was on the verge of slipping. My eyes widen as her eyes filled with blood lust. "LAIR!" She said as I slipped. My eyes shut and I screamed.  
"ADDIE!"  
My eyes snapped open and I was looking at a drenched Ichigo. I was panting and I looked around trying to figure out where I was. I was hanging by Ichigo's hand at the top at one of the buildings in downtown about twenty stories high.. My eyes widen at the sight of being up so high I became terrified as he pulled me up.  
"What the hell were you doing out here?!" He said as he continued to pull me I was on the roof I buried my face into his shirt and grabbed onto his shirt.  
"Ichigo." I stammered as I began to cry. "I'm scared."  
He was stiff at first but then he relaxed."It's okay." He said as he began to run his hand through my hair. "It's okay I'm here now." He whispered.  
"I-I was going to die. She was going to kill me." I cried.  
"Who was going to kill you?"  
"I don't know." I said as I shook my head. "Ichigo..." I said as I looked up at him with eyes full of tears. "I don't want to die." I sobbed.  
He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. I was surprised by his action and momentarily stopped crying. "It's okay, I promise, I won't let anyone else hurt you ever again." He said.  
I began to cry again but this time I cried tears of relief "Thank you."  
"Come on we need to get you out of this rain." He said as he picked me up bridal style. He was in his shinigami form so he flash stepped back to Urahara's. It wasn't very comfortable but I was happy to get out of the rain. We walked into the shop and it was silent, everyone must have been asleep. He carried me to a room and set me down on the bed and went into the bathroom and grabbed a towel for me. "You should, uh... change." He said as he handed me the towel and looked away.  
"Oh... yeah..." I said as I took the towel.  
"I'll be waiting outside if you need anything." He said and walked out. I got off the bed and my feet embraced the cold wooden floor. I took off the wet dress and wrapped the towel around me. I the hung the dress in the shower and came back out and looked through the closet for something to wear. I found an over sized t-shirt, it was probably the closests thing I had to pj's so I dried myself off and changed into that. I then went and sat on the bed covered myself up with the covers. It was still raining pretty hard outside and lighting flashed every once in a while scaring me a bit.  
"I'm done." I said softly so the others wouldn't wake up.  
Ichigo walked in, he was back in his human body and was wearing he pj's which consisted of shorts and a t-shirt. "Did you find what you needed to sleep in?" He asked.  
I nodded my head "It's not the best but I can work with it." I said.  
He nodded his head "Well I'll be in the next room over if you need anything." He said and pointed to the wall on the right. "So I guess I'll leave you to sleep..."  
"Wait!" I said and jumped out of bed and grabbed onto his arm. He looked at me with a surprised expression and I looked at him with the same expression.  
**"What did I just do?"**  
"I... uhm..." I said looking away and felt a blush creep up my cheeks. "Don't leave..." I whispered. "... I mean... Im... scared..." I said softly as my cheeks continued to redden, I was glad that it was dark so that he couldn't see me blushing. "I- I don't want to stay alone." I said as I tightened my grip on his arm and looked down at my feet and bit my lip. It was silent and I started to worry that I made myself look like a fool. I looked at him and was surprised when I saw him smiling.  
"Okay, come on then." He said as he picked me up and set me on the bed. "I'll stay with you." He said.  
"Really?" I asked.  
He nodded his head "Move over some." He said as he sat on the edge of the bed.  
It was weird, I'll admit to that but I was terrified at the moment so I could really care less. I moved over like he told me to and he got into the bed.  
"Oh... and...uhm... I'm a weird sleeper..." I confessed still blushing a bit.  
"It's okay." He said as he pulled the covers over us. "Just as long as you don't put your foot in my face I'm okay."  
"Okay." I said with a smile and turned on my side so that I was facing him.  
"Good night." He said.  
"...Good night." I said with a yawn.  
He smiled as he closed his eyes and I did the same.  
**"Good night... Ichigo..."**


	12. Taco!

The next morning I woke up due to a cramp in my neck.  
"Cramp, cramp, cramp." I said as I began to my rub my neck. I then realized that I was just barely on the bed. I was about to fall not only that but I was sprawled on top of Ichigo so if he moved that would be bad, for me. I tried to get myself back on the bed but me having no sort of muscles to do such a thing I just kind of hung there like some sort of rag doll. "Fiddlesticks." I said with a sigh. Then my body slowly started to slide. "No, no, no, no, no, no." I said as I tried to get myself from moving but with each try I slid off some more. Ichigo groaned in his sleep.  
**"Please don't move."** I thought as I watched him hoping that he wouldn't have the genius idea to move. He settled back down into his sleep and I sighed but I had thought to soon because right afterwards he rolled onto his side causing me to fall off and hit my head.  
"Fiddlesticks!" I said as I grabbed my head in pain.  
Ichigo looked over the side of the bed with a questioning look. "What are you doing?" He asked sleepily.  
"Dying." I said as I sat up and rubbed my head.  
"Well you have fun with that I'm going back to sleep." He said with a yawn.  
"Well then, don't ask about how I'm feeling, not like I care." I said as I glared at him.  
"Okay." He said as he got comfortable.  
I glared at the bed, well more like trying to see if I glared hard enough he would explode or something. Then suddenly the door slammed opened scaring my soul out my body and I let out a small shriek. I rolled under the bed as the person spoke/yelled.  
"Ichigo we can't find Addie!" Ishida said.  
"You mean the one you just scared into rolling under the bed?" Ichigo said wearily.  
"A… wait, what?" Ishida said as he looked down at the floor under the bed.  
"Your face killed me." I said as I pointed my fingers at him like they were some sort of gun. "Pew, pew, pew."  
"What is she doing under your bed?" Chad asked.  
"Hiding for my life." I growled as I crawled out from under the bed.  
"Did you sleep there the whole night?" Orihime asked as the group entered the room.  
"Maybe, maybe not, the floor is comfortable." I said nodding my head.  
"What are you doing in his room anyway?" Ishida asked.  
"This is his room?" I said looking around. "I knew that."  
"So you fell asleep in a room and didn't even know who it belonged to?"  
"Maybe." I said looking away. "Psssttt Ichigo help me." I whispered.  
"We can hear you…" Chad said.  
"With what?" Ichigo said as he put a pillow over his face.  
"…. Uhm… I don't know, I didn't plan that far ahead." I said.  
He sighed and threw the pillow of his face and sat up. "Since I know you guys aren't going to let me go back to sleep I'm going to go eat breakfast."  
"Hhhmm… breakfast." I said as I began to think. "Oh my gosh! I'm going to die!"  
"Why?" Ishida asked.  
"Because my mom has no idea where I'm at!" I said as I scrambled to my feet. "Is it still raining outside?"  
"Uhm… yes, why?" Orihime said.  
"Awesome that is my excuse." I said. "Anyone have a phone I can borrow?"  
"Here." Ichigo said and handed me his phone that was standing on the nightstand.  
"Thank you." I said and began to dial my mom's number. After the first ring she picked up instantly.  
"Hello?" She said a little rushed.  
I took a deep breath and hoped that she wouldn't kill me. "UHm… hi mom."  
"Addie?! Where have you been?! I've called your phone fifty times!" She said.  
"About that, uhm… I lost my phone… and well I didn't have a way to contact you…"  
"Couldn't you have borrowed someone else's?!"  
"Well that's what I planned to do but the calls wouldn't get through."  
"Then how come you didn't just come home?!"  
"Well uhm… the thing is, it started to rain really hard and we got stuck at the… mall…. And because of the rain the phones didn't work and well… we were picked up when it calmed down but now I'm stuck at his house so uhm… yeah… sorry for worrying you so much."  
There was a brief silence.  
"Mom… I'm sorry?"  
I heard her sigh "It's okay, I was just worried, and when do you think you can get home?"  
"I don't know I'll let you know when I figure that out, okay?"  
"Okay, bye, take care."  
"Bye." I said and hung up. I let out a sigh of relief and they all looked at me waiting for a full report on what just happened.  
"Well are you going to live or not?" Ichigo said as he took his phone back and set it on the nightstand.  
"For now… I hope." I said. There was a silence that fell upon us; we just looked at each other, trying to figure out what to do next. Then suddenly the dying whale inside my stomach decides to speak. Everyone including myself looked down at my stomach.  
"Well the dying whale has spoken! We eat food now." I said and marched out the room, not really knowing where I was going so I went back into the room. "I don't know where I'm going…. Taco! Lead the way." I said and pushed Chad out the door or well, tried too. "Come on Taco!" I said as I pushed my back against him.  
"Uhm… I'll make sure she doesn't hurt herself in the kitchen." He said as he began to move.  
"Whoo!" I said and dragged him out the room and across the halls. "You know what we should do?"  
"What?"  
"Make tacos!" I said and began to dance around spinning and spinning.  
"You're going to run into the wall…"  
"Lies." I said and stopped spinning just inches away from the wall. "Not today." I said and glared at the wall.  
"Good morning." Urahara said from behind me.  
"Good morning, Urahara." I said not really paying attention.  
**"Wait… Urahara?"**  
I spun on my heels to face him and glared at him he looked at me with his curious/surprised expression.  
"….something the matter?" He asked.  
"You sir." I said and flicked his hat. "Left me to die… yesterday… no wait… was it yesterday?" I said and began to think. "Flip!"  
"It was yesterday." He said.  
"Okay yesterday…. Wait what was I talking about?"  
"Leaving you to die."  
"Oh right! You sire left me to die yesterday!"  
"Well you didn't die, did you?"  
"No but…"  
"Aha so it doesn't matter since you're not dead."  
"I mean yeah but…."  
"There was no harm done so I can't be blamed for anything." He said as he pulled out his fan.  
"But…"  
"Now, now, it's nice to blame things on other people." He said as he waved his fan.  
It was too early in the morning for this stuff and what little patience I had was gone.  
"Mgneshvemene!" I growled as I tried to kick his head off. He dodged the kick though by ducking, but I almost kicked off his hat, not really my foot just barely brushed it.  
"My, my violent this morning aren't we." He said and stayed in his crouched position. "And even after I managed to get your belongings." He said.  
"Huh? Belongings?" I said raising an eyebrow. "What belongings?"  
He reached into his shirt/jacket/whatever it is he wears. "These." He said as he held out my phone and the pocket watch.  
**"The pocket watch? I thought I had that with me…"** I snatched the items out his hands and dropped my cell phone while I was it. **"Failure."** I facepalmed so hard it actually hurt. There was a silence as Urahara and Chad exchanged looks. I picked up my phone with a sigh.  
"Don't judge me…" I said as I looked away.  
"Ahhh…. Well, I'll leave you to do whatever it is you do." Urahara said as I stood up straight.  
"So uhm… where did you find these?" I asked.  
"Well." He said dragging out the word. "On the way back here something caught my eyes so I decided to investigate it and it turned out to be your phone."  
"How did you know it was mine?"  
"Who else lose their phone in the middle of what seemed like an earthquake had passed?"  
"…. Good point, what about the watch?"  
"It was in the hallway."  
"Oh… " I said.** "I must have dropped it when I was walking down the hallway then suddenly teleported to the forest or something along those lines."**  
"Well see you." He said and walked away.  
I looked over at Chad. "Psssttt."  
"Hm?"  
"I'm hungry." I said and poked my stomach. "The dying whale will kill me if I don't eat."  
"Uh… well then let's go eat." He said.  
"Woo!" I said and once again tried to drag him but Chad being the enormous wall of Chad that he is, it still didn't work out too well. Nonetheless I got him to the kitchen. "Hey Taco do think Urahara's food is safe?" I said as I opened the refrigerator expecting tentacles or something to eat my soul.  
"We've been eating, it should be."  
"hhhmm…. This food…. It's…." I said as I took out a random container. "Japanese…."  
"yeah."  
"…. I wanted tacos…" I said and sniffled. "Tacccoooooooo." I whined.  
The rest of the group walked in.  
"Doesn't she have mute button?" Ishida said.  
"I wish." Ichigo said under his breath.  
"TTTTTAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCOOO OOOOOOOOOO!" I almost yelled.  
"Shut up." He said and put his hand over my face so that I couldn't see, breath, or talk.  
"mene!menemenmemnmeme!" I said as I started to thrash my arms around."meneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"  
"Uhm… Ichigo… I don't think she can breathe." Orihime said.  
"That's okay." Ichigo said with a shrug.  
I glared at the hand covering my face. Then I licked it.  
"Ah!" He said and snatched his hand back and wiped on my saliva off on his shirt.  
"Ha! That's what you get! You and your Japanese food!" I said and threw the container back in the fridge. "I'm making my own Mexican food! From scratch!"  
"Knowing you, you'd make the house explode." Ishida said.  
"No I won't!" I said and stomped my foot. "well maybe but that's aside the matter!"  
"No it's not." Ichigo said as he got over me licking his hand. "If you're going to catch the house on fire because you want Mexican food then we'll take you out."  
I thought about it for a second **"Hhhmm free Mexican food and I don't have to work for it…but then again the best thing we got here is Taco Bell… ugh… I'd rather make it myself…unless…"**  
"Can I pick the place?" I asked.  
"Yeah." Ichigo said.  
I smiled in an devilish type of way "Okay then take me to Texas!" I chimed. Their jaws dropped. "Just kidding, take me to the next town over." I said.  
"What? Why?!" Ichigo said.  
"Because all we have here is Taco Bell, I don't like Taco Bell it kills my soul." I said shrugging.  
"How are we going to get there?" Ishida challenged.  
"We take a car."  
"Does it look like any of us can drive?" Ichigo said.  
"… maybe." I said looking away  
"I don't think Urahara has a car in the first place." Chad said.  
"Do we have money?" I asked.  
"If we have money I can get us there."  
"What about the rain?" Orihime said.  
"Meh we can deal with it." I said. "You guys figure out how much money we have while I get creative on what I'm going to wear… actually Orihime I'm taking you with me cause I don't know where I'm going." I said and dragged Orihime away, which was much easier than trying to drag Chad.  
"Uhm, do you want to borrow some of my clothes?" She asked.  
I looked at her body figure than at mine. "I doubt it'll fit me, I'm too fat." I said and patted my stomach. "I blame the dying whale though."  
"You're not fat." She said.  
"Why does everyone say that? I am most definitely fat." I said. "I mean look at this flub!" I said and poked my stomach.  
"It's because you're not fat you only think you are." She said  
"Lies and more lies." I said.  
"Hmph." She said and puffed out her cheeks. "I'll prove it to you." It was her turn to drag me, she dragged me over to her room where she threw me on the bed and began to rummage the clothes she had. "I know it's around here somewhere."  
"I hope you know that if it's a dress I'm not gonna wear it."  
"But, but, but." She said as she turned around and looked at me with puppy eyes.  
I sighed "Fine."  
"Yay!" She said and continued to rummage through her clothes.  
**"Man, I'm going to hate myself after this."**  
"It can it at least look semi-Mexican?" I asked.  
"Hhhmm I dunno what that looks like." She said.  
"It's well…" I sighed again. "Never mind just whatever."  
"Aha!" She said as she pulled out a peach colored dress with butterfly sleeves. "Tada!" She said. "Put this on and I'll see if I can find the shoes." She threw the dress at me and she hurried out the room. "Oh there are socks in the top drawer." She said as she poked her head back in the room and then scurried away.  
I looked at the dress. "I doubt I can fit in this but here goes everything." I said and got off the bed to close the door. Once the door was closed I slipped out the oversized t-shirt and got myself into the dress. "Alright zipper, I don't like you and you don't like me." I said as I grabbed the zipper. "So let's agree to disagree and zip up." I began to pull up the zipper as much as I could then I couldn't bend my arm anymore so I tried to reach over my back and grabbed the zipper but sadly it had entered no woman's land. "Curses." I said as I tried to grab the zipper with either of my hands, bending in all sorts of weird positions. "Come on zipper don't make this harder than what it already is." I said as I continued to try to zip it up.  
"Having problems?" Orihime asked.  
"Yes." I said and quit trying. She came up behind me and zipped it up so fast that I almost scared me.  
"There we go." She said and spun me around so she could see me. By then my head was already starting to spin. "See you're not fat." She said.  
I looked down at myself, she was sort of kind of right. "I guess." I said with a sigh. "But imma be all cold and what not."  
"It's not cold though and I found some rain boots for you to wear." She said and motioned to the aqua green rain boots.  
"Ohhhh." I said.  
"Did you get the socks?"  
"Nopes."  
She went over to the drawer and pulled out a pair of white socks. "Here you go." She said and handed them to me. I slipped them on then checked to see if the boots where the right size. "You know all I'm missing now is a poncho." I said as I looked over myself. "Anyway if we wanna be back here before tomorrow we needs to go."  
"Is it that far away?"  
"No but I'll probably get distracted while I'm there." I said with a small laugh. "By the way do you have a small purse, I need a place to put these at." I said and held up the pocket watch and phone.  
"Hhhmmm." She said and went to the closet and began to search around. "I think I might have a white one…" She said.  
"If you can't find it it's okay but I'll borrow the purse you have." I said.  
"Wait here it is." She said and pulled at a small white bag that hangs over the shoulder.  
"Coolios." I said as she handed it to me, it had its own built in wallet and what not. I put my phone and pocket watch in it as we walked out the room and back to the kitchen.  
"So how much money do we have?" I asked.  
"$67.79" Ichigo said as he leaned back in the chair he was sitting.  
"Oh, oh I think I have some money." Orihime said as she reached in the bag she had grabbed before we walked in here. She looked through her wallet and began to count under her breath. "Make that…. Uhm…" She said and began to count on her fingers. "$96.65"  
"Mmmhhhmmm." I said as I nodded my head "That'll do."  
"So how are we getting there exactly?" Ishida asked.  
"A bus." I said. "We have any umbrellas?"  
"Yeah." Ichigo said as the three guys stood up from the table. "Shouldn't you wear a jacket? It's pretty cold outside."  
"Me or her?" I said since Orihime was wearing shorts and a tank top.  
"Both of you."  
I exchanged looks with Orihime "We're fine." We said at the same time.  
"And if we do get cold we'll just steal one of ya'lls jacket. I call Taco's! It'll be like a tent!" I said as I tugged on Chad's jacket. "Yup good tent material." I said. "What time is it?"  
"10:45." Ishida said.  
"Okay we should go the bus leaves at 11:15 and depending on where we are we'll either make or won't." I walked out the kitchen into the actual store part of the building.  
"Shouldn't we tell Urahara we're leaving?" Chad said.  
"Urahara! We're leaving!" Ichigo yelled.  
"Problem solved now umbrellas!" I said as I looked around.  
"They're beside the door." Orihime said as she walked over to the door, where there was a cylinder where the umbrellas were.  
"I call the blue one!" I said and ran over to the umbrellas and took the blue. "I like blue."  
"So we noticed." Ishida said.  
"Don't judge me." I said as I hugged the umbrella. "It loves me."  
"Sure it does." Ishida said as he pushed up his glasses.  
I hit him upside the head with the umbrella. "Don't get that attitude with me." I said trying to impersonate the ghetto people.  
**"That was a total failure but not like they know what ghetto sounds like anyway I mean hell they go to the school in Japan."**  
He glared at me and I glared back accepting the challenge. We only glared at each other for about five seconds before Ichigo grabbed the back of my collar and picked me up by it. Weirdly enough it wasn't as suffocating as I thought it might have been. "What the…" I said as I dangled in the air. "Put me down! The dress is working its way up!" I said as I tried to keep the dress from pulling up, it was short enough in the first place. Then he just dropped me, I landed on my legs but they decided to fail at life and turn into jelly so I landed on my butt. "Owww." I said.  
"Sorry, I thought you would catch yourself." He said as he pulled me up to my feet.  
I glared at him but shook my head remembering we still had places to be and things to do. "Anyway." I said and dragged out the word. "Let's go." I said and walked out the store and opened the umbrella. A gust of wind blew by and I tighten the grip on my umbrella.  
"I told you were going to be cold." Ichigo said as he stood beside me.  
"I'm not cold!" I said and began to walk out towards the street. The group followed me out and I looked around as I tried to figure out where we were. I then noticed the church with the bell towers. "Oh I know where we are!" I said and began to walk towards the opposite direction of the church. "We're near downtown, down the street from the bus station."  
"So we're using that bus station?" Ishida asked.  
"Yups, the only one we have, not really but I don't go to the others." I said shrugging. After that we walked in silence to the bus station, not really having anything to talk about. I put one of my hands over the purse that held the pocket watch and my phone.  
**"… I probably shouldn't be acting so carefree at a time like this… Selana, I'm so sorry."** I thought as I lowered my head and looked down at the sidewalk. **"I just hope you're okay…"**  
"Hey watch out." Ichigo said as he pulled me towards him. "You're about to get hit by a bus again."  
"I was?" I said and looked over at the bus the drove by. "Oh… oopsies." I said with a nervous laugh.  
He sighed and shook his head. "Come on we're here aren't we?"  
"Oh right, this way my guppies!" I said and marched into the station that was typically filled with people of Hispanic ethnicity. "Okay, you peoples what here and I'll go talk." I said and handed them my umbrella and walked over to the front desk.  
"Can I help you?" The woman said with a heavy Spanish accent.  
"Yes, is Ms. Enriquez here?"  
She nodded her head and went into the back, a few minutes later a woman around her early thirties wearing a white button up shirt and black pants.  
"Addie! How nice to see you again!" She said as she came around to where I was and gave me a hug. "Look at you, you've grown so much since the last time I've seen you!" She said and spun me around to get a better look.  
"Yeah it's been awhile hasn't it?"  
"Awhile? Last time I saw you, you were only about this tall." She said and held her hand above the ground about three feet. "Anyway, what brings you here?"  
"Ah, right, well I need a favor, you see a couple of friends said they'd take me out to eat anywhere I wanted and well we need to get to the next town over but we can't drive so… I was hoping we could…"  
"Oh of course! Not a problem at all, which town do you need to get to honey?" She asked as she went back over to the other side of the front desk to one of the computers.  
"Decatur." I said and she began to type and click like there was no tomorrow.

"Ah, you're in luck the bus is about to leave in ten minutes." She said. "How many?"

"Uhm… five" I said.

"Okay…." She said as she continued to click and some papers started to print. "Okay I just need you to sign here." She handed me one of the papers and a pen. I took the pen and signed the paper and handed it back to her. She nodded her head as she looked over the paper. "Well that should be all I need." She said and nodded her head. "Okay, well you know where to go." She said and handed me the tickets.

"Thank you soo much." I said and smiled. She nodded her head and went back from where she came from. I walked over to the group and showed them the tickets.

"You got them for free?" Ishida asked.

"Yups, I gots people here." I said as I gave each one of them a ticket. "Come on the bus is leaving in a few minutes." I said and led them to where the bus drop offs and pick up was. We walked out and the wind blew in our faces. There were four separate buses lined up.

"What bus are we on?" Orihime asked.

"UHm… we're on bus 78." I said and looked at the numbers on the buses. "It's that one." I said and pointed to the one in the front. We all headed into the bus and looked at what number seats we got. "I has number 13… no someone trade with me! 13 is not my number!" I said and stole Chad's ticket and gave him mine. "15…" I took Ichigo's ticket, like a ninja and gave him mine. "There." I said with a feeling of accomplishment. We all piled into the bus and luckily there weren't that many people, probably because most people have cars and what not. I took my seat and got stuck with some random old lady; I was the odd one out. I looked over at the others and I looked over at the old lady.

**"I am a genius…"**

"You're heading to Decatur too?" She asked.

"Oh, y-yeah, what are you heading there for?" I asked as I tried to keep eye contact but me being me awkward self, failed.

"I'm visiting family; it's my granddaughter's birthday." She said with a kind smile.

"Oh, how old is she?"

"She's turning five."

"Oh that's nice."

She nodded her head "However I think this might be the last time I get to visit them." She said sadly.

"Why?" I asked a bit concerned.

"Well, I'm getting old and my body won't be able to take these long rides anymore."

"Where exactly do you come from?"

"California."

"Oh…" I said. I felt sad for the woman, she was growing old and she wouldn't be able to visit her granddaughter before long. Then the bus started to move and we started down the street.

"But don't worry, I'm sure they'll come and visit me." She said noticing my sad expression.

"I know they will, you're a good woman, they're probably excited for you to come." I said with a small smile.

"Now, why don't you tell me about yourself?" She said. My face brighten up and I began to tell her everything about me. For some reason I have a habit of wanting to tell people what my life story is, weird, right? Well at least it made it through the ride, I spent the forty minutes talking about myself and when we got off the bus I offered to walk her to the house since she said it was down the street but she said they would come pick her up. In the end her name was Rosario, she was 72 and still going, she was a sweet kind woman much like the typical sweet grandma that always looks out for her grandbabies. I like her, she was nice and she even gave me a piece of candy.

"Hey Addie." Ichigo said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I said as I turned to face them.

"Where are we going now?"

"Oh right, come on, this way." I said as we began to walk down the street. Luckily it wasn't raining here but there were still some threatening clouds in the sky and the wind was still blowing. "You guys are going to love the tacos."

"What time do we have to be back at the station?" Chad asked.

"Let's see uhm…" I pulled out the ticket, it was a round way trip, I knew that much. "5:45." I said and put the ticket back in my purse. "So we have a lot of time to look around." I said as we turned the first corner. "What time is it now?"

"12:00" Ishida said.

"Hmmm, yeah we have lots and lots of time."

"Just how far away is this place?" Ichigo asked.

"It's not that far, we just have to cross this bridge and take a right and we'll be there." I said with a shrug. I took them over across the bridge and managed not to get hit by a bus this time. Then we walked across the street to the small mall plaza. We walked into the small store in the corner of it and as we walked in the bell rang. We walked in what do you know? We ran into Rosario and her family; they were having the small party there. So she insisted that we ate with them. While I talked to them in Spanish the others just sat there awkwardly trying to figure out half the words we were saying. After we were done eating they offered to pay but I turned them down, I couldn't let them pay for us after all they were the ones celebrating not us. Afterwards I dragged the group into several different stores and explained to them things about the Latino culture, with the help of Chad. I made sure we bought lots and lots of food and drinks. They questioned why I made them buy so much stuff my reason was because it tasted awesome.

"That's your reason?" Ichigo said as we walked back across the bridge with the bags full of food.

"Yup." I said with a smile.

"Will they even let us take this on the bus?" Ishida asked.

"… They will now." I said.

"And if they don't?" Chad asked.

"Then we'll eat it all." I chimed.

"All of it?" Orihime said. "I don't think my stomach can take all the food."

"Don't worry that's why we have Taco here." I said and patted his stomach. "And the dying whale." I said and looked down at my stomach. "If worse comes to worse then I'll summon the dying whale."

"You better hope they let us take it on the bus." Ichigo said.

"Don't worry we got this, we'll be ninjas!" I said and threw my fist in the air.

"You'd fail at being a ninja." Ishida said.

"Lies and more lies." I said as we reached the other side of the bridge. "I'm just a ninja at level Mexican." I said giggling.

"Level Mexican?" Chad said.

"Yes level Mexican, I'm just that awesome."

"Whatever you say." Ichigo said as he nudged me to go faster.

"Don't push me." I said.

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't walking so slow."

"I'm not walking slow, you're just walking fast. I'm walking at the same pace as the others." I said smirking.

"No you're not." Ishida said.

"Shut up, no one asked for your opinion." I said and semi-glared at him.

"Uhm, guys doesn't the bus leave in five minutes…?" Orihime said as she looked at her phone. We all looked at eachother then started to run like the pedo bear was after us. We managed to make it back to the station in time to get on the bus luckily they let us take our food on the bus but only because it was about to leave and they didn't want to go through the trouble of getting us on another bus. Rosario wasn't on the bus this time around, she wouldn't be leaving until week from today so I sprawled out in both seats and earned myself a few strange looks from the other passengers.

**"They can deal with me being weird for thirty minutes, they won't die, and if they do… oh well."** I thought as the bus began to move. After about five minutes though it started to hurt so I sat up. **"I'm not sitting up because you guys are looking at me like that!"** I thought as I looked as the other passengers watched me sit up. As I sat up I looked out the window and realize we were going over the bridge that goes over that one really big river. I don't remember the names of rivers so that's what I call all rivers. **"Aha… so high up…"** I thought as I looked down at the water below and sank in my chair.

"You feeling okay there?" Ishida asked as he looked back.

"Yeah, just…" Suddenly I heard the screeching of wheels and the bus made a sharp turn to the right crashing into the things that keeps cars from falling. My head banged against the seat in front of me and for a second everything faded away but I blinked to keep myself from fading out. **"Oh jebus."** I thought as I looked around as the bus began to fill with smoke. "Hey, are you guys okay?" I asked as I moved a bit to get a better look but the bus began to tilt. **"Oh flip!"** I stopped moving and hoped that we weren't in the position we were in.

"Don't move." Ishida said. Everyone else started to come to it.

"Hey, please don't move, we're hanging off the edge of the bridge if we move, we all plunge into the river." I said. They began to mumble upon themselves but they didn't move. Then I heard a woman scream.

"Oh my god, the bus driver!" She said and she began to move before any of us could tell her not to move the bus fell off the side of the bridge. A scream escaped my mouth as we fell. The window in the front of the bus broke letting gallons of water in by second. My mind was scattered I didn't know what to do I was just frozen. **"Water… so much water… we're going to drown…"**

"COME ON!" Ichigo yelled getting my attention. Chad had his hand stretched out to me while the others tried to get the others out before it was completely flooded. I took Chad's hand and when I tried to get out foot got stuck in between the chairs.

"I'm stuck!" I said as I began to panic. Chad's eyes widen and he moved through the water and went under to get my foot out. When it was out we barely had space to breathe. "Chad, I-I can't swim." I said.

"It's okay just don't let go of my hand we have to go now." He said as he took a breath. I took a breath before the water reached above my head it wasn't much but it was all I had. We got out the bus and I watched as it continued to sink down. We had gone really far down, I could feel the pressure in my ears and it felt like the water was trying to drag me down. He began to pull us upwards. The small amount of breath I had taken was starting to run out, I tried to make it last by letting out little breaths but I was reaching my limit. I tried to get Chad's attention but he was probably running out of breath too and focusing on getting out of the water. I couldn't help it and I opened my mouth and water started to flood into my lungs. My hand slipped out of Chad's grip and I instinctively brought it up to my neck as I tried to get the water out but how? I was surrounded by water, miles and miles of water. I could say Chad turning back around but the water slowed down his reaction time. He reached out his hand and tried to reach me, I stretched out my hand and tried to reach him but I was already starting to fade out of consciousness. I would have rather had someone from Soul Society or that other group kill me. I didn't realize it but my eyes had closed and I was plunging deeper and deeper into the water. I felt something brush against my fingers but when I opened my eyes I wasn't in the water anymore, I was back in the forest.

**"Why do I always end up here when I pass out? Why can't I go to some candy mountain or something?"** I sighed and began to look around for a triangle hoping that I would be in the right area this time. One thing I noticed that it was considerably hotter than in the other areas and the trees were in full bloom. I would have stopped to admire them if I wasn't trying to find out if I was dead or alive. I searched around for a triangle hoping that it would be the triangle of the one that was wearing the green gown. I searched around the trees and the further and further I went in the drier and drier it got, till there were no trees left and all that was out there was rocks. **"Dang."** I decided to go back but when I turned around the trees were gone and what lay before me was black rock. **"I don't like the look of this…"** I began to walk toward the black rock and was glad I was wearing the dress and not pants. As I continued to walk the landscape became more and more rigid. I could feel the rocks trying to rip into my boots. **"What's that?"** Something on the horizon was starting to rise, it looked like some sort of mountain but the closer I got I realized that it was definitely a volcano. "Oh well guess I'm going that way." I said and started to walk in the opposite direction. However the first step I took was a trap, the piece I had stepped on, started to go down into the ground and the ground started to rumble. I turned my head back slowly and the volcano erupted. I let screamed and started to run while I was screaming, it kind of sounded like one of those battle screams you hear on random anime. As I ran random chunks of earth would miss me by just inches. I was just glad my reflexes were fast enough to stop me from running into rocks that landed in front of me. I was trying to figure out how I got from a forest in full bloom to a wasteland where a volcano conveniently decided to erupt, oh yeah cause screw logic. Then again nothing has really been following logic lately.

"Watch out!" A voice said and something tackled me down. We rolled around for a bit and the ground was hot so after we stopped rolling I jumped up to my feet.

"Ahaaaa, that's hot." I said and looked around to see a girl standing up. "Uhm… thanks…" I said not really knowing if this is a trap or not.

"Yeah, no problem." She said and turned to face me, for a second I almost thought I was looking in a mirror. She was probably more on spot than the others, her hair length was the same as mine but just a tad bit lighter and her eyes were more of a red than they were brown but other than that she was pretty close.

**"Seriously, what's up with all these look-a-likes?"** I let out a sigh. **"I wonder if she wants to kill me… well she did just save my life."**

"Sorry about the whole volcano exploding in your face thing." She said as the volcano began to shrink down and the rocks started to turn to grass and trees began to spring out of nowhere.

**"The flip is this?!"** I looked around like the lost soul I was.

"Hey, you okay there?" She said and waved her hand in my face.

"Huh? Oh yeah… so… don't want to kill me?"

She plopped down on the grass. "Not right now."

"… is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked as I looked at her carefully examining her outfit. She had on something that you would see from the Fire Nation from Avatar.

"I guess it's a good thing." She said and shrugged.

**"You guess?"** I thought as I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want it to be a bad thing?" She challenged.

"No, no, let's keep a good thing." I said and shook my head.

She smirked and looked up at the sky and I just stood there, awkwardly and rocked on the heels what was left of the boots. "Hey… can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Sure." She said continued to look up at the sky.

"Uhm… do you know anything about the people in the cloaks that are after me." I asked in a quiet voice.

Hey eyes narrowed at me "Cloaks?"

**"U-uh, yeah… they're usually wearing red velvet looking capes." I said.**

She let out a growl/sigh. "How long have they been after you?"

"Uhm, a few weeks…" I said.

She narrowed her eyes and looked down at the ground in though, who knows what was passing through her mind. "Did they tell you why they're after you?"

"Uhm… no, wh.."

"Did you already meet the three others in the forest?" She asked before I could finish my sentence.

"Y-yeah."

She growled "Curses, who's in line with who?"

"Uhm… I think the one that had the ice armor wanted to kill me and the one with the cloud on her shirt, she was kind of scary and wanted to kill me too."

"And the one with the green gown?"

"Uh, well she didn't try to kill me she just kind of told me not to wander off…"

"You wandered off I take it?"

"No, I'm just suddenly teleported here and I try to find a safe place but each time I end up in the exact opposite situation." I said.

"When are you usually teleported here?"

"Uhm, when I pass out… usually."

"Why did you pass out?"

"I… I'm uhm… kind of drowning…. Oh flip… I'm drowning!" I said as I remembered that I was gonna die.

"I'm going to get you back to reality." She said as she stood up.

"How?" I asked. "You're not going to like almost kill me or something right?" I said remembering how I usually back to reality.

"Ah, so that's how you got back, guess I should let you go out formally." She said and put her hand on my forehead.

"Wait… what?"

"Stay alive." She said and next thing I know my body is being sucked into some sort of portal thing. It felt like my body was being torn apart then put back together again. I also forgot how to use my lungs, so while I was in the portal thing I didn't breathe. I shut my eyes tightly and hoped that it would just end. Then suddenly I felt the feeling stop and I realized that I was just holding my breath, my eyes snapped open and I sat up as I took in a deep breath and started to cough. I looked around and I noticed that I was indoors, not at a bridge or in a river, it was dark and I could see a few rays of moonlight coming in. **"I survived… thank goodness."** I felt something on my leg and I looked down to see Ichigo sitting in a chair, with his head on the bed fast asleep. I smiled at the sight, he looked so adorable but he couldn't stay like that, I'd probably kick his face.

"Hey, Ichigo." I whispered as I nudged him a bit. He groaned a bit but didn't wake up. "Heeeeeyyyyyy." I said and poked his face. "Strawberry, you need to wake up you can't fall asleep here." I said and continued to poke him.

"Stop poking my face." He said in a very sleepy voice.

"Then get up, you can't sleep here, I'll kick your face." I said. He groaned and stood up but instead of walking out like I expected he just plopped onto the bed almost landing on top of me.

"H-hey!" I said as I inched away from him. "Watch it! And I meant to go sleep in another room, preferably your room.

"This is my room." He mumbled.

"…. I knew that…." I said as I crawled out his bed.

"Sure you did." He said as got comfortable in his bed.

"Wait… never mind." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said as I opened the door. "Good night." I said as I stepped out his room.

"Good night." He mumbled as I closed his door. I sighed and walked down the dark hallway, I didn't remember where my room was but I was going to go sleep on the sofa or on the kitchen table, it was too late to try to look for my room. I went into the living room and plopped down on the sofa.

"I just wish I had a blanket." I closed my eyes and curled up into a small ball and fell asleep.


	13. Cabin

"Addddiiieeee" I heard someone say. I groaned and curled up tighter into a ball. "Aaaaadddddiiieeeeee." They said a bit louder and began to shake me. "Wake up, you still have school to go to."  
I groaned and rolled on my back only to fall onto the floor, for the one hundredth time this month. "FLIP! WHY DO I ALWAYS FORGET WHERE I'M SLEEPING?!" I said and rubbed my back.  
"Well maybe you should sleep on a bed instead." Urahara said as he pulled out the fan and began to fan himself.  
I glared at him "Haha, very funny." I growled as I sat up.  
"Well you must get dressed also, your mom called you a few thousand times." He said.  
My eyes widen "Well it was nice living." I said as I stood up.  
"Don't worry though I got that taken care of." He chimed.  
I raised an eyebrow. "What did you do?"  
"Oh nothing, just told her you passed out and were staying here until you woke up." He said.  
My jaw dropped and I face palmed "You're going to get me killed! And here I thought you were supposed to be saving me!" I said.  
"Oops." He said. "Well if you makes you feel any better we brought you clothes."  
"From where?"  
"The store of course, now get changed, you have to walk to school."  
I sighed "Where's the clothes?"  
"Oh right, one moment." He said and walked out for about five seconds then walked back in. "Haha, wrong way." He said and went out the other way.  
"Dumb." I mumbled as he left.  
"I heard that."  
"That's the point." I said. There was no response so I smirked in satisfaction. I sighed and sat on the sofa **"I swear if this doesn't get me killed my mom will. She's probably never ever going to let me go out ever, ever again. Thanks a lot." **

"I'm back." Urahara chimed as he came in and threw the bag of clothes at my face.

"Thank you for that smack in the face." I said as the bag slid onto my lap.

"Just thought you could use a wakeup call."

"I was already awake!" I said as I stood up.

"Hm, oh well." He said and shrugged.

I sighed and walked towards the bathroom with the bag in my arm. "I'm gonna change! You come in here and I will kill you!" I said as I closed the door. I looked through the bag of clothes then a thought came across my mind. **"… How did they know what size to buy…?" **It would have been better if it didn't cross my mind because then several different thoughts started to cross my mind. I shook my head before I would get too deep into it. I took the clothes out the bag and I really began to question what did Urahara do while I was asleep? **"Just stop before you hurt yourself."** I slipped out the dress and under garments and slipped on the other under garments (Garments yes because that word sounds fancy smancy) when my stomach growled. **"I need to get rid of the dying whale." **I thought as I poked it. Then I heard the click letting me know that the door was opening. I turned to face the door ready to attack whoever it was that dare come in here while I was changing but when I saw the orange hair, I forgot how to do everything. By the looks of it though it looked like he forgot how to do everything too, we just kind of stared at each other for what seemed like ages. After a bit he just walked out and closed the door without saying anything. I stared at the door as the heat in my cheeks finally decided to appear and my stomach began to turn in all sorts of ways and my mouth became dry. After staring at the door for about five minutes I decided that I should finish changing before that happens again. However I was shaken up so I put my pants and shirt on backwards. So I had to take it off and put them on again once that was done I checked myself in the mirror to make sure the blush was gone. Of course my hair was a hot mess so I stole the brush and combed my hair with it. Then I grabbed the clothes on the floor, stuffed them in the bag and walked out checking to make sure he wasn't there. Then I walked down the hallway with my back against the wall trying to blend in with the wall although they were a cream color and I was wearing a bright green shirt and black skinny jeans. I walked towards the kitchen and peeked in, only Ishida, Orihime, and Chad were there.

"Are you looking for something?" A high pitched voice said scaring me. I jumped forward and turned around and pointed at them. "Ah...oh it's you!" I said as I pointed at the little girl with black pigtails. "Ururu!" I said and glomped the child. "You're sooooo cute!" I said.

"Uhm… you're hurting me." She said.

"Oh! Sorry!" I said and put her down and patted her head. "Wait if you're here then…" I said and looked down the hallway and soon enough I saw a sleepy red head child walking down the hallway. "It's JINTA!" I said practically scaring him to death. "Hehehe." I said and went back into the kitchen. I sat down in one the chairs with a smile.

"So now you're scaring little kids?" Uruyu asked as he pushed up his glasses.

"No just him."

"You shouldn't scare him, its not nice." Orihime said.  
"I'm not nice."  
"Good morning!" Urahara said as he came in. He looked around. "Hm, where's Ichgio?"  
I looked away trying to hide my blush. Hoping no one would no notice. However everyone decided to look at me.  
"What? How am I supposed to know?" I said still not making eye contact.  
They shrugged and looked back at Urahara.  
"I saw this morning heading towards the bathroom." Ishida said.  
Urahara put the fan over his mouth and looked over at me.  
"W-what?"  
"Nothing." He chimed and looked away while fanning himself "Well you guys should start heading to school, I'll find Ichigo."  
"Hmm... School... wait... I don't have my stuff for school!" I dived under the table and put my hands over my head. "I'm not going to school today." There wasn't a response which was weird I crawled out from under the table in they were in a time frozen state. My eyes widen, I knew what was about to happen.  
"Miss me?" a voice said from behind me.  
I turned around and behold it was one of cloaked people, by the sound of the voice it was the same one who gave me the pocket watch.  
"I guess not." She said shrugging.  
"W-why are you here?" I asked taking a step back.  
She looked at me and frowned then held out her fist and opened it to reveal the pocket watch. "I found this lying around."  
My eyes widen, when the bus had sank I must have lost the pocket watch. "I-I can explain."  
"Shut up." She said and threw the pocket watch at me. I panicked and as I tried to catch it as I threw it into the air multiple times before I actually caught it.  
"W-wait so you're not mad?" I asked as I held the pocket watch to my chest.  
"Heh, no just be glad I found it."  
"And Selana?!"  
"She's fine, don't get ahead of yourself." She said.  
I sighed in relief.  
"So have you made your choice yet?" She said appearing in front of me.  
I took a few steps back "M-my choice?"  
"Heh, I'll take that as a no." She said and turned on her heels. "Well see you Friday." She said and disappeared.  
I blinked a few times then looked around to see everyone still in the time frozen state. I sighed and looked at the pocket watch.  
"Well I guess I'm going to have to figure out how to use this." I said and opened it. I turned the hands some but that didn't work. Then I pushed the button and I felt time speeding up. I looked out the window to see the clouds moving rapidly across the sky but everyone was still frozen. "No! No! No! Stop!" I said as I pushed the button again and time returned to its normal pace but they were still frozen. "Dang-o-flabet!" I said and closed the watch. At that moment everyone moved again. Urahara immediately narrowed his eyes at me. I guess he must have felt the disturbance in reiatsu.  
"What the..." Ishida said. "Wasn't it morning just a minute ago?" He then looked over at me and narrowed his eyes, it wasn't long till everyone was either glaring or looking at me.  
**"Well... this isn't good..." **I thought.  
Then Ichigo barged into the room. "What just happened?!"  
"Why don't you ask her." Ishida said motioning to me as he pushed up his glasses.  
Ichigo looked over at me with a confused/stern look.  
"Well you have some explaining to do, Miss Ruiz." Urahara said.  
I looked at them and held my breath. I had to find some sort of excuse, I couldn't tell them the real reason or Selana would be killed. "I-I can't." I said and looked down. "I know this look bad but you have to believe me when I say..." I didn't know what say after that. Anything I would say would just put me in a worse situation than what I already was but I couldn't stay silent either. I was trapped in a corner with nowhere to go.  
"Say what?" Urahara challenged.  
I shook my head. "I can't tell you."  
"Miss Ruiz what you're keeping from us can be the key to knowing why they're after you, that is if you already don't know."  
"I don't know! I swear but I-I..."  
"If you won't tell us then we won't be protecting you."  
I snapped my head up to look at him and so did the others.  
"W-what?" I stuttered.  
"I don't want to get involved into something blindly. Either you tell or you leave and don't come back." He said harshly.  
My eyes widen in horror but I didn't have much of a choice. I wasn't going to risk Selana's life over my own. "Understood." I said and before anyone could say anything I pushed past them and ran out the shop. I ran down the street as the sun set, I didn't know where I was going to go but I had to go somewhere. I wasn't going to go home though, that would put my mother in danger. I ran aimlessly for fifteen minutes and found myself at the park where she first took over my body. It sent chills down my spine but at the moment something was telling me to go into the forest so I did. Once I was in pretty deep I stopped to catch my breath and leaned against a tree. I looked around the trees, it almost reminded of the forest in my mind. Then I felt a powerful reiatsu appear behind me. I turned around to see Sydney in the typical squad two uniform. I took in a deep breath as her eyes flashed purple.

"Addie Ruiz, I'm here to deliver your death sentence." She said and took out her sword. "Don't make this harder than what it has to be." Her figure disappeared from my view and I knew she was coming for me. I closed my eyes and put my arms over my head like that would save me or something. However when I didn't feel a sword piercing through me or anything I opened my eyes.

"Orihime…?" I said a bit surprised to see her after all that happened.

She was holding up a Santen Kesshun. She looked back at me with a smile. "It's okay Addie, I'll protect you when everyone else abandons you."

I blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't just seeing things but she was there in the flesh. She turned back to Sydney that had jumped back a few feet.

"Step aside." Sydney demanded.

"I'm not going to." Orihime said as the shield came down.

"So be it." Sydney said and charged at Orihime again. Orihime put up a Santen Sesshun up again, it was probably the best thing she could do at the moment.

"Addie." Orihime said as Sydney jumped back.

"Huh?" I said and looked over at her.

"I'll try to fight her off as long as I can, run away." She said.

"Will you be okay?" I asked.

She nodded her head and gave me a smile. "Go."

I was about to start running when Sydney appeared in front of me.

"I'm afraid I can't let you run away." She said as her sword came down. I jumped to the right managing not to be sliced in half but I did earn a cut along my arm. I looked at my arm and tried not to freak out over all the blood. Sydney threw a kick to my side sending me flying like I was some sort of rag doll into a couple of trees. When I hit the floor pain shot through my body making me scrunch up.

"Soten Kisshun!" I heard Orihime say as she ran up to me. I started to feel the warmth of the shield healing me.

"I can't have you healing her." Sydney said as she appeared behind Orihime holding her sword to her neck. Orihime's eyes widen as so did mine. Then a blast of reiatsu shot at Sydney, however she dodged it and it just barely missed Orihime. I looked over from where the blast of reiatsu came from and saw Chad.

"Chad!" Me and Orihime said at the same time. He only smiled at us reassuringly and came up to us.

"I'll take over from here, focus on healing her." He said and looked over towards where Sydney went.

Orihime nodded her head and looked over at me with a smile as she continued to heal me. I looked over at Chad who was standing, waiting for Sydney to come back. I felt a bit more relieved now that he was here but I was also worried. I didn't know how powerful Sydney either way though I would prefer that neither Chad nor Sydney get hurt. My only question was if my memory was modified or if she was just always there from the start. I sighed and closed my eyes briefly as I rolled on my back then I opened them up again and I saw a figure coming down. **"What the…" **My eyes widen in realization of who it was.

"Chad above you!" I said as Sydney came down. At the last second he blocked it with his right arm and a blast reiatsu was the result of them clashing. Sydney and Chad jumped back a few feet away from each other.

"I don't want to fight humans." Sydney said. "Hand her over and we can end this without sacrificing any lives."

"We're not going to hand her over." Orihime said.

"She's our friend; we're not going to let you kill her." Chad said and threw a punch sending a blast of reiatsu at Sydney. Sydney jumped out the way and landed in a tree.

"Fine." She said and held her sword out in front of her. "Rūru wa, Naijeria no ōjo." (Rule Nigerian Princess) Her sword glowed a light purple and broke into six parts and they slicked onto her arms, legs, and hands. The glowing dimmed down and what was once her sword turned into arm and leg pads while the pieces on her hands turned into claws. I could feel her reiatsu seeping in through the shield, she was strong. I blinked and she was no longer there a second passed and you heard a sonic boom type of thing. She was fast, dangerously fast. I only saw something fly by then I heard a tree falling. My head turned towards the trees, I wanted to know who was thrown into the tree. However there was too much dust and pieces of trees flying around to see who it was. I heard the sonic boom once again but closer. I looked back towards Orihime but when I did she was no longer there was only Sydney. Then the shield shattered around me as I heard another tree fall. Then I remembered something, I had the pocket watch in my hand. This would either make things worse or better I was willing to take the risk since I didn't have any other choice.

"I don't know what you did to make these humans protect you but." She said as her armor started to turn back into the sword. "No matter how many you get I will cut them down." She said and held the sword in her hands ready to kill me. "And kill you." She said as she brought the sword down.

"**Please work!" **I thought as I closed my eyes and pushed the button on the stop watch. That time I actually time stop, I opened my eyes to see the sword only inches from my face. I sighed and rolled away from the sword. I sat up and looked around and listened to how silent it was. However I didn't know what to do now. "Well I could go steal some chocolate from a gas station or something; I've always wanted to do that… I think I will." I said as I stood up. I felt a small amount of pain shoot up my leg. That reminded me of Orihime and Chad. I had to find a way to get them out of there. I began to walk towards the time frozen rubble that stood still in midair. It was Orihime that had crashed into this tree; however she was quick enough to put up the shield to soften the crash a bit. I touched her arm and she kind of floated away a bit.

"No! Don't fly away!" I said and grabbed her arm. She felt weightless. "Now where's Chad?" I thought as I started to walk with Orihime floating behind me. I walked over to the other cloud of frozen rubble Chad had broken through the tree and was on the floor. I looked at him in pain. I took a hold of his arm and he was also weightless and he started to float with Orihime then I walked out the forest with them behind me. I looked over the pond the water was frozen in midair where a duck was about to fly away. It was actually really interesting to see, the way the remaining rays of sunlight hit the water made each little droplet into a miniature crystallized rainbow. I continued to walk down the path that led to the main streets. There were actually more people at the park than I had expected. **"… hhmm after this I should mess with them…" **I thought as I saw a kid that was about to bite into a slice of cake. I laughed at all the possibilities that ran across my mind but I had to get Orihime and Chad back to The Urahara Shop and then I had to find somewhere to hide. I didn't know if here was a time limit to how long time would stay frozen so I had to move quickly. I began to jog down the street heading towards Urahara, one thing I noticed though was that the sun was still setting. **"So I can't freeze the sun, just speed it up… or slow everyone else down or speed them up? I don't know… it does something. I have to get that lady to explain this to me… right before she kills me… yeah genius." **I sighed as I turned a corner and imagine who frozen like everyone else.

"Ishida?" I said. That was actually the last person I was expecting. He didn't… like me much, well he did but not that much, although he was probably heading to save Orihime and Chad, he probably felt Sydney's reiatsu. He definitely looked determined so he probably was going after Orihime and Chad. I sighed and decided to continue on to Urahara's place. However what bothered me was that on the way there Ichigo wasn't out on the streets, if Ishida was then I was expecting Ichigo to be there but he wasn't. For some reason I felt like something on the inside of me broke. I shook my head and I arrived at the Urahara Shop. **"If he's not there it's for a reason not like it matters anyway." **I looked up at the sign then at the doors. I didn't want to go inside but I also didn't want to leave them just at the front door. I sighed and made a compromise with myself, I was going to leave them in the front room. I slid the door open and walked in making sure to put Orihime and Chad on the ground gently as if I feared that they would shatter. I smiled kindly at them as I straightened up. "Thanks." I said and walked out the shop. My next order of business was finding somewhere far away from the park so I could hide. **"I think I'll steal a car… I don't know how to drive but I'll figure it out." **I thought jokingly as I walked out onto the main street. I walked in the opposite direction of the park, by now the first star was already starting to show up as the sun faded behind the horizon. I took out the pocket watch and looked at it, studying its features as I continued to walk down the silent street. Even in the dim light it shone beautifully. I ran my finger across the rum of the watch, even though it was clasped in my hand the entire time it was still cold as ice. I sighed as a picture of Selana flashed across my mind. I stuffed the watch into my pocket and began to think about the decisions I had before me. One thing was for sure though; I was going to save Selana, even if it meant giving up my life. We've known each other since the sixth grade but we act like sisters and even though I'm the younger one I act like her mother at times, always reminded her to eat breakfast and make sure she wears warm clothing for the winter. I smiled at the memories as I turned a corner. Once she had told me about a crush of hers and she was so lost, the poor child had no idea what to do about it. The more and more I thought about everything we went through the sadder I became at the thought of losing her. I stopped shy of the street. "Selana I will save you, that's a promise." I said determined. I took a deep breath and broke out running. I knew where I was going now. I was heading toward the outskirts of town where there was a small hideout my dad would take me to when I was younger. However being out of shape as I was, after one mile I was already tired. "Forget this I'm taking a car." I said as I walked over to the street and opened the door to one of the cars. I pulled the person out the driver's seat and sat them down on the side walk. "Okay so first off let's see if I can unfreeze the car…" I said as I closed the door. "Hhmm…. Unfreeze!" I said hoping that would work. "Okay… Go! Move! Time!" I said but sadly neither of those words worked. I sighed and took out the pocket watch and looked at it then at the car. "Maybe if I…" I said as I touched the pocket watch to the steering wheel and the car began to move again. I panicked and let the pocket watch fall on my lap as I grabbed the steering wheel to keep from crashing into the car in front. "Brakes!" I said as I slammed my foot on the break, bringing the car to a jerking stop in which I tackled the steering wheel. "Ow." I said as I rubbed my stomach. I sat back in the chair with a sigh and put on the seat belt. "Alright driving skills don't fail me now." I said as I clapped my hands around the steering wheel and lightly pressed my foot against the gas. Soon enough I found myself driving down the street like I've done it all my life although it might have been because all the other cars were frozen and I could focus on just getting around them without having them cut me off. I was only fifteen but I was pretty dang good at this driving stuff. I finally arrived on the outskirts of town and turned into a dirt road, I switched on the head lights so I wouldn't run into any trees or anything like that. Eventually I arrived to a clearing where there was a small old cabin beside a small pond. I pulled up into drive way and sighed in relief when I turned off the car. "I managed not crash into anything, thank you jebus." I said as I stepped out the car and took in my surroundings. "Man hasn't it been a while since I've been here." I walked up to the front door and lifted the mat hoping that the key was still there. It most definitely was but it was a bit rusty but it worked. I opened the door and it made a loud creaking sound. I walked in and immediately I was attacked by dust and spider webs. "Someone needs to clean this." I coughed as I closed the door behind me. The room was illuminated by the small amount of moonlight that entered through the window. I searched for the light switch and when I found it I turned it on but the lights didn't switch on. I didn't know if it was from the time stopping or from the lack of use. I sighed and just walked through the dark house, sticking close to the wall so I wouldn't trip. I then found the stairs and went to the second floor. In my mind I saw images of myself running down these stairs when my father told me to be careful. I smiled sadly as I reached the top floor. I walked down the hallway towards the last room on the left. I turned the door knob and opened the door, it squeaked a bit as it swung open. I walked in and let my eyes adjust to the new level of light/darkness. I could see small little balls of dust floating around. I looked at the walls and ran my finger across the peeling paint that at one point was pink instead of a muggy brown. I looked over at the small bed in the left corner of the room that was drowned in dust. I looked up at the ceiling where I could still see the dim glow of the stars that my dad put up so I wouldn't be scared of the dark. I reached up and stood on my tip-toes, I still couldn't reach them. I smiled and shook my head and walked over to the small window. I looked out the window and gazed upon the small pond where the moonlight was reflected on it. In my mind I saw myself out there with my father getting into a boat with our fishing poles. I turned around so I could look upon what was left of my old room. It was a bit saddening to see it its current condition when it used to be so cheerful and bright. I took out the pocket watch, I closed my eyes and pressed the button on the top and I heard the sound of wind rustling through the trees and the soft whisper of the water hitting against the shore and in the distance the soft honking of cars. I opened my eyes and took in a deep breath and opened up the pocket watch. I began to move the hands of the watch so they circled around a total of four times and landed on back on the number seven. I closed the pocket watch and put my finger over the button. I didn't know if it would work but from what I remembered the woman doing and from my own mistakes I was pretty sure it would. I swallowed down my doubts and clicked the button and as I had suspected time started to speed up. I still wasn't completely sure and how it worked but it did. Within a matter of five minutes four days passed, it was Friday now. I closed the pocket watch and held it in my hand as I sat down gently on the edge of the bed and waited. I stared into the darkness of the room letting my thoughts take control of me.

"So you've made your decision?" A voice said to my right a few feet away.

"Yeah." I said dully as I stood up faced her and held out the pocket watch. "I'm ready to go."


	14. They're coming

"That's good." The woman said as she took the pocket watch from my hand. "You saved you and your little friends a lot of trouble."

I looked away not really want to start a conversation; I just wanted to get this over with.

"I'm just amazed that your little friends didn't come to find you, I guess in the end they really didn't care." She said looking over to me trying to see if I would react to the comment.

"Just going to stand there?"

I shrugged "Pretty much."

"Hm." She said dully. "Come on." She grabbed onto my upper arm used something similar to flash step, except it wasn't as fast but it still got us there in a pretty short amount of time. I looked around once we stopped moving. We were surrounded by trees and in front of me stood what looked like ruins of what used to be a grand ballroom. Somewhere in the back of my head I could see crowds of people in all sorts of gowns and suits walking up the steps to enter. I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice that she had tied chains around my wrist until she yanked me forward. I looked at my wrists then at her.

"What? We can't have you trying to escape." She said and pulled me up the stairs. When we arrived at the double doors instead of grabbing the handle she put her hand on the door and it rippled like water.

"Aperire (Latin for open)" She said as she walked through. I hesitated for a moment but then followed right behind her closing my eyes as I felt the impact of the 'door.' It kind of felt like I walked through rubber. I opened my eyes once I was completely through and was stunned. Instead of a late Victorian era hallway like I had expected, it was in an underground passage. The walls were a dark brown with small designs that looked like a cross between vines and bubbles. Each column had a torch that hung on its own stand. The columns held up a ceiling that reached at least twenty feet above my head.

"Move it." She said and yanked the chain making me jerk forward. We started to walk and with each step there were about five echoes for that step. I looked ahead to see that were getting close to an intersection. Then I looked behind me to see that there wasn't a door, just more hallway.

"**What happened to the door?"**

"Hey, don't space out." She said as we made a turn to the left.

"Sorry." I said and turned my attention back to walking behind her but looked around from the corner of my eyes. As we continued to walk through I expected to see some doors or something but there were none. I bumped into the woman and stumbled back a bit. She looked over her shoulder. I could bet that she had an annoyed expression plastered on her face.

"Sorry, sorry." I said looking down hoping she wouldn't punch me or something.

She let out an annoyed sigh. "Go."

"Huh?"

"Go." She said and motioned to the wall.

"Go to the wall?" I asked confused.

She let out another annoyed sigh. She grabbed my shoulder and pushed me to the wall I closed my eyes expecting the impact of a wall but it was the same as the last door, walking through rubber type stuff. I would have fallen down if it wasn't for the chains on my wrist but that was painful. Falling would have been less painful. I looked around and waited for my eyes to adjust to the dark lighting. I heard her step into the room.

"You'll stay here until I come get you, understand?" She said.

I nodded my head.

She walked over to the corner of the room pulling me with her.

"For safe measures." She said and I heard some metal clicking either open closed. "There." She said and stepped away.

I tugged at the chain a bit and my suspicions were confirmed. I was chained to a pole. I sighed and she left me to my little prison. I sat down and leaned against the wall and looked up at the ceiling which was considerably shorter than the ceiling in the hallway.

"**What now? I just sit here till my death sentence arrives? Why does this sound familiar?" **My eyes were finally starting to adjust. The room was just a plain room tiled with stone. **"Homey." **I decided to lay down on the floor, which was colder than I had expected. I started to feel extremely sleepy and my eyes started to close. I didn't feel like fighting off the sleep so I let sleep take over.

"Hey wake up." A voice said.

"Hn." I said and rolled over.

"Wake up." I felt a poke to my side.

"Hnn." I whined.

"Fine." I felt my side start to burn and I jumped up.

"Fudge cakes! What was that for!?" I said. I noticed that I was once again in that one forest and I was looking at the girl who was wearing clothes that looked from the Fire Nation. "Oh it's you."

"Why does it sound like you're disappointed?" She said with a sigh.

"What did you want me to be all fangirl or something?" I said while rubbing my side.

"Not to that extent but you know put some emotion into it next time." She said as she stood up.

"I doubt there will be a next time."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly that, there will be no next time. Do you want me to spell it out for you?"

She rolled her eyes. "No need…" She narrowed her eyes at the trees then grabbed my arm, pulling me to my feet then pushing me behind her.

"What?" I asked as I looked over her shoulder to see three figures coming out from the trees. "Oh…"

It was the other three that I had encountered before.

"What are you guys doing here?" She hissed.

"This is neutral territory; we all have the right to be here." The one with the green gown said.

"Yeah, what Emma said." The younger one said as she pointed at the one with the green gown.

"Anyway it seems you have a little toy with you Phoenix." The one with the blue gown said.

I shrunk behind her.

"Stay away Crystal, she's with me." Phoenix said.

Crystal smiled "Surely she told you."

"Told me what?" Phoenix asked.

"They're going to kill her."

"What? How do you know?"

"Tina saw it." Crystal said pointing at the younger one.

Phoenix turned to look at me with a questioning/threatening gaze.

"I was gonna tell you!" I said and held my hands up in surrender.

"You lost Phoenix." Emma said. "Just go ahead and hand her over. There's no need to fight."

I looked over at Emma then at Phoenix with a pleading gaze.

"But fighting isn't a problem either." Crystal said and stepped forward.

Phoenix turned back around to face the three. "I haven't lost yet!" Her clothes caught themselves on fire and from the flames armor formed. "There's still time left!" The remaining flames formed a sword. She swung down the sword and a wave of flames headed towards the others. "Let's go!" She grabbed onto my arm and started to run in the opposite direction.

"Ow! Ow! IT BURNS!" I practically yelled. The flames around her arm and hand died down so it wouldn't burn off my arm. She suddenly stopped running and pushed me to the left and she jumped to the right. I stumbled into a tree and where we were standing lightning had struck.

"**Oh jebus, that would've hurt." **

Phoenix appeared in front of me. "Listen, I'm going to hold them off, you need to get out of the neutral territory and into my territory."

"How do I get there?!" I asked.

"Head West." She said pointing behind me. "Once you see a right side up triangle you've reached it, now go!"

I pushed myself off the tree and started running in the direction I was told. **"Wait why am I running? I'm gonna die anyway… details, just keep running!" **I told myself. I heard the clashing of swords and lightning impacting the ground and I could feel the earth rumbling under my feet. I felt a breeze blow from behind me; it was pretty strong, almost made me fall. Sadly I tripped over a tree trunk. "Out of all the times!" I said as I pulled myself up to my feet and looked back only to see Emma. My eyes widen and I was about to scream but I slapped my hands over my mouth and muffled it.

"Calm down, I'm not going to kill you, I'm here to negotiate." She said holding up her hands where I noticed that little roots were hanging off of her hands.

I lowered my hands and raised an eyebrow.

"See thing is I wouldn't mind if you stayed alive or died." She said.

"**That's nice." **I thought sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

"But personally I would rather stay out all of this and keep living in this forest as it but I know that wouldn't be an option either way." She let out a sigh.

"Okay… and what do I have to do with any of this?"

"I want you to kill me."

"What?" I said and looked at her like she was crazy.

"Kill me, I've grown tired of living, it's become boring, nothing is challenging." She said shrugging.

"So you want me to kill you cause you're bored? You know if that was the reason why everyone died, no one would make it pass the first minute of life."

"Yes but I've been living for over 1,000 years."

"1,000?!" I said in disbelief. "Is that how long the others been alive too?!"

"No, I'm the oldest, the twins are 500 years old and the younger one is only 300."

"**Twins?" **

"You make it sound like being alive for 300 years is no big deal." I said.

"When you've been alive for 1,000 years, it isn't. Anyway this is getting off topic, will you or will you not kill me?"

"N-no, I mean… how am I supposed to kill you? It's not like I have powers like you guys."

She put her hand over the ground and from it a very thin sword sprang out. She caught it in her hand and held it out to me. " The'How to' is not a problem."

I looked at the sword then at her. "I'm not going to kill you."

"You don't want to?"

"No! Killing people is… weird!"

She laughed. "Weird?"

"Yes, weird."

She looked behind her then at me. "Well none the less I thank you for listening." She said and took a few steps to the right and then a ball fire engulfed the area where she stood. I saw Phoenix come from the flames towards me. For a second I thought she was going to tackle me but she grabbed my arm started to run.

"Ow, Ow, OW!"I yelled.

"Deal with it for a bit, we're almost there." She said as we continued to run, well more like she was running and I was trying to get my feet on the ground.

"But it burns!" I said. With that the flames around her arm died down. "So what happened?"

"I was able to push them back, but I was bluffing about having time, we probably have a few minutes." She said.

"What?! So what now?!"I asked. She stopped running and I crashed into her and fell back. "Ow." I said and rubbed my back. She kneeled in front of me.

"I was really hoping it wouldn't come to this but we don't have another choice." She said as she put her palm to my chest.

"Wait, what are you doing?" I asked as I looked down at her palm.

"I'm going to give you my soul." She said.

"Wait, wait! What does that mean?!"

"Well technically you have all of our souls but that doesn't count."

"That doesn't help me!"

"Just relax and don't move, trust me it'll keep you alive."

"And you?"

"Don't worry about me." She said as her hand caught fire. I flinched thinking it would burn but it didn't. I looked at her and she was turning into flames and the flames were starting to flow into my chest. "I'll be with you the whole time." Her voice faded as and the flames became extremely bright. I closed my eyes and I felt the warmth of the light spread through my body but then it disappeared and I felt a small flame burning in the center of my being. I opened my eyes and for a second I was blind. I blinked a few times to let my eyes adjust to the lighting. I was looking at straight into a light. I tried to move but I felt something around my wrist and ankles. I looked around and realized that I was hanging from my wrist with only a small pedestal at my feet. I also noticed that I was in a silky white gown. I looked up and I was looking up at the stars through a hole in the ceiling and the moon was starting to inch its way over my head.

"Ah, you woke up."

I looked down to see the woman in the cloak.

"About time."

I looked behind me to see a guy in a cloak. I looked around to see if there were any others but there were none.

"We had more members but most of them died recently." She said.

I looked at her with a questioning gaze.

"Someone from the assassination squad came and took them out, she was pretty strong until she had to face off." The man said.

"Although her Bankai and Shikai were interesting."

"Yeah it was interesting."

Somewhere in the pit of my stomach I had a bad feeling about this whole thing. "Who?" I asked, my voice cracking a bit. I already knew who it was but I had to make sure.

They both looked up at me then at each other. "Kanya, although I believe you would know her as Sydney." She said.

I nodded my head. "Is she alive?"

"Barely." He said.

I swallowed down the lump in my throat. "Okay." I mumbled.

"Don't tell me you actually feel bad for that Shinigami, after all she wasn't really your friend." She said.

I stayed silent, it was true but I just didn't want to accept it. Sydney was a close friend of mine, once we walked ten miles together because we didn't have a ride home. If we didn't bond there then there is no such thing as bonding.

"Hn, I guess we can take that as a yes." She said.

"Anyway are you ready to get this started?" He asked as he cracked his knuckles.

"Heh, alright." She cracked her neck.

"Wait." I said.

They both looked up at me.

"Before we go any further, can I ask for one thing?"

They looked at each other and shrugged. "Why not? What is it?" She asked.

"What are your names?"

"Yuki Kit-Tora." The girl said.

"Kenshin Hebi." The guy said.

I nodded my head. "Okay."

"You know I still find your name ironic, you're anything but truthful." Yuki said.

"That's the best part." Kenshin said. "Anyway shall we?"

"Let's do this." She said and jumped up so that she was standing on the air in front of me and Kenshin did the same.

"Let's get rid of these cloaks, they're starting to get annoying." Kenshin said and threw his off. Of course though, he would be wearing a mask that covered the upper part of his face. He was wearing all black from head to toe.

"Good point." Yuki did the same but she was wearing a mask too. She was wearing all red from head to toe. She had her pulled up into a ponytail with a couple of strands that fell over her eyes. Then I could see her fox tail swing around from behind her. I turned to look at Kenshin and I saw two snake tails.

"You're…"

"**He was the one who first attacked me back in the forest."**

"Huh?" He said and looked at me then at his tails. "Oh no, that was my younger brother. He was a weakling; don't think I'm as weak as him." He said smirking.

"Anyway, let's start." Yuki said and snapped her fingers. The torches on the walls died away and the only thing that illuminated the room was the light from the moon that poured in from the roof.

"Right." Tenshin said as he put his arms in front of him with his palms facing me. Yuki imitated his movements and they closed their eyes then they began to chant. I listened closely to see if I could pick up any words but I didn't recognize the language but then I heard a random word in Spanish thrown into the mix. I listened again and realized that it was a combination of languages. How I realized this, back in my middle school we took a third of a school year of Russian, French, and German. I also picked up a few Japanese words which I learned from watching many, many, different anime.  
**"Who said watching anime doesn't come in handy?" **  
I looked up above to my arms because I felt like something was peeling off of them. My eyes widen when I saw letters and different characters start coming off my arms. They were glowing white with a tint of gold. They organized themselves into a small circle around my wrist and once that circle was completed it started another one a few inches under and it was a bit bigger. More letters and characters started to come off the rest of my body, creating circles around my body until I was inside a sphere of letters. As soon as the sphere was completed I felt something inside me lock into place and I couldn't move my body anymore. The individual circles then started to spin to either the right or the left. Every once in a while a few letters from three circles would stop and lock into place. It was like some sort of puzzle. At this point Yuki and Kenshin were taking turns chanting almost like they were having a conversation. I watched as the different letters and characters grouped and locked into place, slowly but surely the circles were stopping. Finally there was one group left and as they locked into place, Yuki's eyes snapped open and they both chanted in unison in a loud voice. The letters locked into place and the sphere glowed even brighter than before turning into a pillar of reiatsu. My body began to ache at the extreme amount of reiatsu and my breath was caught in my throat. I looked at Yuki and noticed that she was using her Reiatsu to create two arms. Just by guessing I knew that Kenshin was probably doing the same thing. The hands that Yuki created were coming closer and closer towards me. They came into the pillar of reiatsu and soon they were only inches from my body. I looked at it as it slowly began to go into my body causing an extreme amount of pain. I could feel the hands the Kenshin was manipulating piercing into my back. It was like a double attack but slower and more painful. I felt each of the hands grab onto something within me but not something physical, something spiritual. Then they began to pull out whatever it is they grabbed onto. As it pulled out the amount of reiatsu in the pillar became greater, so much that it felt like a strong breeze trying to blow me away. In each of the hands there was one orb each a different color, green, blue, red, and gray. I already knew what they were, who they were. From the orb there was a light trail that connected to my chest and it felt like something was being drained out of me. I took in short staggered breath, my body was starting to feel heavier and fragile. Finally Yuki let her arms drop to her side and she tilted her head.  
"It's working." She said.  
"Yeah, it won't too long now." Kenshin said as she appeared beside her. "Whoa, Okay, when they said it would drain her life, they meant it."  
**"They're draining the life out of me?" **  
"Hm yeah, she looks older already." Yuki said.  
**"Older?" **  
"Take a look." She said and pulled out a mirror holding it out to me. My eyes widen, I was no longer a teenage girl still in the process of blooming, I was an adult that has already bloomed. "How long do you think it will be until she's all gone?"  
"Hm, from the looks of it." He said looking at the four orbs that were already taking human forms. "Probably not too long, she might still have some life left in her but not enough. It might actually take less time than we expected." He said.

"Hm, well if she did I would be scared." Yuki said almost laughing.

"Hahaha! Yeah I'll be sooo scared!" Kenshin said.

Then the ground started to rumble and what was like an explosion was heard. Kenshin and Yuki exchanged glances.

"I'll go take care of our visitors." Kenshin said as he stepped down.

"It's probably Soul Society." Yuki said

"Yeah, I'll be back in a bit."

"Well I guess it's just you and..."  
Her sentence was cut off by another explosion coming from the wall behind her.  
"What the!" She said as she spun on her heels and looked into the cloud of dust.  
"Looks like we made it in time."  
My eyes widen I didn't even have to see through the cloud of dust to know who it was now.  
"We would have made it earlier if you would have listened to me!"  
"Yeah, yeah, we made didn't we?"  
"I don't think now is the time to be arguing guys..."  
I felt relief and happiness deep down with in me. I closed my eyes and smiled. "Thank you." I whispered.

"Now." A gust of wind blew making my eyes open as the dust cleared away. "Let's get you out of here." Ichigo said as he held his sword in front of him with his usual smirk.

"Don't think I'll let her go that easily!" Yuki said as she pulled out her pocket watch and as she did it transformed into a sword.

"I wouldn't bet on it." Ichigo said as he charged at Yuki. They clashed swords and engaged on a full out battle. I watched in amazement as I noticed that I could keep up with their movements.  
**"Is this some sort of side effect?" **  
I felt a wave of pain shoot through my body making me draw my attention to the orbs. Well by now they weren't orbs they were already in the shape of each of the four. I could see my own reflection in the outlines. I was starting to look like a flower that was on the verge of wilting. However I only got to see my reflection for a second before the forms started to solidify. I didn't have much time left, they had to get me out of there and quick.

"Addie!" Orihime said from below me.  
I looked down and saw Orihime, Ishida, and Chad standing just outside the pillar of reiatsu.  
"What is this reiatsu?" Ishida said as he put his hand against the pillar of reiatsu then immediately moved his hand away.  
"What's wrong?" Orihime asked.  
"It's made of strongly condensed reiatsu, it burns to the touch." Ishida said.  
"What do we do?" Chad asked.  
"I could try to use my arrows to drain the pillar of reiatsu but the reiatsu burns to the touch so I doubt that I'll be able to use them." Ishida said as he pushed up his glasses.  
"Maybe we could try to blast through it." Chad said as his arm turned Black and grew in size a bit. He balled his hand up into a fist and reiatsu started to glow around it. He drew his hand back and then punched the field with all his force sending a blast of reiatsu into impact with it. At that moment what felt like thousands of waves of pain shot through my body at dangerous speeds. The pain was too great and soon I found myself screaming at the top of my lungs. I felt my life being drained out of me even faster than before. After what seemed like an endless eternity I stopped screaming and my body became very very weak, so much that I couldn't hold my head up and I was just staring at the shackles on my feet, feet that were pale.  
"Haha! You fools! You only made the process quicker!" Yuki said as she appeared in front of me, stepping into the pillar of light, holding her arms out to the sides with her palms facing the sky. "Just in time too, the moon is directly over her." She looked up into the sky with a wide smile upon her face. "FOR A SOUL TO RETURN A SOUL MUST BE SACRIFICED!" She yelled. The moonlight from up above intensified and poured down on my body like rushing waters. I screamed.


	15. They're Here

I felt like everything was drained out of me. The chains on my wrists and ankles broke along with the little pedestal under my feet. Everything seemed to be moving slowly for a second I almost thought it was Yuki's doing but I knew it wasn't, it was only me. I was dying. I closed my eyes as someone caught me.

"Addie! Addie! Don't close your eyes on me!" I felt someone lightly touch my cheek. "Orihime!"

"Got it!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! Don't…?! It's useless! You can't reverse…. she's … old hag now!"

I felt myself fade in and out of consciousness as I caught every few words someone spoke.

"Addie look at me!" I felt someone sit me up, I didn't even notice when I got on the ground. "You have to … your eyes! Don't listen to her… live! We'll find … reverse this!"

I summoned all the strength I had left and managed to open my eyes. "I-Ichigo." I whispered, my voice old and raspy.

"I'm right here." He said holding my hands. Chad, Orihime, and Ishida were standing around us, looking at me with a sadden expression.

"It's over now, they're here." Yuki said. I switched my gaze over to her and watched as the dust cleared. "Yami no iroai (The shades of darkness)"

The dust cleared and my eyes widen, the four of them were standing there, each holding a sword. However what happened next was what surprised me the most.

"Ah, so you managed to summon them." Kenshin said as he came in through the hole in the wall. "Well guess I don't need you anymore." He appeared in front of Yuki, bringing his sword down across her upper body, cutting the mask while he was at it.

"W-what…" Yuki said as her mask fell.

I gasped "Brea…!?"

Ichigo looked at me then at her. "You mean…"

"**First Sydney, now Brea?! No one is turning out to be who I thought they were! For all I know everyone could be a shinigami or something and I was just the random human." **

She fell to the ground with a thud and her sword landed a few feet away from her. I couldn't help but feel a pain in my heart to see her on the ground like that, she was still my friend… or was.

Kenshin looked over at us. "Like I expected, you're still alive." He said then looked over at the four. "Welcome back."

"Heh." Crystal said and tried to pull off what he just did but he managed to block her attack.

"Don't get too excited." He said pushing her back. "After all you do owe me for bringing you back."

"Like I care." Crystal said pointing her sword at him. Ice began to form at the tip and make its way down to the hilt, and then it spread throughout the rest of her body, creating her armor. "Like you said earlier 'we don't need you anymore'"

The other three appeared around him all he did was laugh. He reached into sleeves and pulled out four daggers, holding two in each hand then flicking them towards the four. In a matter of two seconds the daggers had pierced through each of their chest. My eyes widen at the amazing speed, I didn't even notice until I saw them reach towards their chest.

"**His speed it's… it's scary."**

Crystal looked at her chest with a horrified look plastered on her face as her hand reached up to the dagger gripping the end of it. She took in a deep breath "Just kidding." She smiled as she took out the dagger, the other three imitating her movements. If you blinked you would have missed it. The daggers that were once in the chest of the four were now in Kenshin's chest.

"Farewell." Crystal said as his body fell to the floor not too far away from Yuki/Brea.

"He made a mistake in underestimating us." Emma said.

"That's what he gets!" Tina said.

"Hn." Was all Phoenix had to say but something about her seemed… different.

The four turned when they heard Orihime's gasp.

"Ah so you still are alive." Crystal said appearing right in front of us with her sword held high. "Well then how about we put an end to your suffering." She said and brought down her sword.

"Santen Kesshun!" Orihime said as the orange shield stopped the sword from slicing through both me and Ichigo. Crystal looked at the shield and frowned.

"Well now that's no fun."

Ichigo sat me on the ground and he stood up while glaring at her as he took a hold of his zanpakuto. The shield came down and Crystal jumped back a few feet. The other three appeared behind her taking out their sword with their armor appearing. Emma's sword looked like a rapier and from the tip of it a few vines sprouted, wrapping themselves around the sword. They made their way down her arm and continued as they merged and shifted creating armor. The gown that she had on was torn at some places by the vines. The vines on her shoulder sprouted thorns and the ones on her knees as well. Phoenix's sword was a Sabre, a flame started at the tip of sword and made its way to her body in the same way that Crystal's armor was mad but of course Phoenix's was made of fire. Tina's sword was like a kodachi although the most that happened was a few drops of water falling off the sword and a bit of electricity coming off it but no armor appeared on her.

"**That's strange." **

Ishida prepared his bow and Chad's arm turned into El Brazo del Gigante and Orihime had her Shun Shun Rikka at hand. The numbers were even four of them and four of us, not counting myself since I was useless. I could feel the tension in the air building, it was scary.

"Well I guess there's no easy way out of this is there?" Crystal said.

"I suppose not." Emma said.

"The easy way out is no fun anyway." Tina said puffing out her cheeks.

Phoenix looked off to the side; she looked dazed, like she wasn't really there. It made me wonder what exactly was running through her mind and also about the things that happened back in the forest.

"**She honestly seemed like she didn't want to kill me but… I don't know lately I haven't been able to trust anyone." **

"We won't let you kill her." Ichigo said.

"Why? She's useless, not like she was very useful to begin with." Crystal said.

"Not only that but she's on the verge of death anyway, her life force was pulled out of her. There's no way for her to go back to the way she was." Emma continued.

"I won't let her die!" Ichigo said as he tightened his grip on his sword. "I'll find a way to get her back! Even if it kills me!"

I looked up at him with wide eyes. "Ichigo…"

"So be it." Crystal said and she charged at Ichigo. They clashed swords and with that the other three came at us.

Orihime put up her shield against Phoenix's attack, Chad sent a blast of reiatsu at Tina, and Ishida shot his arrows at Emma. I decided to scoot back a bit; the amount of reiatsu was suffocating me.

"**I swear if those four don't manage to kill me then the reiatsu will." **

Although scooting back wasn't as easy as I thought it would have been. My bones ached every time I moved; being old was not an easy task. I managed to make it to the wall which wasn't as far away as I had hoped. I leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. There were still a lot of things that I had to process.

"**Okay so those four… uhm… souls were inside of me. Okay, how did they get there and why were they there? Who are they anyway and why are they so set on killing me? They're free aren't they?" **I looked over at the fights. Although, I couldn't see much since most of them were using some version of flash step. I looked past the fights to the bodies that were on the ground. At that moment a thought hit me making me jump up but I used the wall for support.

"**Selana! Where is she?! I have to find her!" **I looked around for a door; it was to my far right. I took one more glance at the fighting before I began to make my way towards the door.

"**I can't believe I forgot about her! I mean she's the whole reason I'm here! It would have been pointless if I died and she did too! She has to live at least." **

I had no idea where I was going but I had to at least try to find her. I made it to the door and when I tried to reach for the handle all I got was a handful of that rubber stuff. I almost forgot how the doors worked. I took in a breath and pushed through. Once on the other side I stumbled and landed on all fours. A few strands of silver hair fell to my face.

"… **right… my hair is old too." **

I tucked the pieces behind my ear then stood up while letting my eyes adjust to the darkness. I stood there for a few minutes before I could finally see. I wasn't in a hallway like I had wanted; I was in a small prison cell. I heard the sound of metal hitting stone. I strained my eyes to see in the darkness and there was a figure against the wall in front of me. I blinked a few times.

"…Sydney… is that you?" I said softly.

I heard the sound of chains again. "Addie? You're still alive?"

"Barely." I said with a small laugh.

"I see." She said. The room became quiet besides the occasional sound of her chains.

I hesitated for a second but I took a step forward. I felt something cold and sharp under my foot. I moved my foot before it would cut into my skin and looked down trying to figure out what it was.

"It's my zanpakuto." Sydney said.

"O-oh." I said. "Sorry."

The silence rose again.

"**Maybe I should try to get her out of those chains…" **

"Uhm… well, maybe I can get you out those chains." I mumbled.

"What?" She said as her chains rattled.

"Well you seem to be stuck there and uhm… I don't think it's comfortable so…"

"But why? I tried to kill you. I might still be trying to."

"It's okay." I said shrugging slightly. "I just want to save someone and if I can free you then maybe you could save her even if it means me dying."

"You're talking about Selana."

"Yeah." I nodded slightly.

"You can use my zanpakuto to cut through the chains." She motioned to the sword on the floor. I'll go save her."

I smiled. "Thank you." I picked up the sword, it was a bit heavy but I could deal with it. I got close to her so I could see how she was chained up. She had her arms out to the side with the chains binding her wrist.

"**I just hope I don't miss." **

I gripped the sword tightly and took a deep breath as I swung the sword. It broke through the chain and I heard a sigh of relief from Sydney.

"I can take it from here." She said.

I handed her the zanpakuto and she used her free hand to cut through the other chain. She put the sword back in its sheath. She rubbed her wrist and let out a sigh.

"Thank you." She said bowing.

"Oh no it was nothing." I said shaking my head. I heard crashing from the other room. I looked back a bit worried about the others.

"It's getting pretty rough out there." She said.

"Yeah." I turned back at her.

"I'm going to get Selana and I'll take her to a safe place. I'll be back to help." She said smiling.

"Yeah, thanks… also there's one more thing." I said. "Did you know who Yuki really was?"

She nodded a small frown appearing on her face. "Yeah."

"Did… did you know the whole time?" I asked looking down at the ground.

"Yeah."

I took in a sharp breath and bit my lip.

"I'm sorry." She said then disappeared.

"**So did know but of course she would. She was probably told everything." **

I stood in the room for a bit just thinking but I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard another crash. I turned around to look at the wall. I walked towards it and went through it, this time with more ease. The room was a disaster with craters here and there. I looked around searching for Ichigo and the others.

"Addie!" I hear Orihime say as she ran over to me.

"Orihime, you're okay." I said.

"Yeah." She said with a smile.

"What about the girl you were fighting?"

"She disappeared after my first attack."

"Disappeared?"

"Yeah, I used Koten Zanshun and after it hit her she just dissolved into the air. It was really weird."

"**She dissolved into the air?"**

"Are you okay? You disappeared too! We were worried!" She said examining me.

"Oh, sorry I wanted to go check something but I'm fine!"

"Okay." She said with a smile but a few seconds later it disappeared. She looked behind her and I followed her gaze. I didn't notice it at first but there was a giant dome of ice in the far corner of the room.

"What is that?!"

"It's where Ichigo is fighting." She said in a sadden tone.

I looked at the dome of ice; it was at least seven inches thick since you couldn't see through it. I turned my attention to the other two battles that were going on. It looked like they were equally matched at this point it could go either way. Then I looked past the battles to Yuki.

"… Orihime." I said.

"Yes?" She said looking back at me.

"Can I ask for a favor?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Can you… will you heal Yuki for me."

"What?" She said surprised.

"I know it sounds crazy but she's my friend or at least was and it just doesn't feel right to let her die." I took in a breath. "It's just not right."

She looked at me as she thought and I kept eye contact with her.

"O-okay." She finally said.

"Thank you." I said with a kind smile. She put up Sanken Tesshun and we walked over to Yuki. We stayed behind the barrier while she healed Yuki. I watched as her wounds started to heal, after a few minutes her eyes opened and she almost jolted up but froze when she saw me.

"What are you doing?" It was more of a demand than a question.

"Healing you." I responded.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"I could still kill you."

Orihime glance over at me.

"I know."

"Then why?"

"Because, you're a friend."

She looked at me as if she were trying to figure out what trick I had up my sleeve.

"I know I sound crazy but you better than anyone should know that crazy is an understatement."

She looked off to the side and stayed silent for a bit. "Thanks."

I smiled and we sat in silence as her wounds healed.

"**Something doesn't seem right. I can't help but think that there's something funny about Orihime defeating Phoenix so easily. It just doesn't seem right. I mean I'm not trying to say the Orihime's powers are… weak… but Phoenix was supposedly supposed to be much stronger." **I glance over at Orihime. **"Not only that but she doesn't seem to be hurt in any sort of way. She might have used her healing abilities but I doubt it." **I looked down at my hands as I pondered the situation. **"Maybe that wasn't the real Phoenix, it might have been some sort of clone but if that's true… where is the real Phoenix?" **I mentally sighed and looked back at the fights. It looked like Chad and Ishida were trying to break into the dome but Tina and Emma were keeping a tight guard. **"Maybe if I hand myself over the fighting will stop but when does that ever happen? It always ends up as a lie and they get killed anyway. Even yet, I'm worried about them." **I closed my eyes. **"Please stay alive."**

"I think that's enough." Yuki said as she sat up. I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"But you're wounds aren't healed completely, they could open up again." Orihime said.

"It's fine." Yuki said as the barrier came down. "And about Selana…"

"It's fine, Sydney went to get her." I said.

"Sydney… I should apologize to her too." She said as she stood up.

"What are you going...?" I stopped midsentence at the sound of the ice breaking.

"Sanken Tesshun!" Orihime said putting the shield over us. Chunks of ice flew by and the force of it almost blew me away. I shaded my eyes so the dust wouldn't get into them and tried to figure out what happened. Chad and Ishida appeared beside us.

"What happened?!" Orihime said.

"I don't know the dome just suddenly broke open in the middle of the fight." Ishida said.

"No way… he broke through the dome?!" Yuki said as she stepped up. "Just who is this guy?!"

I looked at her then back at the cloud of dust my eyes searching for any sign of him. I saw something fly out the cloud of dust, leaving a trail of it behind them. A few seconds later the same thing happened across from them but there were three trails. I watched anxiously, already knowing who was on which side. The dust cleared, Ichigo was in his bankai form, he was pretty badly beaten up but then again so was Crystal.

"You're better than I expected." Crystal commented with a smirk. Ichigo glared at her keeping a tight grip on his sword. "But you won't stand a chance against the three of us!" She grabbed onto the shoulders of Tina and Emma. A white colored reiatsu started to come off them and surround them.

"Get out of there!" Yuki said stepping out in front of the shield.

"What?!" Ichigo said.

"If they combine, even if it is only three of them you won't stand a chance!" She said.

An even stronger blast of reiatsu blew and Yuki brought her arms over her face as she tried to stand her ground. I started to slide back from the force but Chad grabbed onto my arm and pulled me up to my feet, keeping me close by so I wouldn't fly back. I closed my eyes to keep the dust from getting into them although that was probably the least of my problems. My body was starting to ache immensely, if it wasn't for the fact that Chad was holding me up I would have fallen. After several seconds the amount of reiatsu started to decrease. I opened my eyes and blinked as my vision cleared.

"W-what the?!" I said. The three had merged into one person, the armor consisted both of ice and the vines and the sword they were using was Tina's. They're whole appearance changed they looked like the actual me before I turned old. I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and I bit down on my lip. I put my hand up to my head.

"**This pain… it feels familiar." **I groaned.

"What's wrong?" Chad asked.

"My head it's hurting." I mumbled.

Yuki looked back at me then looked away. "Her time… it's almost over."

My eyes widen.

There was a bone chilling laughter. "Now let's see how well you hold up now!"

I looked over at them I blinked and they were gone from my sight and I heard a crashing sound. Five seconds past and we felt the force of the air. I grabbed onto Chad to keep myself from flying across the room. He put his arm around my shoulders to help me out. The laughter rung throughout the room again. "Not so tough now are you?!"

Another pain shot through my head and this time my legs gave out on me.

"Addie!" Chad, Ishida, and Orihime said. Chad put me down gently on the ground but I was leaning against him so I was kind of sitting up. Yuki continued to look towards the fight, her bangs kept her eyes concealed. I took in a sharp breath before I started to cough. Orihime looked back towards the fight with worried eyes. I switched my gaze to the cloud of dust then something came flying out of it, crashing into the ground creating a crater. They laughed again and came out the cloud of dust.

I grabbed my head as the pain became stronger.

"**Addie!" **I heard someone call in the back of my head.

"**What… Phoenix!" **I replied.

"Ah!" I yelled as another wave shot through my head.

"**Listen to me you have to take over my soul! You have to make it yours to command! It's the only way you'll be able to live and save your friends!" **She said.

"**How do I do that?!" **

"**Picture my soul as a small flame then picture yourself taking the flame into your hands. Then picture the flame spreading through your body until your submerged into the flames. Your eyes have to be closed while you're picturing this."**

"**Then what?"**

"**You'll know what to do from there, this all I can say. Good luck."**

"**Wait! Phoenix!"**

There was no response and another sharp pain rang in my head. I yelped.  
"Addie!" Ichigo said as he dodged their attack.  
"Pay attention!" They said as they turned right back around kicking him into the wall.  
"Ichigo!" I yelled.  
They started to laugh again as they walked over to him at a slow pace.  
"Stop please!" I begged as I used the last of my force to sit up straight. "I'll turn myself over to you guys just please stop!"  
"Don't... do it! I'll be fine!" Ichigo said in between pants as he stood up leaning against his sword. Blood dripping down his head.  
"Don't lie!" I said as tears threatened my eyes. "You can't fight against them."  
They looked at me raising an eyebrow. "You'll let us kill you?"  
"Yes! Just please don't hurt him anymore." I pleaded.  
"Heh, I don't see a difference either way we'll have to kill all of them." They said.  
"No!" Yuki yelled. "I won't let you!"  
My eyes widen as I looked over at her. She had her pocket watch in her hand.  
"You're going to stop us? As if!" They said while laughing.  
"Stop the river and move the stones, Julius." From the pocket watch a blade and hilt sprang out. the pocket watch in between the hilt and blade. She used shunpo and was in front of them just as she was about to cut through them they disappeared and reappeared behind her she managed to block their sword but was pushed back by the force. She managed not to crash into the wall and charge right back at them but they disappeared again. She stopped moving and looked around on guard as so did we.  
"Looking for someone?!" They said as they kicked her across the room.  
"No!" I yelled but stopped at the feeling of my heart burning. I started to cough again.  
They laughed again disappeared and reappeared right in front of us a second past and we felt the gust of wind. "It's over, no one can save you now!" They said as they brought their sword up high above their heads. "This is the end!" They brought down the sword and my eyes widen as a few drops of blood landed on my face.  
"Like... I said before... I won't let you kill her." Yuki said. The sword had stabbed into her shoulder pretty deep.  
"Y-yuki." I said as a few tears escaped my eyes.  
She grabbed the sword pushing them back a few feet. I noticed that she didn't have her sword anymore. Where did it go? I don't know.  
They frowned. "How annoying. If you want to die first then so be it." They swung their out to the side shaking the blood off the sword.  
I closed my eyes. It was time I stopped hiding and stood up for myself. I pictured a bright flame in my mind in the midst of the darkness. Hesitantly I reached for it put pulled back when I felt it burn my hand. I shook my head, I head to grab it. I took both my hands taking the flame into my hands and tried my best not to let go of it. It was burning like a real flame if not worse. I took in a deep breath and let the fire spread out the rest of my body, still burning at the touch. I was covered head to toe with the fire.  
**"Please work."**  
I clamped my hands together, the fire extinguished.  
**"Please work."**  
I slowed my breathing taking in deep breaths.  
**"Please work."**  
I slowly opened my hands.  
**"Please work." **  
I stood up still keeping my eyes closed and still keeping my concentration.  
"Move." I whispered to those around me. I heard there steps moving away.  
"Heh, what's this? Is this some sort of last resort? Are you going to beg for your life?" They said.  
**"Please work." **  
I opened my eyes and looked straight at them. I felt refreshed like something inside of me was giving me all I had lost. "No." Fire started to emerge from my body. "Not even close." The small fire blasted off sending a gust of wind similar to what they had done.  
"W-what is this?!" They said.  
"You're worst nightmare." I appeared in front of them as fast as they had appeared in front of me. Their eyes widen and the barely managed to block it.  
"No, wait! It's only Phoenix!"  
"Ha, you just keep telling yourself that." I pushed them back sending them into the wall.  
They jumped out the cloud of dust they created. "What's going on?!"  
I jumped up and clash swords with them. "I'll make you pay for all that you put me and my friends through." I growled.  
"W-who are you?!"

"Don't ask stupid questions."


	16. It's over

They looked at me, trying to figure out who exactly I was. We've been fighting for the past ten minutes or so. I wasn't half bad for a first timer although after they got over the shock, I was starting to struggle.

"If you don't tell us who you are then we'll just beat out of you." They said as they pointed their sword at me.

I didn't respond and kept the emotionless gaze upon my face. Although on the inside I was afraid but also excited. It was a strange feeling that's hard to describe but in a sense it's like being happy but sad, a contradiction you could say.

"So be it." They said and charged at me. We clashed swords and battle for dominance, one mistake and it would be the end. I laid my sword flat against hers and slid it up her blade while jumping away. "You've used that move too many times." They said in a bored tone as they appeared in front of me. "It's boring." They round house kicked me. Luckily I managed to stop myself from crashing into anything. I glanced over to my right. Orihime was healing Yuki's injuries.

"Hey pay attention." They said.

I snapped my head back and put my sword up in front of me, just barely managing to block their attack.

"Hm, what happened to all that talk?" They asked as they applied more pressure. "Didn't you say you were going to punish us?" I started to slide back a bit. I was really starting to wish that I had more upper body strength. I heard the crackle of lightning. I turned my attention to her sword; she was about send a lightning attack out of the sword. I didn't have time to react before I felt the current of electricity travel through my body. It didn't hurt but my body was becoming numb. I forced my body to respond and jumped back a few feet. My right arm dropped to my side I tried to move it but the most it did was twitch.

"**Great." **

I switched my gaze back to them, they had a smirk on their face and they were taunting me. They wanted me to make the next move. I gripped my sword tighter hoping that it wouldn't fly out my hand when I charged again but before I even had the chance to charge at them again Ichigo appeared in front of me.

"Ichigo what are you doing?" I asked.

"I'll fight from here on out." He said without turning back to me.

"What? You can't its dangerous!" I protested.

"That's exactly why." He glanced back at me. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I don't care if I get hurt, this is my battle and I'm going to fight it."

"No, I'm not going to let you fight."

"Ahem, we're still here." They said. We turned our attention to them and they were twirling their sword around.

I was going to hate myself for what I was about to do but it had to be done. I kicked Ichigo out the way of the fight just enough so he would fly back a few feet but he would stop himself. "Stay out of this." I said before I charged back at them. They blocked my attack and smirked my eyes widen in realization, it was a trap. They grabbed onto my numb arm before I could jump back.

"Oh no you don't." They said as the electricity crackled and traveled up their sword to me. I expected it to be like the first time to where all it did was numb me but this time it actually hurt. I wasn't expecting it so I let out a small scream of pain. However after a few seconds my legs were feeling numb and the numbness traveled up my body within a matter of seconds.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo said as he appeared to the left of us. Their eyes widen and they jumped away. I would have jumped away but I couldn't feel my legs or the rest of my body for that matter. Luckily Ichigo caught me then flashed stepped to where Orihime and the others were. He set me down against the wall. "Stay here." He said. I noticed that he had entered his bankai but I still didn't want him to fight on his own. I thought the words out but I couldn't say them, I was completely paralyzed. "Orihime can you do something about her paralysis?" Ichigo asked.

"I can try." She said as she came over to me and the orange barrier came around me. I was never going to get used to the warm sensation of the barrier, but it was nice. Either way I looked at Ichigo with pleading look but he only smiled at me.

"Don't worry." He said and flashed stepped back to them.

I mentally sighed.

"**Jebus, he's so hard headed."** I was going to shake my head but it twitched at the most.

"Don't worry." Orihime said. I looked at her. "Ichigo is strong, he'll be able to defeat them." She didn't look at me but focused on her hands that were keeping the barrier going. "So you don't have to put yourself in danger for his sake. Ichigo will be able to make it through this just like has every other time." She smiled a bit and her cheeks turned a light pink.  
**"Oh... that's right... she has a crush on Ichigo..." **I felt a bit of jealousy build up inside of me. I looked away and pushed away my jealousy now wasn't the time. Chad, Ishida, and Yuki were standing, watching that fight go on.

"**Wait I move my head! Victory!" **That's what I wanted to say but I couldn't talk just yet so I smiled like the idiot I was. Although when I heard the sound of concrete breaking I turned my attention back to the fight. Ichigo was holding up a lot better than I was but then again that wasn't saying much. They were both equally injured.

"Fighting to protect someone is pointless." They said. "In the end they always die. So why don't you just stop and let us kill her."

"I'm not going to let you kill her. No matter what you say! I won't let her die even if it means I have to die." Ichigo yelled.

For some reason those words made my heart flutter and a blush appear on my cheeks.

"Don't you see how pointless it is? Once we kill you then we'll just kill her and the rest of them." They said.

"Like I'd let you!" He said and charged back at them. They smirked and their sword had a few flashes of electricity run through them.

My eyes widen, he was going to fall for the same trap I fell for. "Ichigo no!" I yelled but it was too late they had clashed swords and there was a bright flash, which I didn't see coming. The barrier around me fell down but I couldn't tell since I was blinded by the light. The light died down slowly and I was dizzy for a second. Everyone was looking towards the new cloud of dust hoping that he would jump out.

"**Dang it Ichigo!" **I thought as I forced myself to stand up.

"Wait! You're still not over the paralyses!" Orihime said as she tried to stop me.

"Well if I don't go now then no one will." I said as I pushed past her.

"**Damage report, I still can't feel my right arm and my left foot is partially numb… I didn't even know that was possible." **I concentrated on the sword making the flames appear around it but I didn't stop there I kept going until it was a huge flame; I was going to break through the dust with it. I brought my arm and got myself into a good stance so I wouldn't fall. I swung the sword forward letting the flames fly off it much like Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho. It broke through the dust and a gust of wind blew back. I searched around but I didn't see Ichigo, only them.

"Where is he?" I demanded.

"Who?" They asked tilting their head.

"Don't act stupid." I growled.

"Oh do you mean the one we sent to another dimension."

"What?!" I said.

"Don't worry he's close by." They said and held up a small sphere.

I narrowed my eyes at them. "Bring him back."

"Oh no, no." She said and closed her hand around the sphere making it disappear. "We're not going to do that just yet. That wouldn't be fun." A smug smirk appeared up her face.

I tightened my grip around the sword and flames sparked up.

"Did I pinch a nerve?" She taunted.

I knew exactly what she wanted to do, she was trying to lure me in to attack first but I wasn't going to, not again. I stood my ground and didn't move just glaring at her, the room completely silent. I was hoping that no one would move until I could get at least some feeling in my right arm. Sadly things didn't turn out the way I wanted.

They let out a sigh. "This is getting boring. Let's wrap this up." She said as she began to twirl her sword like it was a baton.

"About time." I said.

"Hm, since you're all going to die anyway we'll show you our true form." She said as she stopped twirling her sword and pointed it at me.

"**True form?" **

From the tip of the sword ice, vines, and lightning appeared like the previous times but this time of traveling down the sword it was creating a sphere around her but a very quick pace. Ten seconds and the sphere was complete. I didn't know what to expect next so I just stood there studying the sphere closely. Suddenly it expanded, almost like an explosion had occurred inside of it. I took a step back an assumed a fighting stance. It expanded again in the same way as before but this time it reached up to the ceiling, making the building shake a bit.

"**Oh man, that's really big, that's really flipping big." **

I looked at the giant sphere as a crack appeared in the middle of it and traveled around the sphere until it broke in half letting out a giant gust of wind and reiatsu. I squinted in an attempt to keep the dust and little rocks out my eyes, it didn't work out to well but it could have been worse. What came out from the sphere was like a giant monster you would imagine when you were little. It was split into three sections that consisted of ice, vines, and lightning but it was missing its right arm and a few other chunks. Either way it still towered way above me, it could squish me like an ant if it wanted too. At the top if you looked closely you could see the three them back in their individual bodies from the waist up the lower half was merged with the monster.

"Get ready to die." Crystal said. She moved her hands and the monster began to walk. Emma and Tina were also moving their hands and a sword of vines and lightning appeared in its hands.

"**They control its movements with their hands, so if I cut of their hands no movement? Maybe." **

I thought it was going to be slow moving since it was so big but I was terribly wrong. I blinked and it used flash step to attack me from behind. I managed to dodge the sword but not the hand that swatted me like a fly into the wall, creating a crater. I pulled myself away from the wall this time aware of how fast that monster could travel.

"Bet you didn't see that coming." Crystal said in enjoyment.

I didn't respond knowing that if I did I would be distracted. I couldn't afford being distracted. I took up my fighting stance again but this time to take the first move. I aimed for their bodies managing to dodge the sword and hands this time but once I was about to bring down my sword a shield of vines covered them and it tried to eat up my sword. I quickly burned the few ones the grasped my sword away and jumped back but I didn't have time to think before the monster appeared behind me with another attack. For a second I thought I could block it but then I remembered that the sword was at least twenty times my size but I did it anyway because by then it was too late to dodge. I blasted flames from my sword as it made impact with the larger sword. I was amazed my sword didn't break from the impact but they continued to push down causing me to break through the concrete ground. I thought I was really struggling now but I wasn't going to give up that easily. I continued to blast flames from my sword trying to match their strength but there was a one in one thousand percent chance that would happen. However it felt as if I wasn't as strong as when I first started fighting. I did a maneuver similar to the one I did before and let their sword slide down my sword and I jumped back hoping to flash step but I couldn't. They caught onto this little malfunction and used it to their advantage. The monster flicked me into the ground. Everything was starting to feel a whole lot more painful than before. I quickly got up and moved out the way before it could step on me. Since flash step was out of the equation I depended on how fast I could run, which wasn't very fast at all.

"Watch out!" Orihime yelled.

"Huh?" I said and noticed that the monsters hands were closing in on me. It was going to squish me to death. My eyes widen but then shut close. I waited for the life to be squished out of me but I didn't feel anything so I opened my eyes to see that time was frozen.

"Yuki!" I said as I looked around in search for her.

"Addie." She said as she appeared in front of me. "Look I'm running low on reiatsu so this will only last a minutes. You've noticed your power is going down."

"Y-yeah how could you tell?"

"The flames of your armor are starting to disappear." She said motioning to the armor I was wearing. I looked down at the armor, she was right; they were slowly starting to fade away.

"What? No! They can't fade away yet!"

"Listen, you were able to make Phoenix's soul yours but you've yet to take it under control."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"You have to go back and meet her back in your inner thoughts. She'll tell you what to do then."

"Uh, okay but how do I get back there?"

"Concentrate." She said.

I nodded my head and closed my eyes focusing on getting myself to my inner thoughts which I supposed was the forest I always ended up in. After a few minutes of concentrating I felt a cool breeze. I opened to find myself in the forest but it looked dead.

"What on earth happened here?" I said as I took in the landscape. The once luscious green forest was now a barren waste land with little to no trees. I was caught up in the landscape that I didn't realize that I was about to trip over something. I managed to stop myself from hitting the ground but it wasn't totally smooth. I looked back to see a body on the ground there was a slight rising in her chest but it was almost unnoticeable. I took a step closer to get a good look.

"Wait is that … Phoenix!" I said as I kneeled down beside her, turning her so that she was lying on her back. Her once glossy brown hair was sliver and her eyes where a very light pale. "Phoenix, what's wrong!?"

"A-addie?" She mumbled and mover her hand as if she wanted to make sure I was really there.

"I'm here." I said and took her hand. "See? I'm here."

"Thank goodness." She said with a sigh.

"What happened to you? What happened here?"

"You drained the energy out of me and the other three drained the energy from the forest."

"I-I did? I'm so sorry I didn't even realize…"

"It's okay." She said with a weak smile. "We just have to balance ourselves out."

"How do we do that?"

"You're aware of the bond between Shinigami and a Zanpakuto, correct?"

"Uhm, yeah isn't the Zanpakuto born out of their mind or soul or something."

"Yes now what we're going to do is something very similar to that."

"So I'm going to become a Shinigami? Is it going to be the same way? You know stab through the heart?"

"In a sense yes." She said as she slowly sat up. "But you're going to stab me."

"I am?"

"Yes but you have to make sure you don't miss."

"What happens then?"

"Both me and you will die."

My breath caught in my lungs for a second. "Talk about pressure." I said trying to laugh a bit.

She looked at me "The sword."

I took the sword out its sheath and looked at it in doubt.

"**No pressure right? Of course not, it's only your lives on the line." **

"Don't worry." She said as she put her hand on mine. "I know you can do it." She said with a sincere smile. I nodded my head and took a deep breath, trying to keep my hands from shaking.

"Don't think just do it." She said weakly.

I nodded my head again and looked at the sword then at her.

"**Right through the heart, I can't miss, I won't miss." **

I stabbed the sword into her chest. I felt a sharp pain in my chest and I flinched.

She smiled a bit as the color returned to her face. "It worked congratulations."

I smiled but I was still feeling the pain in my chest. "Y-yeah."

"I should have mentioned the fact that it would hurt."

"It's fine…"

"Now listen this is going to take five minutes, until then you will be powerless."

"What?!"

"You need to hold them off for five minutes, that's all I'm asking for, after that everything will be easy."

"How am I supposed to hold them off for five minutes?! Do you see that monster they're hauling around?!" I said as I stood up.

"Yes but it could be worse, it could be all four of us against you. Besides you do want to get the boy back, right?"

I opened my to protest but once her words processed I kept quiet. I really did want to get Ichigo back, I was worried about him. "Okay." I finally said.

"Only five minutes." She said as she put her hand on my forehead.

"Five minutes." I repeated as I began to wrap back to reality. My eyes opened and Yuki was on her knees panting heavily.

"Yuki you can stop now." I said as I kneeled down so I was at her eye level.

"You armor… what happened to it?" She asked as she looked at me.

"Don't worry I just have to hold it off for five minutes and I'll get my powers back." I said smiling.

"I-I can keep time paused for five minutes." She said.

"No you can't, you're struggling." I said as I helped her stand up.

"But you can't hold them off." She said as we walked back over to Orihime and the others.

"Neither can you." I said just as we arrived behind the others time started once again or at least for the small group. Orihime screamed and the others gasped. "Why are we screaming?" I asked as I put Yuki down.

They all turned to look at me and Orihime did a double take.

"Addie!" She said as she glomped me.

"Can't breathe." I mumbled.

She let go of me. "Sorry."

"What happened to the armor?" Ishida asked.

"Right about that…" I said while I scratched the back of my head. "I'm powerless for the next five minutes. So I was kind of hoping you guys could hold them off until then…"

"Powerless?" Chad asked.

"It's a long story but after those five minutes I'll be able to defeat them. I will defeat them." I said with a determined look. "To bring Ichigo back."

Ishida pushed up his glasses. "If it's only five minutes then we should be able to hold them off." Ishida said as he created a bow.

Chad nodded his head as his arm turned into El Brazo del Gigante.

"Orihime put up your Sanken Tesshun and stay behind it." Ishida said as they both turned their backs to us.

Orihime nodded her head and the orange shield came up in front of us.

"Okay, Yuki, you don't have to worry anymore, Ishida and Chad are going to hold them off." I said kindly.

She smiled. "Thank goodness." She mumbled before she passed out. I heard the clap of the monster's hands and a gust of wind blew by.

"**That would have been painful." **

"Let's go." Ishida said. Chad nodded his head and they both ran out towards the monster. Their teamwork was almost flawless but it wasn't enough to defeat them. I watched as they would trade off hits trying to confuse them but it was technically four against two so that didn't work out too well.

"**It's only five minutes guys, I know you can make through this alive." **

I clasped my hands together and held them close to my chest.

"**Wait for me… Ichigo"**

Ishida jumped into the air, attacking from above with several arrows while Chad sent an attack at the monster's legs. Although it didn't do as much damage as we hoped.

"Is that all you got?!" They said in unison and the monster's hands caught Ishida and Chad. "You're even more pathetic than that girl!" They threw Ishida and Chad into separate walls, creating craters and clouds of dust. Orihime let out a horrified gasp. I glanced at her then back at the clouds of dust.

"**Come on guys, I know you can do it." **

A few seconds later the stumbled out of the clouds of dust, they took quite the hit. I began to chew at the inside of my mouth which is what I usually do when I get really nervous. It's a bad habit of mine, I'll chew until I draw blood and even then I won't stop. They started to attack it again but this time at a much faster pace so they wouldn't be swatted like flies again. However each time they managed to make some damage, it would only regenerate itself. This wasn't looking too good but we had one more minute left.

"Don't you see?!" Crystall said.

"Weapons like those don't work on us." Emma said.

"We are the Yami no iroai!" Tina said as the hands snatched Chad and Ishida up like rag dolls.

"Mere humans like you are not match for us." They said in unison as they held them up to their eye level. They began to squeeze the life out of them.

"No!" Orihime yelled.

They glanced over at us and smiled evilly. "Don't worry you guys are next."

"**Just a few more seconds… " **I continued to chew on the inside of my mouth or what was left of it. **"Please don't die yet." **

They struggled to get out of its grip and I watched anxiously hoping that I would make it before the life was squeezed out of them.

"Addie please you have to do something!" Orihime begged as she latched onto my arm. "Please, please save them." She cried into my arm. "Please…" She whispered.

I heard a soft voice in the back of my head trying to say something. I listened closely knowing that it was probably important. It was counting down from five.

"**Five."**

I nudged Orihime a bit telling her to get off.

"**Four."**

"Addie." She said with tears running down her eyes.

"**Three."**

"Don't worry Orihime."

"**Two:"**

"I'll make sure everyone makes it out alive."

"**One."**

"Rise from the ashes, Phoenix."

I was engulfed with flames but they didn't burn, they felt pleasant. A katana manifested in my hand and clothes burned off but as that happened, new ones manifested resembling that of a Shinigami. The flames around me died down a bit and centered themselves on my back, creating wings. Before anyone had time to process what happened I attacked the monster, cutting off its arms and legs. The body fell to the ground with a thud. I appeared above the three that were struggling to separate themselves from the monster. I decided to help them out and cut them away from the monster. They let out an ear piercing scream.

"Bring him back." I said as I help the sword to Crystal's neck. "Now."

Crystal looked at Tina and Emma and they made the small sphere appeared. "T-there." She stuttered.

I pressed the sword into her neck, drawing a bit of blood. "Do it right." I growled.

She started to a panic a bit but she followed my orders. The sphere expanded and Ichigo fell out, pretty well beaten up. I moved so that his arm would land over my shoulders and I could help him stand. I looked over at the three who were desperately trying to crawl away but Sydney appeared stopping them. Their eyes widen in horror as she pulled out her sword.

"It's the end." Sydney said as she raised her sword. I turned away not wanting to see more blood than there already was but I heard the sound of it anyway and my stomach twisted.

"Weak stomach?" Ichigo said in between pants, trying to lighten the mood.

"Ha, yeah…" I mumbled as I opened my eyes. I tried to help him walk but he groaned in pain and reached for his side.

"Ichigo!" Orihime said as she ran over to us. I sat him down on the ground gently and Orihime began to heal him.

"How are Yuki, Ishida and Chad?" I asked as she healed him.

"They're fine, Chad and Ishida had a few broken bones but they're unconscious. Urahara got here and took them back to the Shop." She said not breaking her concentration.

"Ah, so Urahara finally decided to appear." I said.

She nodded her head.

I sighed and looked behind me where Sydney was burning the bodies. My stomach turned upside down and I looked away putting a hand over my mouth while shutting my eyes.

"**Just breathe, breathe." **

Although by then I had already smelled the scent of bodies being burned.

"I think I'm going to get some fresh air." I said through my hand as I stood up. Although I felt extremely dizzy when I did and stumbled a bit. A part of the ground I stepped on went down under my foot and a clicking sound was made. The ground began to shake violently and the building started to fall apart.

"What's happening?" Orihime asked.

"There was a trap built into the floor!" Sydney said. "We have to get out of here!"

"Addie can you carry Ichigo?" She asked as she walked over to me.

"Y-yeah." I said as I stumbled over to him although I was still feeling extremely dizzy and this whole situation wasn't helping. Ichigo had passed out by now and I picked him up and Sydney had Orihime.

"Let's go!" She said as she flash stepped out the room. I took me a second before I could actually move but I did just before the whole building collapsed. The cold night air didn't make me feel any better and my stomach continued to twist and turn in all sorts of ways.

"We're going to Urahara's." Sydney said.

I nodded my head slightly hoping that I would be able to make their. In the distance a few rays peaked over the horizon. If I wasn't feeling so sick I would have commented on it but all I wanted to do was get to Urahara's and quick. It took me a second to realize that Sydney had used flash step and I was alone. I hurried and used flash step to arrive at the front of the store. I stumbled in, not completely being able to feel my legs or the rest of my body.

"Addie?" Sydney said as she helped me set Ichigo down so Tessai could get take him to a room with Orihime right behind him. "Are you okay?" she asked a bit worried.

The room was starting to spin violently, my vision blurred and I fell, hitting the ground as I passed out.

"**It's finally over…"**


	17. Short and Sweet

"_It seems they defeated them rather easily"_

"_Indeed."_

"_Pft, I could have done that."_

"_What shall our next move be?"_

"_It's time for us to make our appearance. Get ready to go to the world of the living."_

I sat up and yawned as I stretched myself out. I looked around for a second and scratch my head.

"Where the flip am I?" I sat on the edge of the bed and let my feet hang a few inches above the floor. "I wonder if any new chapters were released." I put a finger up to my chin. "And why does my body hurt?!"

The door slid open. "Ah, good morning or well afternoon." Urahara chimed.

"Urahara! What the flip?! Oh wait… I already went over this." I said as the memories flowed back to me. "Wait a second. I REMEMBER HOW I KNOW ABOUT YOU PEOPLES!" I said as I jumped up but my feet weren't ready for it.

"Careful now." Urahara said as he caught me. "You're still not in condition to be jumping around." He helped me stand up straight.

"I noticed." I said as I leaned against the bed.

"So what were you saying about remembering?"

"OH right! I remembered why I know so much about you guys!" However right after the sentence left my mouth I realized how much of a bad idea it would be to tell them.

"Do tell." He said as he pulled out his fan.

"Uhhh… well you see… okay whatever I say stays between you and me." I said.

"Why is that?"

"Eh, it's complicated, just hear me out."

He nodded my head.

"Okay so, the reason I know so much about you guys is because, well, you guys are fictional characters in a manga…" I said looking off to the side.

"A manga?" He said.

"Yeah it was one of the top two last time I checked."

"Oh." He chimed. He mumbled something under his breath and seemed a little too happy about it.

"Yeah but this stays between you and me, got it?"

"Of course." He said as he waved his fan. "Ah that reminds me." He said as he put the wave up to his chin and he looked upwards.

"What?"

"You should put some clothes on."

"H-huh…" I looked down to see myself wrapped up in bandages and bandages only, besides the shorts I was wearing but they didn't help much. "What!? Ah! GET OUT YOU FLIPPIN PERVERT!" I yelled and threw my pillow at him, hitting him right in the head.

"I'm going, I'm going." He said as he rushed out the room. "Although…"

"GET OUT!" I threw another pillow but he closed the door just in time and he laughed as he walked down the hallway.

I got into bed and pulled the covers over me and tried to get the blush to disappear.

"**Stupid pervert."**

I brought my knees up to my chest and stayed like that for a bit but I felt uncomfortable.

"**Why so uncomfortable? I used to do this all the time?!"**

I sat up right and pulled the cover off myself mostly because it was getting hot under there. "Can't breathe, gah." I mumbled as I got out the bed. "Ah, the floor is cold." A shiver ran up my spine but I brushed it off and shuffled over to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror, I was a hot mess. I tried to comb my fingers through my hair that was longer than I last remembered.

"**Maybe it was a side effeee…"**

"WAAAAHHHH?!" I said as I took a closer look at the mirror. "No way this is not me!" I looked at myself to confirm what I had just seen. "What?! When did… Huh?!" For some reason the first person I came to blame was Urahara. Why? I don't know. "Urahara!" I yelled as I stomped out the bathroom and out my room. I headed to the kitchen where I knew he would be there.

"Urahara!" I growled.  
"Well you look a bit more lively." He said as he pulled out his fan.  
"What did you do to me?!"  
He tilted his head to the side. "What did I do to you?"  
"This!" I said motioning to myself. "I look like I'm twenty or something! Look at me! Look at me!" I yelled. "I can't go to school like this! Flip, I can't even go home like this! What am I supposed to tell my mom? I had a growth spurt!?"  
He laughed nervously and took a few steps back. "Now, now, calm down."  
"Calm down? Calm down?! I look like an adult! I'm only fifteen! This..!" I motioned to myself once again. "Is not what I should look like!"  
Urahara held the fan up over his face. "Well I don't see what's so bad about it..."  
"Urahara!"  
"Okay, okay, I'll figure something out but for the meanwhile just stay put."  
"You better figure something out." I growled. "I'm too young to be an adult."  
"Ah, that reminds me..." He said lowering the fan. "You're little friend, Yuki, disappeared a few days ago."  
"What?"  
"I'm afraid so. Tessai was going to check on her but when he entered the room she was gone."  
"Where could she have gone?"  
"Who knows, I haven't been able to feel her reiatsu..."  
I sighed and plopped down in one of the chairs. "How about everyone else, how are they doing?"  
"They're fine." Orihime chimed as she came into the kitchen.  
"Orihime you're alive!" I said as I looked back at her.  
She smiled and nodded her head. "You were the one I was worried about the most."  
"Really?" I said with a nervous laugh. "Sorry."  
"No, no it's okay." She said waving her hands in front of her.

"So where is everyone else?" I asked as I stretched a bit.

"School."

I let my head hang down. "Man I'm probably failing all my classes."

"You are." Urahara said.

"Well thanks! That makes me feel so much better." I said and glared at him.

He only smiled at me and drank his tea. Oh how much I wanted to hit him upside the head. Orihime took notice of the threatening atmosphere and stepped before I could throw my chair at him.

"Oh uhm…. Addie… Uhm… Let's go get you dressed!"

"Huh?" I looked at myself once again. "FLIP! DON'T LOOK AT ME!" I tried to get up but the chair loved me too much to let me go so I ended up face planting the ground. That didn't stop me though. I frantically crawled out the room into the hallway and once I was out I stood up and ran like the wind.

"Ah, Addie! Wait!" Orihime called after me. "You're going to re-open your wounds!"  
I then remembered I still had no idea where I was going. I stopped running but that led to Orihime running into me making me face plant the floor again.

"Ah! I'm sorry! Are you okay?!" She said frantically.

I rolled over on my back and groaned. "Oooowwww."

"I'm sorry!"

"It's okay." I said up. I felt a small pang in my side but I could deal with it. "Face planting the floor, not a good idea."

She helped me onto my feet and dusted me off. Afterwards we rummaged through her stuff to find something for me to wear. I wasn't very surprised when her clothes fit me better than last time.

"Man, I feel old." I said as I looked at myself in the mirror.

"No you don't, you look like you're twenty one."

"That's ooooolllldddd."

"Well it could have been worse you could have been fat and saggy and wrinkly."

"Eeeehhh…. The thought of that scares me." I said squinting at the mental image.

"It scares me too." Orihime said and nodded her head.

I sighed and went over to plop down on her bed.

"**There are still a lot of questions I have to ask and a lot of things I don't understand. Maybe I'll go bug Urahara about it later." **

There was a silence in the room that was slowly killing me on the inside.

"What time is it and what day is it?" I asked not being able to stand the silence anymore.

"Uhm, I think it's around two thirty almost three and it's the second of September."

"We're in September already?" I said as I sat up and the dying whale in my stomach decided to speak up.

"Uhm, maybe we should get you something to eat." Orihime suggested.

"Yeah…. Would be nice." I said as I got off her bed and we went back into the kitchen. I found a packet of ramen and decided to eat that.

"Yo Urahara!" I said as I opened the fridge.

"Yes?" he said as he poked his head into the room.

"You got any limes? I like to put lime in my ramen and lots of it." I said.

"Uhm…" He said as he put the fan up to his chin. "I believe I do." He said as he came over to the fridge and began to search for them himself.

"While you do that I'm gonna get my food." I said and walked over to the boiling pot of ramen. "Food! How much I love thee!" I grabbed a plate out the cabinet and began to serve myself. Then I grabbed myself a spoon because I am not talented with the art of chopsticks and sat myself down.

"Find any?" I asked as I tried to cool down the soup.

"Uhm…. Yes!" He said and held out one lime. "Lucky, it's our last one." He went and cut it open for me. "I'll have to get Tessai to buy some more." He placed them on the table.

"Thank you." I said as I began to squeeze the lime juice into my bowl.

He nodded his head and sat down across from me. "I supposed you have a few questions that you want answered."

"Quite a few at that." I said trying to reach his level of fancy talking.

"Well let's see where should I start...?" He trailed off and began to think.

I looked at him while I ate my soup, wondering when he would start talking again. "Any time now would be nice." I said.

"Oh right! Well I suppose I should start from the beginning." He said and paused. "When I first ran into you, back at the school, I could already tell there was something off about you. The level of you reiatsu was unusual. It skyrocketed then shrunk back down so that it was unnoticeable. I thought that Ichigo had noticed but when he didn't ask anything, I knew something was wrong. That's when I sent in Orihime, Chad, and Ishida but it seemed that they didn't notice anything about you either. I began to do some research on you. You didn't seem to be from Soul Society since there were no records of you in the books. I then decided to follow you around to see if you would show exactly what you were."

"… Wait so you were stalking me?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh well when you say it like that…" He said with a small smile.

"Whatever just go on."

"Of course, let's see… Ah, yes, but when you just continued to act like a normal human I became a bit puzzled. That is until you were attacked by those in the red cloaks."

"So you knew who they were?"

"Not exactly, I had a hunch about them."

"And…?"

"I was correct, they're shinigami."

"Shinigami?! Bre…I mean Yuki was a shinigami?!"

He nodded his head "I knew them when they were in Soul Society."

"Wait, wait, wait, what?"

He nodded his head. "Tell me in this manga you read, exactly what did it tell you?"

"Well… I guess everything about everything… I mean I know about Aizen an-"

"You know about Aizen?" He said. "Then you know about the experiments he conducted?"

"If you're talking about Shinji and the others then yeah."

"So then you don't know about Yuki?"

"What? Am I supposed to know? Yuki isn't a character in the manga or the anime… I think. Also I want to know where I am."

"Where you are?"

"Yes, well… how do I put this?" I thought about how to ask my question. "Okay I think the easiest way to say this is, has Aizen betrayed Soul Society yet?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Oh well that's wonderful." I said with a bucket load of sarcasm.

"**Well at least now I know exactly where I am within the plot." **

"Anyway uhm, continue with what you were saying about Yuki."

"Right, right, well before Aizen conducted the experiments on Shinji and the others he had another crazy idea but instead of hollows they were animal hybrids. The disappearances were much like the cases of hollow experiments." He paused for a moment. "Around the time while I was with the second division Yuki joined in as the fifth seat in the fifth division under Shinji. She had a great potential but was terribly shy."

"Bre… I mean Yuki? Shy? Pft, Yeah right."

"Well I don't know what her personality was like as Brea but Yuki was indeed shy but she did have the guts to do some crazy stuff."

"Hm, not too different." I mumbled.

He nodded. "However, being that she was in the same squad as Aizen, she was easy prey. She was very… oblivious to the world around her. By the time I found out about it, it was too late, just as it was with Shinji and the others." His hat shaded his eyes and the atmosphere around him changed.

I continued to eat my ramen since I didn't know what else to do. "But if you knew about it then how come you didn't say anything."

"Because I didn't know until we were in the human world." He said.

"Oh…" There was silence.

"Well that's just water under the bridge now!" He said as he pulled out his fan.

"**Of course it is." **I rolled my eyes as I finished off my ramen.

"Although her reason and Kenshin's differed quite a bit, either way it would have resulted badly." He said as I put my dish in the sink. I glanced over my shoulder as I washed the plate. "Yuki's goal was to use the Yami no Iroai as a way to destroy Soul Society, revenge for casting them out. Kenshin just wanted power." There was another silence. "I wonder… if it all had happened at the same time, would they have come with us…"

I looked back at the plate in the sink as I finished rinsing off the soap. I never realized how depressed Urahara could get when he thought about his past. I mean he probably feels guilty for not being able to save any of them. There was complete and utter silence. I didn't want to move for the fear of breaking the silence so I just stared at the sink in front of me. But the silence allowed me to think and more and more questions popped into my mind.

"**What were the Yami no Iroai doing inside of me in the first place? Where did they come from? How did they get inside of me? What does this have anything to do with Bleach? Am I a Shinigami…"**

"Wait! Am I a Shinigami?!" I said as I spun around to face Urahara.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, like when I was fighting and like something happen and whoosh and then I was like 'what?' and then I was like 'whoa!' Then well stuff happened like 'wwwhooossshhh' and then-"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down or at least speak English." Urahara said.

"Huh? Oh, right… sorry." I said and took a deep breath. "Okay, first of all, did anyone explain what was going on at all?"

"Hm, yes."

"Did it make any sense to you at all?"

"Yes."

"Okay then while I was fighting like during the part where the flames and stuff were disappearing Yuki stopped time and I had a bit of time to go into my inner world thing or at least that's what I think it is. Anyway, while I was there Phoenix was on the ground looking all old and what not. Then she said something about how I was draining her so then she brought up the subject of the bond between a shinigami and a zanpakuto. She said that it would balance us out or something but instead of her stabbing me I had to stab her. So ya know that was a bit of pressure but I stabbed her and then whoosh! I was a shinigami and kicked butt."

He nodded his head. "Well that's definitely an interesting scenario."

"Yeah I didn't even it was possible, but then again I didn't think most of this was possible." I shrugged.

"So you believe you are a shinigami?" He asked as he stood up.

"Basically yeah." I said.

"Hmm…" He walked over to me and circled me once. "How about we test that theory?"

"Wait, what?" Next thing I know his cane hit me in the dead center of my forehead. It was a strange feeling, for a moment everything was weightless then suddenly it was extremely heavy and then finally it was normal. "Whoa, flip, that was weird."

"Oh well you really are a shinigami." He said pulling out his fan again.

I looked at myself then at the body that was on the floor then at Urahara.

"How do I get back into my body?"

"Hm, well this is quite unusual." He mumbled to himself.

"Urahara! Answer my flippin question!"

"Oh, yes of course… what was your question?"

"How do I get back into my body?!" I yelled.

"Oh, right, well… there's not really a way to explain this, you just have to do it on your own." He began to fan himself.

"Mofo, you telling me that I gotta figure this out?" I said with part of my 'ghetto' side starting to show.

He nodded his head with a smile "Now, if you don't mind I have some other things to do." He said as he turned on his heels. "Have fun."

"Hey wait! Don't leave me! I don't know what I'm doing."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." He chimed as he left.

"Urahara!" I whined but he just laughed as he walked down the hallway. "Butt face." I mumbled. I looked down at my body and kneeled down beside it. "Okay, this shouldn't be too hard right? I mean they do it all the time." I poked my body in the face. "This isn't gonna end well." I stood up and dragged my body along with me, it was heavier than I expected. "Aw lawd, I need to cut back on the doughnuts." Although it didn't work out as well as I had expected, I tripped over my own feet, literally. But I was saved from the floor of doom and at the same time somehow managed to get back into my body. I looked up. "Taco! You saved me from face planting the floor!" I stood up straight and patted his shoulder since I didn't feel like trying to reach his head.

"So you finally woke up." He said.

"Yup, I am awake and living!" I said with a bright smile.

He patted my head twice. "Don't hurt yourself."

"I'm not gonna hurt myself!"

"You almost fell down a few seconds ago."

I turned away and crossed my arms. "Lies and more lies!"

"Why are you yelling?" Ishida asked he came into the room.

"Cause I can." I responded without bothering to turn around. "You got a problem with that?"

"Actually, yes I do."

"Well what you gonna do about it, huh?" I turned around and spread my arms out to the side. "You wanna go?! Come at me bro!"

"Shut up will you." Ichigo said as he came into the room to join the res to of us. "You just woke up. Stop yelling."

"Whatcha gon-" He smacked his palm into my face before I could finish what I was saying. I tried to pry his hand off my face but he had a grip of iron to the tenth power. So I began to flail my arms around in attempt to hit him but as usual I failed. "You're a meanie butt!"

"Okay." He replied.

"**That didn't work out as well as I planned… Time for plan B!" **

And so I put into action plan B which consisted of licking his hand. He let go after that.

"What the hell?! That's disgusting!" He yelled.

"That's what you get! HAHA!" That's when I noticed they were wearing uniforms. "Hey, why are you guys wearing uniforms?"

"**Aren't those the uniforms for their school?" **

"Didn't Urahara tell you?" He asked in annoyed tone.

"Tell me what?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Ishida sighed catching my attention. "We're in Karakura Town."

I nearly choked on my own breath. "What?!"

"Yeah, when don't know how or when we got here." Ichigo said as he plopped down in one of the chairs. "We just woke up and we were back in Karakura Town."

A million thoughts raced through my mind but I couldn't process one before I was thinking of the next.

"Hey…" Chad said shaking me slightly.

"Huh?" I shook my head. "Wait, I can't be here! I have to go back home! I-I have stuff to do!"

"Hey, calm down it's not that big of a deal." Ishida said as he pushed up his glasses.

"Yes it!" My voice cracked. "I don't know about you guys but I actually have people that will freak when they find out I'm gone!" I tangled my hands into my hair.

"**I hope she won't stress out too much…"**

I felt a small pang in my chest and my mood dropped even more.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked in his usual annoyed tone.

"Nothing." I growled and just decided to leave before I punched someone in the face. Somehow I managed to remember where everything in this shop was located and got to my room. I closed the door and frantically looked around hoping I could find my cellphone. "Oh please, please, please, be around here somewhere." I said as I searched high and low. Luckily it was stored into one of the drawer.

"**Oh please, be okay." **

I went to speed dial and hoped that my phone would work. It rang once then a chime was heard.

"This phone does not accept calls from blocked or unknown numbers. Please unblock your phone and try again. Thank you and goodbye."

I stared at my phone for a few seconds letting everything sink in. I threw my phone across the room in anger and disappointment. I should've seen it coming though; after all I was in a completely different dimension… I think. However throwing the phone across the room didn't satisfy my anger and soon enough I was throwing anything I could pick up. In midst of throwing everything around I hadn't notice that someone had entered my room and was yelling at me until I was smothered. I frantically tried to pull away and smashed my fist into whoever was holding.

"Calm down!" They yelled. I recognized the voice but didn't stop instead I screamed. His grip tightened on me.

"Let me go Ichigo!" I yelled.

"Addie stop it!" I ignored him and just continued to punch him. "Addie, listen to me!" He grabbed my shoulders and forced me to look into his brown eyes. I glared at him through watery eyes. "Listen, I don't know what's wrong but you don't have to go around taking out your anger on random objects." That didn't help me much and that made me even more upset than what I already was. I tried to pull away from him but in response he smothered me, again. I began to pound my fist into him once again and screaming for him to let me go.

"I'm not going to let you go until you calm down!" He said and tighten his grip once again.

After a few minutes I gave up and just fell limp in his arms. He let a sigh of relief and relaxed a bit.

"Now tell me, what's wrong?" He said softly.

I took in a deep breath. "I'm worried."

"About what?"

"My mom, she has a fragile heart condition, anything that angers her or worries her can cause her to have a heart attack or stroke. It happened once before and ever since then I've been careful to make sure she stays happy and calm but this…" I buried my face even deeper into his shirt. "This could just ruin it all… I'm scared." There was a silence and I decided to pull myself away. "I'm sorry for making you worry" I said and wiped away any tears as I turned around. "I-I'll clean this up." Just as I headed for the door he grabbed my wrist and pulled me right back into his arms. I was too surprised to say anything so I just stood there. I looked up at him and he was looking right back down at me. I blushed fifty three different shades of red and as much as I wanted to look away I couldn't, it just felt right. I could feel my heart pounding into my rib cage and I was sure he could feel it too but he just stared into my eyes. I became lost in those brown eyes of his and everything began to melt away. Slowly we started to inch towards each until we were only inches away from each other. Our eyes closed and the space between us was closed. It was a short sweet kiss but a kiss none the less.


	18. Grand Fisher

**Small note~ **

**Okay soo… I went back to reread some of the manga to make sure I was on track and all that good ish and well I realized that I left out one important detail… Ishida isn't supposed to have his Quincy powers at this point… so yeah just know that I derped up and that part will be excluded so he shall have his powers. Also from this point on it'll be following the plot of the manga/anime so for those who haven't read/watched past the arrancar arc be warned, there shall be spoilers.**

"You're kicking me out?!" I yelled at Urahara.

"I'm afraid so." He chimed as he waved his fan around. "You see now that we're here I can't have you staying here. My customers might get the wrong impression~"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It just means he doesn't want you staying here." Ichigo said.

"Dang it Urahara! You'll pay for this… eventually!" I said while pointing at him. "Where's Orihime maybe she'll let me stay with her." I said and let my hand fall back to my side.

"Oh she went home." Urahara said with a smile.

"Flip!" I looked at Ichigo. "Hey, hey, you should call her for me." I said as I poked his arm.

He sighed and took his phone out and dialed her number then passed it to me. As soon as it started to ring a phone on the table went off. We all looked at it and walked over to it, it was Orihime's phone. "You gotta be kidding me!" I said as I closed the phone and handed it back to Ichigo. "GAh!" I face planted myself.

"Perhaps if you guys didn't trashing the room…"

"What?" I challenged.

"Nothing~ Well now that's going to be a problem isn't it? Oh well I'll leave you two to figure it out." Urahara said as he spun on his heels. "See ya."

"What? Wait! Urahara!" I said. He ignored me and kept walking. "URAHARA!" I yelled as I was about to go after him but Ichigo stopped me.

"Just let him go. He's not going to let you stay." He said with a sigh.

"Well what am I supposed to do? Orihime left her phone… Idea!" I said as I grabbed Orihime's phone off the table. "I can go return this to her and then I'll guilt trip her and ask her if I can stay! It's a perfect plan! Mwhahaha! And you!" I said and pointed at Ichigo, almost finger slapping him again. "You should show me the way to her house."

He pushed my finger out his face and sighed. "Fine, just hurry up. I have things to do."

"I'm already ready, not like I have any clothes or anything with me." I said shrugging. "Anyway, away we go to the magical land called Orihime's apartment!" I said and pointed towards where I thought the exit was.

"Wrong way genius." He said as he began to walk in the opposite direction of where I was pointing.

"… I knew that." I said and followed behind him.

"Of course you did."

"Yeah… I was just testing you."

"Of course you were."

"What? Do you doubt my awesome skills?"

He glanced over his shoulder at me. "Yeah, let's go with that." He said and opened the door leading us to the outside world.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it's supposed to mean." He said as he closed the door.

I glared at him. "I'm watching you."

"Whatever."

"Hmph." I said and crossed my arms while glaring at the back of his head. Although the more I glared the harder it was for me to keep from fidgeting. I was still a bit messed up about what happened earlier. I mean usually when this type of stuff happens it's when I'm dreaming. I was expecting to wake up any second with my face to the floor but no, not this time. This was all real and I'm too sure about how I feel about it. Not only that but I was still very worried about my mother's condition. I have no idea how long it's been since I disappeared from that dimension.

"**I just hope she holds up until I get back." **

In the midst of my thinking I somehow managed to stay on the sidewalk, avoid other people, bikes, skate boards, and stay behind Ichigo. However my awesome skills had one weakness and that was the pole located on the corner of Orihime's apartment. The force of the impact made me stumble back but then I tripped over my shoelaces. I would have fallen to my death, mostly because there was a car coming, if it weren't for Ichigo who pulled me out the way. Although I kind of got my face pressed into his chest.

"Are you always this clumsy?" He said in annoyed tone of voice.

"Noooo." I said as I pulled away from however my shoelaces just decided to prove me wrong and I almost tripped… again. "Okay, maybe… just a bit."

"Tie your shoelace." He groaned

"I will once you let go of me."

"Huh?" He said and looked at his arm that was around my waist. He let go and took a few steps back and looked away. "S-sorry."

"Hmm… you're blushing aren't you?" I said and tried to get a good look at him.

"No I'm not!" He said and turned his back to me.

"Yes you are!" I said and tried to move in front of him.

"No I'm not!" He turned away once again.

"Then let me see your face!"

"No!"

"Then you are blushing!"

"No I'm not!"

"Right, right, whatever you say strawberry." I said and decided to start walking again.

"Stop calling me that!" He said as he began walking beside me.

"But it suits you so well." I chimed.

"No it doesn't!"

"Of course it does, Es-traw-ber-ry."

He sighed "Whatever."

I giggled. "I win this round." I said with a goofy smile plastered on my face. Although after that point he tried he best to ignore me but I knew he wasn't very good at it. I on the other hand was very good at annoying people. Although when we were going up the stairs he was mumbling under his breath and when we got to Orihime's apartment he almost banged on the door.

"Whoa, calm your face strawberry. No need to break the door." I said and pat his shoulder.

"Orihime… please open the door." He groaned.

"Well what if she doesn't want to?"

"Then you'll stay out here, alone."

"… Orihime! Open the door!" I said and almost rammed myself into the door itself. "Orihime! Ooorrriiihhhiimmmee! Oooooorrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiii iihhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiimmmmmmmmm meeeeeeeee!" I said as I slowly knocked on the door every few seconds.

"She's not home." Ichigo finally said with a sigh. "Great, what am I supposed to do with you now?"

"Wait! She might be shopping! Can't we wait for a few minutes?" I begged.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine but I'm not staying here forever, I have homework to do."

"Okay, okay."

~30 minutes later~

"Orihmeeee whyyy?" I said as finally got up from my sitting position.

"I don't know where she could be but look I have to go home." Ichigo said as he pointed in the direction where his house was probably located.

"Nooo don't leave me! What if I get kidnapped?!"

"I doubt they'd keep you for long." He mumbled.

"Why you!" I said and punched his arm.

"What was that for?!"

"Your face!"

"What?!"

"I don't know! I'm just saying stuff… wait… I'm saying stuff… in Japanese… Flip what?! When did I learn to speak Japanese?!"

"… When _did_ you learn to speak Japanese?"

"Hell if I know. That's why I'm asking. Have I been talking Japanese this whole time?"

"Now that I think about it, I think you have."

"… well then… I guess I can just speak any language I want then." I said and shrugged. "Anyway where am I supposed to stay?"

He sighed once again and rubbed his temples. "I guess you can stay with me."

"Say what?"

"It's not like we're going to stay in the same room. I'm sure my dad will understand."

"Yeah but your dad is so weird... he takes things the wrong way…"

"Well it's either that or you stay here and wait for Orihime."

"… fine." I said and followed him as he began to walk. Although this time we actually walked in silence but I wasn't thinking this time. Every once in a while I would glance at him to see what he was doing. He was probably thinking of an excuse to get me into his house. He probably didn't really need it I mean his dad was pretty laid back and his sisters were cool. After a few minutes we finally arrived at his house.

"Hm, it looks nicer in real life." I said as I looked at the house/clinic.

He took a key out his book bag and opened the door. "I'm home." He said as he opened the door.

"Ichigoooo! You're late!" Isshin said coming out of nowhere with a kick. Ichigo being Ichigo dodged it and he made sure to move me out the way as well. So Isshin ended up flying out the door.

"Ouches." I said.

"Well done my son… you're reflexes are as good as ever…" Isshin mumbled as he got up. He then spotted me and I waved at him. "Ohhhh so who is this beauty?" He questioned as he got a little too close for comfort. Luckily Ichigo punched him and he stumbled back.

"She's just a friend." Ichigo said as he rolled his eyes.

"A friend? I didn't know you were into older women." He teased.

"Ichi-nee brought home an older woman?" Yuzu said as she and Karin came into the area where we were.

"Wow… where did you get this one from?" Karin asked.

"What he means is I'm his tutor." I said stepping in, already knowing where this conversation would go. And I really didn't want to go down that path.

"Tutor?" Ishhin and Ichigo said at the same time.

"Yeah, now you have homework to do, so let's go, go, go." I said as I pushed Ichigo towards the stairs.

"What about dinner?" Yuzu asked.

"He can eat once he's done with his homework." I said as I pushed him up the stairs.

"I don't need you to help me up the stairs."

"Then move your face."

He rolled his eyes and continued up on the stairs and led us into his room.

"Hm, cozy." I said as I looked around. "I might steal your room." I said and plopped down on his bed.

"Off the bed." He growled as he put his things down.

"But I be tired from walking so much." I whined.

"Stop complaining, you didn't even walk that far."

"Yeah I know but I'm sitting and I don't feel like getting up any more." I said and began to swing my feet back and forth.

He sighed and sat down at his desk. "Whatever just don't bother me. I have homework to do."

"Yeah, yeah." I said and waved it off and lay back in the bed. I heard a muffled sound under me and soft taps on my back. "What the…" I said as I sat up and looked behind me. "Ahahaha! It's Kon!" I practically yelled. Then I remembered what happened a few weeks ago and smiled evilly. "Hehe, Kon you're going to die."

"Wait! I'm sorry! I don't know you but I'm sorry!" He said as he began to bow.

"Oh? So you don't remember me?" I growled as I snatched him up and began to squeeze him ever so slowly.

"I-I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"Let's see if we can't do something to jog that small brain of yours." I began to shake him around violently and made sure to cover his mouth so that Yuzu and the others wouldn't hear.

After a few minutes Ichigo finally spoke up. "Addie keep it down."

I dropped Kon onto the floor. "Okay, I'm done with him anyway."

I watched as Kon coughed and got back up and point at me. "Addie?! You're that one chick I kis-"

I stomped on the pulsh toy. "Say another word and I really will kill you." I said with a smile.

"U-understood." He mumbled.

"Good." I chimed as I lifted my foot and crossed my legs. Everything became silent after that and the tension in the room was becoming thicker and thicker by the minute. Although that was probably my fault since I was scaring the stuffing out of Kon but it was worth it. After thirty minutes Kon finally broke.

"I can't take this anymore!" He whined. By now me and Ichigo traded spots. He was on his bed reading some manga and I was at his desk drawing randomly. "I want to go ooouuuttt and have intimate contact with girls' smooth skin!" He whined.

"Ha, good luck with that." I said as I continued to draw.

"Stop it before Yuzu and the others hear you." Ichigo said.

"But how can I not scream?! If you keep me locked up in here, I'll sue you for stuffed-animal abuse! I'll sue you to hell!"

I sighed. "Shut up, no one cares."

"Ssiiggghhh, Come to think of it, life was so much better when I was inside you body. Because if I went peeping or stalking, you'd be the one who'd get in trouble when caught. I had nothing to worry about while enjoying myself."

"… **well this just got awkward… for me…" **

"Don't tell me you really did those things… they're illegal you know…" Ichigo said as he glared at Kon."When Nee-san was still here, it wasn't so bad being locked up! Nee-san come back!" Kon whined.

"Shut up and go to sleep already!" I said. Then Ichigo's badge started to go off and I sat there waiting for him to get it. "Hey genius, your badge is going off." I said as I threw my pencil at his head. "Shut up." He said and grabbed his badge. I watched as he stepped out his body, tapped Kon with the badge, dropped the mod-soul into his body, then jumped out the window.

"Don't do anything stupid! You hear?!" Ichigo said as he disappeared.

"Of course! Take your time!" Kon chimed.

I glared at him, already knowing what he was thinking. He must have felt my glare because he slowly turned around to glance at me.

"w-what?" He stuttered.

"Sit on the bed and don't move your face, understand?" I growled.

"Y-yes ma'am." He said as he sat down on the bed.

I smirked and turned back to drawing when I remembered that I had thrown my pencil a few seconds ago. I turned back to ask Kon to hand it to me but he was gone.

"What?!" I said as I jumped up and looked at the open window. I ran to the window and looked out of it.

"Try to get me now." Kon chimed from the ground.

I looked down at him. "Kon get your butt back here!"

He jumped up and being the mod-soul he was, he grabbed onto the inside of the window and just kind of hung there with a smile plastered on his face.

"You have three seconds to ge-"

"No can do, I have girls to chase." He chimed. "Don't tell me your jealous."

"W-what?! Like hell if you think I am!"

He laughed "Well if that's how you feel then…" He leaned over and placed a sloppy kiss on my cheek. He laughed at my shocked expression and jumped down back to the ground. "See ya!" He said and ran off.

It only took me a second before I was blushing but was also filled with rage. "KON!" I yelled. I ran out the house, luckily, everyone else was asleep so I was able to make it out pretty easily. Once I was out I ran in the direction where Kon took off. It didn't help that he was already ten times faster than any human that I was probably the slowest runner on earth.

"**Aw lawd, I need to work out more." **I thought as I turned the corner. Then I felt it, a spike in reiatsu somewhere around me. I stopped running and looked around but I didn't see anything.

"**Where is it coming from?" **I heard a crashing sound towards the direction where Kon had ran. **"Oh this isn't good." **I thought as I ran in the direction of it as fast as I could. Although every time I was just around the corner from whatever it was, it would just get further and further. **"Dang it! Just what am I chasing after?!"** I thought as I turned another corner and stopped to catch my breath. I heard another crashing sound but this time it was closer than the others. I ran towards it hoping this time I would actually be able to find out what it was. The next corner I turned, I finally found it.

"G-Grand Fisher?!" I gasped. It was about to crush Kon like a bug when suddenly there was a bright light and I shaded my eyes. After the light was gone I blinked a few times so my eyes could adjust.

"Sorry Mr. Hollow but Ichigo isn't here at the moment and this is just a suggestion but why don't you play with me instead?" A voice said.

"**This voice… it's…"**I went back around the corner and watched from there.

"Who are you?" Grand Fisher asked.

"Ah, sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Kurosaki Isshin."

"Kurosaki… I see, you are Kurosaki Ichigo's-"

"Father." Isshin said. "Hey, Kon, catch." Ishhin said as he threw a small charm at Kon. "The charm was meant for you to start with."

"Si-since when have you known that I wasn't Ichigo?" Kon asked.

"From the beginning." Isshin said.

"Eh?"

"Since that day in the graveyard. When I saw you enter Ichigo's body from the first time. Since then, whenever you're in Ichigo's body I've never called you 'Ichigo'."

"**I completely forgot about the whole scene, as epic as it was." **I thought as I watched. Then Grand Fisher slammed his fist into the ground causing it to crack.

"**Scary…"**

"If his father is a shinigami the Kurosaki Ichigo is the real thing. I understand why I lost to him, but you, Isshin. I have absolutely no interest in you." Grand Fisher said as he pointed at Isshin. "My reason for coming here tonight is to kill Kurosaki Ichigo."

"**What's with this guy and calling people by their full name? It's getting annoying." **

"If you're his father then you must know where he is. Hand him over!" He demanded.

"I don't know where he is. He's not a kid anymore. Plus, I've always been pretty relaxed with the rules in my house…" Isshin admitted.

"Liar! You're pretty strict with the girls." Kon said.

"Yuzu and Karin are different! Girls and boys are different! Very different!"

"**What's that supposed to mean? He thinks we can take care of ourselves?! Okay well maybe I can't but I don't count!"**

"Also," Isshin said snapping me back to reality. "Even if you have no interest in me. I'm still here to kill you. So if you don't treat me as your opponent. It would be a problem."

Grand Fisher let out a low eerie laugh that turned into some psychopathic maniac laugh.

"You? Came to kill me?! You sure talk big shinigami! Do you think that I'm just a regular hollow?! Look carefully! This is the extent of my power!" Grand Fisher said as he transformed into a scarier looking hollow thing.I heard Kon mumble something that I couldn't quite make out.

"Menos you say? Don't confuse me with those things! I'm and arrancar!"

"**Wait flip what?! He was turned into an arrancar?! When did this happen…?! I really need to go back and reread some of this stuff."**

Grand Fisher unsheathed his sword and grabbed my attention. When in person and a few feet away from the arrancar version of Grand Fisher he actually does look scary… like really, really scary.

"Yes! The size of a zanpakuto is relative to the amount of reiatsu! With a twig-sized zanpakuto like yours there's no way you can win against me, fool!"

"Is that so? Then how about we give it a try?" Isshin said as he reached for his sword.

"So you're one of those shinigami who disregards their common sense. Fine then." Grand Fisher brought down his sword. I only blinked for a fraction of a second and I missed it. Grand Fisher was disappearing and Isshin was putting his sword back into its sheath.

"**S-so fast!" **I thought as I felt the gush of wind from the attack almost push me off my feet. **"This guy is stronger than what the manga describes!" ** I closed my eyes to keep the dust out. **"What should I do? Should I just go back to the house while I can? Or should I reveal myself? Either way he probably already knows I'm here." **I opened my eyes and looked around the corner. **"Urahara? When did he get here?"** I watched closely and tried to hear what they were saying but they were too far away and talking with their inside voices, unlike Grand Fisher was a few seconds ago. **"Well I guess there's no point in staying here." **I thought as I started to walk.

"Oh Addie-chan~." Urahara chimed.

"**So close."** I stopped walked and popped my head around the corner.

"Uh… hi…" I said with a small wave.

"Come on, don't be shy." Urahara said as he motioned me to come over to them. I sighed and walked over to them.

"So it really is you, that girl from back then." Isshin said as I joined the group.

"Indeed." Urahara said.

"From back then? What are you guys taking about?" I asked.

"So he didn't have the heart to kill his own daughter?" Isshin said as he looked over at Urahara.

"Who would?" Urahara said shrugging.

"She's a bit young though, isn't she?" Isshin said and looked back at me

"Well you do have to take into account the time distortion between the dimensions although something did recently happen to get her somewhere close to her actual age."

"Wait, wait, time out! Can someone please explain to me what's going on?!" I said as I looked at them both.

"I would like to know too." Kon said as he finally decided to come back into the conversation.

Isshin put his hand on my shoulder and smiled. "That's something for your father to tell you."

"My dad? But…"

"All in due time, all in due time." He said.

I looked at him with a confused look on my face.

"**What does my dad have to do with all of this and why is he talking like he knows me and my dad?"**

"Actually I have a favor to ask of the two of you." Isshin said.

"What?" Kon said.

"Don't tell Ichigo about this yet."

"I know, I know." I said with a sigh. "Everything is confedentail."

"Ohhh you read my mind." Urahara chimed. "Remember Kon it's confedential." He said and turned to Kon with a menacing smile. Kon shook his head furiously.

"Ye-yes sir!" Kon said.

"Soooo, Isshin." I said and leaned on his shoulder. "We're buddies right? I'm totally gonna be able to stay at your house right?"

"Huh? What about Urahara?" Isshin asked as he looked at Urahara.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. I have things to do and can't have her trashing everything she sees." Urahara said as he turned around and shrugged.

"What?" Isshin asked and looked back at me.

"Don't believe him, he's crazy." I said nodding my head.

"Well looks like I don't have much of a choice." Isshin said with a shrug.

"Victory!"

"Let's go home then, shall we?" Isshin said.

"Yeuss."

-The next day-

"Welcome back Ichigo!" Isshin said from the front door. I was in the living room with Karin and Yuzu when we heard a thud. We all looked at each other and stood up to see what happened. Ichigo was on the ground and Isshin was standing there in a shocked manner.

"W-wow! How did that happen?" Isshin mumbled.

"Hold on! What are you doing dad! Are you okay onii-chan!" Yuzu said in a worried tone as she walked over to him.

"Wha-what's wrong Ichigo?! You look depressed! Oh! I know! It must be because you did poorly on the start-of-semester exam! Isn't it?!" Isshin said.

After that point though I kind of ignored his blabbering about what highschool life should be life and tried to remember what happened to make Ichigo so depressed. Honestly I couldn't remember anything about it. I usually only remember the fights.

"I'll be in my room until diner." Ichigo said as he stood up and walked past us.

"What? Ichgo? Ichigo! It's all because dad didn't apologize properly!" Yuzu said. We all heard his door closed and looked at each other.

"I'll go talk to him." I said and headed up the stairs.

"No wait!" Karin said.

"Huh?" I said and looked back at her.

"I'll do it." She said and passed me.

We watched as she went upstairs and into his room.

"Well I guess there's no use in us just standing here." I said with a smile.

"Right! I'll get started on dinner!" Yuzu said.

"Oh well then let me…" I stopped mid-sentence with I felt a wave of reiatsu crushing me.

"**This… what is this power?" **I thought. Isshin glanced at me and I knew he felt it too. A few moments later Karin came down stairs.

"So how did it go?" Yuzu asked from the kitchen.

"Oh… he just said he was tired and decided to take a nap." Karin said.

"Can I go get something from his room?" I asked.

"Yeah." Karin said.

"Thanks." I said and went up the stairs. I entered his room and closed the door softly behind him and surely he was on the bed asleep. I then walked over to him and laid my hand on his arm. That's when I realized he wasn't in his body.

"**Wait… this scenario… Grand Fisher… his dad… This is when Yami and Ulquiorra arrive! I have to do something!" **I thought as I looked around frantically looking for his badge, but it wasn't there. He always carried it on him when he left his body. I paced around trying to think of something to do. Then there was a knock at the door and Isshin came in.

"Don't worry, Urahara and Yoruichi will take care of it." He said.

"I-I know but still Orihime and Chad… and Ichigo. I know what's going to happen! I have to do something!" I said.

He looked at me then sighed. "I'm not letting you fight, not at your level. You're not ready yet."

"I know but-!"

"Do you want to end up the same as the others? You already know what their injuries are going to be like, right? Do you want to end up in that situation or worse?"

I looked away."… No…"


	19. Chapter 19

I sat silently at the table staring at the steaming cup of tea in front of me. A day has passed since Ulquiorra and Yammy attacked. Ichigo was doing fine but Orihime and Chad were still haven't woken up. That morning I had insisted on coming to Urahara's shop to make sure everyone was okay. Isshin somehow managed to get Kon into Ichigo's body and convince him to come with me. Although once we got here Ichigo kicked Kon his body then went back to rest some more. Since then I haven't really spoken to anyone except when Yoruichi decides to come get food to stuff her face with. It was around two in the afternoon and I was bored out of my mind. I sighed and took a sip of the tea as the memories from the day before flowed through my mind.

_"Train me?" I repeated more to myself than him._  
_"Yes." Isshin said as he nodded his head. "You'll need it, the worst is yet to come and you have to be ready for it." _  
_"What do you mean?" I asked more confused than ever. "You'll see when the time comes." With that Isshin left me standing in the room to think over what he said. _

I put the cup back on the table and leaned back in the chair.  
**"What exactly did he mean? And why were him and Urahara talking about my father? What does he have to do with any of this? More importantly why would Isshin want to train me? He could be training Ichigo but then again Ichigo gets training from Shinji at this point in time. Does Isshin know about that or not? Gah, I don't remember."** I let my head fall onto the table with a thud.** "I get done with one problem and another one decides to pop up. Why the flip not? Not like I have other things to worry about or anything. Cause screw my life." **I felt a pair of eyes on me and slowly looked up to see Urahara sitting across from me.  
"When did you get there?!" I asked as I sat up.  
"Hhhmmm... a few hours ago." He chimed as he waved his fan around.  
"Nu-uh!" I paused for a moment and tried to remember if I ever looked in that direction. "Have you really been there for the past couple of hours?"  
"Who knows." He said with a shrug. "You haven't told anyone about that night have you?" He said becoming a bit more serious.  
"Nope, but don't worry, I won't tell mostly because when you go off plot of something bad thing usually happen." I said in a matter-of-factly manner.  
"Ah, I see. So this so called manga... what is it called?" He asked.  
"Bleach." I replied as I finished off the cup of tea.  
"Bleach?" He said a bit confused.  
"Yup, no one really knows why it's called Bleach but it is." I shrugged. "A theory we thought up was because of the fact that Ichigo's hair is orange and it has something to do with bleaching hair and what not. If you ask me though, that seems like a stupid reason but eh, that's just me." I looked at my empty cup of tea. "That was actually some good tea... can I have some more?"  
Urahara smiled. "But of course." He said as he stood up. "I'll get you some right away." He said as he walked off into the kitchen with my cup.  
I put my arms over my head and stretched myself out a bit. I didn't feel like getting up so that was as close to stretching as it was going to get.  
"Addie? You're still here?" Ichigo questioned as he walked into the room.  
"Strawberry! You're awake! Thank the lawd! I thought I was gonna die of boredizm!" I chimed as he sat down where Urahara was previously sitting.  
"Stop calling me that." He growled for probably the one thousandth time.  
"Hmmm, no can do." I replied as I leaned back in my chair. "It fits you too well."  
He sighed and shook his head. "Actually there was something I wanted to talk to you about."  
"Me? About what?" I asked as I began to lean back further, balancing on the back legs of the chair.  
He looked away and rubbed his head. "Well it's..." he mumbled. "... It's about..." He said a bit nervously.  
"About the..." I said trying to get him to continue on with his sentence.  
He glanced at me but then quickly looked away to the corner of the room. "It'saboutwhathappenedtheotherda y." He rushed his words making it incomprehensible.  
"Huh? Say that again but this time in a language I might actually understand." I said.  
He sighed again and keep his gaze averted from mine. "W-what happened the other day between us..." He mumbled.  
Within a millisecond the heat rose to my cheeks and I lost my balance causing me to fall along with the chair. However with so much adrenaline now pumping through my veins I quickly stood back up. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out except soft little noises that were meant to be words at one point. After a minute of doing that I got tired of it and slapped myself so I could get my brain to work. Ichigo looked at me like I was crazy but it worked... halfway.  
"O-oh! That! Uh... well... I, erm..." I stammered.  
**"Agh! Come on brain get it together!"**  
"J-just forget about it!" I said not being to come up with anything else to say. "I-I mean it was just a... uhm..." I paused for a moment as the word got stuck in the back of my throat.  
He looked at me and I could see a slight bush on his cheeks too. "... I don't want to forget..." He said softly. My eyes widen and the blush on my cheeks multiplied by ten.  
"Forget what?" Urahara said as he popped out of nowhere.  
"N-nothing!" Ichigo and I yelled at the same time.  
"Oh~?" Urahara said as he put the cup of steaming tea on the table. "Was I interrupting something?"  
"No." Ichigo said as he stood up. "I'm going to go back and rest some more." He said. I wanted to to stop him but I couldn't find the guts to do it. I sighed and stood the chair back up so I could plop down into it.  
"Don't worry he'll bring it up again." Urahara said.  
"H-huh?" I said as I looked over to Urahara who was smiling behind his fan. He chuckled and left the room without saying another word.  
**"What's that supposed to mean?!" **I thought to myself as I tried to get rid of the blush on my face. Although the more I thought about it the more I felt my cheeks heat up. **"Gah! Stupid feelings! Stupid blush!" **I let my head fall back onto the table again. **"... stupid strawberry." **

***

"I'm back~ And I brought juice~" Urahara chimed as he came in the shop.  
**"And there goes all the peace and quiet." **I thought from the kitchen as I heard him walk into the back of the store.  
"Addie-chan~ Where are you?" He said.  
"I'm in the kitchen making food for Yoruichi." I said as I poured the rice into a bowl.  
"Yoruichiii...?" He said.  
"San? Yoruichi-san?" I said trying to remember what exactly she was to me.  
"Hhhmmm." Urahara said as he tapped his chin with his fan. "I suppose that works." He said and began to head out the kitchen.  
"Oh, if you're going to go see Yoruichi...-san can you give her this bowl of rice." I said while holding it out. He took the bowl and left for Yourichi's room. I decided to finally get some food for me and what better thing than ramen? I began to boil the water and then searched for a packet of ramen.  
"Oh, ramen, oh ramen!"I said dramatically as I searched in the cabinets. "wherefore art thou?" I switched cabinets and alas! There it was, the wonderful packet of ramen that made my water drool. "Ramen! How I missed you so!" I grabbed the ramen and walked back over to the stove where the water was now boiling. I opened the packet up and poured in the noodles, being careful to make sure the little packet of the powder seasoning didn't fall in. After the noodles were in I opened the packet of seasoning and poured it into the soup. Then began to stir it while making up songs about making ramen. "Ramen, ramen, raaaamen! Ohhh ramen! You are so delicious! lalalala~ Ramen! With your yummyful noodles and packets of seasoning or whatever it is that comes in the little packet thiiinngyyy~" I spun on my heels and headed to the refrigerator in search for limes. "Limes, let's see... aha!" I said as I pulled out a lime. I closed the door to the refrigerator and went over to grab a knife so I could cut it open. "Hmm..." I looked around as I felt something different in the air. "I sense a disturbance in the force." I said seriously then broke out laughing. I've always wanted to do that. "Ahhhhh, there's something wrong with me. Oh well."  
"Will you guys shut up!" I heard a voice say.  
"Oh come on captain! Loosen up a bit~" A feminine voice whined.  
"Where's Urahara? That faster we get done here the better." A different male voice said.  
"This place is so ugly." Another male voice said.  
"Will quite blabbering about what's ugly and what's not?!" Another male voice said.  
"Damn it where's that man when we need it!" Another feminine voice said.  
**"What the flip?" **I thought as I stopped stirring the pot of boiling ramen and looked towards the direction where the voices were coming from. Then in the doorway of the kitchen a group of shinigami appeared and no other than, Toshiro, Rangiku, Renji, Yumochika, Ikkaku, and Rukia.  
"No way..." I mumbled. Apparently before then they hadn't notice me. They all looked at me like I popped out of nowhere and exchanged glances with each other.  
"Hey, wait a second." Renju said. "She's the one that Soul Society was after."  
"I thought they said she died." Rangiku said.  
"Well I guess they were wrong! Let's fix that!" Ikkaku yelled as he took out his zanpakuto and charged right at me. My eyes widen and I took a step back and knocked down the pot. The ramen falling on my arm and some of my leg and burning it. I let out a small yelp as I fell back onto my butt. I instinctively crossed my arms over my head, ignoring the burning sensation in my and leg.  
"Wait! You idiot!" Rukia called out.  
IThere a flash of green and white and next thing I know Urahara is in front of me blocking Ikkaku's attack with ease.  
"Now I can't have you hurting my guest." Urahara said a sly smile gracing his features.  
"Urahara-san!" Rukia said. "I'm so sorry I meant to tell them but it slipped my mind!"  
"Kisuke, what is the meaning of this?" Toshiro asked as he stepped forward and Ikkaku stepped back..  
"Ah well you see..." Urahara said as he bent down and took my arm and began to examine the damage. "This here is just someone I've decided to take under my wing~" He chimed.  
**"Take under your wing? Yeah right you kicked me out the other day." **I thought to myself as I rolled my eyes but then winced when he touched the burn on my arm.  
"And I know that she does indeed resemble _her_ very much however she is not that person. I made sure I did my research on her."  
**"Stalking me around the school is research?"**  
"She's a completely different person and that's the very reason I brought her in." He looked at the leg that was also partially burned. His hand over it for a moment. "May I?" He asked. I nodded my head slightly and he began to examine the burn there as well.  
"I see, to keep her from harm's way..." Toshiro mumbled.  
"She can see us then?" Renji asked as he walked up to me and waved his hand in front of my face.  
"If you don't get your hand out my face..." I said through gritted teeth. "I swear I will bite your soul."  
Renji jumped back a bit, with the word 'surprise' written all over his face. Rukia laughed a bit.  
"Idiot." She said under her breath.  
"Well nonetheless I suppose you guys are here for the gigai." Urahara said as he glanced over at them. "Just let me take care of her first." Urahara said as he quickly but swiftly managed to pick me up. It took me a second to realize that I was being carried.  
"Floor! I'll come back for you!" I whined as I reached for the floor.  
"Be careful or I'll drop you~" Urahara said as he took me out the room.  
I looked at him then at the floor. "Sorry floor but this isn't working out."  
There was a bit of silence.  
"You should be more careful." He said.  
I looked at him "Mofo, I didn't have time to be careful! I had a flippin Ikkaku try to kill me! KILL ME!" I practically yelled in his ear.  
"Oh well that seems like your problem." He said with a smirk.  
I glared at him. "I'll bite your soul too."  
"Yes, yes." He said as he managed to open the door without dropping me. He set me down on the bed then went into the bathroom. "A small piece advice." He said as he came back with a few bandages and what looked like ointment.  
"I don't know if I want to take advice from you or not." I muttered under my breath.  
"What was that?" He asked as he opened the ointment.  
"Nooottthhiiinnng." I said and looked over to my right.  
"As I was saying." He said as he began to spread the ointment on my arm.  
"AahaaaAhhhh... flip... that feels weird." I said as I almost pulled my arm back.  
"It would be best if you acted as if you knew nothing about them and use another name for the time being." He said.  
"Why?" I asked curiously as he began to bandage up my arm.  
"As you can see, Soul Society is still after you."  
"Yeah I kind of noticed when Ikkaku came flying at me."  
Urahara nodded his head slightly. "However we can't have you dying just yet."  
"Why?" I asked.  
He looked at me as if I just said something forbidden.  
"What?"  
He shook his head as he finished wrapping up my arm. "Nothing. This also brings me to something else I wanted to speak to you about." He said then began to put the ointment on my leg which still felt very weird. "Since you're probably aware of the events that are to come and their outcomes." I nodded to let him know I was listening. "Do not participate in any of these events." I looked at him with wide eyes.  
"What?" I said more surprised than I expected.  
"You heard me, stay out of the battles, it's for your own good." He said and finished wrapping up my leg.  
"But..."  
"This is not something up for discussion." He said harshly. "You will stay out of these battles, understood?"  
"Understood." I mumbled and looked down at my lap. Urahara put away the extra supplies then left without saying another word.  
**"Now what am I supposed to do? Although... I didn't want to get involved with this from the start but now..." **I sighed. **"I don't just want to sit around here while everyone is fighting. Especially after what Isshin said to me. Still... why would he want to train me? And why does Urahara want me out of the battles... well it's probably because of the fact that I'd get killed the moment I stepped on the battlefield." **I looked out the window as a few rays of sunlight came through. After a few minutes a knock came at the door.  
"Come in." I said.  
"Urahrara said your name was Enalide? Right?" Rukia said.  
I turned over to her and raised an eyebrow. "Uh yeah..."  
**"Enalide it is... I guess." **  
"Here." She said and tossed some clothes at my face.  
"What's this?" I said and looked at the clothes.. A white button up shirt, a gray skirt, and what seemed like knee high socks.  
"You're coming to school with us today." She said with a smile.  
"h-huh?! but I-"  
"We're leaving in five minutes, so hurry up." Rukia said as she left, closing the door behind her.  
I looked at the door then at the clothes. "Aw lawd." I mumbled. I changed out of the clothes I was wearing and put the uniform on. "This skirt, I'm going to murder." I said as I tried to pull it down but it didn't make much of a difference.  
"Enalide!" I heard Rukia call from what I was guessing the kitchen.  
"Coming!" I yelled as I slipped my socks on and ran/limped into the kitchen. "I am here! It's all good!"  
"Have fun at school~" Urahara chimed as we pulled our shoes on. We all walked out and said nothing.  
"So wait, why am I here?" I asked as we walked down the street towards Karakura High School.  
"Who knows?" Rangiku said with a shrug. "Urahara just said he wanted you spending your time doing something more than burning yourself with ramen."  
"It wasn't my fault! I was being attack by an Ik- I mean the bald guy!" I said just barely catching myself from committing that mistake.  
"What did you say?" Ikkaku growled.  
"I said bald! What did you want me to say? I don't even know who you are!"  
"You shouldn't be so rude, it's very unsightly." Yumichika said. "I'm Ayasegawa Yumichika." He said bowing slightly with a smile. Before I got a chance to speak Rukia cut in.  
"I'm Kuchiki Rukia! A pleasure to meet you." She beamed with a smile and a bow.  
"I'm Rangiku Matsumoto." Matsumoto with a smile and a wave.  
"Abaria Renji and sorry about earlier." Renji said as he scratched the back of his head.  
"It's fine." I said waving it off. "Just don't do it again or I really will bite your soul." I said with a smile.  
"Oh!" Rangiku said catch our attention. "And this is Hitsugaya Toshiro! He's my captain."  
"I can introduce myself." Toshiro said in annoyance.  
"Well why didn't you?" Rangiku asked.  
"Because you didn't let me." He said as a vein popped.  
"Ah, well you should've been faster Taicho." Rangiku sang.  
I decided to tune them out and just admire the town. I haven't seen the town, it was definitely bigger than the little city I lived in. I admired the tall buildings to the light posts themselves. Everything was so, different but I loved it. After admiring every little detail of the town we finally arrived at the high school. Which I must admit was sooo much bigger in person (as so were most of the things).  
"Wow." I said. "It's so big! How do they get to their classes on time?!"  
"Come on." Toshiro said as he sped up his pace.  
"Actually guys I'm going to go in through the back way." Rukia said as she ran off.  
"Wait what back way?!" Renji asked.  
"You'll see!"  
I looked at Rukia and thought back but I couldn't think of what she was talking about. We all went into the school and into the front office, checking in as transfer students although they were a little sketchy about Toshiro being there. Nonetheless we were allowed in and Rangiku took the note telling us which class to head to. I wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying I was too distracted by how huge the school was! And I thought our new school was huge. You could fit ten of those in this school. Finally I was knocked out of my thoughts when I ran into Yumichika.  
"S-sorry." I stammered.  
He waved it off.  
"How's it going Ichigo?" I hear Renji said.  
**"Strawberry?" **I thought as I tried to look over everyone but they were so freaking tall.  
"Re...Renji?! Ikkaku!? Yumichika! Rangiku-san! Toshiro!" Ichigo said as he sprinted over to us.  
"It's Hitsugaya-Taicho to you." Toshiro growled.  
I got on my the top of my toes and looked over Yumichika's shoulder. I was gonna get his attention but then I realized that he'd blow my cover so I shrunk back down and stayed silent.  
"What are you guys doing here?!"Ichigo asked.  
"It's an order." Renji said. "They said to prepare for a direct confrontation with the Arrancar. We were to go the the human world and meet up with the acting shinigami group."  
"What that aran.. some thing thing?" Ichigo aske bluntly.  
**"Really? You gotta be kidding me. How do you not know what they are!?"**  
"You didn't even know who they were and you started fighting?!"  
Dimwit! they're the ones that kicked your ass a few days ago!" A feminine voice from somewhere outside said. I looked over Yumichika's shoulder again. Lukily Ichigo was looking towards the window.  
**"So this is what she meant by the back way." **I thought as Rukia came in through the window with her arms crossed over her chest.  
"Rukia..." Ichigo said in surprise.  
"Long time no see, Ichigo." She said with a smirk upon her face. The classroom was filled with whispers of the students  
"Ru... Rukia." Ichigo repeated again. Then suddenly Rukia jumped and kicked Ichigo right in the face.I wanted to go jump out there to see if he was okay, There were still bandages around his head and that worried me a bit.  
"What's the big idea?!" Ichigo said as a small trail of blood came out his when I thought it was over Rukia slapped Ichigo then backhanded him.  
"Well then... just violent today, aren't we?" I muttered.  
"Don't worry this is normal for them." Rangiku said.  
"What's up with that wimpy look on your face?!" Rukia yelled.  
"What..?" Ichigo mumbled but before he could finish his sentence Rukia dragged him out his body.  
"Come with me!" Rukia yelled as she dragged him out the class.  
"Wait! What do you want, Rukia? Hey! Where are you taking me? Hey!" Ichigo said as they jumped out the window. Ichigo's body now limp and lifeless.  
"She acted just as we expected..." Rangiku said.  
"Yeah. Those two trouble makers..." Renji said.  
"Bah! Its normal to get pissed after seeing that pathetic sad face" Ikkaku growled.  
"Really? Gloomy looks can be also be attractive." Rangiku chimed.  
**"Wait what?"**  
"No! That is not true!" Yumichika said.  
"I wasn't seeking your opinoin, Yumichika." Rangiku mumbled.  
"Oh really?! The whose were you seeking? Ikkaku's?!"  
"Don't drag me into this! damn you!" Ikkaku said.  
"Oh dear..." I mumbled to myself.  
"Hey, you! Quite down a little!" Toshiro said in an annoyed tone.  
There were more waves of whispering around the classroom.  
"Don't mind them, Renji. They're just babbling humans." Ikkaku said. There was a brief moment of peace before suddenly the atmosphere around Ikkaku became a bit scary. "The two who said "bald" come out now and face me..."  
"Aw lawd..." I said as I was finally able to get into the room  
"Don't mind them... they're just babbling humans." Renji repeated.  
"Shut up! I'm going to chom them in half!" Ikkaky yelled.  
"With a wooden sword?" Renji asked.  
"Somebody, switch places with me... please..." Toshiro growled.  
I patted his shoulder. "T... Hitsugaya-san... you are a great person." I said and nodded my head.  
Then suddenly some one burst into the room.  
"Hey! What the hell do you think you bastards are doing! how dare you guys have a party without-" It was Keigo but he stopped mid-sentence when he spotted Ikkaku and Ikkaku stared down at him. "... me..." He mumbled.  
"Ehhh?! The hell are you?! What are you looking at?! If you wanna go, I'll just kick your ass at Janken-pon and make tempura outta ya! Got it?!" Ikkaku yelled.  
**"What's tempura...?" **  
"I said stop it, baldie!" Rangiku said and smacked Ikkaku upside the head.  
"Who do you think you are, Matsumoto?! all you ever do is make fun of my head!" Ikkaku said as he rubbed his head.  
"Be quiet. Any more noise, and I'll tell Yachiru on you." She threatened.  
"W...wait... come on you're just kiddin right? You can't be possibly be... that cruel.." Ikkaku mumbled.  
"You should have thought of that before! Alright, that's enough excitement for on day. We're getting out of here, morons!" She said as she clapped her hands.  
"Oi, surely 'morons' does not include me, does it?" Toshiro asked.  
"What about me? I didn't do anything... right?" I said.  
"That;s the sexiest uniform I've seem miss!" Keigo said as he threw himself at Rangiku. Rangiku punched him in the face without even looking at him.  
"Daaannnggg." I said.  
"Eh... os jhe really alright?" Ikkaku said as he looked at Keigo that was now on the floor.  
"He's fine, he's fine. Well, either way we're leaving, aren't we?" Rangiku said.  
"Here." Renji said as he dumped Ichigo's body on me.  
"H-hey! What am I supposed to do with this?!" I said as they walked down the hallway.  
"Don't care." Renji said as the continued down. I looked at Ichigo's body then at the rest of the class. There was another wave of whispers.  
"Uhm... I'll go take him to the nurse." I said as I hauled him out the room, almost tripping over Keigo.  
**"Dang it strawberry! Why are you so heavy?!" **I continued to drag him down the hallway luckily though Ichigo came back for his body but before I could say anything he was dragged away by Rukia. I stood in the middle of the hallway, completely lost.  
"Where the flip am I?" I said to myself as I looked around. I began to walk down the hallways but each on of them looked the same as the previous. By the looks of it, it was probably around lunch and there was no one to be found. "This might take a while..." I wondered throughout the school aimlessly, like a duckling lost in Sam's Club. Every once in awhile I would pass by someone but I never got the guts to ask them where to go. I also didn't know where I was supposed to go so that wouldn't have worked anyway. "Maybe if I can find the roof... I mean don't they usually eat lunch up there?" I said to myself as I continued to wander the halls. I turned what seemed like an infinity of corners and hallways.  
**"I'm going to be lost in this school forever..." **I thought as I hung my head down in defeat.  
"Addie?"  
My head sprung up and a smile spread across my face. "Orihime!" I said as I almost threw myself onto her.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked as she walked up to me.  
"Well... I was kind of forced here. Urahara said-"  
"What happened to your arm?!" She said.  
"Huh?" I said and lifted my arm. "Oh I burned myself with ramen... hehe."  
"Does it hurt?" She asked worriedly.  
"Not really, I forgot that it was even there." I said with a shrug. "What about you though? Are you feeling better?"  
She nodded her head and smiled a bit. "Yeah, much better."  
"That's good." I said with a smile. "Oh! And from now on, you have to call me Enalide."  
"Why?" She asked as her eyebrows furrowed.  
"Well apparently Soul Society is still after me." I said with a shrug. "And Urahara said to stay low and act as someone else completely."  
"Why would Soul Society still be after you? The Yami no Iroai are gone, right?"  
I nodded my head. "They should be from what I can tell."  
"So then why are they still after you?"  
I sighed and leaned against the wall. "Who knows? And then Urahara told me something earlier that I don't really get."  
"What?" She asked.  
"Well... nevermind it's nothing." I said as I pushed myself off the wall. "Anyway can you help me find Ichigo and Ishida and Chad. I gotta make sure they get the message too."  
"Yeah sure, this way." She said as she started the same way I came from. We went up to the roof where surely everyone was except for Ishida and Chad.  
**"Dang it! Where are they!" **I mentally sighed as we walked up to them. **"Well at least strawberry is here." **  
"Hey guys!" Orihime said happily. "I want you guys to meet a friend of mine" They all turned over at us. "This is Enalide, she just transferred in today."  
"She looks like she would be a teacher, not a student." Tatsuki said.  
"I'm not that old!" I snapped.  
"Teacher or student either way let's be best friends!" Keigo said as he practically jumped at me.  
"Arg! Get off! Can't breathe!" I said as I pried him off of me only to have him stick back like a magnet. "Gah! Mofo!" I decided to use the Taekwondo skills I never knew I had. I jabbed his sides then placed my foot so that he would trip over it. Then I sat on him. "This here is now my personal throne." II said and crossed my legs at my knees. "Bow before me my subjects!" I said and threw my hand out dramatically only to bring back in because my arm burned. "No one saw that." Everyone began to laugh, except Ichigo who was still trying to figure out what I was doing there.  
"I like this kid, where did you get her from?" Tatsuki said with a smile.  
Orihime shrugged.  
"I told you this was gonna happen." Mizuiro said as he nudged Keigo with his foot.  
"By the way I'm Arisawa Tatsuki." Tatsuki said. "The one you're sitting is Asano Keigo, the one that is kicking him is Kojima Mizuiro, and the on with the stupid look on his face is Kurosaki Ichigo." She said on pointed at each one of them.  
"It's nice to meet you guys." I said with a smile.  
"Enalide, can I talk with you?" Ichigo said as he yanked me up and dragged me away.  
"Ow, ow, ow." I said as I tried not to fall. "HEY THAT HURTS!" I yelled in his ear.  
"Shut up." He said as he dragged me into the stairway thingy.  
"Hey! HEY! My arm! It be burning!" I said trying to pry his arm off mine but he ignored me. Once we in the stairwell that led to the roof he closed the door and glared at me. I returned his glared as I rubbed my arm, trying regain the feeling in it.  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" He demanded.  
"What do you mean?! You're acting as if you didn't see me earlier!"  
"That's because I didn't!"  
"Are you blind?! I was the one that was in the hallway with your body!"  
"Well Rukia dragged me away before I even knew it was you!"  
"That ain't my problem!"  
He opened his mouth to say something but then clamped it shut and narrowed his eyes at the stair cases. It took me a minute but I heard a group of feminine voices. "Of all times." He growled to himself.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Its the fangirls." He groaned. A moment later a group of girls appeared at the top of the stairs.  
"Senpai!" The all squealed and mobbed him, pushing me out the way.  
"Well excuse you!" I mumbled. One looked back at me and put a hand on her hip.  
"Aren't you a bit too old to be in a high school uniform?" She said with a smirk.  
"Excuse me?" I said and narrowed my eyes.  
"Oh, you're excused." She replied.  
My mouth opened slightly but not in surprise but in anger.  
**"Breathe, don't kill the children."** I thought as I closed my mouth and took in a deep breath.  
By now the other girls were all looking at us.  
"Look how about you go run off and play with your little dolls, kay?" I said with a smile. "And while you're at it make sure you leave that uniform here for the bigs kids."  
A round of whispers swept through the group of girls.  
"Just who do you think you are talking to me like that?!" She snapped.  
"Me?" I asked. I glanced over at Ichigo that at the moment was enjoying the fact that their attention wasn't on him I smirked and looked back at the girl in front of me. "I'm your precious senpai's older sister." Everyone's eyes widen, including Ichigo's. "You see I've been getting a lot of complains from him, so I decided that I'd come and see who was causing my dear younger brother such a fuss." I smiled triumphantly. "And I found the cause of he worries." I glared at each one of the girls. "I'm sure you guys know too, so how about you all scram, now." I ordered. They all exchanged then reluctantly made their way back down the stairs.  
"Had this happened at your school, that wouldn't have worked." Ichigo said.  
"Yeah I know, I almost thought it wasn't gonna work." I said as I turned to face him.  
"So know you're my older sister?" He asked.  
"Yeah! You can totally see the resemblance!" I said with a smile.  
"There is no resemblance."  
"Details, details, you were adopted." I said and shrugged.  
He rolled his eyes. "You know the word is going to spread across the school."  
"So?"  
"What do you mean so? I don't want your idiotic-self to be known as my older sister!"  
"Well this idiotic-self got rid of those fan girls for you." I said with a smirk as I crossed my arms over my chest.  
"Whatever." He scowled. "You still didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?"  
"Hm, well Urahara said I should be doing more than burning myself with ramen."  
"What?" He said as he finally noticed the bandages on my arm and leg.  
"For the record though, Ikkaku tried to kill me."  
"What?!"  
"Hey, wait, wait, calm your face." I said. "Soul Society is still after me, even though the Yami no Iroai are gone. Urahara told them that I was just someone who looked like me so while Soul Society is still here I'm Enalide, you're older sister that was adopted, I don't know, I'll think of some more stuff later but for now stick with that okay?"  
He nodded his head. "Yeah." He sighed. "Come on, let's go before the others start spreading rumors."  
"Actually, uhm, there's one more thing I want to talk about..." I mumbled as I looked at my feet.  
**"Okay, I got this, it's just a question." **  
"... The other day... you said 'I don't want to forget.'" I paused and looked at him, a blush forming on his cheeks and his eyes wide open. "What did you mean by that?"  
"I... I..." He looked away for and didn't say anything. After a moment or so he looked at me with a look that caused me to blush insanely. His eyes were determined but even yet his features were soft and kind.  
_RING_  
The bell to dismiss lunch rung and we were both snapped back into reality.  
"Come on guys we're gonna be late!" Tatsuki said as she entered the stairwell, the others following behind her. Ichigo used this as an excuse to avoid the question.  
"We're coming." He said as he passed me and started going down the stairs.  
I stood there as the others passed by me.  
"Come on Enalide!" Tatsuki said.  
**"STRAWBERRY!"**


	20. I'm the one that lost

"**Curses, curses, curses, curses, curses, GAHH!" **That was the one thought that crossed my mind for the rest of the school day. Ichigo and his sneaky ways of being able to avoid my question! Who does he think he is?! It's just a flippin question!

_RRIIIINNGG!_

"**Mark my words strawberry! You will answer my question!" **I thought as I gathered my things. Since it was obvious that I wasn't the same age as Ichigo and the others I was put in the senior classes. Although, I had absolutely no idea what was going on. So I just sat there, nodded, and wrote random stuff down. It worked, most of the time. I headed towards the front gates of the school where I knew everyone would be meeting before they went their separate ways. I had to get out the school first though. After walking down what seemed like an infinity of stairs I reached the first floor. I then made my way through the halls, making a wrong turn every once in a while. Eventually I made it out and luckily everyone was still gathered at the front gates. I smirked at the sight of a certain carrot top.

"Ototo!" I chimed as I waved my arm to get his attention along with everyone else's. I could see Ichigo tense up in annoyance.

"Enalide!" Orihme chimed.

I smiled as I caught up with the group of teenagers. "Hiya."

"How was your first day at school?" Orihime asked.

"It was good not as interesting as my old school though." I replied with a shrug.

"What was your old school like?" Tatsuki asked.

"Well, uhm… there's a lot to tell, we did a lot of crazy things that you would never imagine."

"Why don't you tell us while we walk?" Rukia suggested.

"Good idea!" Orihime said.

"Alrighty then, onward my fellow minions!" I said as we began to walk down the street. I told them about my many adventures at my school and didn't leave out a single detail. Being locked in the lockers in the band room, almost falling down the stairs every once in a while, running into walls, spinning in circles until I fell to the floor, planning events behind the principle's back, protesting, skipping to protest, walking down the street to protest (we like to protest stuff), and all my crazy and insane friends. I even told them about the old school building. There was the fourth hall bathrooms that always smelled like smoke, the pencil stuck in the ceiling of the cafeteria, the cougar in the ceiling of the band room, the tropical rainforest in the instrument, that one random mouse that liked to stay in sixth period class, the random mold on the walls, and the fact that it was a fortress and that we all said the wrecking ball would bounce off the building. I wasn't even halfway finished when we finally arrived to Ichigo's house. Rukia was listening intently, interested in my high school life.

"So you did all of this?" She asked in disbelief as Ichigo opened the door.

"Yup! Pretty awesome don't you think?" I said proudly.

"It's amazing!" She said as we slipped off our shoes.

"WELCOME HOME!" Isshin said as he came out of nowhere with a kick that Ichigo easily dodged. Isshin ran right into the wall then face planted the ground.

"Ouch, that's gonna hurt in the morning." I mumbled. Rukia nodded her head.

"Dad, we're going up stairs to study." Ichigo said as he started up the stairs.

"Acutally, I want to talk to your dad for a bit." I said.

"My dad? For what?" Ichigo asked as he looked down at me from the stairs.

"Oh nothing, just stuff… because potatoes." I said.

He raised an eyebrow then shook his head and continued up the stairs.

"When you get a chance you must continue to tell me about your amazing school." Rukia said with her eyes full of excitement and curiosity.

"Will do." I said with a thumbs up. She then ran up to Ichigo's room. A few seconds after the door closed Yuzu and Isshin ran up the stairs, each with a glass cup in their hands.

"Where did everyone go?" Karin asked as she came into the living room.

"Upstairs." I said. "Let's make sure they don't make something explode." We went up the stairs.

"What are you guys doing?" Karin asked as we spotted Yuzu and Isshin with their glasses against the door and their ears against the glasses.

"Shh! This a catastrophe! Brothe brought a girl with him today!" Yuzu said.

"He's done that before in middle school too, hasn't he? Wasn't it Tatsuki-chan?" Karin said.

"I'm a girl aren't I? I came here yesterday." I said as a slightly waved my hand.

"This isn't Tatsuki-chan! It's… more… how do yay… a girly girl! And you're old!" Yuzu said. "And you're old! You're his tutor!"

My eye twitched **"I'm not that old." **

"Well, maybe since Tatsuki-chan got older her bdoy became sexier too?" Karin suggested.

"I…Is that so?!" Isshin said.

"Shut the hell up, you old fart." Karin said. "In any case… if he doesn't bring home an Orihime-level girl, nothing will faze me."

"**I'm Orihime-level aren't I?" **I thought to myself. **"I'm not that old." **I hung my head down in defeat.

"Oooh… how rude, Karin-chan!" Yuzu said.

Suddenly the door bust open and out came an angry strawberry.

"Don't you guys ever shut up?!" Ichigo yelled.

"I told you he was gonna be mad! We're so sorry!" Yuzu apologized.

"Honetsly… you'd thinkg they'd have learned to spy quietly by now…" Ichigo growled as he went back into his room, shutting the door behind him. Everyone exchanged looks and Yuzu picked up the glasses and handed one to Isshin.

"Alright, I think that was enough spying for today." He said as he refused to take the glass. "Besides I want to make sure how Ichigo's tutoring is going." He said and glanced over at me.

"Oh… right! I'll tell you all about it." I said and played along, not really knowing what he was getting at.

"Well I should start on dinner." Yuzu said and headed down the stairs.

"I'm going to go watch TV" Karin said and followed behind Yuzu.

"Come, we'll talk in my office." Isshin said and went down the stairs as well. I followed closely behind him. We went into the clinic part of the house then entered his office. It was a small office and the desk was stacked with tons of papers, a few stacks on the floor as well.

"Wow, that's a lot of papers." I said as I walked into the office.

He scratched the back of his neck and laughed a bit. "We have a lot of patients and we need to keep records of them."

"Aha… well then." I said and took a seat in one of the empty chairs. "So what did you wanna talk about? 'Cause I'm pretty sure you know that I ain't tutoring Ichigo."

He nodded his head and sat down in his chair behind the desk. "Your training, we're starting tomorrow."

"T-tomorrow?!" I choked.

He nodded his head. "The arrancar, they'll be here any day and you need to be able to protect yourself from them."

"Well, how do you know they'll be after me in the first place?"

"Because you know us." He stated bluntly. I reared back in shock and tried to process that. "They'll try to use you as a hostage and try to bargain with Soul Society."

"But Soul Society wants me dead anyway so they wouldn't think twice about me."

"That is true but once they find out that you're in Aizen's hands they'll do everything in their power to either get you out of there or kill you."

I sunk down into the chair. **"Either way this goes I'll end up dead." **I glanced at Isshin who was looking at me with a serious expression. **"Even if he does train me, I'm just me. I can't just be like 'kaboosh mofos! Taste the rainbow!' then make everything randomly explode."**

"Oh wait!" I said and sat back up. "Earlier, Urahara told me to stay out of the battles!"

Isshin nodded his head and leaned back a bit. "I suppose that's one way to go around it."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "What's with you two acting suddenly all protective and what not?"

He glanced at me then looked up at the ceiling. "Trust me, if we could tell you we would."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means just that."

We sat in silence.

"**Something isn't right here. There's a piece missing, something that they're hiding from me. And I have a feeling that it has to do with my dad but what does he have to do with anything going on here? How the flip do they know my dad?"** I looked over at Isshin who was lost in thought, looking at the ceiling. **"If I can get him to answer one question then maybe I'd be able to figure it out but it has to be a question that sums up everything." **I thought for a moment and thought of the question.

"Hey." I said.

He looked over at me. "Hm?"

"Will you answer one question for me?"

"Depends on the question." He said as he sat up.

"Just promise me you'll answer the question." I pleaded.

He contemplated for a moment and I looked at him with the best puppy eyes I could manage. He sighed and nodded his head. I smiled and clapped my hands.

"Okay." I said becoming serious. "Who is my father?"

He blinked in surprise and reared back a bit though he quickly recovered and chuckled. "Smart girl."

I smirked proudly. "You set the question up so that I couldn't give a simple answer. Well I could but then I wouldn't be answering the question, would I?"

"You sure wouldn't." I said and leaned forward.

He chuckled once more. "You're just like your father, I'll admit to that." He looked at me but at the same time it appeared as if he were looking off somewhere else, away from this world. "Although you look more like your mother."

"You know my mother too?!" I blurted.

He nodded his head. "I knew them both, we grew up together." My eyes widen in surprise. "We were close friends and when she met your father we drifted away some but we still kept in touch. She would brag about how great it was to be in love. Your father however was the mysterious and quite one and your mother was the loud and ignorant one. They made quite a pair." I nodded my head and listened intently, repeating his words in my head to make sure I wouldn't forget. "Then one day a rumor spread that they had a child. I was determined to find out, by now I had met Masaki, although she didn't want to admit it, but we were in a relationship. We both went down to check on your parents and guess what? The rumors were true, they were together huddled over a small newborn. We were very happy for them but a few days later we were ordered to stay away from the couple and the child, which the old man referred to as 'a cursed demon'. We became worried; I defied the orders and checked on them anyway. Your father was gone and your mother was holding you tightly and almost attacked me on the spot. She became very paranoid about her child, she thought everyone was out to get the child. After what the old man said, I wouldn't doubt. I left her in her state of 'delirium' and returned back. A few days later…" He paused, adding a dramatic feeling to the air. "They disappeared."

"Disappeared?" I repeated.

He nodded his head and stood up. "That's all I really know."

"That's it? You don't know why they disappeared?"

"That's a different question, I only promised one." He said with a smirk as he headed towards the door.

"**Wait did he… he just beat me at my own game." **I sighed and face-desked (Face palmed the desk) "Gaaaahhhhhh!"

He chuckled. "Well see you around." He said and left.

"What's with all the Kurosaki's being able to avoid my questions?" After grieving about being beat at my own game I finally decided to stand up and leave the office. It just so happened that at the same time Toshiro and the others were also leaving.

"Wait, flip, when did they get here?!" I asked.

"They came in through the light." Rukia said with a smile.

"Ah… well that's one way to do it." I mumbled. "Wait so does that mean you're staying in his closet?"

"Yeah." She said with a smile. "Wait… how did you know?!"

"Oh! I… uh…" I stammered.

"**Flip! Now what?! Think of an excuse!"**

"I told her." Ichigo said coming out of nowhere.

"Why would you tell her?" Rukia asked.

"Why not?" I asked.

"But why?" She said turning her attention back to me.

"Why not?" I repeated.

"She squeezed it out of me, okay?" Ichigo said in desperation to not start an argument.

"Yup I am his older sister after all." I chimed.

"What? Urahara said…"

"Yeah, he found me on the streets, I just call myself his older sister." I said with a shrug. "It's fun to boss him around and even better when he actually listens to me." I said with a wink.

"Shut up." Ichigo scowled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Wait, so does that mean I'm sleeping on the sofa?" I asked as I turned to Ichigo.

He sighed and thought about it for a moment. "No, I'll sleep on the sofa, you guys can argue over who get the bed."

I looked at Rukia and she looked at me.

"I call the closet!" Rukia said and ran to Ichigo's room.

"Well… I guess that solves that." I said and began to go up the stairs myself.

"Hey, I have to change first." Ichigo said and also went up the stairs.

"You can change in the bathroom." I said with a shrug.

"It's my house."

"Details, details." I said waving it off. When we reached Ichigo's door it was locked. "Rukia, uhm… you locked the door." I said knocking softly.

"Oh… oops." She said. A few moments later the door was opened and we were let in.

"Wait…" I said as we came into the room. "Wouldn't Yuzu and the others get suspicious of Rukia? Ya know, with the whole staying in Ichigo's room and not coming out. They'd probably get the wrong idea, if you know what I mean."

Ichigo sighed knowing I was right. "Well what are we gonna do? The only reason Ad… I mean Enalide gets to stay here is because she's tutoring me."

"You have a tutor?" Rukia asked.

"Yup! And that's me!" I said with a thumbs up.

"Anyway!" Ichigo said. "We need to think of something."

"Hmmm…" I said and began to think.

"**Excuse, let's see an excuse…" **I thought.

"I got it!" Rukia said with a devilish smile. "Come here." She said and pulled Ichigo's ear and began to whisper.

"Oh, so I don't get to be part of the plan, I see how it is. I don't wanna hear your plan anyway." I said and snapped my fingers.

"Enalide, all you have to do is stand there and be you." Rukia said and pointed at me. "I'll make up some sappy story and gain my ticket to stay."

"You sure about me being me? I think some stuff might explode if I act like me." I said.

"Just stand here, after a minute come down stairs and play along." He said.

"Hm, that's no fun." I said and crossed my arms.

"It's not supposed to be." He said as he walked out the room. "Come on Rukia." He said.

"Right!" She said.

I sighed and sat on his bed and counted the minute down, second by second. After the minute was done I came down stairs to see Isshin hugging a poster of Ichigo's mother. I looked at Ichigo who had his usual annoyed expression and Rukia who was suppressing a smile of victory.

"Uh… did I miss something?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have a third daughter!" Isshin said.

"Oh… uhm… well… I think I'll just head back upstairs, where it's normal." I said and slowly inched back the stairs.

"Since when do you care about normal?" Ichigo asked as he decided to come up the stairs, Rukia right behind him.

"Don't worry Rukia-chan! We'll make space for you in our room!" Yuzu said happily.

"In the mean while you kids should study, I'm sure our tutor wouldn't mind an extra guest." Isshin said.

"No problem at all." I said with a smile as we continued up the stairs until we were out of sight. "We're not really gonna be studying are we?" I asked.

"I have homework." Ichigo said.

"Wait flip! So do I!" I said and remembered the assignments that were left for me. "But I have no idea how to do them?!"

"You're loud." Ichigo said and flicked me upside the head.

"Gah!" I said and turned to glare at him. He ignored my glare and went inside his room.

"Stupid strawberry." I growled under my breath.

Rukia burst out laughing. "Strawberry?! HA! Nice nick name you got there Ichigo!" She said and tumbled into the room.

"Shut up!" He said as he sat down in his chair and pulled out his text books. Rukia continued to laugh like a maniac as I pulled my things out and still laughed while we were studying.

"Okay, Rukia, stop laughing." I finally said.

"But it's so funny." She said wiping the tears.

I sighed. "I knew I was funny but dang, this is just something else."

"Your fault for saying it." Ichigo growled.

"Whatever." I said and went back to trying to figure the math problems.

"Rukia-chan!" Yuzu said as she knocked on the door.

"Huh?" Rukia said as she finally managed to calm down.

"Your bed is ready!" She said. Rukia jumped up and was out the door before I even realized what happened.

"I better go with her to make sure she doesn't break anything." Ichigo scowled as he followed Rukia.

"Mmm." I said, still too focused on the homework. Although after a minute or so I could hear Rukia and Ichigo arguing.

"**I wonder if this is how we sound when we argue…" **I thought as I looked at the door. I shrugged. **"Who knows…" **Suddenly I felt a two thousand pound weight was put on me. My eyes widen and I froze in horror. "This… what is this?" I mumbled. I let my mind think back into the series, trying to find out where exactly I was. "No… this is..." I stood up and rushed out the room and almost ran into Ichigo and Rukia.

"Ichigo!" I said.

"I know!" He said as he ran into his room.

"No you don't!" I said and tried to stop him but he was already out of his body

"Let's go!" She said.

"Right." Ichigo said.

"Wait!" I said trying to get him to listen to me. "Listen to me!"

Ichigo looked at me. "You, don't you dare move from this house."

"Ichigo if she has even the tiniest bit of reiatsu then, they'll target her as well." Rukia said.

His jaw tighten.

"Don't worry about me! Just liste-"

"Go to Urahara's shop, now." He demanded.

"If you'd just li-"

"Go!" He said cutting me off for the second time. "If something were to happen to you, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself!"

"Ichigo, I'll take her, go ahead of me!" Rukia said as she grabbed my arm.

He debated for a moment but nodded his head. "Thanks." With that he disappeared.

"Wait!" I yelled but it was already too late.

"Let's go!" Rukia demanded as she dragged me out the window. I thought I was gonna die from a fall that big but I landed like a ninja. I didn't get to gush over my ninja moment before Rukia was dragging me again once more.

"**Is this really all I'm going to do? Hide? It's so pathetic. I guess that means I'm pathetic too. I can't fight for myself. Gah! I'm getting depressed! At this rate I'll probably do something stupid! Think happy!"**

"Don't worry." Rukia said snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked at her; she had her head up and was looking forward with determination in her eyes. "We'll make sure you're safe."

"**That's not what I'm worried about though…" **I sighed. "Thanks."

We ran the rest of the way in silence, although she dropped me off at the corner then left, saying that Renji was around and I'd be fine. I just wanted to get inside the shop so I ran the rest of the way. Although by the time I got there Renji was already getting his butt kicked. I hid behind a light pole and tried not to freak the flip out.

"**It's gonna be okay, just don't say anything." **I thought as I clamped a hand over my mouth and tried to look at the fight. I still wasn't very friendly with all the bloodshed, it made my stomach turn in ways it never should. I looked back at the fight, my curiosity getting the best of me. Renji was just barely holding up even though he was in his bankai. **"I remember reading this in the manga, but to see it and feel it in real life gives it a completely different perspective. This is what it feels like to be face to face with death." **I made sure to keep my hand over my mouth just in case I had the urge to yell out a warning. It worked until the arrancar right in front of Renji.

"Look out!" I was too late but I also gave away my presence. I froze in fear as the arrancar turned to look at me.

"Convenient, now I can just kill you both." He said and began to laugh. I saw something flash behind him.

"Ururu?" I mumbled as I watched her kick him back.

"Who the hell are you?!" the arrancar demanded. I blinked, within in that moment Ururu appeared the arrancar and grabbed him by his throat, she was mumbling something. I was too frightened to be able to comprehend her. Then suddenly something exploded up the air. My eyes widen even more that what they already were.

"You little bitch!" The arrancar said and threw Ururu back. "That brat! She's playing around with me! I'll kill her… I'll kill her! Skewer her… Del Toro!" The arrancar yelled. A cloud of smoke emerged around the arrancar and his reiatsu shot up. Before the cloud of smoke was even gone the arrancar attacked Ururu, piercing her right in the chest with a large horn. The arrancar transformed into a giant bull-hollow thing. I put my hand back to my mouth and tried not the throw up my insides. The arrancar then flung Ururu off its horn like she was a rag doll. However before she could crash into anything Jinta appeared and caught her with one hand, a giant bat in his other hand. Renji used Zabimaru to create a shield around them but the horn of the arrancar pierced right through and Renji. The arrancar laughed.

"In this final moment… I give you the honor of knowing my name, brother! Yo soy arrancar quince! Grantz Illforte!"

Millions of thoughts raced through my mind and even though I knew that in the end everyone would be alright I still couldn't help but panic to death.

"RENJI!" Rangiku yelled. "WE'VE BEEN CLEARED TO BREAK OUR LIMITS!"

"**Rangiku? She was nearby?!" **

"I've been waiting a hell of a long time for this!" Renji said and touched his chest. "LIFT THE LIMIT!"

"**Oh snap, ish about to go down!" **I thought as the limits were release. The amount of reiatsu was immense times a thousand! Three pillars of smoke/reiatsu shot into the sky and all I could do was stare in awe. Before I even knew it, one of the horns on Illforte was gone. It didn't take but a minute before the arrancar were defeated. I let out a long deserved breath but even then I still couldn't relax. Renji's bankai fell apart as he landed on the floor.

"R-Renji!" I said and ran over to him. "Are you okay?!" I asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about me." He said as he stumbled to his feet. "I'm going to Ichigo."

"**Ichigo!" **I completely forgot about him.

"Let me come with you!" I pleaded. He looked at me for a second then agreed.

"Let's go."

We ran for a bit until he got tired. "Are you sure we shouldn't have let Orihime taken care of your wounds? We can still go back."

"Don't worry." He said and grabbed my arm. He used shunpo and we ended up around the corner from Ichigo. I helped him around the corner. Ichigo was in a crater, looking up into the sky where I suspected Grimmjow disappeared to.

"Did he… leave?" Renji asked. Ichigo didn't answer. "Did you lose?"

"…I lost." Ichigo stated.

"Idiot… being alive is better than winning." Renji said.

"Stop lying. If you were me then you wouldn't say that." Ichigo paused for a moment. "I can't protect anyone. People who are injured… I can't even heal them. I… lost."

"Ichigo…" I whispered. Apparently he heard me because he turned around in shock.

"Addie!" He said.

"Hi there." I said with a small wave.

"Are you hurt?" He asked.

"Nope, scarred for life but I'm fine physically." I said with a small smile. He managed to smile back but just as fast as it appeared, it was gone. I noticed Renji staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"It's nothing." He said as he stopped leaning on me and looked away. "Let's get back to everyone else." He used shunpo and disappeared.

I looked over at Ichigo who was clearly mad/depressed for losing.

"Ichigo…"

"Let's go." He said and picked me up, then used shunpo. We arrived with everyone else. Toshiro was bandaged up and Orihime was now healing Rukia. Everyone huddled around the healing barrier but I decided to stay in the background. All this blood was making me sick to my stomach. I never liked blood to start with.

"**Gosh I'm such a weakling." **I lay on my back and decided to stare up at the sky. **"Can't even look at blood without feeling like I might die." ** I glanced back at the group around Rukia, particularly Ichigo. **"Ichigo, you're going on about how you lost, about how you can't do anything, heh, don't make me laugh. I should be the one saying that stuff. Hm, that's a good speech, I might tell him that one day… one day." **I closed my eyes for a moment and drifted off a bit. I was on the verge of sleep when I heard someone's footsteps.

"You tired?"

I opened my eyes and looked up to see Ichigo. I turned on my side. "Yeah." I heard him sit down behind me.

"**Well , it seems like the perfect time to give my so called speech." **I thought then and turned to my opposite side that I was facing Ichigo.

"Ichigo." I said catching his attention. "I don't believe you lost."

"What do you mean? I lost."

I shook my head. "Don't give me that bull crap. You're going on about how you can't do anything. Don't make me laugh. I'm the one that should be saying all that depressing stuff. You can fight for those around you, you have that power. I don't."

He looked away towards the group where Rukia was now waking up.

"You don't understand." He said as he stood up and headed towards the group.

"**Don't understand?" **I thought as I watched him talk to Rukia and the others. My hands balled up into fist. **"What is there not to understand?! I completely understand what you're feeling because I had to sit here while everyone else was fighting for their lives! I know what it feels like to be useless! I'm the one that lost!" **I was filled with an indescribable rage. I rolled over to my other side so that my back was to everyone. **"Damn it! I can't even get angry without wanting to cry!" **I angrily wiped away the few tears that managed to escape from eyes. **"Useless! Sold on e-bay for a fifth of a penny!" **I curled up into a ball and stayed there.

"Addie?" Orihime said softly so that I could only hear.

"Hm?" I said not bothering to uncurl to face her.

"… it's time to go home."


	21. This is what his reiatsu feels like

**So I realized I didn't put in a disclaimer notice… so here it is!**

**I don't own Bleach or Tite Kubo in anyway or sort! The only thing I have is this potato… and my characters.**

"Enalide." I heard someone say as they woke me up.

"Huh?" I said as I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Rukia?"

"Have you seen Ichigo?" She asked.

"Uh, no, not since last night, why?" I asked.

"He's gone." She said. That sentence hit me like a slap to the face.

"Gone?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"**Okay, think. He just got his butt kicked by Grimmjow, what happens next?" **I pondered it for a moment. **"Wait! The vizards! That's where he's going!" **

"I'm going to go search for him, you should go to school." She said and headed out the room.

"But… I don't have any clothes…" I said.

"Don't worry, I already took care of that, there should be some in the closet somewhere." She said.

"Oh, okay, thanks." I said as she left.

"**I wonder how she manages to get the stuff." **I opened the door to the closet and surely there were the extra uniforms and some other essential clothing. I quickly changed, gathered my things and left the house. I somehow managed to get out the house without being plagued with questions about the school uniform and get some toast. I didn't know whether I was going the right way or not until I spotted Keigo and Mizuiro. I smiled as they waved at me.

"Enalide-chan!" Keigo chimed as I walked up to them.

"Good morning." Mizuiro said as he looked up from his phone.

"Where's Ichigo?" Keigo asked.

"Uh, he came down with a fever…" I lied.

"And Rukia-chan?" Keigo asked again.

"… She got the flu…"

"Well at least you're not sick." Mizuiro said. "We should get going."

"Yeah, let's go." I said as we began to walk. The only one that later joined us was Orihime. Chad and Ishida disappeared off the face of the earth as well. The only one who spoke was Keigo but no one ever responded, it was like he was talking to himself but he didn't really care. When we got to school I separated from the group and went to my classes. Of course I met up with them for lunch but even then, it was silent. After lunch the school day dragged on, of course I got in trouble for not finishing my math homework. School ended and we met up to go walk home together. It was the same scenario as in the morning. No one spoke except for Kiego who went on complaining about everything he could think of. Although I was kind of glad that Kiego talking, in a sense you could say that he was that small shred of normal in this crazy life. Mizuiro and Kiego did me the favor to walk me all the way back to Ichigo's house since I really didn't know where it was. I thanked them as I entered the house, making sure to my shoes off. When I came in I saw Yuzu with her head on the table and Karin staring off into space. They were both looking at me then looked away disappointed.

"Brother hasn't come home yet!" Yuzu cried.

"Aw, no don't cry." I pleaded.

"So noisy… don'y worry about it, after two or three days, I'm sure he'll come running gome." Karin said.

"Why are you being so calm about this, Karin?! He must have been kidnapped! This is a real crime!" Yuzu said with tears still in her eyes. Karin covered her eyes and put her head down. At the same time Isshin came in with an arm load of laundery. "What's wrong, Yuzu?! You're crying aren't you?!" Within a second he dropped all the laundry and turned away for a moment. "Ho… Hold on a second, Yuzu! Right now daddy is going to show his hilarious one-shot performance! Alright… uh… just put this here… and…" He spun around and on his chin where clothes pin. "Bearded Daruma!" He exclaimed.

"Weren't you already a Bearded Daruma to begin with!?" Karin said as she plucked the clothes pins off his face. He fell to the floor with a hand over his chin.

"Ah!" Yuzu said as everyone's attention turned towards Rukia who had just come in. "Rukia-chan, what happened?! Did you find brother?" Yuzu asked.

"No… I'm sorry." Rukia said and looked away.

"…I see… uuuu." Yuzu began to tear up again.

"Yuzu don't cry!" I said and ran over to her. "I promise we'll find Ichigo." I said and took her hands gently. "Right Rukia-chan?" I said and looked over to Rukia who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Huh? Y-yeah, we'll definitely find him." She said with a smile.

Yuzu looked up at me with tears in her eyes, I felt a part of me die on the inside at her sadden face.

"**He's going to be gone for a month… and it's only been a day…" **Yuzu hugged me and cried her poor little soul out.

"It's okay." I said softly. "He'll come back and if he doesn't I'll drag him back." She continued to cry into my uniform until she felt satisfied.

"I'm sorry." She said as she pulled away and wiped away her remaining tears.

"You don't have a reason to be sorry." I said and ruffled her hair. "Don't worry about me and Rukia-chan will take care of everything." I said with a smile.

Yuzu smiled back. "I should start dinner."

"I would help but I'd probably make the house explode, I'll leave the cooking to the professionals." I said.

She laughed and nodded her head. Afterwards I headed upstairs where I suspected where Rukia was. I opened the door and sure enough Rukia was there.

"I can't sense anything." She said and shook her head and turned to me.

"Nothing at all?" I asked as I put my things down.

"No, it's like he's completely disappeared." She looked out the window.

"Don't worry, he's going to come back." I said as I sat down and began to pull out my homework.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked and turned to look at me.

I smiled a bit. "I just know."

She looked at me in confusion for a moment before she turned to look out the window once again. "I just hope you're right."

After that she left and I started, or rather I attempted to do my homework. I was glad when I was called down to go eat dinner. Although all I would really it is rice since I was a really picky eater. Yuzu was still depressed but Isshin tried his best to keep us laughing, it worked, most of the time. After that we all cleaned up and headed to our separate rooms. I changed into some pj's that Rukia got for me. I lay down on Ichigo's bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"**This month is gonna be ruff on them. I just wish I could tell them but that's like taboo. Although I already told Urahara they were part of a manga but telling them the events is probably something completely different." **I sighed and closed my eyes momentarily. **"I just hope I can keep my mouth shut."**

"It's time." Isshin said as he appeared out of nowhere.

I sat up in the bed and sighed. "Alright." He threw something at me and I caught it. It was one of those little soul candy disposer thingies. I clicked the little duck head and the small pill came out. "Are we going to be able to get out of here without Rukia noticing?" I asked before I put the pill in my mouth.

He nodded his head, he was already in his shinigami form so I guess that was a given. I swallowed the pill and went into my shinigami form. I looked back at my body that was now all happy and giddy.

"You, uhm… don't do anything stupid like Kon, kay?" I said.

"Yes ma'am!" She said happily and plopped down on the bed. "Nap time!"

"You can use shunpo, can't you?" Isshin asked.

"Uhhhh… there's a 99.99999% that I can't." I said.

He sighed. "Have you done it before?"

"Yeah, like once maybe twice… I think." I said.

"Then you can do it again, I'll go slow, just try to keep up." He said and used shunpo. My reflexes kicked and I used shunpo.

"**How the… don't even think about it. If you do you'll mess up or something." **I thought as I tried to keep my mind on everything besides the fact that I was keeping up with Isshin. Once or twice I would think about it and stop but the next second I would be right behind Isshin. How that works exactly? I don't even know. Anyway he led us to some place far away from the city, beyond the outskirts of the town. I almost thought he was going to take me to a different city but we stopped.

"Why so far away?" I asked and looked around the country side. I couldn't even see the city lights any more.

"There are people from Soul Society in Karakura Town. We don't want them to be feeling either of our reiatsu." He stated.

"Good point." I replied.

"Can you get into shikai?" He asked.

"Uh, I think so… let me try." I said and unsheathed my zanpakuto.

"**It's been so long since I've talked to Phoenix. It feels weird to be doing this." **I thought as I looked at the zanpakuto. In its unreleased form it looked like any other.

"Rise from the ashes, Phoenix!" I said. At first nothing happened I moved slightly and the sword became ashes. I looked at the ashes. "… I don't think that was supposed to happen." It was almost as Phoenix had heard me because right after those words left my mouth, the ashes burst into flames. The flames all merged together into the shape of a dagger. I looked at it, not touching it, thinking that it would burn me if I did.

"Go ahead and take it." Isshin said motioning towards the dagger.

I hesitated for a moment but took the dagger. As soon I made contact with it the flames disappeared. The dagger was only about a foot long and looked like it was solid gold. The hilt and the cross guard looked similar to that of a rapier. The blade itself was one of those weird ones that curved four times then formed the end of the dagger.

"Coolios." I said as I held it up to the moonlight. It was flippin shiny.

"A weapon for close-combat." Isshin said. "Interesting, I wouldn't have pictured it."

"Well actually before we get this all started I have a question." I said.

"Another one?" He asked.

"Yup." I said with a smile.

He smiled and sighed. "Alright, what is it."

"Is this really my zanpakuto? I don't know if Urahara told you the story about how all this happened but in my previous fight I did something to this soul that was inside of me. Well actually there were four of them and all them but one were out to kill me. Anyway though, Phoenix was the one who didn't want to kill me so she said to balance out our souls or whatever that we had to make something similar to the bond between a shinigami and their zanpakuto. With that being said, is this even my zanpakuto? Am I even a shinigami?" I asked.

He thought about it for a moment. "Who knows?" He said and shrugged.

"Eh?" I said in disbelief. "You don't know?!"

"Nope, I've never heard of such a thing happening before so I really can't tell." He said while scratching his head. "I think that might be something ask this 'Phoenix' person."

I sighed. "Alright."

"That'll wait for another day though; we have training to do right now." He said as he looked at me with a serious expression.

"Aye, aye, captain." I said with a nod.

He unsheathed his sword and pointed it at me. "Let's get something straight first, this training sessions will start around eleven at night and end around four in the morning. You have school to go to and I have kids to take care of."

"Got it." I said with a nod of my head as I got ready for the fight. "I'm guessing this is just going to be an all-out sparring thing, isn't it?"

"Sure is." He said and took his fighting stance.

"Here goes everything." I said. We lunged at each other and I was surprised when I was able to black his attack with my dagger. It wasn't the easiest thing to do but I could manage. We jumped away from each other then attacked again. This time though he tricked me. At the last moment he appeared behind me and kicked me a few feet away. I rolled on the ground hoping with my arms over my face. I would've been fine if it hadn't been for the boulder. I smacked right into the boulder and got the air knocked out of my lungs.

"That wasn't very smart now was it?" Isshin asked sarcastically. "But you should get up before I get to you." He said. I blinked and he appeared in front of me, his sword coming full speed for my head. I rolled out the way at the last second and managed to jump to my feet in the process. I felt something trickle down the back of my neck. "I missed." He said.

"**GGGGGAAAAAAHHHHH! MY NECK! MY NECK! I ALMOST DIED! THE PAIN!" **I freaked out on the inside but decided against flipping out."Tch, whatchu talkin bout?" I said as felt the blood start to travel down my back. "You got the back of my neck." My voice cracked and I winced at the sound of it.

"Don't tell me a small little cut is causing you pain." He said with a smirk as he resumed his stance.

"Pft, this is nothing." I said as I tried to ignore the pain.

"If you say so." He said and charged at me. I decided to try something 'cool' this time. I jumped up and then pushed off his shoulder. He saw it coming though, he caught my leg and I face planted the ground. "Too predictable." He said. I rolled out the way just in case he was going to try to stab me again.

"Come on." I said in between pants. "I just wanted to be cool!"

"Cool isn't going to cut it." Isshin said with a shrug.

"**Damn, he hasn't even broken a sweat, I haven't even scratched him!"** My grip on my dagger tighten. **"By the end of tonight I'll have at least torn a piece of his kimono." **

"Here I come!" Isshin said as he lunged at me.

"I'm not gonna let you push me down this time!" I said as I blocked his attack.

"We'll see about that." He said with a smirk.

"Challenge accepted."

"Wakey, wakey!" Yuzu said as she came into the room.

"Uggghhh… five more minutes." I groaned and rolled onto my side. Although this was Ichigo's bed so I landed on the floor. "GAH! WHY?!" I said at the floor.

"Uhm… breakfast is ready…" Yuzu said.

"Oh right…" I stood up and stretched. "I'll be down there in a second."

"Okie dokie." She said and left the room. I sighed as the door closed and headed to the closet to change. It's been about half a month since my training started. I've made little to no progress. Every few nights if I was lucky, I would manage to cut Isshin. Then again, he is at the level of a captain. Well at least I can kind of sense reiatsu, if I really try. It's funny though, every night I'll tell myself that I'll catch a glimpse of his captain's robe but each time I would forget. I finished changing and headed downstairs where everyone was already eating breakfast. Once again though, I only ate a slice of toast before me and Rukia were on our way to school. We met up with Mizuiro, Keigo, and Orihime. Then we'd meet Tatsuki at school along with a few others. Everyone was a bit happier now compared to the beginning of the month. We all laughed and joked around even though somewhere deep within up we were all worried. The school day passed as it usually did, very slowly and boring like. After that we headed home but Orihime said she wanted to talk with me privately so we stayed behind the others then left after a few minutes.

"Huu… Kurosaki-kun didn't come to school today either…" Orihime finally said.

"Hm, nope, he didn't." I said with a shrug.

"But if I concentrate hard enough, I can still feel his reiatsu, so he must be doing well, but… He must have snuck off somewhere to do training in secret or something… So I guess it'd be best not to go looking for him… Even though it seems like Kuchki-san is worried too…" She said.

"Meh, I'm sure he's fine where he ran off too." I replied.

"You're not worried?" She asked.

"Nah, I'm sure Ichigo can take care of himself."

There was a bit of silence. "Do you know where Kurosaki-kun is?"

I faced forward but glanced at her from the corner of my eye. "Why would you think I would know?"

"I don't know… you just seem to so carefree and confident, like you already know what he's up to." She said and looked down at her feet as we continued to walk.

"Hm, maybe I do, maybe I don't. Fact of the matter is I trust him." I said. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Wha-"

"Welcome home, Orihime-chan!" A woman said cutting me off.

"Ah! Thanks, Shinmura-san!" Orihime replied.

"By the way, Orihime-chan! About those two people who recently started rooming with you in your house… are they really alright?" The woman asked.

"What do you mean?" Orihime asked.

"Well you see just a few minutes ago… they were carrying some huge mechanical object into your room."

Me and Orihime exchanged glances.

"We should probably check it out…" I suggested.

"Yeah." She said. We headed towards her apartment and there was a huge screen in the middle of it.

"uwaah… cool… it's certainly not! What is this Toshiro-kun?!" Orihime asked.

My eyes widen in realization. **"This is when they contact the head captain, if he sees me then my cover will be blown for sure."**

"Uhm… Orihime… I'll have to see you later. I have some business to take care of." I said and backed out the door.

"Oh… okay, see you later, Enalide-chan." She said happily. I left just as the head captain came onto the screen.

I walked back to Ichigo's house, I didn't know the street names but I remembered what the houses looked like, so I followed the houses I recognized. It was only about five minute walk or well, speed walk. When I arrived Yuzu asked me if I had found any hints about Ichigo. I told her that I hadn't found anything and to keep her hopes up. She looked away sadly and nodded her head. She didn't cry this time around but you could still the tears threatening her eyes. After a minute she brighten up and thank me, then she went into the kitchen. I headed up stairs to Ichigo's room as usual and did my homework until I was called down for dinner. It was the usual routine, nothing new. Once I was done I was back upstairs waiting for Isshin to call me for the training session.

"Wake up." Isshin said as he appeared out nowhere again.

"I am up." I replied as I sat up. I looked at him and realized that he wasn't in his shinigami form. I raised an eyebrow.

"Today, I want you to work on your sensing abilities." He said as I stood up. "I'm sure by now that you've at least felt a few pieces of Ichigo's reiatsu."

"Eh, more or less." I said with a shrug.

"Pin point it and find his location. Don't do anything more than that. I just want to see if you can find him. You shouldn't have to get into your shinigami form, go as you are."

"But I can use shunpo in my shinigami form! It's so much faster and less work!" I whined.

"Yes but your human body has to be in good condition for your shinigami body to be in good condition."

I sighed. "Okay, okay, Imma going. Let me find some clothes."

"Also one more thing." He said as I opened the closet. "We figure out Aizen's true motive."

"I know, the key to the royal palace dimension thingy." I said.

"The ou ten." He said correcting me.

"Yeah that thing." I said as I pulled out a pair of black cargo pants and a navy t-shirt.

"But he won't be able to do anything until this winter, we still have time." He said.

"… yeah…"

"You sound like you know something that I don't."

"That's because I do."

"If it could benefit us in the upcoming fights, then tell me." He said.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"It would mess everything up. I guess you could say it's kind of like taboo."

He looked at me for a moment then sighed. "Alright, I'll leave you to change." He said and left.

I changed and went down stairs as quietly as I could, trying not to wake up Karin or Yuzu. I slipped my shoes on and stepped outside. It felt nice outside, there was a small breeze that would blow. I closed my eyes and concentrated on finding Ichigo's reiatsu.

"**Okay, Ichigo's reiatsu… uhm… let's see. What does it feel like?"** I thought as another breeze came by. **"Ichigo's reiatsu could blow me across the globe and back, it could kill me if he really wanted it to, it makes my stomach flip in all sorts of directions." **I unconsciously brought my hands up to my chest. **"It speeds up my heart rate by a thousand to the power of ten. When he's happy it feels like a refreshing breeze, when he's angry it feels like fire, and when he's determined it feels like raging waves."** Something within me clicked. I opened my eyes and smirked.

"Found you strawberry." I broke out in a run. It was small but it was enough for me to be able to find him. I ran across the town, stopping every once in awhile to catch my breath but would be running the next second. I crossed a bridge and told myself that when this was all over I would come back to the bridge so I could actually admire it. Thirty minutes later, I found myself in a maze of warehouses. He was close by. I heard voices that got carried in the wind. I hid behind a warehouse and inched my way to where the voices were coming from.

"**Orihime? Rukia?" **I thought as I spotted them from my hiding spot. I looked at the warehouse they were standing by. **"That's where he is." **I turned my attention back to Rukia and Orihime. I walked out from my hiding spot.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Enalide?" Rukia said.

"Yups, in the flesh." I said with a smile as I walked up to them.

"What are you doing here?" Orihime asked.

"Just out on a walk." I looked at the warehouse again and saw a light trace of the barrier. "So he's in there."

"You can sense his reiatsu?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah, that's how I got here." I said and continued to look at the barrier. "Ya know I have half the mind to go in there and slap the orange out of his hair."

"W-why?!" Orihime panicked.

I chuckled. "For making his family worry." I thought back over the past few days. "Karin might not show it but she's really worried about him and its obvious how heartbroken Yuzu is. Even Isshin is a bit worried."

"**That's why you sent me out here isn't it? You can't come out since those from Soul Society are around. You're not as tough as you look Isshin." **

I felt Rukia's stare on the back of my neck. I looked over at her. "Something wrong?" I asked.

"No, it's nothing." She said. "Anyway, we should tell Hitsugaya-taichou we're going to Soul Society to train."

"Right." Orihime said with a nod. "If anyone asks, tell them I went to a cooking convention!" Orihime said as they ran off.

"A cooking convention…?" I said to myself.

"What the… who the hell are you?!"

I turned back towards the warehouse. "H-Hiyori?!" I said and took a step back. "The Hiyori?! The vizard Hiyori?!"

She narrowed her eyes at me. "How do you know who I am?"

"I-I said that out loud?" I croaked.

She took her sword out and pointed it at me. "Either you tell me who you are or I'll kill."

"I… I'm Ichigo's older sister!" I said. "I was just worried and I wanted to know where he was! So I followed Orihime! I swear I wasn't going to attack the vizards or anything!"

"How do you know about us vizards?"

"I-Ichigo told me!"

She kept glaring at me then finally put her sword up. I sighed in relief but before I could even fully relax she grabbed my shirt and dragged me inside the barrier. Once inside the barrier she used shunpo and we were in their underground training grounds. She then dropped me and I face planted the ground.

"GAH!" I said as I sat up and rubbed my face.

"HEY BALDY!" Hiyori yelled as she threw her sandal at Ichigo.

"GUH!" Ichigo said as his head flew back. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Do you know this chick?" She said and pointed at me. I laughed nervously and waved at him.

"Addie?! What are you doing here?!" He asked and walked over to me.

He helped me up to my feet. "Okay first of all, its Enalide! Second, I don't even know. And lastly!" I said and back handed him. "What do you think you were doing?! Why didn't you make up some sort of excuse for your family!?" He brought his hand up to his cheek and reared back in shock. "They're worried sick! Yuzu has been crying the whole time and Karin doesn't show it but she's depressed too! Even your dad is having a hard time! Every day they would ask either me or Rukia if we found anything! And when we said no Yuzu would cry a bit and I would die on the inside! Gah! You're such an idiot!" Everyone was silent and their attention on us. **"Okay… maybe I over did it…" **

Ichigo smiled and let his hand fall to his side. "Sorry."

I opened my mouth to make a combat but then realized what he said. "Wait, what?"

"You were probably worried too."

"W-what! No I wasn't! I could care less what happened to you!" I said and turned away with my arms crossed. "Plus, I know you won't die that easily. You're like a cockroach, ya never die!"

I heard him laugh behind me. "Tell everyone I'm sorry but I'm not ready to come back home yet. I'm not strong enough, yet."

I looked back at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Tell Yuzu and Karin I'm sorry and tell my dad that he needs to keep them smiling."

I smiled and flicked his forehead. "See, you should've done that in the first place." Then he suddenly brought me into a hug. My eyes widen in surprise and my cheeks heated up at the speed of light.

"Sorry for making you worry." He said softly. I relaxed a bit.

"Tch, I wasn't worried." I said and hugged him back. "Like I said before, you never die."

"AW! This is just like the manga I was reading!" Love said. "The boy asking for forgiveness and the gir-"

"Shut up!" Me and Ichigo said as we moved away from each other. Both our faces red as tomatoes

"Alright, alright, Ichigo tell your girlfriend to go home, you have training to do." Shinji said as he pointed over at the stairs.

"I'm not his girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

Me and Ichigo glared each other then turned away.

"Whatever, I'm going home." I said and walked in the direction I was facing.

"You're going the wrong way idiot." Ichigo said.

"Shut up strawberry." I said and turned on my heels, heading the right way.

"Stop calling me that." He growled.

"Heh, no can do." I chimed as I jogged up the stairs. It took me a few minutes to get to the very top. **"Aw lawdie, have they not heard of an elevator?" **I thought as I caught my breath. Then I felt it, Ichigo's reiatsu, like raging waves. I turned back and watched as Ichigo sparred with Hiyori. I smiled. **"That's right, this is what makes my stomach flip and could send me across the globe and back."** I straighten up and left the warehouse. **"This is what Ichigo's reaitsu feels like."**


	22. The White Invasion

I sighed and glanced at the clock for the one hundredth time that period.  
**"You gotta be kidding me! It's only been a minute."** I let my head fall on the desk. It was the last period of the day and time was messing with my mind. There were five minutes left but it seemed like each minute was acting as an hour.  
"Ahem, Miss Enalide, are you done with your work?" The teacher asked.  
"No ma'am." I said as I sat up.  
"Then please do us all a favor and get it done, you're the only one still taking the test." She said sternly.  
"Yes ma'am." I looked back at the test that was written in the Japanese characters. **"I don't understand what half of this is asking. Just because I can speak Japanese doesn't mean I can read it." ** I inwardly sighed. **"Well at least I'm doing better than I was a month ago. I couldn't even begin to understand what it was asking me." **I returned my attention to the test and randomly started to fill out bubbles and writing random explanations and things of the sort. I finished just as the bell rung. We all stood up, bowed, and dismissed ourselves. I gathered my things and handed the test to my teacher.  
"Enalide." She said as I was about to leave the room.  
"Yes ma'am?" I said not sparing her a glance.  
"Are you sure you don't want to transfer schools? They have an American exchange system, I'm sure you'll be able to manage something and get into the American classes." She said.  
I sighed. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."  
"If you say so… Enjoy your day."  
"Yeah, you to." I said and left the classroom.  
"Enalide!" Tatsuki said as she ran up to me.  
"Yo." I said with a wave. "How goes it?"  
"Have you heard anything from Orihime?" She asked.  
"Oh, uhm… not yet but she probably doesn't have a lot of time. She must be cooking right and left." I said with a nervous laugh. "You know how these cooking conventions are."  
"Actually I don't but I guess it can't be helped." She said as we started down the stairs. "Ichigo's been missing a lot of school too. You said he was at a convention too right?"  
"Y-yeah… a music convention! He called the other night and said that everything was going great." I said with a smile.  
"Hm, what's with everyone and these conventions? I mean even Sado is at one."  
"Sado…?" I said.  
"Yeah Sado, you know, you usually call him taco or whatever."  
"Ohh! Chad!" I said.  
**"Well I guess I should start calling him Sado since we're in Japan."**  
"Yeah, well the conventions will be over soon, right?"  
"Something along those lines." I said with a shrug.  
"Well I'll see you later I'm going to the dojo for some practice." She said.  
"Yeah, see you tomorrow!" I said with a wave as she ran off. I headed off towards the front of the school where I was met with Keigo and Mizuiro as usual. Once again we headed off on our walk to our houses and talked about random things and school.  
"So how was the test today Enalide-chan?" Mizuiro asked as he kept his eyes glued to his phone.  
"What can I say? I still understand half the test and even if I did I still have no idea what the flip I'm doing." I said with a sigh. "I'm going to fail all my classes with flying colors."  
"Don't worry my dear Senpai!" Keigo said and took my hand. "I'm sure you'll make it!"  
"Ahaha… give me my hand back." I said and pulled my hand back to my side.  
"Maybe you should go look for some tutoring." Mizuiro said.  
I sighed. "I would but I barely have time to get the things I'm doing now."  
"That's right you took up a job somewhere downtown right?" He asked as he glanced over at me. "How's that working out for you?"  
"Well they don't pay me but all I'm doing is buying food for me. It's the least I can do since Mr. Kurosaki is letting me stay at his house. I don't want to be burden to them." I said. "Even of Mr. Kurosaki says I'm not, I know I am cause I'm a lazy bum." I said and nodded my head with a smile.  
"You can stay at my place! Then you'll have all the time in the world." Keigo said.  
"Ahaha, no! Besides I heard you had these weirdos staying at your house."  
**"Weirdos known as Ikkaku and Yumichika."**  
Keigo let his head hang down in defeat. "Oh… yeah…"  
I giggled. "Don't worry you'll survive." I said.  
"Well this is where we part." Mizuiro said as we arrived at a four way intersection. "See you tomorrow, Enalide-chan."  
"See ya." I said as we parted off into opposite directions. From there it was another ten minutes before I got the house. I let out a long sigh. "I don't want to go to work." I whined. "Maybe I can call in sick… no I can't cause I'm almost out of money. Gaaaahhhh!" I hung my head in defeat. "Curse you, my need to eat and befat." The rest of the way I wondered on just how long I could last without eating. In the end I decided that it wouldn't be very long at all.  
"I'm home!" I said as I entered the house.  
"Welcome back Enalide-chan!" Yuzu said from the kitchen.  
"Hey." Karin said from the sofa.  
"How was school?" Yuzu asked as I came into the living room/dining room/kitchen.  
"The same as usual, they say stuff and I try to remember it." I said with a shrug. "By the way I'm skipping lunch today. I have to take an early shift today." I said and headed up the stairs.  
"Whaaaat?" She said. "Won't you at least eat some rice?"  
"Don't worry I'll get something to eat on the way there." I said as I entered Ichigo's room and set my things down.  
"Are you sure?" She asked.  
"Yeah don't worry about me." I said and closed the door so I could change into the uniform. I didn't work at some fancy place or anything of that sort. I worked at one of the smaller ramen shops called Ramen Express. It's not very popular, yet, but it does have some of the best ramen I've ever tasted. The uniform wasn't something too complex either. It was just a black and pink striped button up shirt, a white skirt, and black knee high socks. I changed into the uniform and pulled my hair up into a bun. I grabbed my bag and made sure my phone was in there. My old phone didn't work in this dimension so I had to buy a new one and decided to finally upgrade to a much needed smart phone. After I went through my usual check list I headed back down the stairs.  
"See you later guys! Take care and make sure the house is still standing when I'm still here." I said as I slipped on the white shoes that came with the uniform.  
"Yeah, yeah, we'll take care of that just make sure you come back alive." Karin said.  
"Deal! See ya!" I said and closed the door. Just as I was about to turn off the street I saw Isshin with a bag of groceries.  
"Ah, what good timing! I brought you a little surprise." He said as he reached into the bag of groceries.  
"For me?" I said tilting my head a bit.  
"Yup." He said as he pulled out an all too familiar purple bag.  
"No way!" I said as I took the bag from him. "Takis! How did you manage to get them?" I said.  
"I have a few connections." He said.  
"You finally decided to go to Walmart didn't you?" I said.  
"… maybe…" He said and looked off to the side. Previously he'd been doing his groceries at his usual Japanese market and never went to Walmart. I was actually kind of surprised but I could see where he was coming from.  
"Well, Imma have to go now. I'm working the early shift today." I said.  
"Yes, yes, such a hard working girl." He said and patted my head.  
"Whate-" I stopped and looked off towards the park area in downtown. "This… feeling…"  
"The arrancar." Isshin said as he looked in my direction as well.  
"If I'm correct… Grimmjow will be appearing again along with Yammy, Wonderweiss, and that one other one." I said and continued to look off towards where the reiatsu was coming from. "I'm going to go fight."  
"No." Isshin said sternly. "If you go now, Soul Society will come after you."  
"Then when am I supposed to fight? Wasn't this the whole point of me training?" I looked over at him.  
"Yes but now is not the right time for you to come out. It's too risky." He said and looked at me in the eyes.  
I let out an irritated sigh. "Then what am I supposed to do?"  
"Go to work as usual. No matter how bad the situation gets, stay there." He said.  
"Fine." I said and looked away. "This is so stupid."  
He put a hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Don't worry your time to fight will come around."  
"Yeah, yeah, when the time is right, blah, blah, blah. Anyway, as nice as this was I still have to go to work."  
"Alright, alright, I'll see you later then." He said and let go of my shoulder.  
"Yeah, see ya." I said and walked away. I came to the intersection but instead of taking a right I took a left and hoped that Isshin didn't notice the difference.**"Tch, who does he think I am? I'm not just gonna go to work and act like everything is okay! Hellz to the naw!"** I reached inside my purse for the little mod pill holder. I popped one into my mouth and soon was in my shinigami form.  
"Okay, listen closely, go to work and act normal." I said to the mod soul in my body.  
"Yes ma'am!" She said in a cheery voice.  
"And don't act too weird…" I said.  
"You got it! Just go on and fight your heart out! I'll take care of everything else." She chimed and spun in a circle.  
"… Right… I'll be back in a bit." I said and flash stepped away. **"She's a little too cheery for my taste but what can I expect? It was created by Urahara. Anyway back to the matter at hand. Right now there are several different fights going on. Toshiro and the others will be fine because Urahara shows up at some point… and if Urahara shows up and I'm there too it won't end pretty." **I felt another spike in reiatsu. **"Then that only leaves the fight between Ichigo and Grimmjow…"** My pace slowed down a bit. **"Ichigo only has about ten seconds,well five now, before he gets his butt handed to him on a silver platter. If I can get there just after those ten seconds then there might be a way to confuse Grimmjow to the point that he doesn't know who to come after." **I picked up my pace. **"Strawberry don't give up until I get there... we both might die but that's okay." **I took in my last deep breath before I hit full speed within three seconds I was there. Although I couldn't even tell what was going on with all the attacks coming left and right. **"Holy flippin flip cakes." **I stood in awe as I took in how fast they were going. I was snapped into action when I felt the sudden drop in reiatsu. I swallowed down my fear and flash stepped right behind Grimmjow.  
"Rise from the ashes, Phoenix." I said just above a whisper. Grimmjow heard me but instead of attacking he jumped several yards away. My sword flew into flames as it did the first time I activated shikai. I took the dagger from the flames.  
"Addie?!" Ichigo croaked. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?!"  
"I'm about to do you a huge favor." I said as he got up. "Trust me I already what just happened. Your ten seconds are up and we both know that neither of us stand a chance against Grimmjow alone. Fight together and we might just make it out of here alive."  
"Who fuck are you?" Grimmjow asked.  
"None of ya business." I said and turned my attention to the espada.  
**"Oh god I'm gonna die." **  
"Tch, doesn't matter either way, you're still gonna die." Grimmjow said and used sonido to appear right behind me.  
**"He's fast!" **I thought as I just barely to manage his sword with my dagger.** "It's gonna break, it's gonna break."** I thought as I felt the pressure of his sword on my dagger. Just when I thought it was gonna crack he sent me flying at least a mile away. He appeared beside me once again but this time I wasn't ready for it.  
"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo yelled. I moved out the way and left that attack for Grimmjow to take care of. I flash stepped beside Ichigo and took a moment to catch my breath. "He's coming."  
"I know." I said and pointed my dagger in Grimmjow's general direction. "Fenikkusu no hana! (Phoenix Flower)" I yelled. From the tip of the dagger five fire shaped flowers shot out towards Grimmjow. **"Please do some damage, please do some damage." **I desperately thought as I watched the flowers explode.  
"When did you learn to do that?" Ichigo asked.  
"Ask me later when we aren't fighting for our lives." I said as my eyes raked for any signs of Grimmjow in the smoke and remaining small fires.  
"Who are you looking for?!" Grimmjow said from behind us. Before we could even turn around we were both sent flying. I tried to keep myself from smashing into the ground but I was going too fast and my attempts failed. I smashed into the concrete ground, almost positive I broke at least three bones somewhere along the way. I staggered to my feet only to have a foot push me right back to the ground.  
"Be a good girl and stay put." Grimmjow said, you could practically hear the smirk on his face. I gritted my teeth and glared at the space in front of me. I noticed my dagger just a few inches away from my hand. **"If I can reach it... I can create some sort of distraction." **I waited until he decided to focus on Ichigo. Ichigo was trying to pull on his hollow mask but just as it was about to form it disappeared.  
"Ha! It seems like once that mask breaks you can't take it out again!" Grimmjow said. "No... you taking on that pose means that's not the case... I don't know if its because you've taken too much damage or because you've lost too much reiatsu or if it has a limit on the number of times you can use it! whatever the case, that mask..." Grimmjow took his sword and pierced it through Ichigo's wrist. My eyes widen in horror and my stomach flipped in five different directions. "Isn't gonna be able to come out again. How's that?" Grimmjow put his hand in front of Ichigo's face and reiatsu started to form in his hand. "Don't worry, a cero from this distance will blow that mask-wearing head of yours clean off!  
"NOOO!" At the very moment I screamed Grimmjow's hand froze.  
"What the...?!"  
"Next Dance..." I looked behind Grimmjow and Rukia was standing there with her Shikai release. "...Hakuren." Before any of us could react, Grimmjow was frozen solid in ice.  
**"Rukia? How did I not remember that she was going to appear? Wait... If Rukia sees me!" **I tried my hardest to keep my reiatsu suppressed and stayed hidden in the crater. **"Wait no, something isn't right here..." **I thought for a moment trying to remember what exactly is missing from this scene. My eyes widen in realization and I jumped to my feet.  
"Get away from Grimmjow!" I yelled but it was too late, Grimmjow had Rukia's head in his hand.  
"Don't underestimate me, shinigami." He growled. "You think you can kill me by freezing the top layer of my skin?! You're so naive!" A zero started to form his hand.  
"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled.  
**"Move damn it! MOVE!" **I thought but my body was frozen in place by sheer horror. Then suddenly there was another blast of reiatsu from somewhere else.  
"I swear, I really don't like gettin' involved in shinigami fights..." We all turned our attention towards the voice. "Oh well."  
**"Shinji!"**  
"When you hear the sound of fighting so close by you can't just ignore it."  
"What's your deal, asshole? You one of their friends?" Grimmjow said growing rather impatient.  
"What makes you think that?" Shinji asked.  
"Then what are you?"  
"It don't matter."  
"Damn right who you are..." Grimmjow pulled his sword out of Ichigo wrist in a not too gentle manner. My stomach churned and my legs gave out on me.  
**"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god." **I thought as I landed on all fours.  
"Has nothing to do with killing you!" Grimmjow yelled as he charged at Shinji. I closed my eyes and shut everything out for a moment. **"It's okay, it's okay, calm down. You didn't get any damage from that. It's just your nerves.**" I took in deep breaths and tried to calm myself down. It didn't work very well since Shinji and Grimmjow were fighting and I could feel when their reiatsu spiked up. **"Damn it I thought I was ready this time!" **I scratched at the ground angrily. Then another presence appeared and my eyes snapped open. **"Ulquiorra!" **Before anyone could say anything the Garganta opened and they were gone. My heart was still pounding against my rib cage it was so loud to the point it was the only thing I could hear. I closed my eyes once again and tried to steady myself. After about a minute I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over to see Rukia. **"Oh... god..." **  
"We'll talk later, for now let's get you healed." She said.  
I nodded my head and got to my feet. Although now that all the adrenaline was gone I could feel the pain jolting and pulsing through my body. The most noticeable one being the one being in my back where Grimmjow kicked me and then stomped on.  
"Don't push yourself, I can do first aid right now." She said and lowered me back down to the ground. She performed a simple Kido spell that managed to help some, if anything it numbed the pain down a bit. Once first aid was done both on me and Ichigo, Shinji took Ichigo to the vizard hide out and Rukia took me to Urahara. I wasn't even inside the building and was dreading what was going to happen. Urahara had specifically told me to stay out the battles. Then I was going to have to face Isshin as well. I was screwed in every sort of way. Once I we were at the shop Rukia left me with Tessai and she headed back to check on Ichigo. Tessai knew better than to take me down with everyone else downstairs. He somehow managed to mask my reiatsu and left me in one of the rooms in the back part of the shop.  
"I will back with the shop owner in a few minutes please stay still until then." Tessai said as he left the room. I looked up at the ceiling, half of me wanting to pass out and the other wanting to stay awake so I could explain myself. I closed my eyes and tried to take in a deep breath without hurting myself. After a few minutes I heard the door slide open then slide close. It was completely silent and I didn't bother to open my eyes since I already knew who it was.  
"I know you're awake." Urahara said as he came to the side of the bed. I didn't reply and opened my eyes to stare up at the ceiling. "Do you have any idea how much danger you put yourself in today?" He asked. I glanced at him for a few seconds then back at the ceiling. "You could've died out there." He continued. I turned my head the opposite way. "Had it not been for Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san, and Hirako-san, you would've died." He said as his voice started to rise a bit. I bit my lip and stared at the wall. "You knew that you wouldn't have stood a chance against those arrancar. You knew that you were in there with the death penalty. Were you just going to go in there and die? What was the point of you fighting? What if they hadn't appeared? What if it was just you and Kurosaki-san? Do you know what would've happened?!" He waited for me to respond but I was feeling so bad and guilty that I thought I was gonna cry. "You would have died."  
"... I just... I just wanted to show everyone that I wasn't someone that needed to be protected. I... I didn't want to be a burden to everyone else. I just wanted to help." I mumbled.  
He didn't say anything and the silence was killing me.  
"I'm sorry..." I said in attempt to break the silence.  
He sighed and gently placed his hand on my shoulder. "It's fine... Just promise you won't do something so reckless again."  
I smiled and turned to face him "I can try but no promises."  
He chuckled "I suppose that's as close as its going to get."  
"Yup... Well as much as I'd love to continue this heartwarming conversation, I would really like to get these bones fixed along with anything else that's broken." I said with a nervous laugh.  
"Ah~ yes, yes" he chimed as he put his hand on my forehead. "Good night~" He chimed. My eyelids became heavy and soon I was submerged into darkness.


	23. Las Noches

"Uuuggghhhh..." I groaned as I woke up. "I feel like I was hit by a train then thrown down a whole of death with spikes." I sat up and felt a sharp pain in my lower back when I did. "Ow, ow, ow, my back." I looked around and let myself remember everything. "That's right we were up against Grimmjow. Yeah, Imma stay in bed for a while." I mumbled. I then realized that I was in my human body. "Well, that saves me a lot of work and I'm going to die..." I groaned and rolled on my side. "Isshin is going to kill me in the most horrible way possible." I sighed and stared at the wall, thinking about nothing in particular. "Wait a second!" I said as I sprang up. "Ahh fffffffflipin flip cakes!" I said and bent at an awkward position to make the pain away. "Orihime, she's probably gone by now. I gotta go tell somebody!" I practically launched myself out of bed, regretting the second I touched the floor but oh well. I managed to stumble out the room but ran into Urahara as I turned the corner.

"What are you doing running around like this? Your wounds aren't healed yet." He scolded, as he helped me stand straight.

"I know, I know, but Orihime…"

"Don't worry, they've already gone after her." He said.

"Oh…"

"However I'm afraid that I'm going to have to leave you at the Kurosaki Clinic. I have a job to do." He said.

"What?" I said a bit more surprised than I expected.

He nodded his head. "Don't worry, Isshin will not be there which is why you have to be there." He said as we began to walk down the hallway.

"Oh, okay." I mumbled.

"Ah, Tessai, go ahead and take her to the Kurosaki Clinic." Urahara said to Tessai that had turned the corner.

"Yes sir." He said and turned to me. "Would you like me to carry you?"

"No thank you. I can walk."

"Carry her." Urahara ordered.

"I don't need to be carried." I mumbled/growled.

Tessai nodded his head and next thing I know I'm being carried down the hallway. I decided against arguing. The most it would do is annoy him. I sighed and tried to get into a position that wouldn't cause me any pain or awkwardness. That didn't work out very well, so I just gave up. The walk to the clinic was silent. Every once in a while I heard a few rude comments from the people we passed by but it didn't really bother me. When we finally arrived at the clinic Yuzu and Karin nearly flipped.

"How did this happen?" Yuzu Asked in a panicked voice.

"Ahah…. Well you see what had happened was…" I trailed off and looked to the side.

"**What do I say? I fell down some stairs? No, who would believe that?" **

"She was caught up in the same incident as Kurosaki-san." Tessai said.

"Yeah that." I said.

"Oh… well we're glad you're okay! Right, Karin?" Yuzu said.

"Yeah." Karin said.

"Please excuse me but I must head back to the shop." Tessai said bowing slightly.

"Yes, thank you Tessai." I said nodding to him.

He nodded his head and left the house. There was a bit of silence after that and everyone was just looking off in different directions.

"So… uhm… potatoes… because potatoes." I said awkwardly.

"What?" Karin said as she raised an eyebrow at me.

"I don't know, it was getting awkward." I said with a shrug.

"Well, is there anything we can do for you?" Yuzu asked.

"Nah, I just want to go back to sleep." I said.

"You can come up and stay in our room, Ichi-nee is still asleep." Yuzu said.

"… **I wonder if it's Kon… or if it's just Ichigo's lifeless body…" **I thought.

"Hey, can you tell us something." Karin said.

"Huh? Yeah, sure." I said.

"What really happened?" She asked. "When Kuchiki-san brought Ichi-nee back she said he got caught up in a fight but I know that's not what really happened. Why did he disappear for a whole month and when he came back he's covered in wounds. What was he doing this whole time?"

I looked at Karin then at Yuzu. Their expressions showed just how serious and worried they were about this whole situation. I sighed inwardly.

"Sorry guys but that's something to ask Ichigo… It'd be better if he explained everything to you." I said and attempted to smile. "I'm not too sure about everything either." I looked off to my right. "Honestly, everything is just a big mess right now. I'm starting doubt a few things but I don't think you guys really care about that stuff." I said and looked back over to them. "Anyway, I'm sure one day he'll explain everything to you and if he doesn't, I'll pull his ears until he does."

Yuzu and Karin smiled.

"Promise?" Yuzu said holding out her pinky finger.

"I promise." I said and linked my pinky with hers.

"Come on, Karin! You too." Yuzu said and looked at Karin.

Karin sighed and linked her pinky with ours as well. I smiled.

"Don't worry guys, everything is gonna be alright." I said warmly.

"Yeah." They both said.

"Well, I think I'll take up that offer from earlier." I said as we all unlinked fingers. "Sleeping sounds nice right now."

"We'll help you up the stairs." Yuzu said as they helped me up. We got to the stairs and slowly, but surely, we started to make it up to the second floor. After that they led me into their room which practically split down the center.

"You can sleep in either one of the beds." Karin said.

"Thanks." I said and plopped down to the closest one.

"We'll leave you to rest." Karin said as they headed out the door.

"If you need anything please do tell us." Yuzu said.

I smiled. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." They smiled back at me before they left. For a few moments I just sat one the bed, looking out the window.

"**I wonder what will happen next. I mean I know what's gonna happen but what's gonna happen to me?"** I sighed.

"Is something troubling you? A voice from behind me asked.

My eyes widen as I turned around.

"S-szayel…"

"Szayelaporro Granz." He said with a smile.

I stood up and faced the pink-haired espada. "W-what…"

"What am I doing here?" He asked. "I'm here to pick you up."

"Me? Didn't you guys already take Orihime? What do you need me for?" I asked and took a step back.

"We do have that other woman. She has the powers that trespass in to god's territory however..." He said and pushed his glasses up. "She is also just bait."

"Bait?"

He nodded his head. "Your friends are in Hueco Mundo, meaning that no one can stop me from taking you."

My eyes widen in realization. **"But Urahara and Isshin are here… aren't they?"**

"Now come, I would like to get back as soon as possible." He said as the garganta opened.

"And if I refuse?" I halfway mumbled.

"Then I'll just have to use force." He said with a creepy smile spreading across his face.

"**I don't have a choice here. This is unfair. Even if I do resist, the most I can do is probably scratch him. Either way I'm going to be taken to Hueco Mundo."** I glared at the pink haired espada. **"This is what Orihime felt like when she was kidnapped as well but she was threatened."**

"Shall we take our leave then?" He asked and held his hand out towards me.

"**No, I don't care if I don't have a choice or not. I have to at least try to fight. I… I have to show them that I won't go down that easily." **I balled my hands up into fist continued to glare at him but the longer I did the more confidence I felt myself lose. **"I can't let him take me. I'd rather die than join them… so then why? Why am I not moving? Why am I not fighting? Why does it feel like I'm already dying?"**

"Something wrong?" He asked and took a step towards me.

"No, everything is fine." I mumbled.

"**I can't…"**

"Then let's leave." He said a bit harsher this time around.

"**I can't fight … I'm too scared." **

He offered his hand once again. I reluctantly took up the offer and hated myself every second for doing so. We entered the garganta and it closed behind us. He created the path and I walked silently behind him. With every step, I felt another knot tie in the pit of my stomach. After a few minutes the garganta opened up once again. He offered his hand and like the previous time, I took it.

"Ah, it's nice to be back." He said as we exited the garganta. "The human world barely had any spirit particles, it was suffocating." I looked around. We were in some hallway that was probably inside Las Noches. "This way." He said and began to walk down the hallway. Everything about this place was scaring me out. Everything was white. Every once in a while we would pass a door and on each of those was a number painted in black. I suspected those numbers represented each of the arrancars, espada, and fracciones. He stopped and I ended up bumping into him. He looked back at me.

"Please pay attention to where you're going." He said with a hint of annoyance.

"Sorry." I mumbled and looked off to the side.

"Please wait here, I will alert Aizen-sama that you are here." He said as he opened the double doors.

I felt a force similar to wind gushing out the doors. It felt both soothing and frightening. When the doors closed I felt like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders.

"**What… what was that?!"** I thought as I regained my ability to breathe. **"Could that have been Aizen's reiatsu?"** I looked down at my hands that were shaking. **"I'm shaking but the doors are closed…"** I looked at the double doors in front of me. **"If that's Aizen's reiatsu…"**

At that moment the doors opened once again and that force gushed out once again.

"**Just what kind of monster is he?!"**

Szayelaporro came out and smiled at me.

"Please come in, Aizen-sama is ready to see you." He said. "Please come this way."

"**I-I can't move!" **I thought as I struggled against the reiatsu that was paralyzing me.

"Bullying the weaklings ain't nice." A voice said as a hand was put on my shoulder. I felt the reiatsu that was paralyzing me disperse. I turned back to see who it was.

"G-gin!" I said.

He let go of my shoulder and went in ahead of me. My mind went blank and I just stood there, staring.

"Ya shouldn't do that." Gin continued. "What will happen if she dies?" Gin looked back at me. "Ya comin?" I was snapped out of my trance and followed Gin inside.

"Szayelaporro, you are dismissed." Aizen said.

"Yes my lord." Szayelaporro said as he bowed. "I will return to my quarters." With that he left and I was left alone with Gin and Aizen.

"**What now?" **I thought as I tried to hold Aizen's stare. He was sitting in a chair with his head propped up on his hand with that same calm expression that I saw in the manga and anime.

"I hope I didn't scare you too much." He finally said. "I just wanted to see how much you could withstand." He smiled and stood up. "It's more than I had expected."

"Do ya think she could withstand it if you let it all loose?" Gin asked.

"Who knows?" Aizen said and walked over to me. "What do you think, Addie?" He asked. "If I were to release all my reiatsu, would you be able to stand it?" He towered over me and struck fear into my very soul.

"You're doin it again." Gin said. "Ya gonna kill the girl before you can use her."

Aizen smirked and took a step back. "Well that would be bad, now wouldn't it?"

"Yeah." Gin said.

There was a moment of silence and at the moment I gathered up the guts to speak up.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

His smile spread a bit. "Phoenix."

"W-what? How did you…"

"Know about her?" He finished. "I know everything about you." He said darkly. I took a step back in fear.

"I know who your father is and I also know about what Isshin told you." He said then chuckled. "What he told you was a lie."

My eyes widen. "A… lie?" I stammered.

"Yes, a lie." He said and took a step towards me.

"But… but why?" I asked.

"Why else? To keep the truth hidden." He said and took another step towards me. "But do not worry, I will show you everything." He said as he took my hand. "I will show you who you truly are."

Then suddenly the doors opened and arrancar came in and kneeled before us. "Reporting in! We have received information stating that, earlier, arrancar number 103 "Privaron Espada" Dordonh Alessandro del Sccaccio-sama was obliterated by an intruder!"

Aizen looked at the arrancar. "… I see" He said and walked towards the arrancar. "It seems that he had a little more trouble than I was expecting."

"Yes…" The arrancar said.

"I had thought that he'd be able to take care of an opponent like Dordonh a bit more quickly…"

"**He's talking about Ichigo?"**

"Well whatever. More importantly you're leaving something out of your report, aren't you?" Suddenly the reiatsu in the room rose up and that same feeling from earlier came back. "Who was it that sent the Exequias after him?"

"**I can't breathe…"**

"Yes…" The arrancar stammered as he began to pant. "Th… that would be…"

"What's wrong? Was that a difficult question?" Aizen asked.

"It was me Aizen-sama." Szayelaporro said as he came into the room.

"Szayelaporro." Aizen said.

"My humblest apologies!"He said and kneeled down before Aizen. "I thought in order to sure we executed the intruder, we must not let the instant when he is wounded escape us and issued the order on my own authority! Although I did this to benefit Aizen-sama I acted without orders. I am prepared to receive any punishment!"

"No I don't mind." Aizen said. Szayelaporro snapped his head up to look at Aizen. "It's fine as long as you had a reason, I won't charge you with any wrongdoing."

"Th… Thank you so much!" Szayelaporro said." Please excuse me." He said as he stood up.

"I just ask that you make your report a bit more precise, Szayelaporro." Aizen said stressing his name. "Does the intruder's reiatsu recording that you harvested from dordonh appear to be useful to your research?"

Szayelaporro stopped in his tracks. "…yes sir."

"I see." Aizen said. "Then I have a favor to ask of you."

Szayelaporro turned to face Aizen. "Please ask anything of me."

"Please take her into your care until further notice." Aizen said motioning towards me.

Szayelaporro looked over at me and a smile spread across his face. "Yes my lord." He said and bowed slightly. "Please come this way."

I took a shaky step towards the espada.

"And don't get carried away." Aizen said.

"Of course." Szayelaporro said with a smile as he led me out the doors.

"**What's that supposed to mean?"** I thought as I looked back to see Aizen smiling. **"I don't like this…"** The doors closed and we started down the hallway. Szayelaporro lost in thought with a smile spread across his face. **"… Is he going to conduct experiments on me? Is that what Aizen meant when he said 'don't get carried away'? If that's the case…"** I glanced at Szayelaporro. **"Then I'm in some deep trouble."** I looked around. **"I wonder if I ran away…I'd just get killed if I did that."** I tried to think of way to get out of this situation but each time I thought of an idea I realized it would end in death.

"Ah, we're here." Szayelaporro said as we stopped in front of a door that had the number 8 imprinted on it. He opened the door and the room was completely pitch black. I heard some rustling and gears moving. Then suddenly the lights turned on. I squinted and let my eyes adjust to the sudden amount of brightness. The room was completely empty.

"What the…"

"Sorry but I can't have you looking at my lab." Szayelaporro said. I looked around the barren walls, the door disappeared as well. "Aha~ What's this?" He said and looked off into the distance. "It seems that one of your friend's reiatsu is disappearing." My eyes widen. "Shall we take a look at the footage?" He asked as he touched the wall and suddenly a screen appeared in the middle of the room. On the screen was Chad, or rather Sado, passed out on the ground.

"N-no…" I mumbled.

"**I don't remember half of this! I have to remember! **

Szayelaporro began to laugh hysterically. I snapped my attention to him.

"What a wonderful face you're making!" He said happily. "I love it!" He said and threw his arms out to the side. He looked at me and a smile spread across his face. "Shall we see what other faces you can make?" He asked slyly. My eyes widen even more and I stepped back only to find myself against a wall. The screen in the center of the room disappeared and he slowly but deliberately made his way towards me. I found myself paralyzed and panicking. A million thoughts crossed my mind.

"**Why can't I move?! What's going to happen now? What is he going to do to me?" **

By the time all the thoughts had finally processed, Szayelaporro was standing right in front of me with a grin spread across his face.

"I like this face as well." He said and placed his index finger under my chin raised it so that he could look me in the eyes. I could feel his breath on my face and my heart rate picked up.

"**What is he… he's going to… no, no, no, no."** I thought as I stiffened. His face was literally only about an inch away from mine. **"Move damn it!"**

_RING_

An alarm went off and he moved away from me and looked behind him.

"Well it seems someone fell in my trap. How delightful." He said as he made his way across the room. "Don't worry though, we'll finish this when I get back." He chimed as a door opened up. "I hope you enjoy the performance." He said as the door closed behind him.

My heart was still beating against my rib cage and I put a hand over my chest in attempt to calm down.

"**He was really gonna do it! He was gonna kiss me! Oh god! I have to get out of here before he comes back!" **I thought as I looked around. Then suddenly the screen appeared once again. It was a bit fuzzy at first but I realized that it was just smoke.

"Wait a second… that's… Renji!" I said and walked closer towards the screen.

"Kuahahaha! Jack pot! I set out quite a few different traps but to think that someone would be caught in the simplest one!" Szayelaporro said in a voice that sounded like it was being amplified. "…oops, maybe I should have introduced myself first." He said as he finally appeared on the screen. "I will say it only once so I hope you're able to remember it. I am the eighth espada…" He said as he removed the microphone. "Octava espada, Szayelaporro Granz."

"**This is the fight between Renji and Szayelaporro… doesn't Ishida also join this fight at some point?"**

"…Espada… I see… you're one of the ten who rule over the arrancar…" Renji said as a certain yell was heard in the background.

"What the hell is that?" I said to myself as I watched the screen.

"This voice! Dondochakka!? That idiot… if he fell before me, then why the hell is he still falling?!" Renji said. A hole opened up behind Renji but he moved out the way. "Hoo… that was a close one I almost got squashed by my own partne…" The hole closed and another one appeared behind him. Dondochakka came out the hole and landed on top of Renji. I flinched as I could practically feel the pain.

"**That's gonna hurt in the morning…"**

"Uooon! That really huurrtt! My butt… my butt really hurts! And being inside that hole was hella scary too! Uoonn!" Dondochakka whined. I could hear a muffled voice which I supposed belong to Renji who was still being squished. Suddenly Dondochakka shut up and stayed silent for a moment.

"Aaahhh! Ahhh, it's you! Oohh, octava espada, Szayelaporro-sama! Szayelaporro=sama…! The tope researcher in Hueco Mundo, a specialist who's created a bunch of different spirit-based weapons! But a large part of his research is simply a mystery to us peons!"

"Hey! This if for me, right?! You're trying to explain this to me, right?! So get off me already! At the very least then I can give you a reaction!" Renji yelled.

"Oya? Renji! What in the world are you doing under my ass?"

Renji kicked Dondochakka in the face and got from under him at the same time.

"Oww! That hurts! Why did you kick me all of a sudden?!" Dondochakka whined.

"Shut up! Say any more and I'll kick you some more, bastard! More importantly, you're really hard, you know that?!" Renji yelled.

"This has gone on for long enough, hasn't it?" Szayelaporro finally said. "Your little farce."

Renji turned and looked at the espada with a serious face. "Oooh… that's a scary face. Please, have mercy on me. Although I may be an espada, my fighting ability truly isn't that high. It's just as the bug guy said. I'm a researcher. As long as I'm here-"

"Hold it." Renji said cutting him off. "Woah, woah, what do you think you're doing? Because I sure as hell didn't come here to talk. The only reason I'm here is to beat the shit out of you." Renji said as he unsheathed his sword.

"**Well then… that's one way to put it." **I thought.

"I could care less about your history, If you wanna talk so bad at least do it while I'm slicin' you up. It's just that, I really don't feel like going easy on you." Renji said and paused for a moment. "Bankai! Hihiou.." His bankai appeared for a moment but then disappeared.

"What the flip cakes?!" I said and took a step closer to the screen. "Oh wait… I already knew that." I face palmed and sighed.

"What… the hell?" Renji said. I turned my attention back towards the screen

"See? It's because you didn't let me finish." Szayelaporro said as he walked towards Renji. "You see in this room.. you won't be able to use your bankai."

"My bankai?" Renji said.

"Yes, exactly. I'm glad that you repeated it as conformation. That's rather skillful for such an idiot."

"All the information about your bankai: its shape, abilities, even the way in which it arrives to spiritual composition from your reiatsu. All of this had been delivered to me in the prefect condition." Szayelaporro said as he held his arms out to his sides. "And so, utilizing that information, I simply crated a mechanism to seal your bankai within the quarters."

"all the information about my bankai? But something like that could only be understood by somoeon who's been hit by it! How in the world.."

"My older brother."

"Older brother? Wait, what?" I said as I continued to watch the screen.

"What?" Renji said.

"Can't remember my name, huh? Doesn't look like it. Fine, fine, I'll say it once more. My name is Szayelaporro Granz... Il Forte Granz is my older brother."

"Il Forte… Uhm… who was he again?" I said to myself.

"Il Forte was one of Grimmjow's fracciones, you were there to witness the fight between him and that red-haired man." A voice said from behind me.

"**What's up with everyone sneaking up on me?!"** I thought as I turned around. **"Holy… flippin… flip cakes."**

"U-ulquiorra!" I said in surprise and fear. "I… I thought you were in charge of Orihime!" I blurted out. He looked at me then took a few steps towards me.

"Indeed but Aizen-sama has asked me to come get you." He said and closed his eyes for a moment. "You need a uniform."

"A uniform? For what?" I asked.

"What a stupid question." He said and opened his eyes. "You have joined our forces."

"No I haven't!" I said.

He looked at me for a moment. "If that's true then why haven't you resisted at all?"

"That's because... I… I was waiting for the right moment!"

"The right moment?" He asked. He took out his sword and pointed it at me. My eyes widen but then he threw it off to the side. I looked at him in surprise. "Attack." He ordered.

"W-what?" I said.

"You said that you were waiting for the right moment. Is this not the right moment? I have thrown my sword away." He said. "Is this not the 'right moment'?" He challenged.

"**He's right… this is the right moment but the wrong person… if Ichigo or any of the others had been here they could've taken him out but I… I'm still in my human body and have no way to get out of it…"**

"What are you waiting for?" He asked and snapped me out of my thoughts.

I looked down "I can't do it." I mumbled.

There was a bit of silence. "Then let's go." He said and grabbed his sword. "You need that uniform, isn't that right?"

I stayed silent and continued to look down.

"Isn't it?" He asked once more.

"Y-yes…" I mumbled.

"Yes?" He asked as he stood in front of me.

"Yes… sir." I growled.

"Let's go." He said as he turned on his heels and headed towards the door.

"Yes sir." I said and followed him out. We walked through the hallways in dead silence. After about ten minutes of endless turns we finally stopped at a door without a number on it. He opened the door and I followed him in.

"Ah, you brought her." Gin said as he greeted us. "I'm sure you'll like the uniform. It'll fit ya well." He continued as he walked over to a box. "Here ya go." He said and handed me the box. "We'll let ya have _some_ privacy." He said as he and Ulquiorra headed towards the door. "Don't try anything fishy, Aizen-sama will be watchin." He said as the door closed behind him.

"… I don't feel like changing anymore…" I mumbled to myself as I opened the box. I pulled out the white uniform and took a closer look at it. The uniform consisted of three parts, a vest, a sash and the pants.

"**I get a vest for a shirt…? What kind of perverts am I with?!" **I sighed and hung my head down in defeat.

"Ya almost done?" Gin asked.

"No, give me another minute." I said.

"Ya have two minutes or we're comin in whether ya changed or not." He said

"**Damn you all…"** I thought as my eyebrow twitched. **"I guess it can't be helped though…" **I thought as I started to change. The shirt was tight but the pants were loose, why? I don't know. The pants hung dangerously low on my waist and the sash didn't help a bit. The vest, being a vest, didn't cover as much as I had hoped. I had half the mind to tie the sash around my chest instead.

"It fits ya well." Gin said as they came.

"Hmph." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest. "Yeah right."

"Don't complain to me." Gin said as he held his hands up in surrender. "I'm not the one that designs these. Anyway now that ya got the uniform ya can see Aizen-sama. Ulquiorra take her to Aizen."

"Yes sir." Ulquiorra said. "Come woman."

I waited for him to start moving before I did but as I passed I stopped for a moment.

"Gin, you're a great guy." I whispered then caught up to Ulquiorra before Gin could say anything.

"**Gin is here to take Aizen down… he's got guts to be doing something like that."** I thought as I turned back to see Gin. His eyes opened for a split second as the doors closed. **"No one ever told thanks or said he was a good guy so it might as well be me."** I looked ahead and noticed that we were coming up to an opening but I felt something in the air. **"Wait a second… this reiatsu…"** My eyes widen and I looked ahead. We ended up at the top of some stairs and at the very bottom stood a familiar orange head shinigami. Ulquiorra held his arm out and stopped me from continuing down the stairs.

"Stay up here and do not move, understood?" He said.

"B-but…"

"Understood?" He said harshly.

"… yes sir…"

"So you noticed?" Ulquiorra spoke up, catching Ichigo's attention. "I thought you were just a mere brute who only swung his sword around… but apparently you do possess some sense after all."

"You… You're that…" Ichigo said.

"Long time no see, Shinigami." Ulquiorra said.


	24. Chapter 24

LAST TIME ON 'HOW THE FLIP DID YOU GET HERE?':

"So you noticed?" Ulquiorra spoke up, catching Ichigo's attention. "I thought you were just a mere brute who only swung his sword around… but apparently you do possess some sense after all."

"You… You're that…" Ichigo said.

"Long time no see, Shinigami."

I stayed silent and out of sight as I was ordered to do so but I listened closely to the conversation.

"…Y-you're… Ulquiorra!" Ichigo said.

"You remember my name? Yet I don't recall telling it to you. Whatever, Kuchiki Rukia is dead." Ulquiorra said.

"what.. did you say?!" Ichigo stammered.

"More accurately she and the Noveno Espada killed each other at the same time. Her body was slashed all over and impaled with a spear. She is no longer alive."

"No wait, she's still alive!" I looked around the empty corridor. "I can use this chance to escape." I stopped though, once I heard their voices again.

"Don't give me that bullshit… Rukai's reiatsu faded just now… you're not even fighting her how would you-"

"Cognition synchronization, it is one of the Noveno Espada's abilities as well as one of his duties. He is able to convey all of the information about the enemy he's fought to all of his comrades instantaneously." He said and paused for a moment. "Where are you going?"

"To save Rukia." Ichigo said.

"I believe I told you she's dead."

"I don't believe you."

"Stubborn, aren't we? Is I alright to leave without killing me first?"

"… I have no reason to fight you."

"… What do you mean?"

"You are an enemy… but you yourself have yet to harm any of my friends."

"They're about to start fighting… should I escape? But where would I go?" I thought as I continued to listen.

"I see… what if I told you that I was the one who brought Inoue Orihime to Hueco Mundo?"

I felt Ichigo's reiatsu spike up.

"So Inoue didn't come to Hueco Munod of her own will after all!" Ichigo yelled.

"How unexpected it seems that even the very friends who came to save her had some doubt in their hearts."

"Do you know what you've done?! Because of you Inoue was branded a traitor!"

"Of course, if she wasn't it would have been a miscalculation on our part."

"You bastard!"

"So, have you found a reason to fight me?"

"I have to do something but if I go out there now I'll just be a burden to Ichigo…" I felt Ichigo's reiatsu go up but not like normal. "He must have hollowfied… I really can't go out there now…" I clenched my fist and looked down the hallway. "I'll use this chance to escape!" I ran down the hallway as fast as I could. I had no idea where I was going but I didn't care as long as I got away from Ulquiorra. After a minute I finally turned a corner but ran into someone. I stumbled back and looked to see who it was.

"T-tousen!" I said as my eyes widen.

"Aizen-sama is waiting for you." He said and turned on his heels. "Please hurry up."

"Damn it! I was so close!" I thought as I reluctantly followed the man. We arrived at the same pair of double doors from earlier. The doors opened and we entered.

"Aizen-sama, I have brought her." Tousen said.

Aizen looked at me with a smile spread across his face. "The uniform suits you well." He said.

I glared at the man with all my power. "Don't give that look, I haven't done anything wrong." He said as he stood up from his chair.

"Haven't done anything wrong?! Cause you know killing people isn't bad at all!"

"Thank you Tousen, you are dismissed." Tousen bowed and left the room. "Now, let's get down to business shall we?" He said and walked over to me.

"Business? What business?" I growled. "I have no business with you."

He chuckled and let his reiatsu leak out. It suddenly became ten times harder to live. "Don't get too cocky." He purred.

"I can be cocky if I want to be." I growled.

"Why am I still talking? I just want to be killed don't I?" I thought as I glared down at the floor.

"Is that so?" He said and flicked my forehead. The impact of his finger on my forehead felt like someone had just jumped off The Empire State Building and landed on my head. I fell back and cried out in pain. I brought my hands to my head in an attempt to ease the pain. "Remember your place woman." He said and looked down at me. "Now what do you think would happen if I were to kill you?" He asked bent down beside me. "Do you think anyone would notice? After all, your so called friends are here to rescue that other woman. They haven't even realized that you're also here."

"S-shut up." I growled. "I… I don't care if they never realize that I was here… but I'm not going to let you kill me."

"Words like that should be kept for those that have power." He said and put his hand on my neck. "You do not have that power." He said as his fingers curled around my neck. I brought my hands up to try to stop him but he didn't even budge.

"Bullying the weaklings again?" Gin asked as he entered the room.

Aizen smiled and continued to look at me as he continued to strangle me. "It's discipline."

"Ya can discipline her later, things are getting interestin." Gin said.

Aizen let go of my neck and stood up. I coughed and regained my ability to breathe again.

"Make sure you lock her up." Aizen said as he stood up.

"Of course." Gin said as he made his way towards me. "Come on, we ain't got all day." He said and looked down at me. I stood up and we headed out the room. "It sounds like they're havin fun." Gin said and looked off towards his left. I stayed silent, trying to calculate the chances of me being able to escape from Gin. I mean he is a good guy under cover.

"But then again… he's with Soul Society… But he left before they even knew about me… right?" I glanced over at the man. "Well it's now or never…" I took in a deep breath.

"Ya know, if ya try to run away it'll only cause ya problems." He said crushing my hope of escaping.

I let out the breath and hung my head down in defeat.

"It was worth a try…" I mumbled.

He chuckled. "Oh well." He said and shrugged as he came to a stop. "Well this is your stop." He said and opened the door in front of him. "Have fun in confinement." He said. Next thing I know I'm inside some closet looking room.

"Wait… the flip? What just happened?" I looked around the small space. There was no light besides the one coming in from a window. "Wait a second… blue skies… and a few clouds…" I said as I walked over to the window. "I'm right beside the dome!" I said and tried to look out the window but I was too short to actually see anything. "Curses!" I said and turned away from the window. Suddenly the ground started to shake a bit and small crumbs of ceiling started to fall. "What's going on out there?! And this level of reiatsu is crazy!" I turned back towards the window and tried to see if I could see anything. After a few seconds though, everything calmed down. "Gaahhh! I gotta get out of here!" I said and looked around for something that I could use but the room was empty. I looked at the door and glared at it. "You know what screw this! Imma Jackie Chan the door!" I charged at the door and tried to kick it down. It didn't work. "Stupid door!" I said and continued to kick the door in all sorts of way. "Fall! Fall! Break! Do something! Damn it!" I yelled as I continued to deal blows to the door. "Why won't you break!?" I said as I switched from kicking to punching. "Why!?" I yelled. Suddenly the door shook but it wasn't from my doings.

"Shut up!" An old voice from the other side.

I stumbled back and almost tripped over my own feet. "W-whos there?!" I said. The door opened slowly and in a creepy form. I swallowed down the lump of fear in my throat and kept my back against the wall. The door opened to reveal and the Second Espada. "Y-you're…." I stammered.

He looked at me with eyes that literally said 'what is this piece of trash doing here?' His eyes then lowered and the look in his eyes changed as well.

"That's a nice pair of breasts you have there." He said as a smile spread across his face.

"Oh… no… no, no, no, no, no, no." I thought as I watched him come into the room and quietly close the door behind him.

"They almost rival Harribel's." He said and slowly made his way towards me.

"Oh, god, no…. please no…" I thought as I tried to find a way out of this situation. I couldn't find one but there was no way I was just gonna stand there. I gathered up all the courage I had. I punched the old man in his face then I ran for the door and tried to open it but it was locked. I desperately tried to get the door open. I started to panic at what would come next when I realized what I've done. Then suddenly two hands slammed on each side of me. I froze in place and stared at the door in horror. I could feel him breathing down my neck. I felt a tear escape my eye.

"You'll pay for that." He growled.

I turned around and threw a punch at him but he avoided it. At that moment a small window of hope opened. I used my other hand and punched him in his stomach as hard as I could. He staggered back and tripped over his own feet, his head colliding with the wall. I stood there, waiting to see if he would stand up or move. After a minute I walked over to him, he was unconscious. I looked at the sword then looked back at the unconscious man.

"Maybe… I can use the sword to break out of here." I thought and reached for the sword. His eyes snapped open and he grabbed my wrist. The sudden movement scared me and I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"I'd be damn if a whore like you touched my sword." He said.

I tried to pull away but it was useless, I was weak. He stood up but kept his grip on my wrist.

"Stop! Let go of me! You bastard! I'll kill you!" I yelled.

The espada laughed and pushed me against the wall. He let his reiatsu leak out. It wasn't as strong as Aizen's but it was still scary.

"I'd like to see you try!" He said and grabbed my other wrist. "Now, back to what I was originally going to do."

The door slammed open and we both turned our attention towards it.

"That's enough old man." Starrk said. "Her screaming disrupted my nap."

"Tch." The old man said as he let go of me and headed towards the door. Starrk moved out the way so he could get out. The old man looked back at me. "This isn't over." He said with a lecherous smile and walked away. Starrk sighed and closed the door, leaving me alone in the closet. I slid down the wall and sat down. At that moment I finally realized how much danger I was in. I realized how terrified I was. I began to cry. Outside I could hear crashes and felt a spike in reiatsu that was slowly suffocating me.

"I just want to go home…" I thought as I continued to cry. "… I want to go back… I want to see my friends again. I want to see my mom and see my aunts and uncles. I want to go back to school. I want to go march again. I want everything to go back to normal… I want to be fifteen again and, and… " I curled up into a tighter ball. "I want to go back home… back where I was safe." I closed my eyes and took in a breath. "…Back to my mom." I opened my eyes but I was no longer staring at a concrete floor. I was staring at grass. I jumped to my feet and looked around, I was in a forest. I turned around and found Phoenix. I was relieved but then I saw the look in her eyes. She looked at me with disappointment.

"Is that it?" She asked. "Is this all you're capable of?"

"What… what do you mean?" I asked.

She looked at me then turned her back to me and walked away.

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked and followed her. "What's going on? Why am I here? Did you call me here?"

"I don't know." She said.

"What do you mean you don't know?" I asked. She ignored me and continued walking. "Hey answer me!" I said and reached for her wrist but she slapped my hand away and turned to face me.

"What? What do you me to say?" She asked and held her arms out to the side. "What am I supposed to tell you? I told you everything at the beginning. What else do you want from me? Do you want me to stand for you? Do you want me to feed you? What? What is it!?"

I looked at her in shock. "I…I"

"I can't do everything for you. I gave you power, now you have to use it." She said and let her arms fall to her side. "If you want to escape then use that power. If you want to live then kill those who aim for your life."

"… I know… but…"

"But what? What is it that's stopping you? Are you doubting my power? Do you think it won't be enough?"

"No, it's not that… I just…" I looked off to my side and sighed.

She put her hand on my shoulder. "You have the power, like I said at the beginning, it's an unlimited source of life itself. It's not just fire, its life and death. You're just limiting it to fire. You're also limiting bankai, you can perform it but you don't say the word. " She said and gave my shoulder a squeeze. "The only thing that's holding you back is yourself. Don't doubt yourself. You're strong." She said kindly.

I looked at her and smiled. "Thanks… I really needed that."

She smiled and let go of my shoulder. "That's what I'm here for." She said.

"I guess this means I have to go back out there." I said.

"Yeah…" She said. It became silent for a few moments but it was a comfortable silence.

"Hey… I have a question." I said.

"Ask away." She said and sat down on a boulder.

"What do you know about my father?" I asked. "Everyone has been talking about him like they know him personally. Who is he? Recently, I haven't been able to remember what he looks like or what he did for me anything. It's like I've completely forgotten him."

"Your father…" She said and looked up at the sky. "… is weird."

"W-what?"

"He's weird." She said with a shrug. "Well your real father is." She said and looked back over at me.

"What do you mean real father? Do I have another father?" I asked.

"Yes, you see, your real father isn't even your real father. You don't have a father. You were created in a laboratory along with me and the others."

"Others?" I asked.

"Yes, the others that also resided in this forest, I guess you could say we're all sisters." She said.

"Wait, wait, so… what am I?" I asked.

She looked me over for a second then looked to her left. "I don't know."

I sat on the grass and tried to let the fact that I was created in a laboratory sink in.

"… How did this happen? I'm a test tube baby?" I thought as I ran my hand through my hair.

"Actually, I do know." She said catching my attention. "You're not the real you."

"What?"

"You were dead when father found you." She stated plainly. "He used your body as a sort of container for our souls but it was very unstable. We would switch consciousness every few seconds. It wasn't very difficult to see who he was talking too. We were supposed to be the manifestation of life and death, wisdom, youth, and insanity. However after he saw how unstable we were, we were labeled as a failed experiment. We were put into a container that was filled with some sort of liquid. It was supposed to keep us unconscious but we were aware of our surroundings, we knew what was happening. We were there for years until one day the glass broke. Something happened and we were pushed back into this forest by a different persona." She looked over at me for a second then looked back up at the sky. "That was when you first emerged. After that, I don't know what happened; we were locked up in this forest. The others thought that by killing you that we would be set free but I honestly didn't want you to die. I liked it here."

I switched my gaze to the grass. "… So what am I? Am I just a random persona? Do I even have a soul?" I thought as I began to pull the grass out the ground. "What happened after that?" I looked at Phoenix but she had her attention on the sky.

"So who created you guys or us or whatever?" I asked.

She glanced at me for a moment. "A man by the name of Mayuri Kurotsuchi but the father that you're referring to is someone else."

"Who?! Who is it?" I asked as I stood up. "If you know tell me! Please, I'm begging you!"

"I don't know." She said. "Like I said, after you showed up we were locked up in this forest. Only you know what happened next."

I sighed and looked down at the ground. "Mayuri… the current captain of the 12th division… I'll have to talk to him about all this. I need to know more about all this and how did I get to the other dimension? Technically I'm from this universe but I somehow ended up in that other dimension. Does that mean that my mom isn't my mom? Well, I don't have a dad so then I can't have a mom. Then just who is she?" I sighed inwardly.

"It's a lot to take in, isn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah and now I have even more questions." I said.

"Hm, well I guess you better get back." She said as she stood up. "Things are only going to get more and more confusing from her on out." She said as she walked over to me. "Good luck."

"Thanks, Imma need it." I said as she put her hand on my forehead. I closed my eyes for a moment then opened them back up. I was back in my prison closet. I sighed and stood up. I stretched myself out a bit and noticed something on the floor. "What's that?" I said as I picked it up. "Holy flip! This is one of the mod soul container thingies, but how did it in here? How did it get in Hueco Mundo?" I said as I looked at the little container. "Did I drop it? No, I'm not even wearing my clothes anymore… so then how?" I asked myself as I pressed the head and the soul candy came out. "It even has the candy… but what if it's some sort of trap?" I said. The ground started to shake a bit. "What the…" I said as the ground collapsed. I screamed as the building started to cave in. I made a last minute decision in order to save myself from being crushed. I swallowed the soul candy that was in my hand and luckily it was the real thing and not just some poison. I grabbed my real body and flashed stepped out of there. I watched the rest of the building collapse from a safe distance, and then I took in my surrounding. "We're in Las Noches dome…" I thought.

"Hey captain, where are we?" The mod soul in my body asked.

"We're in Las Noches palace in other words we're in Hueco Mundo." I said.

"Hueco Mundo?! What are we doing in a place like this?! Isn't that where are the hollows are?! Let's go home! Captain let's…"

"What's your special ability?" I asked before she could say anymore.

"Huh?" She said and tilted her head to the side.

"Your special ability, you know, every mod soul has one of their senses heightened in one way or another. So what's yours?"

"Oh, well, I can make a really cool sonic boom thing!" She chimed.

"I see… okay, listen closely, I need you stay here and hide. If anyone finds you use that sonic boom. Got it?"

She nodded her head and found a space in between the debris to hide. I looked around. "Now let's see which fight to head to first?" I thought as I felt the different reiatsu in the air. I looked to my left and flashed stepped towards that direction, being careful to keep my presence hidden. I watched as I came up on the fight. "Nnoitora and Nelliel… So this is where the fight is at." I looked around in search for Ichigo or Orihime. I spotted Orihime being held hostage by Telsa. I flashed stepped behind the fraccion and used the hilt of my sword to hit him in the head. He fell over unconscious and Orihime turned to see who had saved her.

"A-Addie?!" She said.

"Sshhh." I said and put a finger over my mouth. "Come on, you're going to heal Ichigo."

She nodded her head and she ran over to Ichigo, with me close behind. I glanced over my shoulder. "This is some powerful reiatsu and they haven't even released their swords… Do I really stand a chance against them?" I thought and looked ahead. "No, no, no, I can't start thinking like that!" I pushed those thoughts away and realized that I had stopped walking a while ago. "… why did I stop walking?" I thought and caught up to Orihime who was now healing Ichigo.

"How's the healing coming?" I asked.

"A-Addie?!" Ichigo said and sat up. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

I looked at him and pushed him back down. "Elephant hunting now let Orihime heal you."

"Did Urahara send you here?" He asked.

"Nope." I said.

"Then who did?"

"No one did, I was kidnapped." I said with a shrug.

"What?!" He said and sat back up.

"Shut your face! You're gonna attract unwanted attention!" I said and pushed him right back down.

"You were kidnapped too?" Orihime asked and looked up at me.

"Yup, looks like we're in the same boat." I said.

"How come I didn't see you?" She asked.

"Cause I was locked up in some sort of prison closet." I said.

"Where's your human body?" Ichigo asked.

"Hiding." I replied.

"So you mean it's here in Las Noches?" He asked.

"Yup."

"Isn't that kind of dangerous?" Orihime asked.

"Very." I said and looked behind me. "Nelliel just went into her released form… something about to go down and somehow stuff happens and then Soul Society… something along those lines." I thought. "Hey Orihime."

"Yes?" She said.

"Do me a favor and put up Santen Kesshun around you and Ichigo." I said and looked back over at them. Orihime nodded and put up Santen Kesshun. "Things are about to get ugly…" I said and looked back towards the fight.

"Are you going to try and fight?!" Ichigo asked.

"Well I'm the best you got, given that you got your ass handed to you and Orihime is busy putting you back together." I said with a smirk. I watched Nelliel stand in front of Nnoitora who was on the ground. "Rise from the ashes, Phoenix." I whispered as I unsheathed my sword. It transformed into the golden dagger and just in time. Nelliel reverted back to her child form. I masked my reiatsu and flashed stepped behind Nnoitora, I was going to kick him in the head but the guy is a flippin giant. I settled with kicking him in the side as hard as I could. The espada went flying.

"Holy flip that's awesome… No! Focus!" I thought as I picked up Nelliel and flashed stepped back to Ichigo and Orihime.

"Here." I said and handed her to Orihime.

"Behind you!" Orihime said as she took Nelliel.

I turned to see Nnoitora's weapon flying towards us. "What do I do? What do I do?! What do I flippin do?! I can't dodge it but I can't block it with a flippin dagger!"

"Move!" Ichigo said and pushed me out the way. He blocked the attack but was sent flying. "Damn it! I'm so useless!" I thought.

"Orihime! Go to Ichigo." I demanded. She looked at me and nodded. She stood up and started towards Ichigo.

"Where do you think you're going?" Nnoitora asked as he appeared in front of her. "Telsa!"

"He ain't gonna answer." I said.

Nnoitora looked at me and rolled his eye. "Telsa!"

"My apologies." Telsa said as he kneeled before Nnoitora. Nnoitora looked at him then kicked the fraccion.

"What? I thought he… I… what?" I thought.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Nnoitora yelled.

"Please forgive me." Telsa said as he stood up.

"Here." Nnoitora said and pushed Orihime towards him. Nnoitra then turned his attention to me.

"Do you really think ya can fight me with that sorry as excuse for a zanpakuto?" He spat.

I looked at my dagger then at his weapon. "He's right, I can't block the giant ass weapon with my dagger. I could try bankai but I don't even know what it looks like." I looked back up at Nnoitora who was just about ready to pounce. "Well it's about time I find out." I held the dagger with both my hands and took in a breath.

"BANKAI!"


	25. Gotei 13 and Vizards vs Aizen

LAST TIME ON 'HOW THE FLIP DID YOU GET HERE?':

I looked at my dagger then at his weapon. "He's right, I can't block that giant ass weapon with my dagger. I could try bankai but I don't even know what it looks like." I looked back up at Nnoitora who was just about ready to pounce. "Well it's about time I find out." I held the dagger with both my hands and took in a breath.

"BANKAI!"

I felt my dagger heat up insanely fast, I thought it was going to explode and it did. The dagger exploded in my hands but it didn't hurt in the least bit. The flames from the explosion traveled up my arms and spread throughout my body. The feeling of the flames on my skin was soothing and I felt like I could do anything. I even closed my eyes for a moment but I snapped back to reality a moment later. The dagger had transformed into a long sword that thinned towards the end. The blade itself, kind of looked like a giant sewing needle.

"Is this better?!" I said and charged at him. We clashed swords. "Gah! His weapon is so heavy!" I thought as I jumped back but he charged right back at me. I moved out the way before his weapon could crush me. The impact of it on the ground created a small crater. "Holy flip! No, breath! I have to relax and focus of the battle. Don't panic." I thought as I dodged another attack.

"Tch, you're annoying! Stop dodging and fight!" Nnoitora yelled.

"I'll pass!" I said as I continued to dodge his attacks. "But I can't dodge forever!"

He scowled and disappeared only to reappear behind me. I turned around and managed to block his attack but I was sent flying into the sand.

"Gah!" I groaned as I made impact with the sand. I rolled a few yards away before I came to a stop. "Come on get up!" I thought as a stumbled to my feet. I looked around for that spoon-headed freak but he was nowhere to be seen. I felt a pain in my side and soon found myself flying again but instead of coming to a crashing stop, I was caught. I looked up to see Ichigo but before I could say anything I was pushed to the ground. I felt a powerful gush of reiatsu pass right above me, it was powerful enough to burn my back even though it wasn't anywhere near me. Once it passed I jumped up to my feet only to be sent flying once again but this time I managed to catch myself before I crashed into anything. "Damn… I'm bad at this whole fighting thing." I thought as I spotted Nnoitora charging at me. I tightened my grip on my sword and swung it upwards. "Claw of a Phoenix!" I yelled as a crescent-shaped flame came from my sword and headed towards Nnoitora with an incredible speed. "Haha! It worked!" I looked around for Ichigo. I spotted him a few yards away, stumbling to his feet. I flashed stepped over to him before Nnoitora recovered from the attack. "Ichigo you gotta get Orihime away from that arrancar. I'll distract the espada long enough so you can get her."

"No, I'll hold off the espada, you get Orihime."

"No! You're all beat up! If you go up against that espada you'll be killed!" I said. He ignored me and flashed stepped towards Nnoitora. "Ichigo!" I yelled but he was already clashing swords with Nnoitora again. "Gah! Why doesn't anyone flippin listen to me?!" I said and kicked the sand. "Just whatever." I sighed. "Let's save Orihime before Ichigo dies." I said and flashed stepped towards Telsa and Orihme. I attacked from behind but this time he was ready for it. He moved out the way but still held onto Orihime.

"Don't move or I'll kill her." Telsa said as he held his sword to Orihime's neck.

"That's a bluff, you can't kill her. Aizen will be mad if you do." I said with a smirk.

"How did you know that?!" Telsa demanded.

"Well you guys aren't very well informed are you?" I stated bluntly. "I was a prisoner once upon a time too." I said with a shrug.

"You're the other woman that Aizen had his sights on!" Telsa said.

"Bingo!" I chimed. "Well, as much as I'd love to carry this conversation, I need Orihime back." I said and charged at the fraccion. He made a last minute decision and let go of Orihime so he could block my attack. "Claw of a Phoenix!" I said. "Haha! From point blank!" I thought as the attack fired. I grabbed Orihime then flashed stepped a few feet away.

"Where's Kurosaki-kun?" She asked worriedly.

"Fighting that espada but for the record I told him not too! That idiot! He's gonna get himself killed!" I said.

"Telsa! Switch with me! This guy is done for!" Nnoitra said and literally threw Ichigo at Telsa.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime said.

"See! This is what I was saying!" I growled as I was about to flash step over to Ichigo.

"Where do ya think you're goin?" Nnoitora said as he appeared in front of me.

"None of ya business!" I said clashed swords with him. "Okay, not a good idea, his weapon is still flipping heavy." I thought as I tried to keep him from pushing me back.

"Heh, is that all you got?!" He asked and put more weight on my sword.

"Don't under estimate me." I growled as I managed to push him back a bit.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime said grabbing my attention. I looked over my shoulder just in time to see Ichigo get thrown like a rag doll by a giant warthog looking thing. "Damn it! Telsa released his sword!"

"Where are you looking?!" Nnoitora said as he brought his weapon behind him and kicked me in the stomach, which sent me flying as well. I coughed up a mixture of sand and blood once I was stopped rolling. I tried to sit up but a foot stepped on my back and I fell right back down. I then felt a hand pull my hair forcing me to look up and it was of course Nnoitora.

"Heh." He said with a smirk spread across his face.

"Nnoitora." Someone said from behind.

"Tch, what the hell do you want?" Nnoitora scowled.

"Aizen-sama has given me orders to retrieve the girl."

Noitora scowled and roughly let go of me while somehow getting me to my feet and pushing me into whoever was talking. "Aizen is always ruining my fun." He mumbled under his breath. Before I knew it I was back in the hallways.

"What the…" I said and looked around. "I was just… what?" I said. "Oh…" I said and saw Harribel behind me. "That might explain some stuff…"

"Let's go." The espada said as she started down the hallway.

I looked over my shoulder for a moment "… what about my body...?"

"Let's go." She said a bit louder.

"Coming." I mumbled and caught up to her. Within no time we were back in front of those same two double doors. The doors opened and I was shoved in. This room was a bit different but the same three men were in there. Aizen, Gin, and, Tousen.

"My, my, you're quite troublesome." Aizen said. "Trying to escape and interfere with battles that are beyond your capacity." He said and walked over to me. "What would have happened if you died?"

"I wouldn't have." I scowled.

"Hmph, you're quite naïve aren't you?" He said and stopped about two feet away from me. I glared at him in response. "No matter, you will not be of any use to me after this." I felt a sharp pain right below my chest. I looked down with wide eyes to see Aizen's hand piercing right through me. My mouth opened but nothing came out. This pain was different from any other pain I've ever felt. It wasn't physical pain; it was a pain that came from deep within my very being but I had felt it before. It was the same as from when the Yami no Iroai were extracted the first time around. I forced my body into response and pushed myself from Aizen.

"Like hell if I'll let you put me through that again!" I said in between pants.

"Stay still and accept your fate." Tousen said and appeared behind me. My eyes widen as I turned to face him but was pinned down in the process.

"Gin, do you have her human body?" Aizen asked and turned towards Gin.

"Yup." Gin said and moved out the way to show my unconscious body. Chains binding my hands and legs and my mouth gagged with a rag.

"Kaname." Aizen said.

"Yes my lord." Tousen said and flashed stepped me right beside my body. I was being forced back into my body. If that happens I'll become completely useless. I kicked, scratched, yelled, and everything else in the book but it did absolutely nothing to help me. In the end I was put back in my human. I scrambled to my feet and stepped back in fear. He was going to try taking Phoenix out of me again.

"D-don't touch me." I said and took another step back from the three men. Then I felt another presence enter the room.

"Orihime." Aizen said and looked towards her.

"Ori-" Gin slapped his hand over my mouth.

"Hush." He whispered in my ear.

"What is it? Why such a sour face?" He asked. "A girl like you should smile more often…" He said as he appeared right in front of her. "Overcast skies bolt out the sun… and that always brings people's spirits down… so why not let the sun shine… for now anyway… you needn't worry… we'll return shortly as soon as we lay waste to Karakura Town…" The Garganta the opened right behind us. I turned my head to see Karakura town. "Are they taking me with them?!"

"Destroy… Karakura Town?" Orihime mumbled.

"That's right." Aizen and walked back towards us. "We shall destroy Karakura Town… and create the Ouken." He continued as he reached us. "Kaname. The Tentekikuura."

"Yes." Tousen said as he threw two small objects into the air and extended his arm. On his arm a pattern appeared and two squares written in blood appeared to his right. "Bakudou #77: Tenteikuura."

"What the flip is that!? What is he doing?!" I thought as switched my gazes between the squares, Tousen, and Aizen.

"Can you hear me? My dear invaders… for your continued success against my espada… allow me to express my deepest respect. As of now… we are commencing our invasion of the human world…" I glared at Aizen then looked back at Gin.

"There's gotta be a way for me to do something." I thought as I tried to figure out a plan.

"Inoue Orihime, I am leaving in the fifth tower. If you wish to retrieve her, you make come and make you attempt. I no longer have any use of her. Her ability is truly a wonderful one… 'Phenomenon Rejection'… an ability far exceeding the capacities permitted to humans. The upper echelons of Soul Society understood the significance of her ability… and that is why… I kidnapped, in order to unsettle soul Society, and lead them to turn their attention to reinforcing Soul Society's own defenses rather than those of the human world. After proving that my arrancar's preparations for battle were complete… Hitsugaya's advance force were all recalled to Soul Society… to help them fortify their own defenses. Furthermore, she ahd another use. Soul Society had recently gained a new military asset… the 'Ryoka' including one 'Acting Shinigami' she was the perfect bait to lure these forces to Hueco Mundo. Furthermore, four of Soul Society's captains… were sent to Hueco Mundo as reinforcements.. and as such I have succeeded… in imprisoning them, as well."

"Aizen you bastard!" I thought angrily as I glared at the back of his head.

"The true strength of the Gotei 13… lies in its thirteen captains. They are its primary fighting force and its greatest asset." Aizen said as he began to cross through the Garganta. "However, right now, three of those captains have defected… and four are imprisoned. Soul Society's military force… has been essentially cut in half. Easy pickings." He said and paused for a moment. "In addition, I have the holder of the Yami No Iroai, she will be a great asset to us." He said and looked back at me from the corner of his eye. "We shall now proceed to erase Karakura town… Generate the Ouken… and finally, defeat Soul Society. As four you… once this is all over, we will deal with you at our leisure."

"Alright, upsie-daisy." Gin said as he put me on his shoulder and brought me through the Garganta. I thrashed around and tried to get out of his grasp. "If ya fall I won't catch ya." He said and repositioned me so that I was facing in the same direction as they were. I looked down and saw how high up from the ground I was. Given the fact that I was in my human form, falling from this high up wasn't gonna be pretty. Everything was silent for a moment. Both sides staring at each other as if they were reminiscing the past. After about thirty seconds Yamamoto finally spoke up.

"Destroy all creation. Ryujin Jakka." His blade release a huge burst of flames and a huge amount of reiatsu that could stand up against Aizen's. He brought down his sword and a ginormous amount of flames surrounded us.

"Wow, hot, hot. The commander-general really went out. What shall we do captain Aizen" We can't join in like this." Gin said.

"Nothing." Aizen said cooly. "The battle will be over without us having to lift a finger. That's all."

"Too close to the fire, too close to the flipping fire!" I thought and began to kick a bit to get Gin's attention.

"Oopsies." He said and took a step from the fire. "We can't stay here for long though, our little girl will die."

"Don't look down on me like I'm some kid!" I thought and glared at Gin. "I may be weak but I ain't that weak! Okay, well maybe I am… but I won't die from something like this… I hope…" I thought and looked at the flames surrounding us. "… I take that back… this is flipping scary…"

"Don't worry, even if she does die…" He said as he looked at me from the corner of his eye. "Phoenix will still be there."

I glared at him with all my will power but of course nothing happened.

"I gotta find a way out of here but… if I move and Gin drops me… that'd be a problem…" I thought as I looked down to see flames. "… oh… well… that just made it a few million times harder…" I looked around once more. Each one of them was looking off into the distance.

"Oh." Gin said suddenly.

"Something wrong, Ichimaru?" Tousen asked.

"Nope. I was just thinkin'… Izuru's gettin' pretty angry…" Gin said casually.

"Izuru… he was Gin's lieutenant, wasn't he?"

"Are you worried about the subordinate you abandoned?"

"Nah… I'm happy that he's… doin' so well." Gin said.

I looked at Gin as he looked out beyond the flames. "Gin… what's going through your mind right now?" I thought and followed his gaze. "What are you feeling?" I inwardly sighed and decided to try to bite through the rag in my mouth. At the same time I felt all sorts of reiatsu spike up, some would disappear, and others would just become a bit weakened. I couldn't identify any of them though. I don't know how long it had been when I gave up the whole biting through the gag thing but I was getting pretty bored and slightly terrified. Then I felt the Garganta open somewhere near us.

"Oh… well that doesn't feel too good." I thought as I looked in the direction of where I felt the Garganta. Then I heard a very, very, very, loud scream. I brought my hands to my ears and tried to cover them up as best as I could. Then the flames around us were blown away, I closed my eyes for the time being.

"It smells awful. As always."

"I agree."

"I wonder if this is what death smells like."

"It's not a bad smell, death… It's very fitting."

I opened my eyes after a second or two to see the place in shambles and several guys from Soul Society on the ground practically dead. "… Okay, okay, calm down… it's not as bad as it looks." I thought as I tried to look away. "Wait..."

"Wait." Someone said expressing my thoughts. "Long time, no see. Aizen."

My head snapped in the direction of the voice. "Haha! I knew it! It's the Vizards! In yo face Aizen!"

"That's…" Tousen said.

"…oh wow… Look at all those nostalgic faces." Gin said.

I looked at the Vizards and was ready to explode at the epicness. Then a few of them went off to see some of the people from Soul Society and after a few seconds they came back into place. Wonderweiss spoke up again with that weird moan/groan thingy he does.

"Holy flip… what the flip is that thing?! It's huge!" I thought as I looked at the giant monster that was halfway outside the garganta.

"What a noixy brat. He's totally ruining the mood. I hate when he's like that." Gin said and looked over at Wonderweiss.

"His words have meaning." Tousen said. "Just watch."

Suddenly that giant monster split open and let out a huge amount of Gillians. My eyes widen. "Why don't I remember any of this stuff?! Gaaahhhhh! I need to go back and re-read some of this stuff!" I thought as I watched the Gillians take shape. I felt a huge rise in reiatsu and looked in the directions of the Vizards. They had pulled their masks on.

"… shiz bout to go down." I thought as they unsheathed their swords and rushed towards the Gillians. They were taking down the Gillians like crazy, even though I already knew how they were going to do it, it was still flipping awesome. There were explosions every time they took one down if I had to use sound effects to describe it, it would go something like 'woosh! Kaboosh! KABOOSH! FWOOSH! WWWOOOOSSSHHH! KABOOS MOFOS!' Each one of them was taking out at least five at a time. I was completely speechless. My attention was drawn away when Shinji appeared in front of Aizen.

"Like it? Gone an' got pretty damn good with these hollow forms, ain't we? … Aizen?" Shinji said as he brought his hand up to his mask. "Time to finish this." He said as his mask disappeared. He wasted no time and brought down his sword. Aizen didn't even flinch but then again Tousen flashed stepped in front of him and almost took off Shinji's head.

"I missed." Tousen said as Shinji landed.

"Liar. You got me." Shinji said some blood began to run down his face.

"I was trying to chop of your head from the eyes up. That little scratch counts as a miss."

"Is that so, underling?"

"It must make you sick to know an underling like me is going to kill you." Tousen said and charged at Shinji but was intercepted halfway through the attack.

"It's that guy whose name I can't ever remember!" I thought.

"Komamura!" Tousen said.

"I'm here help masked ones." Komamura said.

"You sure you want to help a bunch of suspicious characters like ourselves? Well, not that you're pretty strange-looking yourself." Shinji said.

"You destroyed those Menos Grandes. That's enough for me! I have decided to fight by your side! I won't accept nor for an answer, masked ones!"

"… that's a little much for me… I'm no good with people like this." Shinji mumbled.

"… thanks for killing the mood, Shinji." I thought and rolled my eyes. I noticed that the Vizards were now going to fight with the guys from Soul Society. I looked back towards the monster thingy just in time to see it explode.

"Oops… looks like they didn't have any trouble with 'fura'. Too bad. He was Wonderweiss's favorite." Gin said. Wonderwiess then freaked out and created a zero from his mouth but Mashiro kicked right in the face. "Haha. Poor thing." Gin said. I turned my attention to the other fights; the one I mostly paid attention to was the Hachi and Soi-Fon vs. Baraggan. It surprised me that he didn't die from that huge explosion, but then again he didn't die the first time around either. Then Hachi finished him off by placing his rotting arm right in the center of Baraggan.

"That's soooo cool but I'm so glad that Baraggan guy died… he's scary." I thought.

"Gin, give me the girl and entertain Shinji for a bit." Aizen said. I was handed over to Aizen, which I wasn't too happy about cause it felt like he was gonna kill me at given second. After I felt a bit safe I turned my gaze to the next fight, Rose and Love vs. Starrk. Love's sword turned into a giant cactus thingy when he started fighting and it even blocked one of Starrk's zeros. Then Love release a huge fireball from his sword and created a huge explosion. In response Starrk attacked with a pack of wolves. Although the wolves never shrunk in numbers, each time they were hit they just came back. Then suddenly there was a huge explosion, followed by a smaller one but still pretty dangerous. Then suddenly Starrk was attacked from behind and was pierced right through his chest. Kyoraku literally came out from Starrk's shadow. Then the two began to battle one on one. It was intense but it was over within a minute. With that fight over I turned my attention to the remaining battle, Lisa, Hiyori, and Toshiro vs. Harribel.

"That's enough. Gin. Let's get this over with." Aizen said.

"What?" Shinji said. I was then literally thrown at Gin and luckily he caught me.

"Aizen! You bastard! What the hell is he thinking?! You can't just throw someone at someone else!" I thought as I tried to distract myself from the fact that I could have totally died, again.

"…Wait… you're…" Shinji mumbled.

"Hm? Ya recognize her?" Gin asked.

Shinji glared at Gin.

"Wait, don't tell me he knows me too… just who all knows me?!" I thought.

"Gin, Kaname. Let's go." Aizen said. "I never thought after all the trouble I went through gather you espadas, that I alone would be more powerful than the lot of you." Aizen said as he sheathed his sword.

"Aizen!" Harribel growled and pierced the empty space in front of her.

"… does she know that she's piercing the air in front of her?" I thought as Aizen pierced through her shoulder. "No, she must be under his sword's hypnosis." I thought as she fell to the ground.

"Come on, let's get started… Gotei 13 and… you shoddy arrancar wannabes."

I noticed that from below me Mashiro and Wonderweiss were fighting as well. It was getting pretty good but then Mashiro's mask broke and she was about to get throw across town. Luckily Kensei stopped Wonderweiss from doing that. After he put Mashiro down he wasted no time and went right into bankai.

"… I'm bad at this whole remembering thing… unless it was the same deal as when Ichigo first appeared… but I remember the big events like Aizen will fight against Yamamoto and Yamamoto loses and arm or something… hm, maybe I accidently skipped over all of this." I was snapped out my thoughts when an explosion went off. I couldn't see after that so I turned my attention to Aizen, who was now facing off the Gotei 13 and the Vizards.

"You always were one to care deeply for others… Captain Hirako." Aizen said.

"Hiyori!" Shinji said in a warning tone of voice.

"However… 'You'll be done for if you go near him without a plan in mind'… Is an amusing thing for you to say. Whether you approach me carelessly… with the utmost of care… or indeed refrain from approaching me at all… the outcome will be the same. I speak not of the future, you understand all of your fates… have already been established; they cannot be escaped."

"He's trying to provoke us! Don't listen!" Shinji warned.

"…What have you to fear? Every one of you died… that night one hundred years ago."

"Hiyori!" Shinji yelled as Hiyori charged at Aizen. I can't blame her though; I would've done the same thing.

"Imma drop you for a second." Gin said.

"Wait, what?!" I thought as I found myself falling through the air. I closed my eyes tight as I bit down on the rag and muffled my scream. Although as Gin promised, it was only for a second but it felt a whole hell of a lot longer than that.

"Oops, did it scare you?" Gin asked. I glared at the silver haired man with all my might but shortly returned my attention to where it previously was. My eyes widen when I saw half of Hiyori's body in Shinji's arms.

"… I like the look in your eyes. You look like you've finally awaked after a hundred-year sleep, Hirako Shinji." Aizen said. "Do you hate me? If you gate me, then come. I will unsheathe my sword especially for you." He said with a devilish smile.

"Hacchi…" Shinji said.

"Yes?" Hacchi replied.

"Sorry, I know you have only have one arm, but please take care of Hiyori. At least keep her safe… until Ichigo returns." Shinji said then appeared a few yards away from Aizen.

"…'until Ichigo returns'…? You've really put your faith in that boy." Aizen said.

"I don't expect you to understand. You don't even trust your own followers." Shinji replied.

"Trusting someone means relying on them and only the weak do that. It is not something we need."

"How can you say that with all those followers of yours? I'm sure you asked them to trust you."

"No. I never asked them to trust me at all. I told them to come with me, but I never told them to trust me. And I always told them not to trust anyone, including myself. But sadly, there are not many strong enough to do that. All creatures want to believe in something bigger than themselves. They cannot live without blind obedience. And to escape the pressure of that trust, those in whom faith is placed in turn look for someone higher than themselves. And then those people in turn look for someone even stronger. That is how all kings are born. That is how… all Gods are born." Aizen said and let his reiatsu leak out. I bit down on the cloth a bit. "Don't believe in me yet, Hirako Shinji. I will take my time and show you just what God you should worship. Then you can believe." They stared each other down for a few seconds and you could hear the sounds of another battle in the distance but I was focused on what was happening in front of me. Then Aizen unsheathed his sword.

"… So you've finally unsheathed your sword. You sure are taking your time." Shinji said. "... Are you scared?" He asked but received no reply. "You can't just ignore me. I don't care how strong you are, you must be at least a little worried. 100 years ago you said to me, that I never opened my heart to you, never gave you any information, never tried to engage with you. And so you don't know my zanpakuto's powers." The level of reiatsu went up again and I began to grind my teeth, the cloth still in between them. "If you think your Kyoka Suigetsu is the only zanpakuto that can control the senses, you are very, very wrong." Shinji said and pointed his swords towards Aizen. "Fall. Sakanade." His sword then transformed, the base of the sword now a ring that allowed the sword to rotate around his hand.

"That's an interesting shape for a sword." Aizen said.

"Nice, isn't it? But you can't have it." Shinji said.

"But I don't sense any changes. Maybe I misheard you when you said it would 'control my senses'."

"What are you talking about? It's already changed. Hmmm…" What's that…?" Shinji said and looked off to his right. "Something smells good… Too late to hold your breath now."

"Wait… will that affect me?! Hold on! I wasn't ready!" I thought.

"Welcome." Shinji said. "To the inverted world."

I looked around for a second and noticed that I wasn't affected. "Thank you jebus." I thought and let out a sigh of relief.

"This is Sakanade's power. It reverses my opponet's controls. Isn't it cool? Like one of those tetris-type games. Welk, not that you play games, I'm sure but… still!" Shinji said and charged at Aizen.

"… Interesting indeed. Everything is backwards. Up and down, left and right. And front and back." Aizen said and prepared to block Shinji's attack... "Or did you think… I wouldn't notice?!" In the wrong direction.

"Looks like you 'didn't' notice. Up and Down and left and right and front and back are backwards… And so is the direction you're looking in and the direction of an attack." Shinji said in a dangerous tone. "Up and down, left and right, front and back, all the possible directions an attack could come from… can you reverse them all in your head in the heat of battle? You can't. No one can. The stronger you are, the more experience you have, the more your body reacts automatically!" Shinji said. Aizen flashed stepped past him.

"What?" Shinji mumbled.

"Is that all? It's nothing more than an illusion." Aizen said as blood gushed out of Shinji's back. "I can control the five senses. This is nothing compared to my power. All you have to do is get used to this. It's nothing but a child's game, Hirako Shinji."

"… That's… scary… I heard everything he said and it sounded so confusing but even yet Aizen could figure it out… this is some scary ish… I just wanna go home man." I thought and hung my head down in defeat. "I wonder how my mom is doing…"

"Aizen!" Komamura yelled.

I snapped out my thoughts and looked towards Aizen just in time to see Ichigo break out of the Garganta.


	26. Memories

lAST TIME ON "HOW THE FLIP DID YOU GET HERE?':

"Is that all? It's nothing more than an illusion." Aizen said as blood gushed out of Shinji's back. "I can control the five senses. This is nothing compared to my power. All you have to do is get used to this. It's nothing but a child's game, Hirako Shinji."

"… _That's… scary… I heard everything he said and it sounded so confusing but even yet Aizen could figure it out… this is some scary ish… I just wanna go home man." _I thought and hung my head down in defeat. _"I wonder how my mom is doing…"_

"Aizen!" Komamura yelled.

I snapped out my thoughts and looked towards Aizen just in time to see Ichigo break out of the Garganta.

There was a huge explosion of black reiatsu. I turned my head away and closed my eyes in order to keep the debris out of my eyes. A split second later I turned my head back, my curiosity getting the best of me. I couldn't see anything but I could hear Aizen.

"Long time no see... Ryoka boy."

The black reiatsu was dispersed by Aizen's sword and Ichigo jumped back a few feet.

"Nice try, but you went for the wrong spot. The back of the neck is a blind spot for every living creature. Did you really think I'd go out to battle leaving it unprotected?" Aizen stated.

"_... This is true... damn you Aizen and your precautions." _I thought.

"... Let me guess what you're thinking." Aizen and turned towards Ichigo. "You made a mistake. You should have attacked in hollow form. If you'd attacked while hollowfied, you would have been able to kill me in one blow." He paused for a moment. "Well, give it a try." He paused once more. "I'll show you how conceited it is to think so." He said and let his reiatsu spike up to an immense level. Ichigo wasted no time and pulled on his hollow mask.

"_Whoa, hold up, when did the stripes change?!"_ I thought to myself.

"That's it. Come at me." Aizen said taunted.

"_Wait! No! Don't do it! It's a trap!"_ I thought and also tried to speak through the cloth.

"Getsuga... TENSHO!" Ichigo said the attack flew towards Aizen.

"What's the matter? You didn't reach me." Aizen said from behind Ichigo. Ichigo jumped back and put a good amount of distance in between them.

"Why did you stay back? If you want to hit me, you'll have to be closer. or... are you afraid to let any part of me out of your sight?" Aizen asked as Ichigo's mask began to disappear. "That's just stupid. It only makes sense to keep your distance when you're evenly matched. Staying away from me is meaningless." He said then appeared in front of Ichigo. "I can practically touch your heart." There was a huge amount of tension in the air when Ichigo slashed in front of him but Aizen disappeared and reappeared behind Ichigo. "Let me ask you one thing, Ryoka boy. Why are you fighting me? Do you hate me for some reason? you shouldn't. If you're here. then Inoue Orihime must be safe. And just from looking at you, I can tell none of your friends have died. So can you really hate me? It's impossible." He said and looked back at Ichigo. "You are fighting out of obligation, not hatred. You will never reach me like that. Battle without hatred is like a bird without wings. You'll never defeat anyone like powerless friends are just weights that will break your legs."

"_So what? I'm not important any more. Thanks... I feel so loved." _I thought as I grinded my teeth. Komamura appeared beside Ichigo and grabbed his wrist. "Don't let him get to you. Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"Komamura-san!" Ichigo said.

"Provocation is his specialty, if you lose yourself, you'll lose your life... Rest easy. I know why the captains sent you straight down here from Hueco Mundo. You haven't seen Aizen's shikai. We will fight to protect you." He said as the remaining Gotei 13 and Vizards appeared in front of Ichigo.

"Hm, this is goin' to be interestin'." Gin said. "Tousen died a bit too early, oh well." He said with a shrug, almost making me fall off his shoulder. "Oops."

"_Bastard..."_ I thought as I glared at Gin.

"Oh, I can't let you see this part." He said and put his hand over my eyes. `

"_What the..."_ I thought and soon began to hear the sounds of swords clashing but even then the sound began to fade away._ "What's going on?! Am I passing out?! Wait, What did he do to me?!"_ I felt my eyelids become heavy as well as the rest of my body. _"Damn it."_

I felt a splash of heat hit my body. I eye opened my eyes to see that I was falling deep into fire. _"Where am I? What's going on? Where did all this fire come from?" _I tried to look around but my body didn't respond. The flames weren't burning me but it was still pretty hot. The flames soon started to turn darker and darker shades until finally it became pitch black. Everything stayed completely still and silent. Then suddenly there was a bright flash and from a giant roll film unraveled itself. _"What is that?" _I thought as the film got closer and closer to me. _"What is it doing?"_ I thought as it began to surround me. _"No, don't touch me." _I thought as it stood only a few inches away from my skin. _"I don't want to remember." _The film touched my skin and I was sucked into it. The scenery around me changed into shabby laboratory. It looked old and 'homemade' as most would say or 'ghetto' as I would say. _"What is this place?"_ I thought as I looked around the shabby lab. Suddenly the door burst open.

"Arrest them!" A voice said.

I turned on my heels to see five shinigami from squad two burst into the room and head right towards me. (How she knew? They looked like ninjas)

"Wait! I didn't do anything!" I said but they literally ran right through me. "What..." I said and looked over my shoulder.

"Kurotsuchi Mayuri! We have direct orders from the Central 46 to put you under arrest."

"_Mayuri?! This is his lab!"_ I thought as I watched the scene unfold before me. Mayuri stood there then made a run towards one of the giant tubes filled with some sort of liquid.

"Stop him!"

Mayuri took his sword and broke the glass and the wires connected to it, he did this to the rest of them and destroyed the computers and the time they had finally got him, the lab was completely destroyed. They dragged Mayuri out the building and a few moments later another squad of five came in.

"Look around for anything that could be useful, if you can't find anything we'll burn the place."

"Yes sir!" The other four responded. They began to search around the lab and I also began to take a small tour of what was left of it. _"They can't see me at all_." I thought as I waved my hand in front of one of the shinigami. _"Did I die and become a spirit? No... they would be able to see me if that was true." _

"Sir! You should take a look at this." A voice said. They other looked up as one headed towards the back of the building. I followed and decided to take a look myself. "What should I do?"

In the man's arms was a small girl. My eyes widen. _"... That's... That's... me..."_ I looked at the near lifeless younger me. _"... This... this must be right after Phoenix and the others were locked away by my consciousness!"_

"Kill her." The man said.

"What?!" I blurted out.

"Yes sir." The man said and took his sword out.

"Stop." A voice from behind me said I turned my head to see a purple haired Shinigami.

"Yoruichi..." I mumbled.

"Captain." They all said and bowed down before her.

"When did I give you orders to kill?" She asked as she looked over to the younger me.

"My apologies." The man who gave the orders said. "I was just..." He was cut off by a foot.

"Don't give me your shabby explanations Kisuke!" She said as she smashed his face into the ground.

"... Y-yes... ma'am..." He mumbled.

"... Urahara?! Imma kill you when I get out of this!" I growled.

"Is she the only one?" She asked and became serious as she removed her foot from his face.

"I believe so." Urahara said.

"I see... Did you find anything else?" She asked.

"We've only been here for a minute." He said as he stood up.

"I didn't ask how long you were in here!" She said and smacked him upside the head. The other shinigami were holding back their laughter. "You guys have five more minutes!"

"Yes ma'am!" They all said as they stood up. After she left they began to snicker as they continued to look around. Urahara took me in his arms and left shortly

"_... So that's how it went down..." _I thought as I looked at the door. Then everything became static and the scene changed. _"Wait! No don't go away! I wasn't done!" _I thought as it changed. I found myself in the meeting room of the captains but I didn't most of them. _"... what time period is this?" _I thought as I looked around.

"Keep the girl under your watch for one month, we will se what to do with her afterwards."

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed!"

The scene changed again.

"_... wait... what just happened?"_ I thought as another scene came across. I was in a plain room with wooden floors and wooden walls, a futon in the middle of the room and a small drawer in the corner of it. Something moved in the futon and I took a few steps closer. The the door slid open, Urahara and Yoruichi walked in.

"Has she made any progress?" Yoruichi whispered.

"No, she still hasn't said a word or eaten a thing." Urahara said.

Yoruichi sighed. "It's been about a week since then, at this rate she'll be proven useless and killed."

"_... That must be me they're talking about..." _I looked over at the futon. _"And I must be sleeping there." _

"Oho~ Don't tell me you have a soft spot for her." Urahara chimed.

Yoruichi glared at Urahara and he shrank back a bit. "What was that? I don't think I heard you correctly."

"... n-nothing." Urahara said nervously.

The scenery changed once again and I was outside on a clear starry night somewhere on a hill.

"I think you'll enjoy this quite a bit." Urahara said he continued up the hill.

"_Who is he talking to?" _I thought as I got closer to him.

"Me and Yoruichi used to come here all the time as kids." He continued.

"Hn." I heard a small voice say.

As I got closer I saw a figure on his back. _"Is that... that is... it's me." _I thought as I continued to follow them.

"Do you think you can say something for me?" He asked and looked back to the younger me.

She shook her head. "Nn." I noticed that I was wearing a yukata that was a few sizes too big for me. The pattern was blue with white lotus flowers scattered over it. _"... it must belong to Yoruichi." _I thought as I studied the younger me.

He sighed and looked forward. "Two weeks left, don't worry, we'll figure something out."

"Hnn."

"Ah, look, we're here." Urahara said as he looked over the landscape. I followed his gaze and found myself breathless. It was all of the Rukongai districts and you could even the Gotei 13 headquarters.

"Wwwoooww..." My younger self said in total awe.

"You haven't seen the best part yet." He said. Soon thousands of paper lanterns started to float into the sky. (Yay! Tangled reference~)

I watched as the lanterns float into the sky and became normal stars. _"It's so beautiful." _I thought.

"I... ty." The younger me mumbled.

"Hm?" Urahara said and looked over towards the younger me. I also turned my attention towards her.

"It... tty." She said once more, her hair covering her face. Urahara looked at her with a blank expression and put her down then kneeled down to her eye level.

"Say that one more time." He said.

She looked up at him with tears welled in her eyes. "It's pretty."

"Awww, no, younger me, don't cry, cause then imma cry." I said as I felt a ping of emotion strike my heart.

Urahara ruffled her hair and smiled but before anything else could happen the scene changed.

"Aw! Come on!"I said and flipped the non-existing table. "It was getting good!" Another scene unrolled before me, this time I was in some desert looking landscape. "Wait... this looks like that one place!" I said as I began to think back into the Bleach series. This was the place where Ichigo had trained for his bankai, but also where Urahara brought Shinji and the others when they were becoming hollows.

"Good, good!" Urahara said. I walked towards his voice. "Come on, you have to be faster than that." I heard a crash and a bit of dust flew up. I walked through the dust and spotted Urahara.

"Aha~ I win again." He chimed.

"Nu-uh! That was totally cheating!" The younger me whined as she stuck her tongue out.

"I don't see how." Urahara said with a shrug and turned on his heels and flashed stepped away.

"H-hey!" She said as she looked around. "Don't leave me!" She said and began to run. The scene changed again, and I was back in the room with the futon but it was night time.

"What's her status?" Yoruichi asked softly as she sat down beside the futon.

"She's definitely made progress. She has a great deal of reiatsu that she uses to manipulate objects in nature." Urahara said as she sat across from her.

"... interesting." Yoruichi said and softly touched my younger self's cheek.

"But she's still holding back, there's something else she can do but she won't do it. It might have something to do with the fact that she doesn't remember anything." Urahara said. A silence fell upon the room with exception of the sounds of nature outside and their breathing.

"_Wait, I can manipulate nature?! I'm the flipping Avatar! Oh hell ya!" _I thought and fist pumped the air.

"You have a soft spot for her." Both of them said at the same time. "What? No I don't! What do you mean?!" They said in unison.

Yoruichi's eyebrow twitched and threw a pillow at his face.

"Hush! You'll wake her up!" She whispered.

"Sorry, sorry." Urahara said as he put the pillow down.

"_Aw, I feel so loved." _I thought with a goofy smile. Then the scenery changed once again. I saw the younger me dressed in a red yukata decorated with black dragons. He hair was pulled into two buns on each side of her head.

"_Fancy smancy." _I thought.

She bowed and turned towards the crowd.

"I've seen enough." Captain Yamamoto said. "Dismissed, Urahara, Shihoin, a word with you." He said. The other captains were dismissed and the younger me waited outside the doors. I decided to stay and listen. "I can see that she has greatly improved since then, I congratulate the two of you." He said.

"Thank you." Yoruichi and Urahara said as they bowed.

"However, we can not let her live."

"What!?" I blurted out.

"Captain!" Yoruichi and Urahara said.

"You can't kill her, she's just a child!" Urahara protested.

"What has she done wrong?!" Yoruichi said.

"Silence!" Yamamoto demanded. "You two should know better than this with your given positions!" He said. Yoruichi and Urahara looked off to the side with a scowl. "You've arrested many people that have done nothing wrong. This is no different."

"But you're killing her not confining her!" Urahara said.

"Enough!" Yamamoto threatened. "This girl is a danger to the Gotei 13, with those powers she could destroy us all."

"But..." Urahara stopped when Yoruichi put her hand on his shoulder. He looked back at her and she shook her head.

"We understand, we'll do it right away." Yoruichi said.

Yamamoto looked at them for a moment then nodded his head. "Dismissed."

"_Wait... no they can't kill me... they won't kill me!" _I thought as the scenery changed again. I was out in a field, and it was dark outside. I walked around for a bit and finally found the younger me, she was laying down and gazing up at the stars. I turned around and noticed Urahara and Yoruichi stalking towards me, both dressed in black.

"_They're really going to do it!?"_ I thought as I looked back at the younger me. "Get up!" I said and tried to touch her but my hands went right through her. I looked back at Yoruichi and Urahara but they disappeared. _"Where..."_

"What are you guys doing here?" The younger me asked. I looked up to see Yoruichi and Urahara. They didn't respond and the younger me sat up. "What's wrong? Did I do something?" She asked worriedly. They still didn't respond. "Please say something..." She said quietly.

"I can't do it." Urahara said and stepped in front of Yoruichi, shielding the younger sighed.

"I'm glad." She said and smiled.

"_Phew, I'm alive!" _I thought in relief.

"What's going on?" The younger me asked.

Urahara kneeled down to her eye level and put his hands on her shoulder.

"Listen closely, Addie, we're going to have to send you somewhere safe." Urahara said.

"Safe? Why?" She asked and looked at Yoruichi who also kneeled at her eye level.

"Let's just say some people are going to come after you soon." Yoruichi said. "We need you to be safe and take care of yourself, kay?"

"Wait... are you guys not coming with me?" The younger me asked as tears welled up in her eyes.

"_Aww, no, don't leave her or me.." _I thought as I watched the scene.

"Don't worry, we'll come back for you soon." Urahara said and ruffled her hair. "You're a big girl, I'm sure you'll be okay."

The younger me was now crying and hugged the both of them tightly. "Don't leave." She said softly. Yoruichi and Urahara exchanged glances then nodded to each other.

"Sorry." Yoruichi said and tapped my younger self's neck. Her body became limp in their arms.

The scene changed again and I was back in the dark with the rollfilm reeling itself back in. _"... so that's what happened..." _I thought as I felt my self fade back into consciousness. I blinked my eyes a few times and let them adjust to the light. I felt the cloth that kept me from talking loosen and fall. I shook my head a bit and looked around. The place was in ruins.

"What happened?" I mumbled.

"Ah, you finally woke up, just in time too, we're leaving." Gin said as we entered the Senkaimon. My eyes widen and the last thing I saw before the door closed was Ichigo standing there with a terrified look plastered on his face.

"Ichigo..." I said as the door closed.

"The Dangai... How very nostalgic." Aizen said.

"Indeed." Gin said.

"_What do I do now?" _I thought then felt a presence from behind us.

"A janitor." Aizen said as we turned back to look at the giant glob.

"Uh-oh. Let's get out of here, Captain Aizen." Gin said but Aizen didn't move. "Captain Aizen. We'd better hurry. That's made of truth, not reiatsu. Reiatsu is no match for it." He still didn't budge. "Captain Aizen..."

The Janitor exploded once it came within inches of Aizen. Gin Jumped back making sure to shield us both.

"What are you afraid of, Gin. Truth only exists for those who cling to it. Now. Shall we proceed? To the edge of truth." Aizen said as he headed towards the exit.

"_This... the aurora coming off him is terrifying... he might just kill me before I even have a chance to do anything." _I thought as I felt a bead of sweat fall.

"Karakura is over there, we're a little off." Aizen said as we exited into a forest area of the Rukongai.

"Don't sy it like its my fault. It was your mischief that threw us off." Gin said.

"You're right. I'm we walk a while?" Aizen asked.

"Alright, off you go." Gin said and put me down on my feet but my legs gave out on me and I fell down.

"_What do I do? What do I do? What can I do?" _I thought as I stared at the trees, not hearing what the other two were saying. _"... There must be a reason why I'm still alive, Phoenix would be that reason... Once she's gone he'll kill me... I can't die..." _I felt my breath cut short and couldn't establish a rhythm to follow. Gin said something but I couldn't understand a word he said. _"What's going on? My chest hurts... I can't breathe... I can't see..." _I thought when suddenly I felt a pair of lips crash onto mine. My eyes widen, my vision came back, my heart calmed down, and I began to breath normally once again. Then it dawned upon me that I was being kissed by Aizen. I pushed him away and he smirked. I didn't even realize it but I was standing.

"_What... Wasn't I... what?" _I thought as I tried to process what just happened.

"Let's go." Aizen said and began to walk. Gin pushed me grabbed my upper arm and dragged me along.

"_What was that?! Did... he really..." _I looked down at the ground. _"I don't know how I feel about this... but, I have to think of a plan, I have to stop Aizen before he kills me." _I looked up and looked at the back of Aizen's head. _"But the way I am now, I can't do anything and even if I could what could I do?"_

"You can't do anything." Aizen said causing me to flinch.

"W-what...?" I said.

He looked back at me with a gaze that struck fear into my soul. "You can't do anything." He repeated as he turned back and continued to walk.

"Scary." Gin said and jerked me forward. After that I tried my best to not think about anything. I would look at the trees and count them, I didn't get very far because soon we arrived at Karakura Town, the real one.

"I see. What an incongruous scene." Aizen said. "And this is goodbye." He said and began to walk through the town.

"_... at this rate he'll meet up with Tatsuki and the others..." _I thought. Then someone came up to us.

"Ah, someone else is awake. Wh-"

Aizen ignored them and cut off the left side of their body. My eyes widen and I ripped myself away from Gin and kneeled down beside the person but they were already dead.

"What are you doing!?" I yelled at Aizen. "They just wanted to know..." Gin slapped his hand over my face. I bit down on his hand and pushed him away. "Don't touch me!"

Aizen looked at me for a moment then continued forward, killing anyone in his way.

"Bastard." I growled under my breath.

"Oh, there's someone else awake over there." Gin said as they stopped.

"...yes, I saw her once through "Ulquiorra's eyes. That is Kurosaki Ichigo's friend." Aizen said.

"Tatsuki..." I said softly. "Tatsuki! Run!" I screamed but as I did Aizen let a huge amount of reiatsu escape from him. Damn it." I growled.

"Hmph." Aizen said as he walked past me.

I felt Gin press something to my back. "Walk." I guessed that thing was his sword so I complied with his request and walked. Till we were only feet away from them and Tatsuki fell to her knees.

"Pretty impressive, I'm surprised you're still alive this close." Aizen said and continued towards her.

"Who... are you?" Tatsuki mumbled.

"...Kurosaki Ichigo will show up here eventually. With a new power. I want that power to get even closer to perfection and your deaths will help with that." Aizen said.

I was about to yell something but Tatsuki beat me to it.

"Run, Asano! Hurry up! What do you think you can do here!?" She yelled. Keigo paused for a moment then took off.

"There's no need to chase after him, make sure she doesn't try anything." Aizen said motioning towards me. First, I'll start with you."

"_I'm so useless! If I can't save her then how the hell am I supposed to save myself?!" _

Suddenly something exploded in Aizen's face.

"You appear to be in trouble, girl. It's times like this that call for a hero. Spirits! Aaaare! Aaalways! With! Youu! Sorry to keep you waiting, my fans, your Don Kanonji! My Don Kanonji! Everyone's Don Kanoji has returned! I...! Haaave retuuurend!"

"_Of all people..." _I thought.

"Who are you" Aizen asked, the attack clearly had no effect on him.

"Hmph! You ignorant boy, how can you not know who I am! Don't you watch tv?! Fine! I will introduce myself. I am..."

"What are you doing here, Don Kanonji?" Tatsuki asked cutting him off.

"Noooo! I was just about to do a special introduction! Are you a demon, girl!? Are you a demon?!"

"I won't think badly of you, just get outta here. There' nothing you can do here." Tatsuki said.

"Ooh!" Don Kanonji said and looked over towards Aizen.

"It appears you've reached your limit with my reiatsu." Aizen said. "Or maybe I should congratulate you for being able to tolerate it this long."

"See?! Hurry up and run away! There's nothing you can do!" Tatsuki said.  
"Run? Don't you realize you're talking to a hero? You ignorant girl. Let me tell you...The children will never accept a hero who runs away." He said as he grabbed his staff and pointed it at Aizen while charging.

"Stop it. If a mere human touches me, he will lose his life." Aizen said.

"Kanonji!" Tatsuki said. I was about to interfere when suddenly I saw a flash of black.

"Matsumoto..." I said. _"That's right, I forgot that she was here."_

"I'm just in time... Aizen... Gin!" She said.

"Rangiku..." Gin said.

"Who's that girl?! It's dangerous this isn't a place for girls like you! You ordinary folks should stand back!" Don Kanonji said.

"Run. I will stop them. I told you two to get out of here." She said.

"Wha... What are you talking about, girl?! I am Don-"  
"Shut up! Don't just stand there talking, take those two kids and get out of here! Or do you want your moustache plucked out, your hat brunt, and you sunglasses rammed in your face so no one even recognizes you anymore?!" She yelled and slapped her hand over his face.

"Eep.. Aiee!?" Don Kanonji said and put his hands over his face. "Un...Understood! Roger! Absolutely understood!" He said as he grabbed Tatsuki. "I'll leave this to you, girl! But! If you're in trouble call on a hero! Just say, 'Help me, Don-" He was cut off by a can to his face.

"Ouch! No it doesn't hurt! Farewell!" Kanoji said and put Tatsuki on his back and ran off. Matsumoto turned her attention back towards us.

"When you said you were just in time, did you mean int time to save those humans Or in time to stop the destruction of Karakura and the creation of the Royal Key?" Aizen asked. "Either way, you're wrong." Matsumoto didn't respond. "What's the matter? It talking to me difficult?"

"Captian Aizen." Gin said. "Sorry about my old friend here. I'll take her over there."

"All right, we have plenty of time. Have a little chat with her." Aizen said.

"Is it an inconvenience?"

"Not at all."

Gin removed his sword from his back and brushed by my shoulder as he grabbed Rangiku and disappeared.

"Good grief... Alway such an interesting child." Aizen said and looked back at me.

"_Gin, you sneaky bastard." _I thought as I closed my hand.

"Shall we chase your friends around a bit?" He asked.

"Like I have a choice." I scowled.

"Smart girl." He said and began to walk. I didn't move but instead opened my hand to make sure I was right. I looked at the small container. _"There's one soul candy in here... I have to do it now..." _I pressed the head and the candy came out. I put it in my mouth and was in my shinigami form. I grabbed my body and flashed stepped away. More precisely I flashed stepped to where Tatsuki's presence was.

"E-enalide!" Tatsuki said and looked at me with wide eyes. "Y-you're..."

"It's Addie." I said and put my body down. "Take care of my body for a second." I said. I felt Aizen's reiatsu spike up.

"He... he's here!" Tatsuki said.

"Wh... What?! Who's here?!" Chizuru asked.

"Tatsuki, everyone, run." I said as I unsheathed my sword. They nodded and ran down the alley but of course Aizen appeared there.

"Tch." I said and clashed swords with him.

"I'm impressed." Aizen said with a smile. I glared at him. "Bankai!" I yelled but nothing happened.

"wha... What?" I mumbled. I snapped back to reality and jumped back.

"It seems that you're moving on." He said.

"Moving on? Moving on where?!" I said. _"I better not be dying!"_

"... to the next stage of evolution." He said.

"What..." I said.

"You should know, originally you had no need for a zanpakuto."

"_He's right... I use my reiatsu to manipulate things in nature..." _I thought. _"What does that even mean?!" _

"Don't worry, soon I'll take Phoenix off your hands and end your pitiful life." He said and raised his reiatsu even more. My sword shattered in my hands and my eyes widen.

"_... what... no... it's gone... it shattered... what do I do now?" _I thought as I looked at the the remains of the sword. _"I might have seen those memories but they didn't click, I don't truly remember... I don't know how to use reiatsu to manipulate nature." _I was caught up in my own thoughts that I had no idea what had gone on around me until Gin tackled me and flashed stepped away with me in his arms.

"G-Gin!" I said as he put me down. "Gin! You have to run! Aizen is going to kill you!" I said.

Then suddenly there was a bright flash of light. _"Oh no..." _I thought as I looked at the Hogyoku as it started to light up. He pushed me away just as Aizen appeared behind him.

"Gin!" I yelled.


	27. How

(Guys go listen to the Will of The Heart Suite while you read this, just to set the mood...)

LAST TIME ON 'HOW THE FLIP DID YOU GET HERE':

"G-Gin!" I said as he put me down. "Gin! You have to run! Aizen is going to kill you!" I said. Then suddenly there was a bright flash of light. "Oh no…" I thought as I looked at the Hogyoku as it started to light up. He pushed me away just as Aizen appeared behind him. "Gin!" I yelled.

* * *

Aizen brought his sword down across Gin's chest, a huge amount of blood following the sword. The Hogyoku returned to the center of Aizen's chest. Then Aizen literally pulled off Gin's arm and then stabbed Gin with his sword. I stood there not knowing what to do, completely paralyzed by fear.

"Fear is necessary for evolution the fear that, at any given moment you could perish and vanish from existence. Thank you Gin. Due to your efforts I have at last become a being that transcends both hollow and shinigami." At that moment Gin fell to the ground and Aizen turned his attention towards me. "You're next." He said and began to walk towards me. "You've already evolved past me. I'll take Phoenix out of you before you realize your true power."

I looked at him in horror; he had evolved to the first form with the moth/butterfly wings.

"I can't let him take Phoenix… Ichigo had a hard time beating him without her so I can't afford for him to get a hold of her." I thought as I tried to get my resolve together. There wasn't much for me to do so I did the one thing I could do. Flash step. I was on the edge of the town and waited. I then realized something. I left Tatsuki and the others in the palm of his hand. I cursed myself and glared into the town. I had to go back but then I felt a different presence enter the scenario. It was faint but I could feel it. "Ichigo!" I thought as I looked in the direction of where I felt his presence. "All I have to do is just stay away from Aizen. If I do that, then Ichigo will be able to push him to his limit and that binding spell will kick in."

"Who do you think you're running from?"

My eyes widen as I spun around to face the voice that belonged to Aizen but as I did my chest was impaled by his hand. My body tensed up and froze in place.

"Y-You…" I growled as I glared at Aizen.

He smiled and slowly began pulling his hand out, a small flame shining in his hand.

"Farewell, Addie." He said. I saw his mouth move once more but I couldn't hear what he said. I couldn't hear anything anymore.

"What's going on?" I thought as everything became numb. My vision began to cloud and soon I was submerged in total darkness.

My eyes opened and at first I thought I was in a dark room but soon realized that I was staring at the ground. I tried to move but my body made no response.

"She's over here!" Someone said.

"Hurry, we have to get her out of here!"

I felt someone touch my shoulder but I never got to see who it was.

Once again my eyes barely opened to the feeling sunlight. I was staring at a certain carrot-top. When I tried to speak my lips didn't even bother to move. I was completely paralyzed.

"Addie, I'm sorry." He said softly as he took my hand in his. "If only I had gotten there sooner…" He said and gently placed a kiss on my hand. "Addie… I…" Before I could hear the last part of sentence I was submerged back into unconsciousness.

My eyes opened once again, this time I was staring at a white ceiling. I could hear a steady beeping sound of a heart monitor. I blinked a few times and regained the feeling in my body. I looked from side to side and realized that I was in a hospital, not any hospital but the one back in my home town.

"How the flip did I get here?" I thought. The door opened and I turned my attention to who entered.

"Selana?" I said softly.

"Addie?" She said as she stood there in shock. Tears began to well up in her eyes and she practically tackled me.

"O-Ow!" I said as she crushed me.

"Addie… I'm so glad you're awake." She said through her tears. "I'm so glad."

I felt a ping in my heart and soon found myself crying too. After about five minutes of crying we calmed ourselves down to the point where we could understand each other.

"What happened? I don't remember anything." I said as Selana took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"You disappeared." She said and looked out the window. "No one knows when or how but you were found in the forest near the park lying in a pool of your own blood." She said and paused for a moment. "No one thought you would ever wake up."

"H-how… how long has it been?" I asked slightly terrified of the answer. She didn't answer me and looked at the ground. "Selana…" I said once more as I sat up a bit more. "How long has it been?"

She took in a deep breath. "Six months." She replied.

My eyes widen. "S-six months?" I stammered.

She nodded her head. "Everyone was so worried when you first disappeared. It was a month before anyone found you. At first everyone came to visit you at least once a day. Then slowly as the weeks passed less and less people visited you until it was only me. Every once in a while I'd run into Hannah or George." She said sadly. There was a bit of silence as I tried to let this all process.

"What happened? How did I end up like that? Who did that to me… what did they do to me?" I thought as I looked down at my hands. Then something she said caught my attention.

"You said that as time passed by only you visited me." I said as confirmation.

She nodded her head. "Yeah."

"Then what about my mother?" I asked.

She took in a sharp breath and bit her lip. She looked down so that her hair covered her eyes.

"Selana, what about my mother?" I asked with a harsher tone. She shook her head and whimpered a bit. My eyes widen at what that could mean. "Selana! What happened to my mother?!" I demanded as I grabbed onto her, forcing her to look at me.

"She died of a heart attack a week before they found you!" She said as she burst into tears and ran out the room. My eyes widen and everything came crashing down on me. My hands fell limp onto the bed and I slowly lay back against the pillows. I stared at the wall and thought of nothing. I couldn't think of anything. Slowly the realization of things hit me and I felt my heart tear into several different pieces. Tears began to roll down my cheeks and I cried out in pain. A few nurses came in and tried to calm me down but that wasn't going to be happening any time soon. After several minutes I would calm down but only to start crying again. Several hours passed and those turned into days that turned into weeks. After a month I was finally let out the hospital. During that month I was taught to walk again and eat and all of the basic needs. A therapist also visited once a week to help me get over my mother's death but I knew that I never would. After I was let out the hospital I stood outside staring at the road for a good ten minutes before I started to walk. It was around four in the afternoon and after several hours of aimless walking I found myself at my house. There was a 'FOR SALE' sign in the front yard that had turned from a beautiful garden to weeds and more weeds. I walked past the gate and to the front door. I noticed that one of the flower plants was still in its place. I walked over to it and what do you know? The spare key was still there. I took it and wiped the dirt from it. It was a bit rusted but it did its job. I walked into the house and stood there. It was empty and filled with cobwebs. The longer I looked, the more it began to turn into the house I once knew. I saw the sofas, the table, the keyboard, the TV and the shelves filled with cereal and fruits. I slowly walked towards the kitchen and heard laughter from within my mind. It was the laughter that my mother filled the house with. I walked into the kitchen and saw my mother standing at the sink washing the dishes I blinked and she was gone as so was the sink. I lowered my vision and head back to the hallway. I could see the pictures that used to line the hallway, all of me when I played in an orchestra. I reached of the hallway where there were four doors, the bathroom, my room, the guest room, and my mother's room. I walked into the bathroom where I saw a younger me getting my hair combed by mother. I complained the whole way through but once I blinked they were gone too. I moved onto the next room which was my room. In there I saw memories of me and mother painting the room, moving in my bed and cleaning it. I entered it and it seemed bigger but it was probably because it was empty. I touched the wall and remembered how many times I said I would paint it blue one of these days. I sighed and walked out to my mother's room. I saw her and me watching TV during a stormy night when I was too scared to sleep my room. I felt a tear escape my eye and I sat down on the ground, where I silently cried myself to sleep. The next morning I woke up to the sound of birds and the feeling of sunlight. I opened my eyes and looked at the empty room for a moment before I remembered how I got there. I sighed stood up. I decided to go to my room one more time before I would have to leave this place for good. I looked in my closet and a few empty shoe boxes where there but something caught my eye. I bent down and moved the boxes out the way to see what it was. It was a plush toy that I couldn't seem to remember when I had gotten it. It was pretty weird looking, it was dressed in black and had what seemed like a sword over its shoulder but the most remarkable thing was the orange hair. I picked it up and thousands of memories flowed through my mind.

"Ichigo…"

**To be continued...**


	28. Notes, notes, and more notes

**News update!**

Okay, so lots and lots and lots of people have been asking me to update my Bleach fanfic. So here's the deal, I have to wait till the manga for Bleach has ended because the next part of the story is set after the series has ended. I kind of need to know who dies and things of the suchness and what Ichigo decides to become... cause at the moment he's some weird hybrid thingy. So, yup... o- o Sorry


	29. Filler: Part one! Home Coming!

Alright, my Lovelies! So I got bored and decided to write a small (More like super long) filler. I split it into two chapters cause one is just too long. Enjoy!

* * *

"Good morning!" Selana said as she brought me into a very tight hug.

"Uhm... Selana... Can't... Breathe!" I mumbled as I tried to pull away.

"Oh.. hehe, sorry." She said as she shyly stepped away and we continued down the empty hallways.

"Aw, why is your face so adorable?" I asked as I patted her head.

"I'm not adorable." She responded.

"And I'm not fat." I replied with smile.

"You're not!" She said.

"Yes, I am!" I protested. "Look at all this flub! Look at it!" I said and motioned towards me stomach.

"What flub?" She asked.

I looked down at my stomach and realized that all my flub decided to disappear.. "... It's shy... but it's there!" I said.

"What's there?" Brea asked as she appeared behind us.

"Wahhahaaahaha...ha.. hi there." I said as I jumped to the other side of the hallway. "Don't scare me like that...ever." I said as I moved back towards my friends.

"Hehe, sorry." She said as she rubbed the back of her head as we arrived at the cafeteria. "So, are you guys coming to Homecoming?" She asked.

"Uhm... well, since we're in band we kind of are obligated to the game." I pointed out as I waved to some random person across the cafeteria.

"Oh, right... what about the dance?" Brea asked and tilted her head slightly.

"We ain't got no money." I replied as we took our seats at an empty table.

"I have money." Selana said as she said to the right of me.

"... I ain't got no money." I mumbled with a sigh.

"This is why you gotta get a macho man!" Brea said with a smile.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay, first off, do you see all these people?" I said and motioned to those that are sitting in the cafeteria. "Where do you see a macho man? These are all ghetto children."

"There's one." Selana said and pointed towards the entrance of the cafeteria.

"Huh?" I said and looked to who she was pointing at. Of course, she would be pointing at Ichigo. "Wh-what?" I said as I tried to keep a blush from appearing on my cheeks. "Are you stupid or something?!" I protested as I busied myself with the buttons of my shirt.

"Maybe, but that's not the point." Brea said and leaned over towards me. "Besides, we all know you like him." She whispered.

"I do not!" I said and attempted to glare at her.

"Then why are you blushing?" Selana challenged.

"I'm not blushing!" I growled and slapped my hands over my face.

"Mmhmm." Brea said with a satisfied smirk. "Oh, look the breakfast line is open!" She said happily.

"Food!" Selana said as she stood up.

"Wait, don't leave me here!" I said as I looked up at them.

"Come stand in line with us." Brea said.

"Meh... never mind. That's too much work." I mumbled.

"Okie dokie." Brea chimed as she linked arms with Selana and headed to the breakfast line.

I sighed and let my hall fall onto the table.

_"Jebus, saying things like that! Who do they think they are!"_ I thought as I glared at the table. _"I don't like Ichigo! It's the opposite! Stupid Strawberry! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"_

"Gah!" I growled as I lifted my head up only to let fall back down. "Ow..."

"Addie?" Orihime said worriedly.

"What?" I replied but didn't bother to look up.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she took a seat across from me.

"Peachy." I mumbled.

I felt her hands on either side of my head and she lifted it up to look at me with a pout. "Your forehead is red."

"Yeah, it tends to happen when you let your head fall on table." I said as I sat up straight and she let go of my head.

"What? Why would you do that?!" She demanded.

"Uhm... that's a good question." I said and shrugged.

She sighed. "Oh, by the way, are you coming to Homecoming?" She asked excitedly.

"The game, yes. The dance, I ain't got no money." I replied with a shrug. "Are you going?"

"Yes, I think that..." She said and paused for a moment, her cheeks becoming pink.

"You think that..." I said urging her on.

"I think that... I think that I'm going to ask Ichigo to go to the dance with me!" She said and stared at her lap.

My eyes widen the slightest bit and I felt a little bit of myself die. "O-oh." I mumbled in reply. "Good for you." I said and busied myself with my shirt again.

_"That's right... she has a crush on Ichigo... So what?! I shouldn't care! I mean I just said I didn't like him, right?"_ I thought to myself as I glared at my shirt. _"She can have him! I mean who wants that idiot anyway?! Stupid Strawberry! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"_

"Addie?" Orihime repeated.

"H-huh?" I said as I looked over at her.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it looks like you're going to murder your shirt." She said and motioned to my hands that were about the rip the shirt I was wearing.

"Wha? Oh!" I said and let my shirt go. "Sorry, I just... really hate shirts..." I said with a nervous laugh.

"You hate shirts?" Hannah said as she came up to the table with the rest of the crew.

"Uh... Yeah... they're so restricting..." I said with a nod of my head.

Everyone exchanged confused glances and I mentally slapped myself.

_"Nice going, idiot."_ I thought.

"We'll pray for you." Sheno said as he took a seat along with everyone else.

"Thanks, Imma need it." I mumbled as I looked at everyone. It was then that I realized that Chad, Ishida, and Ichigo had disappeared off the face of the earth. Knowing them, they probably went Hollow hunting. I sighed and stood up.

"So who's coming to homecoming?" Hannah asked.

"Gaahhh, will you people stop asking that?!" I growled as I let my head fall on the table again.

"You mad bro?" George asked as he poked my head.

"Meehhh." I mumbled.

"She's just depressed 'cause she can't find a macho man to take her to the dance." Brea said.

"Am not!" I said as I raised my head to glare at her. "I don't need a macho man to take me to the dance! I can get their on my own!"

"So you're coming?" Hannah asked.

"Ehh... no." I said and let my head fall down in defeat. "I'm a broke hobo..."

"See, she needs a macho man." Brea said with a smile.

"Lies and more lies." I mumbled. "I need money...not a macho man."

The group burst into a small fit of laughter.

"What? It's true." I said with a smile.

"We all need money." Phae said with a nod of her head.

Everyone else nodded in response. I sighed and from the corner of my eye I noticed a certain orange head coming towards our table. There were a few empty chairs at the table and I got a devious idea.

"Hannah! Put your foot on the chair next to you. You too, Selana and Brea." I whispered.

"Why?" They asked in unison.

"Just do it." I said with a smirk. They exchanged confused glances but did it anyway.

"Hey, would you guys mind moving?" Ishida asked as the trio came up to the table.

"No." I said bluntly.

"Why not?" Ichigo asked in annoyed tone.

"Because I said so." I shrugged.

"Can you guys move so we can sit?" Ishida asked Hannah.

"Meh, sure." Hannah shrugged as she moved her foot off the chair.

"Nooo! Traitor!" I said dramatically as I pointed at her. Sadly, Brea also moved her leg so now Ishida and Chad were sitting. Selana was about to move her leg but I gave her the evil glare of death.

"But, but, but..." She said innocently.

My glare became ten thousand times stronger and she shrunk back a bit.

Ichigo let out an irritated sigh. "Why do you have to be so difficult?" He mumbled.

"Because I can! Besides I've already been easy and it's boring!" I said and switched my glare at him.

"Did I ever tell you that you argue like a married couple?" Hannah said as she pointed at me and Ichigo with her spork.

"He wishes he could marry me." I mumbled under my breath. "Well, maybe I wish that... Wait, what?! No! Shut up brain!"

"Ohhh, snap." Sheno said and snapped his fingers. "Apply cold water to the burn."

"Yeah, right, like someone could deal with you for that long." Ichigo mumbled. "I can barely put up with you now."

I glared at Ichigo and punched his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?!" He growled as he glared at me.

"Stupid Strawberry!" I said as I stood up and grabbed my things. "You can have the chair!" I growled as I stormed out the cafeteria.

_"Stupid Strawberry! I hope he dies! Gah!" I thought and glared at the ground as I stormed through the now crowded hallways. "He better die now! I have like every class with him! Dang-o-flabet! Urahara, why did you have to put us in the same classes?!"_ I thought as I reached the Fine Arts hall. I sighed and slowed down my pace a bit._ "Why does life have to hate me so much? Wait, I take that back. Why do I have to be so stupid?"_ I hung my head down in defeat and sulked the rest of the way to the band room. "_This is going to be a long day."_

"Mom!" I said as I stumbled out my room.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Where are my marching shoes?!" I asked as I looked under the sofa.

"You mean these?" She asked as she pointed at the ones near the door.

"Oh... hehe..." I said and grabbed them.

She shook her head. "Put your shoes on, you're going to be late."

"Oh, right." I said and put my shoes on. We drove to the stadium and as usual I was late but not late enough to die. The stadium was fuller than usual but then again, this is our Homecoming. I couldn't hold back a smirk as we marched up to our seats. I just felt awesome. We totally killed the other band but our football team lost, as usual. No one really cared though, it was Homecoming.

"So, in the end, you're not coming to the dance?" Selana asked as I walked her to her ride.

"Nope." I said with a shrug. "I'm not a big fan of dances."

She frowned. "Well, I'll take lots of pictures!" She said with a smile.

"Okay, child." I said and patted her head. "I'll see you Monday."

"Bye!" She said and jumped into her car.

I watched as the car disappeared from my sight then let out a long sigh. I pulled out my phone and dialed my mom.

"You're done?" She asked as she answered the phone.

"Yup." I said as I started walking in the opposite direction.

"I'll pick you up at the usual spot." She said.

"Okay, bye." I said and hung up. I took in a deep breath and stretched a bit. "Alright, trumpet, imma stuff you in my uniform and you're going to stay." I said as I stuffed it in my uniform.

I cracked my knuckles and started walking. The stadium was located to the left of a dog park. The dog park was on the corner of a four way intersection and on each corner there was some sort of park. I usually waited at the really big park with all the slides and swings and what not. It was kind of scary walking through the dog park because of all the trees and shadows. I eventually decided to run as fast as I could. After a few minutes of running I made it to the four way intersection and I took a small break so I could catch my breath.

_"Aw, lawdie, meh ribs."_ I thought as I pulled out my phone. _"It took me five minutes, not bad, not bad."_ I thought as I stood up straight and walked across the street to the park. I decided to go sit on the tallest slide and just watch the cars go by and hopefully not fall asleep like I did last time. I looked up at the sky in hopes of seeing some stars but they all disappeared from the face of the sky.

_"No stars, again... that's depressing."_ I thought as I redirected my attention to the random cars passing by. _"I have twenty-five minutes... let's see what I'll do this time."_ I decided to take my trumpet out my uniform and hide it. I then decided to head to the duck pond. All the ducks and geese were sleeping in some remote corner of the pond and I decided to move as far away from them as possible. Waking them up is not a good idea... unless you want to run for your life. I sat down near the edge and stared and poked at the water.

_"I wonder if I could swim in this... nah... it looks scary. Something might be down there and eat me." _I thought as I tried to look into the water. It was like an abyss of darkness and more darkness. I stared at it for a good minute before my eyes started to burn. I blinked a few times and rubbed my eyes. "Not my greatest idea." I thought as I blinked some more in order to get my vision back. I saw little white spots in the water so I decided to blink until they went away... but they didn't.

_"The flip?"_ I thought as I rubbed my eyes and looked again but they were still there. _"Oh, wait, derp, they're probably the stars."_ I thought as I looked up but there were no stars in the sky. I looked back at the water then back at the sky but then I realized that a portion of the sky was considerably darker than the rest. I stood up and decided to go back to the slide and look at the sky and pond from there.

_"Why do I have a bad feeling about this? Don't tell this is going to turn out like Chicken Little."_ I thought as I climbed up the ladder to the slide. I looked at the pond, the stars were still there and that patch of darkness was still in the sky. The more I stared at the sky, the more out place that patch was.

_"What's going on?"_ I thought as I kept staring at the patch. Then I suddenly heard a sound similar to a rip and the sky literally opened. A gust of wind came out from the patch and I brought my arms over my face to keep little particles of dust from getting into to my eyes but that didn't stop my hair from slapping me in the face. Then I heard a choir of roars. My eyes widen at the sound.

_"No... there's no way..."_ I thought as I looked up at the rip in the sky. My eyes widen even more at the sight of a few dozen Hollows making their way out the rip. I didn't even realize when I jumped down from the slide and started running in the opposite direction A thousand thoughts raced through my mind but there was one in particular that kept coming back.

_"Ichigo, please come and save me."_

Just when I was about to reach the street a Hollow landed right in front of me. The impact make the ground shake and I lost my footing and ended up sliding on the grass. I practically just asked the Hollow to eat me. It was standing right above me and I couldn't get my brain to start working again. This Hollow was big and it towered me. It made some sort of growling sound as it lifted its hand. I felt everything start to slow down as it's hand started to come down on me. That's when the Hollow's arm was separated from its body, a clean cut. The Hollow let out a roar of agony. Someone picked me up and within a blink of an eye I was across the pond. I heard someone mumbled something to me but it all sounded very far away. I stared straight ahead at the remaining group of Hollows. I felt the presence of the person who was talking to me disappear and a few moments later the Hollows started to disappear like vapor.

The way I was feeling at the moment was very strange, it was unlike anything I've ever felt. My body felt numb and I felt as if it wasn't even mine. Everything seemed so distant. I hear sounds but at the same time I didn't. The sounds of the small crickets were amplified but I almost couldn't hear the cars passing by. Everything was fuzzy but not. I couldn't see who was standing in front of me, it was just blurry but I could see a duck across the pond clearly. I fell back and landed on the grass, it felt extremely soft like small little feathers comforting me. I noticed that the stars were back out. Thousands of them, millions. For a moment it felt like it was just me and the stars. Suddenly I felt something jolt through me, like electricity or something. The feeling in my body came back and my head began to throb a bit. I groaned and brought my hand up to head.

"Addie, are you okay?!"

I moved my hand out the ways of my eyes and stared up at a very worried Ichigo.

"Hi, Strawberry." I mumbled as I moved my hand back over my eyes.

He sighed but I couldn't tell if it was in annoyance or relief. "Jeez, what do you think you were doing all the way out here alone?" He asked as he sat down beside me.

"Waiting for my ride." I mumbled as the throbbing started to calm down.

"All the way out here?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, there's too much traffic at the stadium so my mom usually picks me up here." I replied as I decided to sit up.

"Did you walk all the way over here?" He asked.

"Well, I ran. The dog park is scary...hehe..." I said with some sort of smile.

He chuckled and shook his head. "I don't think I'll ever be able to understand you."

"That's okay." I said as I stood up. "Anyway, aren't you supposed to be at Homecoming?" I asked. "Orihime told me she was going to ask you to go with her."

"Yeah, I was supposed to but then I felt all the Hollows come near the stadium and I was worried about you." He said as he stood up.

"You were worried about me?" I said as I slightly tilted my head. "You have the ability to worry?"

He glared at me and smiled in response.

"Thanks anyway, if it weren't for you, I'd probably be a gonner." I said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it." He said with a shrug. "It's what I do."

"Well, could you do me a favor and get me back to my slide?" I asked as I held my arms out. "Carry me."

He sighed but smile nonetheless. He picked me up bridal style and flashed step across the pond but he didn't do it in just one movement like he did the first time. He was doing it in several movements. I wasn't complaining though. When we reached the other side he put me down and I searched for my trumpet, hoping that it was still alive.

"Aha! There you are! Just where I left you." I said as I pulled it out from the tube slide. I then pulled out my watch, I still had ten minutes. _"Dang-o-flabet, I thought more time had passed by."_ I thought as I walked back over to Ichigo. "You didn't leave your body in a bush again, did you?"

"No." He mumbled. "It's at Urahara's place."

"Oh, okay..." I said and started to mess with my trumpet. It became silent after that and I really didn't know what to say. Every five seconds I would check my phone but only to see that time was dragging its butt.

"Do you want to come to Homecoming?" Ichigo asked and broke the silence.


	30. Filler: Part two!

"Wha-what?" I said and looked at him with wide eyes. "But, aren't you going with Orihime?" I said and felt my mood drop a few notches.

"Yeah, but I heard from the others that you missed Homecoming last year too." He said and looked off to his left. "I don't know, I just feel bad if you want come."

"So, in other words you feel pity on me?" I asked bluntly.

"No,no!" He said and looked over at me. "That's not what I meant!"

I laughed. "I know, I'm just messing with you." I said and lightly punched his arm.

He rubbed his arm and attempted to glare at me but ended up smiling. He shook his head. "So, is that a yes?"

"Uhm, well... I don't know... I'd have to ask my mom..." I said and pulled out my phone. "But she's probably already on the way and she'll probably be like 'why didn't you tell me earlier? Who's taking you? Do I know them?' and all that good stuff." I said with a sigh. "I don't know, I probably wouldn't be able to go even if I wanted to." I said sadly.

He was silent for a moment. "Hold on, wait here." He said and flashed stepped away. I stared at the place where he was standing.

_"What is he up to now?_" I thought. I then heard a car horn. I looked over to see my mother's silver Honda. I looked at the empty space once more before I started walking towards the car. I waved at my mom to let her know that I was still alive. I then felt someone's hand on my shoulder and I swung my trumpet at them.

"Whoa, calm down." Ichigo said as he dodged my trumpet.

"Oh, flip, you scared me." I said and then realized that he was in a suit. "Wait... how did you... what?"

"Kon's strength is in his legs, he can get my body here pretty fast." He replied with a smirk.

"Wait, so what are you going to do?" I ask as my eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"I'm going to convince your mother." He said as he pushed me towards my car.

"Huh? Wait, no, no! You don't have to! It's okay if I don't go to Homecoming! There's always next year." I said as I tried to stop myself from moving but sadly, that wasn't possible.

He didn't respond and kept pushing me forward. The closer we got the more my heart started to speed up. I couldn't figure out why I was so nervous or why I was blushing but that will have to wait for another time. I opened the passenger door to the car.

"Hi, mom..." I said nervously with a wave of my hand.

She looked at me then at Ichigo. She smiled at him but then she gave me the look.

"Y-you... remember Ichigo... right?" I asked nervously.

"Of course, how could I forget?" She asked, her smile becoming even scarier.

_"Momma... why you gotta scare me?"_ I thought as I mentally shed a manly tear.

"I know this is really last minute but, would you let me take Addie to the Homecoming dance?" Ichigo asked. My mom raised an eyebrow at me then turned her attention back to Ichigo. "I just don't think it would be right for all us to be having fun when she's all alone at home." He said.

My mom looked at me then at Ichigo and thought about it for a moment and let out a sigh. "Alright but only because it's about time you go out and do something." My mom said with a smile.

I smiled as much as I could. "Thanks mom!" I said and got into the car.

"How about you ride with us and when Addie's ready, I'll drive you both to the school, how does that sound?" My mother asked.

"That'd be great." Ichigo said as he opened the back door and got into the car. "Thanks." He said. "I'll text my dad." He said as he pulled out his phone. While he was taking his 'dad', my phone vibrated and it was a text message from him. I looked at my phone for a moment and thought about looking back at him but decided against it. I opened the text message.

'That wasn't as hard as you made it sound.'

I rolled my eyes and smiled as I began to reply to his message.

'That's cause you asked her -.- If I would've asked her, she would've killed me o- o'

A few moments later my phone vibrated again.

'That's what you always say.'

I sighed.

'That's cause it's true! Besides, when was the last time I asked for anything? You're always the one asking! Wait, on second thought, you don't even ask! You just kidnap me! =n='

'I don't kidnap you. I save you.'

'... shush...'

"Addie!" Selana yelled as she glomped me. She was wearing a short light green dress that was patterned with pink swirls.

"Selana! Killing me, again!" I said as I flailed my arms around.

"Sorry, I'm just so glad you could make." She said as she let go of me and took my hands. "And you look so pretty!" She squealed as she spun me in a circle. I was wearing a long sleeveless dress. The top was yellow and the bottom was white and decorated with yellow and silver flowers and sparkles.

"Ah, I'm dizzy! No more circles!" I said as I stopped myself.

Selana giggled and dragged me to our group of friends.

"Yo, my peeps!" I said as we walked over to them.

"Addie!" Brea said and glomped me. Brea was wearing a black dress decorated with red roses that came a little past her knees.

"Gah! Not again!" I yelped.

"So, you found yourself a macho man!" She said as she wriggled her eyebrows.

"Eerrm... not technically... the macho man who brought me already had a date." I said with a shrug.

"You came with a player?" Hannah asked. She was wearing a long ruffled purple dress.

"Nooo... I mean... erm... Well, if you put it like that..." I said rubbed my arm. "Well, it doesn't matter! I'm here now and we can party!" I said and fist pumped the air. We danced, we ate, we chased each other and we pulled pranks on people. It was great and I was really glad that I was able to make it. I wanted to thank Ichigo but each time I tried, I was dragged into causing some more trouble. I sighed and looked around. Homecoming was almost over and still haven't been able to tell him thanks. I took a determined sip of my punch and then headed out to go find him. I walked around the edge of the dance floor and tried to figure out where he disappeared to. I found Ishida and Chad but they didn't know where he disappeared to but he was probably with Orihime. Bummer, right? I sighed and decided to sit down. My heels were killing me. I sat down and let out a long sigh. I pulled out my phone and noticed that had a text message from Ichigo.

'Where did you disappear to? I looked away for a second and you're gone.'

I smiled and giggled.

'Sorry, I was dragged away and decided to go cause some misfortunes ^-^ But where are you? You disappeared off the face of the earth too!'

A few moments later my phone vibrated.

'I'm stuck on the dance floor.'

I laughed.

'Bwhahaha! XD Don't worry, Strawberry! I'll save you!'

I stood up and put my phone back in my purse. I looked into the dance floor but I couldn't see anything. I stood on the chair and got a better look of things. Ichigo was in the dead center of the dance floor. I laughed as I got off the chair.

"_Haha, sucker._" I thought as I charged into the crowd. _"They better not be touching him. I will kill someone."_ I stopped for a moment and replayed that thought in my head. _"Wait... what?"_ I shook my head and decided to keep going before I got distracted.

"Strawberry!" I chimed as I linked arms with him.

"Where did you come from?" He asked with a confused expression.

"Places." I said with a smile. "Now, come on, away we go!" I said and tugged his arm. "I don't wanna be near sweaty people."

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen." The Dj said as the music quieted down a bit. "This is for all my lovebirds out there." He said as the song switched to one of those really slow songs.

"Uhhh..." I said as I felt a blush appear on my face. The people around us broke into pairs of two and started dancing. We stood there awkwardly for a few seconds but I didn't let go of his arm.

"Do... Do you want to dance?" Ichigo stammered.

"S-sure..." I said softly as I let go of his arm and stood so that he was directly in front of me but I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

He hesitated for a moment and put his arms around my waist. I took in a deep breath and put by hands on his shoulders. We began to sway to the music but we didn't look at each other. Every once in awhile I would steal a glance and sometimes we would look at each other at the same time. When that happen our blush would become darker and then we'd look away. By the end of the song, I was sure that our faces were going to explode.

"Uh... thanks for the dance." I said softly.

"Y-yeah.." He replied.

We stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before we awkwardly walked back to our separate groups. Brea and Selana both nudged me.

"Ahahahaha~" They chimed.

"S-shut up!" I said and glared at the ground while trying to make blush to disappear.

"Ichigo and Addie sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" They sang.

I slapped my hands over my face. "Shush!"

"First comes love! Then comes marriage! Then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" They continued.

"Gahh!" I said as covered my ears. "Lalalalalalalala! Can't hear you!" I said as I started walking away. I could still hear them giggling as I walked out. I headed to the bathroom and attempted to make the blush go away but it wasn't going away. I sighed and frowned at my reflection. Someone else came into the bathroom and I took that as my cue to leave. I headed back to the dance but decided to stay hidden just in case Selana and Brea would tease me again. I stayed hidden in the remote corner of the gym behind the stands. Sadly, I got bored and gave up on staying hidden. I was teased until the dance finally ended. I didn't run into Ichigo after that. I couldn't figure out if I felt relieved or sad about that. After my group left, I realized that I didn't have a ride home.

_"I'm a genius."_ I thought as I hung my head in defeat. It was around midnight and my mom was asleep. I decided to walk around the school building and hopefully find someone to give me a ride. _"Oh, please, please, please, let there be someone I know."_ I thought as I turned a corner. I smiled when I saw Orihime and the rest of the Bleach gang.

"Guys!" I said as I took off my heels and ran over to them.

"Addie?" Orihime said as she tilted her head slightly. "What are you still doing here?"

"I don't have a ride home... hehe.." I said sheepishly.

"Idiot." Ichigo mumbled.

"Shut up, Strawberry!" I said. "Bringing me here was your idea! So, now you have to carry me home!" I demanded.

Ishida pushed his glasses up. "She has a point. If you brought her here, then you have to take responsibility and take her home."

Chad nodded his head. "If you don't, it'll be rude."

"We can't just leave her here." Orihime pitched in.

"Heh." I said with a smirk. "Now carry me!" I said and stomped my foot down.

Ichigo let out an irritated sigh. "I'm not going to carry you all the way home." He said.

"Hmph! Fine, then! Not like I want you to carry me anyway." I said and snapped my fingers. I turned over to Chad and gave him the best puppy eyes I could. "Can I has a piggy-back ride?" I said in the sweetest voice I could come up with. "Pwease." I said fisted my hands and brought them to my chest. He looked at me for a moment then turned so that his back was facing me then kneeled down. "Yay!" I cheered as I put my shoes on so that I could hold on to him. "Love you Taco!" I chimed as I got on his back.

They didn't really walk me all the way home, we took the bus. We talked about random things and non-random things.

"Addie, wouldn't it be a better idea if you just stayed at Uaraha's place?" Orihime asked. "Even while taking the bus, it won't take you all the way home and you'll have to walk alone in the dark." She said.

"I mean, yeah, but I don't know. I think my mother would kill me." I said with a shrug.

"Well, you've already done it plenty of times and you haven't died yet." Ishida pointed out. "Once more won't hurt."

"Yeah, I guess..." I said and took out my phone. "I'll just text her. When she wakes up she'll read it... hopefully." I said and texted her.

Once we arrived at Urahara's, I was more than ready to just fall asleep on the floor. Sadly, I had to get all my makeup and jewelry off. I headed off to the guest room that I usually stayed in decided to change into that one really long shirt. I made sure to hang up my dress neatly and keep my shoes someplace where the dust wouldn't get to them. I put my jewelry on the nightstand and then headed to the bathroom. It took a good five minutes to get the makeup off and when I was almost done there was a knock on the door.

"What do you want!? Can't you see it's occupied!" I said as I was getting the last of my makeup off.

"Hurry up!" Ichigo said.

"Imma going, imma goin!" I said as I threw away the piece of tissue paper away and made sure I was clear. I opened the door and glared at Ichigo. "Patience is a virtue, ya know?" I said as I crossed my arms over my chest and walked out the bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah." He said as he headed in.

"Oh, wait, one more thing." I said.

"What?" He asked as he turned to face me.

"Thanks for taking me to Homecoming." I said with a smile as I felt a small blush make its way to my cheeks. "It was nice."

"Yeah, no problem." He said.

I made a last minute/split decision and gave him a small kiss on his cheek.

"Night." I said and walked away as fast as I could so that he wouldn't see my blush. Once I turned the corner I ran to my room and closed my door and waited for my heart to calm down. I sighed and plopped down on the bed.

_"What did I just do?" _

* * *

Yup, that was it! Hope you guys liked it! :D


End file.
